Tempus Fugit
by Livia666
Summary: Harry se fait enlever lors des vacances avant son entrée en 6eme année par son ennemi juré. Slash HPLV, dark Harry en prévision et tout plein de surprises, dont un Voldemort un chouilla OOC mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! abandon
1. chap 1: Naissance

_**Tempus Fugit** _

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! C'est moi, Livia. Mais si vous savez, l'auteur de The dark side of the moon et de la toile des songes ! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fic très différente : un slash HP/LV avec prévision de dark Harry. J'espère que vous aimerez. Lemon dans le deuxième mais le premier sera consacré à la mise en place de l'intrigue. J'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine mais désolée si mes études me font manquer de temps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Naissance :**

_Et s'il faisait une erreur ? _

_Une énorme, une gigantesque, une monumentale erreur ?_

_Si sa vie n'était que cela, une erreur ?_

_Si son chemin était différent que celui imposé depuis son enfance ?_

_Si on se servait de lui ?_

_Tuer ou être tué… S'il y avait une autre solution, une chance, un espoir ?_

_Et s'il n'était qu'une arme dans la main de certains Sorciers ?_

_Si Dumbledore n'était pas si bienveillant que cela ?_

_Si… Si… Si…_

Le garçon appuya ses mains contre son front en fermant les yeux, tentant de se défaire de ces questions qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit depuis des semaines.

Depuis la mort de Sirius Black, en fait, et l'entente de la prophétie.

Harry Potter rouvrit les yeux. De lourdes cernez les soulignaient et il semblait plus pâle que jamais.

Malgré cela son physique de jeune homme de seize ans s'était considérablement amélioré en un mois.

Il avait un peu grandi, atteignant le mètre soixante-quinze et il s'était étoffé grâce au travail de livreur de pizza qu'il avait déniché au début de l'été.

Il était désormais joliment musclé, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'adolescent maigrichon que tous connaissaient.

Il avait même troqué ses lunettes enfantines contre une nouvelle paire plus masculine, lui faisant un air de bisness man. Pour son travail, il avait prit l'habitude de porter des lentilles de contact car c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour les courses qu'il devait faire en vélo.

Il avait même changé de coupe de cheveux. Ils étaient maintenant très courts sur le derrière et coiffés en pics désordonnés sur le dessus, couvrant toujours son front et surtout sa cicatrice.

Ils étaient maintenant agrémentés de mèches rouge orangé qui tranchaient sur la noirceur profonde de sa chevelure.

Un anneau d'argent pendait à son oreille droite et il était même allé jusqu'à se faire un tatouage Moldu, une salamandre jaune et orange qui lui remontait le long du mollet.

En résumé, il était devenu un jeune homme plus que séduisant.

Seulement, loin de l'apaiser, sa nouvelle apparence n'avait de cesse de le faire se remettre en question. De sombres sentiments et pensées grondaient en lui, dégageant un parfum de révolte et ce, depuis le jour de son anniversaire.

° Flash Back °

Il était assis sur son lit, lisant un roman emprunté à la bibliothèque du quartier quand deux chouettes firent irruption dans sa chambre.

L'une d'elle était Hedwige.

Il décacheta la lettre qu'elle apportait avec fébrilité. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait envoyé sa messagère à Ron avec une lettre où il lui demandait de tout faire pour qu'il échappe à ses Moldus, lui expliquant combien les Dursley étaient horribles et qu'il ne tiendrait pas un été.

Il avait demandé à Hedwige de ne pas revenir sans réponse et cela faisait déjà quatre semaines qu'il guettait son retour.

La lettre de Ron fut l'une des plus grosses déceptions de sa vie. Harry était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il crut qu'il allait se précipiter au Terrier sur-le-champ pour tordre le cou au rouquin.

La réponse ne comprenait que quelques lignes :

« Cher Harry,

Tu ne peux pas venir à la maison, Dumbledore l'a ordonné pour ta sécurité. Il dit que seul la maison de ton oncle et ta tante est sûre pour toi. Nous nous verrons à la gare ! Hermione passe les vacances avec nous et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, comme moi ! Bon courage avec tes Moldus.

Ron. »

C'était donc tout ce que son meilleur ami trouvait à lui dire ? Alors qu'Harry était enfermé dans sa chambre dès qu'il revenait de son nouvel emploi.

Il avait subi la violence de l'oncle Vernon plusieurs fois car il savait que Harry ne pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de son école.

Ce qui lui avait permis de tenir si longtemps, affamé et battu était le maigre espoir que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher pour l'emporter ailleurs, là où il n'aurait plus à subir ces humiliations, ces souffrances physiques.

Le fait de travailler le soustrayait un peu à sa pitoyable existence et lui permettait de tenir avec une force qui conférait au miracle.

La seconde lettre était une lettre de Poudlard qu'il manqua de déchirer dans sa rage.

Celle-ci ne faisait que lui apprendre qu'il avait obtenu 12 buses, une performance honorable, que la rentrée commencerait le premier septembre et que Ron Weasley serait capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Ainsi même ce plaisir là lui était soustrait… Il en pleura de dépit, cognant dans son oreiller pour calmer sa colère.

Il n'avait donc pas le moindre cadeau ? Même pas de Hagrid ?

Aussitôt eut-il cette pensée que deux nouveaux hiboux entrèrent à leur tour.

L'un d'eux portait un petit paquet qu'il déchira avec un regain d'espoir.

Un court message avait été griffonné par le demi géant : « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Hagrid »

Une petite boite de pralines faites maison accompagnaient une jolie petite miniature de licorne qui bougeait magiquement, toute en verre teinté. Une petite merveille qui réchauffa un peu le cœur d'Harry.

Il ouvrit le second colis et découvrit une lettre de Remus accompagné par une petite boite, un écrin recouvert de velours noir.

Il commença par la lettre.

« Harry,

Tout d'abord j'espère que tu va bien. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles alors j'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. J'ai tenté de te faire venir chez Sirius mais Dumbledore m'a dit que l'atmosphère de cette maison serait mauvaise pour toi et que tu devais rester chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ai été très déçu et je te promets de continuer à harceler tout le monde pour te sortir de chez ton oncle et ta tante ! Le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé est un peu spécial, il appartenait à Sirius. Bon anniversaire tout de même. Remus. »

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir l'écrin et eut une exclamation joyeuse en découvrant une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se balançait un pendentif en forme de chien figé dans un mouvement de course.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient lorsqu'il passa le bijou à son cou. Aces yeux, ce cadeau était le plus beau qu'on aurait jamais pu lui faire et il ressentit un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers Remus.

Mais à partir de ce jour là, une étrange graine se développait dans le cœur du Survivant : la rancœur.

° Fin du Flash Back °

Harry pédalait de toutes ses forces pour franchir la côte qui le séparait de son but, tous ces muscles tendus sous l'effort qu'il s'imposait.

Debout sur le véhicule, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur les pédales, il réussit enfin à franchir l'obstacle et roula avec plaisir sur un terrain plus plat, les pizzas qu'il devait livrer solidement maintenues à l'arrière du vélo.

Il pesta contre patron qui l'envoyait bien au-delà de la ville apporter une grosse commande à un homme mystérieux et qui, vu la tête de son employeur, payait très largement.

Il arriva finalement en vue d'un vaste manoir perdu en pleine campagne après une demi-heure d'efforts. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos, protégé par son tee-shirt des rayons du soleil, collant le tissu à son épiderme.

Il gara son vélo devant une allée de graviers bordée de cyprès et s'avança vers la haute porte à doubles battants, ses six pizzas dans les bras. Il sonna à un interphone et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, pressé de finir sa journée.

L'un des battants de la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se retrouva face à deux hommes, un brun et un blond, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy de leur petit nom.

Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des paupières que deux sorts fusaient vers lui et l'atteignaient de plein fouet.

Un « Stupéfix » lancé par Malefoy et un « Accio pizza » par un Maître des Potions soucieux du détail.


	2. chap 2 : éveil

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : Olala j'ai reçut des tas de reviews! je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant dès le premier chapitre, j'ai été très impressionnée! alors un grand merci à vous tous et toutes! Voici le second chapitre et déjà un lemon LV/SS!Mon premier que j'écris (mais pas que j'imagine ) Héhé, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews en partant!**

**Reponses aux reviews :**

AD vs AV : Voui, voui voici la suite!

Lily : moi aussi j'ai bien rit en écrivant ce passage! hahaha, vives les pizzas! La suite livrée en expres (comme les pizzas!)

Nepheria : merci pour ta review, la suite est là!

miss Felton/Malfoy : vous êtes nombreux à aimer l'accio pizzas de severus! J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour ce chapitre Harry est devenu très mignon et encore, je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails!

Chaya : Merci! Contente si tu aimes!

Lilou : Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines crois moi! Les chapitres vont êtres éprouvant dumoins pendant un temps! (Harry :" Au secouuurs! gentils lecteurs sauvez nous de cette psychopathe!" Livia "mouahahaha!") Merci de tes encouragements!

Bonnie : Le dark Harry mettra quelques chapitres à arriver (sur les 4 que j'ai déjà écrit, il n'ai pas encore là mais il ne va pas tarder...) C'est vrai que les dark riry sont rares alors je m'amuse d'autant plus héhé!

Crystal d'avalon : Voilà cette fameuse suite! merci pour la tite review!

Fegnass : je te rassure, beaucoup ont rit à cette fin, moi aussi d'ailleurs!

bellasidious : voui chef!

vega264 : Merci beaucoup! Et voilà cette fameuse suite!

Jouzetsuka : Contente que tu aimes! Severus n'a pas finit de passer pour un affamé dans cette fic mais pas seulement de pizzas... héhéhé! T'as raison, vilain dumby! D'ailleurs on risque de moins en moins l'apprécier au fil de l'histoire!

**Chapitre 2 : Eveil :**

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Harry ne distingua tout d'abord que l'obscurité et un bruit d'eau gouttant non loin.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes furieux. Tout son corps était moulu de fatigue et le froid ambiant le faisait frissonner. Ses yeux le brûlaient d'être restés trop longtemps avec les lentilles de contact et sa bouche était atrocement sèche.

Il se redressa avec un grognement, prenant quelques instants avant de regarder où il se trouvait.

C'était un cachot fermé par une porte de fer rouillée, suintant d'humidité et vide de tout mobilier à l'exception d'une chaise et d'une table bancale. Seul un matelas qui devait avoir beaucoup servit faisait office de lit. C'était là dessus qu'on l'avait posé et il se sentit de plus en plus nauséeux.

Harry porta prudemment sa main à son crâne, sentant ses cheveux coller et regarda ses doigts.

Ceux-ci étaient rouges de sang. Il avait dû se cogner la tête lorsque Malefoy senior l'avait stupéfixé.

A la pensée de Lucius, Harry serra les poings avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

-Sale enflure ! Je vais le crever, comme cet imbécile de Rogue, cet immonde traître !

-Allons, Harry ! Je n'aime pas qu'on insulte mes Mangemorts… fit une voix amusée pourtant glaciale.

Le Survivant sursauta et leva les yeux, son estomac se décrochant sous l'effet de l'horreur.

Face à lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, Lord Voldemort le fixait avec un regard de prédateur.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'apparence de son ennemi de toujours.

Celui ci avait de beaux cheveux noirs retenus en un catogan élégant, des mèches d'ébène tombant devant ses yeux pourpres et non plus rouges comme ceux de la chose qu'il était. Sa peau, bien que pâle n'avait plus cette blancheur crayeuse. Il était de nouveau semblable à ce qu'il avait été en tant que jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Harry se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il croisa ce regard sanglant.

-Vous… réussit-il à articuler dans un souffle.

-Et oui, Harry ! Je suis surpris, sais-tu ? Je ne croyais pas que cela serait si simple de te mener à moi.

Harry ne pouvait empêcher tout son corps de trembler sous l'effort qu'il s'imposait en restant debout, son cerveau perdant par instants ses facultés.

Il rassembla tout de même assez de forces pour gronder avec hargne :

-Dumbledore me retrouvera ! Je vous tuerais ! Et ce sale traître de Rogue aussi ! Et tous vos Mangemorts !

Voldemort éclata d'un rire joyeux qui déstabilisa le garçon.

-Toujours aussi impétueux ! Sache que mon manoir est totalement incartable et protégé par mon plus fidèle Mangemort en tant que Gardien du Secret. Mais tu as l'air mal en point… J'espérais te trouver prêt à me tuer.

-Je me ferais une joie de le faire malgré tout, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ironisa Harry.

Il espérait que Voldemort se tairait, le laisserait tranquille et qu'il pourrait disposer de quelques instants pour calmer la douleur qui vrillait son crâne.

Le sang battait à ses tempes et des points blancs et mouvants obscurcissaient par moments son champ de vision.

Il porta la main à son front dans un geste inconscient et ne put retenir un gémissement tandis que sa vision s'estompait pour ne plus laisser que l'obscurité rassurante et apaisante.

Voldemort vit le corps chuter et il le rattrapa in extremis dans ses bras.

Avec douceur, il le souleva, avisant la blessure qu'il s'était faite lors de sa capture et il le porta sans effort jusque dans une nouvelle pièce.

Là, il l'allongea dans un luxueux lit à baldaquins et le recouvrit d'un édredon bleuté.

Il sortit ensuite sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et guéris d'une formule la plaie du garçon avant de souffler d'une voix empreinte d'une douceur étrange :

-Dors en paix mon beau petit lion…

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et cella magiquement la porte.

Sur le seuil Severus Rogue l'attendait.

Voldemort lui sourit et vint nouer ses bras autours de la taille de son serviteur qui l'étreignît à son tour.

-Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant… fit le Lord avec une petite moue.

-Vous restez tout de même très grand, Maître. Et puis vous êtes le plus puissant.

-Oui ! En plus je suis un peu plus grand qu'Harry alors cela me va !

Voldemort se pressa un peu plus contre le corps offert et leva la tête pour chercher les lèvres du Maître des Potions. Les deux bouches se rencontrèrent et s'explorèrent avec ferveur.

Ce fut Voldemort qui rompit le contact. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et il prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans autre pièce, ses propres appartements privés.

Severus s'était assit sur le lit de soie, à côté de son Maître qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

-Maître… Vous allez le laisser en vie, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu sais bien qu'oui… Le lord eut un petit rire désabusé. Je ne peux pas lui résister. Mais pour le moment j'ai envie de toi…

Severus ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre de toutes façons ?

La pièce n'était éclairée que de quelques candélabres et la dominance rouge de la décoration laissait une impression de chaleur. Le lit avait une teinte presque aussi sombre que celle du sang et les flammes des bougies faisaient des ombres mouvantes sur le visage fin et racé du Lord. Ses grands yeux en accord avec les draps étaient songeurs et ses cils chatouillèrent la joue de Severus lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Baiser chaste, pur, très doux, un peu demandeur quand même.

Le corps souple se coula entre ses bras comme un chat quémandant les caresses et le Mangemort embrassa le front pâle, chassant d'une main les mèches qui s'étaient égarées sur cette peau d'albâtre. La bouche fine exalta un soupir et se laissa embrasser avec tendresse par sa jumelle.

Les mains de Voldemort glissèrent sur la robe de sorcier de son partenaire, en défaisant les boutons un par un avec un peu de fébrilité tandis que les doigts de Severus faisaient de même, dévoilant lentement un corps proche du merveilleux.

Les souffles étaient précipités, brûlant maintenant et les baisers devenaient plus appuyés, plus sauvages comme une lutte intime dans le secret de cette chambre.

Severus se cambra lorsque les lèvres de Voldemort descendirent vers son torse, mordillant un téton au passage, sa langue habile laissant des sillons de feu sur son ventre.

Le Seigneur Noir le renversa sous lui, faisant se frotter leurs deux érections au travers du tissu de leurs vêtements, ne se lassant pas d'embrasser, de mordiller la peau de son partenaire qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur mais qu'il redécouvrait avec enthousiasme.

Severus haleta lorsqu'une main fraîche le débarrassa des derniers vêtements couvrant sa nudité.

Voldemort était nu au-dessus de lui, sa peau brillant dans la pénombre des chandelles, presque divin et pourtant mortel. Severus fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de l'homme qui se cambra en soupirant de bien être.

Il eut un gémissement lorsque la main habile de Severus entra en contact avec son sexe au supplice et se laissa masturber, sa tête se rejetant en arrière par moments. Une expression de frustration passa sur ses traits lorsque la main cessa ses attouchements mais il oublia cela immédiatement lorsque son serviteur ondula sous lui.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en se positionnant devant son anus et le pénétra avec lenteur, l'habituant à sa présence. Bientôt le Maître des Potions haletait de plaisir sous les assauts répétés de son supérieur qui lui ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir.

Le rythme devenait plus rapide, les deux corps en sueur se mêlant, s'unissant avec une passion accrue.

Puis soudain l'extase les submergea et ils s'écroulèrent pêle-mêle l'un sur l'autre.

Severus caressait doucement les cheveux du bel homme entre ses bras. Il l'aimait profondément et c'était ce qui faisait qu'il le servait aussi fidèlement, travaillant dans l'ombre, le protégeant et exécutant le moindres de ses désirs. Seulement, il le savait depuis plusieurs mois, il n'allait plus garder ce corps magnifique pour lui.

C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils feraient l'amour et c'est ce qui le poussa à dire d'une voix sourde :

-Vous avez encore crié son prénom…

Le Lord bougea avec inconfort et se tourna du côté opposé à son compagnon pour que celui-ci ne puisse voir son expression.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Vous savez bien que non. Je sais combien il vous obsède et je vous comprends.

-Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Vous l'aimez c'est tout. Nous savons depuis le début que je m'éclipserais si un autre occupait vos pensées.

Le Lord se retourna brusquement et fixa son regard un peu perdu dans les prunelles sombres de l'autre.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'éclipses, moi !

-Vous savez bien que si. Je ne veux pas que vous passiez à côté de celui que vous aimez. Vous savez aussi que vous ne m'aimez pas…

-Severus…

La voix était basse, presque triste.

-Merci… murmura Voldemort en se serrant contre lui.

-Pourquoi, mon Lord ?

-De me comprendre depuis toujours…

De nouveau le professeur oublia de répondre et se contenta de se laisser embrasser avec nostalgie puis il ramassa ses affaires, s'habilla d'un geste de sa baguette magique puis s'apprêta à sortir. Le cri de Voldemort le fit se retourner.

-Ne me laisse pas !

Il était assit sur le bord du lit et paraissait perdu, si fragile, comme un enfant sur le point de pleurer.

-Je ne vous laisserais jamais, Maître. Je serais là, toujours. Et si Potter vous fait du mal, je le tuerais de mes mains.

Il finit par sortir après que Voldemort lui ait jeté un regard triste. Il avait laissé sa place vacante et se serait au jeune garçon de la combler ou le Seigneur Noir ne pourrait le supporter.

* * *

Livia : et un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!

severus : Non mais c'est quoi se torchon

Voldemort : ...

Harry : ... au secours...

Voldemort : héhé

Livia : héhé

Voldemort :

severus : j'aime pas quand il fait ce sourire il al'air d'avoir aimé ce chapitre de fou...

Harry : moi non plus mais c'est pas lui le pire...

Livia : le prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi prochain! Read and review comme on dit! Où je lache Voldy!

Voldy : vouip!


	3. chap 3 : le commencement

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : salut tout le monde! j'ai encore eut plein de review sur ce chapitre merci! Vous êtes beacoup à me demander quand arrivera le lemon principal riry/voldy et le dark harry. Il faudra patienter un peu car je ne tient pas à bacler la psychologie des persos et ce serait un peu bizarre que riry se jette dans les bras de voldy comme ça (comme par magie si j'ose dire!) donc voilà! allez, amusez vous déjà avec ce petit chapitre! bonne lecture!**

**Read and reviews:**

Vega264 : héhé ils sont proche petit sevy et voldy, j'aime bien! Voldy est si peu conventionnel dans cette fic! Pauvre harry, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

babyFleur-de-Lys :merci! je suis ravie que tu aime!

lilou : moi aussi il me fait de la peine sev' mais il se consolera... héhé je n'en dit pas plus (inutile de me taper je suis protégée d'un gardien du secret mdr!) harry va aller de surprises en surprises mais qui sait comment il prendra les avances de voldy... merci pour la review!

jouzetsuka : c'est vrai que c'est triste mais bon c'était un passage nécessaire entre les deux! Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé ça beau, ça veut dire que j'ai pas tant loupé ce fichu chapitre!

miss Felton/Malfoy : c'est vrai que mon voldy est peu conventionnel et ce sera de pire en pire! je suis contente que tu aime! merci! voici la suite!

onarluca : que de complications entre ses trois là en perspectives! mais pour le moment je ne pense pas faire un truc à trois (du moins pas ses trois là!) et j'ai déjà deux trois trucs prévus pour sevy mais, chut, c'est un secret!

Chaya : euuuh, ce n'était pas l'effet souhaité pour lacher voldy... mais il a pas l'air mécontent... euh, dis tu me le laisse le temps de faire ma fic et je te le prête après?

lily : ma belle? roooh, je vais rougir! Merci bicoup pour cette review! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Crystal d'avalon : meuh non, sevy ne fra pas de mal à riry! il sera trop occupé... (oups, j'ai failli le dire ) voui, voui la suite est là!

Egwene Al'Vere : moins difficile, hum, ce sera pas pour tout de suite ça... Tu as raison, il y a beacoup de choses en perspectives!

Ishtar205 : quelle longue review! O.0 merci! Moi aussi saint potter commence à me courir sur le système mais bon, faut bien ce passage avant dark riry! Pour voldy je fais de mon mieux pour rester dans une logique relativement cohérente malgré quelques changements sur le perso notemment au niveau caractère. C'est vrai que sev est OOC mais bon, il est siiii chouuuuu

**Chapitre 3 : Commencement ; **

Harry remua avec peine, son esprit sortant peu à peu des limbes de l'inconscience. Un édredon le couvrait, il était bien, il avait chaud. Il bailla sans ouvrir les yeux. Le matelas qui soutenait son corps était moelleux, bien loin de celui de son cauchemar.

Quel rêve idiot ! Comme si Voldemort avait pu le capturer aussi aisément et retrouver son corps ! Il s'étira, ses yeux toujours clos. Il savait que s'il les ouvrait, il verrait son lit du 4, Privet Drive mais depuis quand avait-il un édredon ? Et un matelas aussi confortable ?

Il y avait une douce odeur dans l'air, à mi-chemin entre le café chaud et des muffins. Ca c'était vraiment bizarre !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant des paupières et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit inconnu et qu'un plateau avec un petit déjeuné copieux l'attendait.

Son ventre criait famine alors il s'assit, renonçant à comprendre quoi que ce soit tant qu'il n'aurait pas avalé un peu de nourriture.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il y voyait clair même s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes ni ses lentilles.

C'était de plus en étrange et cette fois-ci son cerveau sembla se réveiller et il sauta du lit d'un bond avec une expression d'horreur.

Assis sur une chaise à bras, Lord Voldemort le dévisageait, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Bonjour, Harry. Ta chambre te plait-elle ?

Harry sentit ses mains trembler. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et se trouvait à la merci du Lord.

-Elle est ignoble ! cracha l'adolescent. Et vous aussi !

Voldemort eut un rire sans joie.

-Vraiment ? Préférais-tu mes cachots ?

Harry ne répondit pas et serra les poings. Il portait une longue chemise de nuit et ses tremblements redoublèrent lorsqu'il imagina qu'on avait dû le déshabiller, le voir nu…

-Je vous déteste !

-Oh ? Vraiment ? fit Voldemort sur un ton moqueur. Comme c'est dommage !

Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, s'avançant vers le garçon qui recula jusqu'à buter contre le lit et tomba assit.

Harry se sentait las, il voulait que Voldemort cesse de jouer avec lui, qu'il le tue. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Il était à sa merci pourtant, sans moyens de défense, fatigué.

Mais l'homme se contentait de le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Alors Harry, à bout de nerfs, hurla :

-TUEZ-MOI ! FINISSEZ-EN !

Le Seigneur Noir eut un sourire et sa voix avait une intonation inconnue pour le jeune homme.

-Tu tiens autant que cela à mourir ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Oui !

-Moi je ne veux pas te tuer.

-MENTEUR ! hurla encore Harry. ALLEZ-Y ESPECE DE LACHE !

-Je n'en aie pas envie…

Le Gryffondor sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il voulait rejoindre Sirius, ses parents, il en avait assez.

-Arrêtez de jouer !

Il était si pitoyable ainsi qu'il s'en serait giflé mais il avait assez, définitivement, d'être le Sauveur, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Où était Dumbledore ? Où étaient les autres membres de l'Ordre ? Etait-il donc tout seul ?

-Pourquoi pleures-tu mon petit lion ? dit la voix de Voldemort.

C'était une voix douce, qui contrastait avec le personnage, une voix qui donnait envie de pleurer encore plus mais dans les bras de cette personne.

-Tuez-moi !

C'était une supplique, balbutiée avec tant de souffrance que le Lord se pencha et essuya du pouce les larmes que versaient les deux émeraudes écarquillées par la peur.

-Non. Je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas envie.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas à cette question et se contenta de dire :

-Mange ! Tu ne voudrais pas t'évanouir à nouveau ? Si ?

Il s'éloigna du garçon et s'approcha d'une large verrière qui éclairait la pièce, les mains dans le dos, sa silhouette élégante se découpant en contre jour. Le Survivant sentit son estomac gronder encore une fois et il obéit, plus par dépit que pour autre chose, pensant tout de même qu'il aurait plus de chance de s'échapper en étant moins faible.

La grande question était : qu'attendait Voldemort de lui ?

Il but un peu de café et se sentit un peu mieux, c'était chaud, réconfortant et il commença à manger, par petites bouchées, conscient du fait que son geôlier aurait put empoisonner la nourriture mais il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre désormais.

Peut être que Dumbledore était déjà en route pour le sauver. Ron et Hermione devaient fouiller terre et mer pour le retrouver et Remus ferait de même. Sans doute se douteraient-ils que Rogue était le traître et le forceraient à avouer avant de venir le chercher.

Oui, cela devait être ainsi !

La voix de Voldemort le tira de ses pensées.

Il était toujours de dos et cela l'illuminait de soleil comme une icône et Harry se dit qu'il était beau mais tellement abject que nul ne pouvait se laisser abuser par son apparence.

-Pourquoi as-tu réussit à me détruire lorsque tu étais bébé ? Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne comprendrez jamais rien à l'amour ! riposta l'adolescent, du venin dans la voix.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Peut être que je connais l'amour…

Le ton du Lord était rêveur, pensif. Il fixait toujours le parc extérieur sans même se retourner et Harry ne pouvait voir son expression. Le garçon eut un rire insolent.

- J'en doute !

-Et toi ? Que sais-tu donc de l'amour ? Connais-tu la sensation étrange que cela fait lorsqu'on aime ? Ce mélange si particulier de bonheur et de tristesse. Bonheur de savoir qu'un autre cœur correspond au sien et tristesse de penser qu'un jour cet autre cœur se tournera vers quelqu'un d'autre… Cette peur constante d'être abandonné, plus faible et fragile que jamais… As-tu jamais aimé, Harry ? As-tu jamais sut ce que cela faisait ?

Harry se sentit perdu. Avait-il aimé ? Non… Pas de cette façon là en tout cas. C'était si bizarre d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Lord Voldemort en personne. La manière qu'il avait d'en parler soufflait au jeune homme qu'aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, il avait déjà aimé. Peut-être étais-ce quand il n'était que Tom Jedusor ?

Oui, sûrement.

Le silence fit du bien à Harry qui avait finit de manger. Il avait encore mal à la tête mais se sentait moins malade.

Voldemort finit par se retourner et Harry avait eut l'impression qu'il avait soupiré tristement mais il n'en était pas sûr.

L'homme s'approcha de sa démarche souple et Harry sentit à nouveau le désespoir le gagner. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir rester ici ?

Son ennemi le regardait à nouveau de cet air impénétrable et il se sentit de plus en plus misérable.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? murmura t'il.

-Je veux te faire comprendre combien tu as pu te tromper dans ta vie.

-Comment cela ? Que voulez vous dire ?

-Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

-Dites-moi !

Le Lord fit non de la tête puis il s'avança vers la porte et dit, la main sur la poignée :

-Je reviendrais, petit lion, et nous parlerons de nouveau.

Puis il sortit sans un mot de plus laissant le soin à Harry de découvrir sa nouvelle prison, là où tout allait enfin commencer.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de posté! j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

Harry : maieuuuuh, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on torture?

Sevy : parce que t'es un gentil mouton

Harry : pas vrai! c'est pas parce que tu te tapes voldy qu'il faut faire le malin!

Voldy: on m'a appelé?

Harry : TON mangemort m'enerve!

Voldy : Pas de chance, j'adore ce mangemort là... allez viens faire un calin sev'!

sevy : rooooooooonroooooonrooooon

harry : O.0 il ronronne?

Livia : et voui!

harry : c'est tordu!

livia : Merci! bon aller! t'inquiète riry, t'auras ta part de calins!

harry... snif! au secours!

livia : aller tout le monde! rendez vous au prochain chapitre! bisous et n'oubliez pas la review en partant! sinon j'oublie de poster!


	4. Chap 4 : prémonition

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : coucou****! Olala, j'ai un jour de retard! Mille pardon mais j'avais des choses à faire! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vous laissera peut être un peu perplexe mais c'est un passage obligé pour la suite. Déjà quatre chapitres? Oua, j'ai bien travaillé! J'attends toutes vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises avec impatience! bonne lecture!**

**Read and Review :**

Ishtar205 :voilà, je n'ai pas oublié de posté! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Moi aussi j'adore quand Voldemort appelle Harry "petit lion", c'est trop chou!

Lilou : Peuh, tu trouveras jamais nia nia nia (auteur très mature vous ne trouvez pas?) Severus et Remus? Nan, à l'origine c'est pas prévu ça! Mais Mumus va se caser... Chut, chut je me tais et tu verras par toi même.

Chaya : oki! récupère voldy et prend un air menaçant alors on me fait des infidélités? Voldy : non non, jte jure! Livia : mouais... heureusement pour toi que Chaya à reviewer gentilment sinon...

Loriane : Tient t'es là aussi! Quelle bonne surprise! merci pour cette review! je t'envoie la suite pour ton suite dès que j'ai fini ici .

Mini pouce06 : merci beacoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand on me dit qu'on aime ce torchon!

Bliblou : nan j'ai malheureusement pas msn... bah t'en fais pas c'était pas grave et déjà oublié! Merci pour ta review et ça me fait super plaisir que tu aime quand même cette fic!

Miss felton/Malefoy : Harry petit chien battut? T'es pas loin de la vérité lol! En tout cas il n'a pas encore finit de souffrir mais le chapitre 6 devrais être plus calme... Ouf! Je ne serais pas en paix tant que je n'aurais pas finit tout ces chapitres d'introduction!

SamaraXX :Merciiiiii! hem hem, désolée! quelle gentille review, je suis ravie! Je suis toujours très heureuse quand on me dit qu'on aime ma fic parce que je me creuse beaucoup les méninges pour vous la pondre à chaque fois!

Hannange : Voici la suite et j'espère que çate plaira!

Dia : A vos ordre capitaine, la suite est là! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Estelle01 : que va t'il se passer? Mystère et boule de gomme! En tout cas tu verras au fur et à mesure!

**Chapitre 4 : Augure :**

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur le Lord, Harry, un peu ragaillardi par son petit déjeuné décida de faire le tour de sa prison car, quelle que soit la beauté de la pièce, il se sentait comme un oiseau en cage.

Il s'extirpa de la chaleur de l'édredon et s'étira douloureusement, se sentant courbatu de partout. La chambre était à dominance de bleu et de mauve, dans des tons pastel reposants. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient fait d'un voile très fin, bleu pâle et la couette étaient d'un bleu à peine plus foncé et les oreillers d'un mauve pâle.

Le mobilier était simple mais raffiné.

Une haute armoire de bois de rose dont le miroir de porte était entouré de lianes et de fleurs sculptées occupait une bonne partie du mur en face de son lit, se partageant l'espace avec un secrétaire du même bois, sculpté dans les mêmes motifs. Harry s'étonna sur un tabouret dont les pieds avaient l'aspect de pattes de lion. Un coussin bleu ciel recouvrait le bois pour le rendre plus confortable. La lumière du jour filtrait par la grande baie vitrée devant laquelle Voldemort se tenait peu de temps auparavant. Des rideaux de mousseline violet pâle étaient retenus de chaque côté de l'ouverture, s'accordant avec le papier peint bleu ciel.

Le garçon alla se poster devant l'armoire et l'observa de plus près comme s'il redoutait qu'elle abrite quelque monstre assoiffé de sang.

-Je suis déjà dans le manoir d'un monstre sanguinaire… songea t'il avec amertume.

Il tourna alors la poignée et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Des dizaines de tenues, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres s'étalaient en une myriade de tons chatoyants.

Harry tandis une main émerveillée vers le velours d'une robe de sorcier et en éprouva la douceur.

Il s'observa d'un œil furtif dans le miroir extérieur du deuxième battant et celui ci lui renvoya le reflet d'un garçon sale, hirsute et en chemise de nuit, lui faisant éprouver une honte soudaine pour son apparence peu glorieuse.

Il était bien pitoyable en cet instant le sauveur du monde sorcier !

Il osa alors s'emparer d'une belle chemise de soie noire, cintrée à la taille, d'un pantalon de lin de la même teinte et de bottes montantes.

Il allait se résigner à demeurer sale quand il remarqua pour la première fois une porte de bois clair attenante à son lit.

Il tenta sa chance de ce côté-ci et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il demeura interdit. Une vaste salle de bain de marbre blanc et vert d'eau semblait n'attendre que lui.

La baignoire ressemblait plus à un petit bassin et Harry fut décontenancé par l'absence de robinet sur son bord.

Lui qui aurait tellement aimé plonger dans un bain chaud, rempli de mousse !

Aussitôt avait-il pensé cela que son souhait s'exauçait et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Survivant se délassait dans une eau chaude et délicatement parfumée. Il y avait donc une portion de paradis dans son enfer ; pensa t'il. Il se laissa alors aller, oublieux pour un temps de sa condition et du lieu où il se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il fut séché et habillé par les habits qui semblaient avoir été taillés pour lui, Harry regagna la chambre et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Voldemort, assit sur le lit.

Le Lord Noir eut un coup d'œil appréciateur en direction du garçon. Merlin, ce qu'il était beau ! La chemise laissait deviner la finesse de sa taille, sa minceur, son pantalon moulant légèrement la partie inférieure se son corps et les bottes lui donnant l'allure d'un seigneur.

Voldemort se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se ruer sur l'adolescent pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Il bénit intérieurement sa robe de sorcier d'être suffisamment ample pour dissimuler son désir.

-Et bien, Harry je suis ravi de te voir apprêté ; fit-il de sa voix onctueuse. Je suis venu te dire que le déjeuné sera servit à midi trente. J'enverrais Lucius te chercher et tu mangeras en ma compagnie. Mes serviteurs sont également allés chercher tes affaires chez toi. Ta chouette est dans la volière et tes malles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Souhaites-tu voir ta chouette ?

Voldemort vit les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller de surprise puis ce dernier parla, avec cependant moins d'agressivité que plus tôt dans la matinée :

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Pourquoi me laisserez-vous voir Hedwige ?

Le Lord eut un rire amusé.

-Parce que tel est mon bon plaisir, petit lion. Alors, veux-tu ?

Harry hocha la tête, soudain intimidé. Il se rendit subitement compte de la majesté qui se dégageait de son geôlier lorsqu'il le vit se lever souplement puis s'approcher de lui de sa démarche ondulante, hypnotique. La robe de sorcier qu'il portait renforçait encore cette sensation de grandeur, d'infinie puissance. Les manches, qui s'évasaient considérablement à partir du coude recouvraient presque les longues mains fines, incroyablement belles et aristocratiques. Le garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard des prunelles incandescentes du sorcier qui s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de son corps, le touchant presque. Il trembla et son cœur battit plus fort lorsque l'une des mains si délicates fit glisser entre ses doigts l'une des mèches rouges qui ornaient sa chevelure. Il se sentait comme engourdis, étrangement bien, comme si Voldemort ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Heureuse initiative que tu as eu en te faisant cette coupe. Sais-tu que le rouge est ma couleur de prédilection ? déclara t'il avec une étrange douceur

Harry eut envie de cracher qu'il en changerait la couleur mais ses lèvres restaient obstinément soudées, incapable de les mouvoir. Les doigts de Voldemort descendirent tracer le contour du visage du jeune homme en une caresse aérienne et Harry crut mourir de terreur lorsque son ennemi se pencha vers lui mais il ne fit que lui chuchoter tout contre son oreille :

-As-tu conscience de ta beauté ? Tu es une merveille de la nature… Je pourrais jouir juste en te regardant. Mais n'ai pas peur, Harry, je ne te ferais aucun mal. C'est toi-même qui viendra vers moi lorsque tu comprendras et je prendrais un plaisir infini à te posséder.

Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer, devenir erratique. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Que voulait dire Voldemort ? Le reste de ses pensées se noya dans un brouillard blanc et il s'évanouit pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Ce fut de nouveau Voldemort qui le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

Il le déposa doucement sur le lit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il craignait d'avoir été trop brusque avec son ancien ennemi. A vrai dire, il était inquiet. Si le garçon avait des lésions internes qu'il n'avait pas détecté ? Après tout, il était un piètre Médicomage, il les faisait plutôt travailler en envoyant nombre de gens à Sainte Mangouste… Il se pencha délicatement sur la forme inconsciente et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec une douceur infinie comme s'il craignait de le briser par ce seul contact aérien.

Il était définitivement fou de ce gosse ; se dit-il en partant à la recherche de Severus.

_Tout était blanc, comme s'il était plongé dans un brouillard si épais qu'il ne distinguait même pas ses pieds. Il faisait si froid qu'il lui semblait avoir gelé jusqu'au cœur même. Une forme sombre, imprécise, se profila dans la brume opaque et une voix terrible retentit alors :_

_-Traître à ton sang ! Comment oses-tu paraître devant nous ?_

_Deux autres silhouettes apparurent et encadrèrent la première, renforçant l'impression de malaise profond de la scène._

_-Comment oses-tu ? répéta une voix plus aiguë. Tu t'es offert à lui, il a eut ton âme par des artifices. Il t'a souillé et corrompu. Cet assassin…_

_La troisième voix fut la plus terrible, grondante, remplie de haine :_

_-Cet assassin auquel tu n'hésiteras pas à t'allier. Tu le désire déjà et ton cœur deviendra semblable au sien ! Sois mille fois maudit, traître à ton sang !_

_-Traître ! clamèrent en cœur les trois voix._

_Harry glissa au sol, se meurtrissant les genoux et les paumes et pleura de tout son âme._

_-Je n'ai rien fait ! Arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas un traître ! Je n'ai rien fait !_

_-Pas encore ! reprirent les trois voix._

_-Non, c'est la vérité ! Vous faites erreur ! Je n'ai rien fait ! implora le garçon._

_-Il t'attire !_

_-Il te fascine !_

_-Il t'a corrompu !_

_-Je ne sais même pas de qui vous parlez ! s'écria le jeune homme entre deux sanglots._

_-De l'assassin !_

_-Du meurtrier !_

_-De Voldemort !_

_Harry sentit ses larmes redoubler._

_-Je vous jure ! Je n'ai rien fait !_

_-Mais tu feras !_

_-Vous tuerez de concert._

_-Vous règnerez !_

_-Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? pleura le beau jeune homme, effondré, ses paumes reposant sur une substance aussi lisse et glaciale que la glace. _

_Le brouillard se leva légèrement et Harry hurla lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses mains reposaient sur une pierre tombale en marbre. Il se releva précipitamment et poussa un nouveau hurlement._

_Trois cadavres le dévisageaient. Le premier était comme couvert de croûtes purulentes, la peau de ses doigts pendait en lambeau, quelques cheveux noirs et filasses pendaient autours de son visage et ses yeux morts le toisaient avec colère. Le second avait du être une femme dans un temps très lointain. Ses orbites étaient vides et sa bouche n'était qu'un puits noir nauséabond. Du sang séché recouvrait la peau presque verdâtre de son visage, encadré par une masse de cheveux roux extrêmement longs. L'expression de son visage était une sorte de déception tandis que le troisième avait une expression de haine et de mépris plus forte encore que chez tous les autres. Il n'avait plus de cheveux à l'exception de quelques touffes noirâtres courtes. Il lui manquait une jambe et il était lui aussi couvert de sang séché._

_Les trois prirent la parole dans l'ordre :_

_-Je suis Sirius !_

_-Je suis Lily !_

_-Je suis James !_

_Harry sentit son cœur se décrocher et il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de hurler, prit de haut-le-cœur violents tandis que les trois morts avançaient vers lui._

_Il crut mourir d'horreur puis il se sentit tomber, tomber sans fin, accompagné dans sa chute par les cris de colère de ses trois parents :_

_-Traître ! Sois maudit ! Tu payeras ! _

_Et Harry n'en finissait plus de tomber dans le noir, hurlant et pleurant de honte et de désespoir._

* * *

Liv : N'oubliez pas la tite review en partant!

harry : ... (sous le choc)

severus : ah ce chapitre est marrant! Mais je réaparais quand moi?

Livia : quand tu seras sage!

Voldy : pas gagné ça!

Harry :... bong (s'évanoui)

Voldy : je crois qu'il craint le pire °

Severus : Je veux refaire une apparitioneuuuuuh

Liv : dans le prochain chap, y'auras lulu et un nouveau perso aussi...

Voldy : très sexy d'ailleurs

Tous en coeur : Toooooom, obsédé!

Liv : voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chap 5 : tout se dire

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : Pardon, j'ai encore un jour de retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupée et je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt (ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est qu'elle est allé voir HP4 au ciné cet aprèm...) Enfin, voilà le chapitre est là quand même. C'est l'avant dernier avant que la relation tom/harry se précise. Les six premiers sont une sorte de grande introduction! En tout cas merci pour toutes vos gentilles review, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira! Lisez bien!**

**Read and review!**

Gaeriel Palpatine : oh, comme c'est gentil de mettre une alerte! merci! Et oui, harry version binoclard maigrichon a un peu changé mais je le préférait comme ça. Il mûrit un peu (quoi que...) J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ce chapitre!

Dia : un peu de patience pour le dark riry, il ne viendra que dans quelques chapitres... voici la suite en tout cas!

Estelle : pour ce qui va se passer, une seule solution, lis ce chapitre! hihi! gros bisous!

Griffounette : cette fois ci c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre et le précédent à été remplacé par le chapitre...

jouzetsuka : pas mauvaises les idées! lol! J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que va nous réserver la fin, ce sera la surprise, même pour moi! Mais pour l'heure Harry pête un peu les plombs mais c'est pas grave, il s'en remettra hin hin hin! rire sadique A la semaine prochaine bis!

Zaika : que d'enthousiasme! la suite est là!

Onarluca : Merci pour ce joli compliment! bonne lecture de la suite!

Cornichon : oh, un nouveau lecteur! merci pour la review! Et oui, harry sera moins à plaindre même si pour le moment c'est pas gagné! J'espère moi aussi ne jamais faire ce genre de rêves!> En espérant que ce chapitre te satisfasse!

Ishtar205 : Le lemon se profile à l'horizon pour dans quelques chapitre encore, un peu de patience! J'ai hâte aussi de caser ces deux zigotos ensembles mais aller trop vite nuirait à l'histoire je trouve! Enfin bref, je vais encore traumatiser riry, j'en ai peur!

Lilou : ca pour se sentir coupable; il va se le sentir mais bon, n'est il pas irrésistible ce tom là? Hihi, le nouveau personnage entre en scène et j'ai plein d'idées pour lui! D'autres arriveront aussi dans les prochains chapitres, slurp! C'est gentil d'avoir renoncé à trouver mon gardien du secret, je vais pouvoir continuer à poster gentilment! Pour la chambre d'Harry la mienne serait plus comme celle de voldemort (qui apparaitra plus tard) mais si tu connais un bon architecte tu peux lui demander (ou alors au papa noyel mais ça marche moins bien, il ne veux pas m'apporter tom et sevy dans mes petits souliers... snif!)

Ange : c'est gentil mais je ne parle pas le haut finlandais du moyen âge alors je n'ai pas compris ta review!

Chaya : aaah, la salle de bain, ce serait un rêve pour chez moi hihi! Contente que tu ait aimé! merci beaucoup pour la review!

Mylesime : voici la suite! Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir!

Miss felton/malefoy : Je me demande aussi s'il va survivre (rassurant tout ça!) meuh, non je plaisante, pleure pas riry, ça ira mieux plus tard! La suite est enfin là, pardon pour le retard!

Estelle01 : et bien ta hate va être récompensée par un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir merci!

**Chapitre 5 : Tout se dire :**

-Potter ! Bon sang, arrêtez de hurler ! grogna une voix familière.

Harry ouvrit brusquement ses grands yeux embués de larmes et se trouva face à Severus Rogue, tenant une fiole de potion rougeâtre.

Le garçon sursauta violemment et se recroquevilla aussi loin que possible de son professeur, lui tournant le dos.

Des sanglots le secouaient toujours de façon incontrôlable et il se mit en position fœtale, serrant ses bras autours de son ventre, essayant de se protéger de ce cauchemar, de cette terreur qui le rendait presque fou. Il ne percevait plus rien, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces dans une tentative dérisoire de s'évader du monde sui l'entourait.

Un murmure… Un bruit de porte qui se ferme… Puis une main douce sur sa joue… Une main caressante, apaisante… Un poids sur le matelas… Une voix aux intonations calmantes… Si pleine de tendresse… Une voix qui lui donnait envie de se blottir contre son propriétaire…

-Harry… Calme-toi… Ecoute-moi, personne ne te fera de mal… Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive…

Le Gryffondor finit par ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête, rencontrant une paire d'yeux pourpres.

Il voulut chasser son ennemi mais il était sans forces et tremblant, au bord de la nausée. Ses lèvres restaient obstinément closes.

« Il t'attire. Il te fascine. Il t'a corrompu. »

Comment ses parents et Sirius pouvaient-ils lui dire cela, à lui ? Lui qui faisait tout pour tuer le mage…

« Vous tuerez de concert. Vous régnerez. »

Non ! Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il préférait mourir plutôt que de servir Voldemort !

-L… laissez-moi ! bégaya Harry en tentant de s'éloigner plus encore de sa Némésis mais il était déjà tout au bord du lit.

-Non, Harry… souffla son compagnon avec une tendresse qui bouleversa l'interpellé.

Le Gryffondor continuait de pleurer, sentant son esprit vaciller à la limite de la folie. Il lui semblait pouvoir percevoir l'aura magique de Voldemort qui, à cet instant, n'exprimait plus que de la compassion. Il réussit à expliquer d'une voix hachée par les sanglots :

-Il… Il y avait mes parents… Sirius… Ce… C'étaient… Des cadavres… Horrible ! Ils disaient…. Traître… Je n'en suis pas un… Non…

-Chut… Ca ira, ne t'en fait pas. Le vieux fou a encore frappé…

Le lord avait chuchoté cette fin de phrase comme pour lui-même et Harry la perçut dans son délire.

-Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je t'expliquerais.

Tout à coup, Harry craqua. Il craqua complètement, explosant sous l'effet de la tension intense qu'il avait ressentit et il se mit à frapper le matelas et les oreillers autours de lui tout en vociférant et tentant d'atteindre Voldemort de ses poings tandis que celui-ci essayait de la clamer tant bien que mal. Il crut qu'il était en train de devenir fou et cela acheva de paniquer encore plus.

-J'EN AI MARRE ! ARRETEZ DE DIRE QUE VOUS M'EXPLIQUEREZ ! ON NE ME DIT JAMAIS RIEN ! JAMAIS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT, JE PEUX COMPRENDRE ! JE VOUS DETESTE, SALE ASSASSIN ! ESPECE DE BATARD, CA VOUS EXCITE DE ME VOIR COMME CA ? VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS LE COURAGE DE ME TUER ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? FAITES-LE ! FAITES-LE, ENFOIRE, QUE J'AILLE POURRIR SOUS TERRE AVEC LES AUTRES ! SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER ? MON CUL, OUI ! LORSQUE VOUS M'AUREZ TUE, ILS M'OUBLIERONT TOUS ! OU EST DUMBLEDORE ? OU EST L'ORDRE ? JE SUIS DONC TOUT SEUL ?

Lorsque Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Voldemort en profita pour l'immobiliser et il n'y parvint qu'en s'asseyant sur son ventre et en maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il posa sa main libre sur la joue du garçon pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Très bien, Harry. Tu t'es bien défoulé ? Je t'ai écouté alors maintenant c'est ton tour. Tu n'es pas seul, seulement pas du côté que tu crois. Je ne te tuerais pas car je veux que tu prennes conscience de certaines choses. J'avais le projet de t'en parler dès que tu aurais été plus en forme. Pour l'heure tu vas prendre une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et je te donne ma parole que nous parlerons dès que tu seras réveillé.

La voix posée du Lord, ses yeux, sa main sur sa joue ; tout cela calmait Harry sans qu'il puisse résister. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, ses larmes se tarissant lentement.

-Te voilà à nouveau raisonnable ! Contrairement à ce que tu disais, cela ne m'excite pas du tout de te voir dans cet état… Mais tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais… murmura Voldemort, sa main glissant jusqu'à son torse puis remontant pour effleurer ses joues, son front, ses paupières, sa bouche…

Comme à regret, il descendit du ventre du jeune homme et cessa ses attouchements pour prendre la fiole abandonnée par le Maître des Potions et la tendre à Harry.

Ce dernier se redressa péniblement et déboucha le flacon avant de le boire sagement, ses yeux verts semblant supplier, quémander un peu de bien-être et d'amour et le Lord Noir était tout disposé à lui en offrir.

Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, happé par le sommeil.

Le Mage soupira et lui coula un regard mélancolique avant de sortir de la pièce à pas de loup.

Lord Voldemort entra dans une pièce et les trois personnes qui attendaient là se levèrent pour s'incliner devant leur supérieur. Celui-ci leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ils prirent place autour d'une table ronde. Le regard de Voldemort fit le tour des personnes présentes et il salua l'un d'eux:

-Audric… Je suis heureux de ta venue. Comment te portes-tu ?

Il avait parlé à un étrange jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, dont les yeux violet pâle avaient un éclat mystérieux, ourlés de longs cils clairs. Ses cheveux, très longs et ondulés, avaient une sublime teinte d'un blanc bleuté. Son teint était extrêmement blanc, sans la moindre imperfection, comme s'il avait été fait du marbre le plus pur. Sa taille modeste et ses membres fins en faisaient une sorte de poupée de porcelaine à l'aspect incroyablement délicat et fragile. Une chemise à jabot entièrement immaculée et un pantalon de lin de la même teinte achevait son portrait atemporel et surprenant.

Le dénommé Audric eut un petit signe de tête gracieux.

-Fort bien, milord. Mais venons en au fait, je vous prie. Pourquoi m'avoir fait quérir en ce jour ?

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils avisés. Tu es mon meilleur stratège, je vais avoir besoin de toi pendant quelque temps. Je voudrais que tu loges chez Lucius, tu comprendras pourquoi tout à l'heure. A moins que Lucius émette une objection…

Sous le regard pourpre de son Maître, Lucius démentit cela d'un signe de tête avant d'assurer :

-Ce sera un honneur…

-Parfait ! Severus, j'ai besoin que tu ailles trouver Alithe et Bréval. La dernière fois, ils étaient au Japon en train d'être vénérés comme des dieux. Mes espions pensent qu'ils sont au Népal. Essaye aussi de ramener ici Tahra et Hannaë. Elles se cachent quelque part vers l'Egypte. Je compte sur toi.

-Quand dois-je commencer à les chercher ?

-Dès que possible, le temps de trouver un prétexte pour le « problème » Dumbledore.

Le professeur acquiesça brièvement et le Lord se tourna vers Lucius.

-Quant à toi, Lucius, je veux que tu me retrouve Fragan et Collen. Ils sont en Norvège en ce moment. Convint-les de venir par n'importe quel moyen ! Trouve aussi Amara. Elle est sûrement quelque part au Maroc. Ramène-les ici !

Le Sorcier acquiesça à son tour et Voldemort poursuivit :

-Bien. Maintenant je vous aie réuni tous les trois pour que vous entendiez ce que m'a exposé l'un de mes espions du ministère. Audric, tu es l'un des premier concerné et les généraux que je vous envois chercher sont aussi dans le lot et c'est grâce à cela que vous les convaincrez de me rejoindre au plus vite. Ce fou de Dumbledore était au ministère hier soir et a fait pression sur le ministre pour faire passer une nouvelle loi. Ce texte stipule le fichage de tous les marginaux sous le prétexte de prémunir la société contre les Mangemorts et futurs Mangemorts. Par marginaux, il entend les loups-garous, les vampires, les hybrides et même les homosexuels. Avec, bien sûr, le but de contrôler tous les gens pour éviter une quelconque rébellion.

Audric eut une sorte de grondement furieux et dit d'une voix sourde et menaçante :

-Ce vieux signe son arrêt de mort ! Je ne laisserais personne me ficher et encore moins faire de moi un animal !

-Mais pourquoi mettre aussi les homosexuels dans le lot ? demanda Lucius, son menton posé sur sa main, réfléchissant. Cela ne risque pas d'être un peu gros à passer ?

-Tous les gens du ministère, à quelques exceptions près, sont homophobes et Dumbledore l'est plus encore ! De plus, leur haine de tout ce qui est non-sorcier n'est plus à démontrer et Dumbledore profite de la peur que nous générons pour frapper un grand coup.

Audric, assit à côté de Lucius, semblait fou de rage et tout son corps tremblait. Ses mains se crispaient convulsivement comme s'il rêvait d'étrangler Dumbledore – ce qui, d'ailleurs était vrai. Le violet de ses yeux était devenu extrêmement sombre et il paraissait tendu à l'extrême tandis qu'une aura invisible mais meurtrière tourbillonnait autours de lui.

Voldemort lui intima alors d'une voix profonde et apaisante :

-Calme-toi ! Je ne tolère pas ces mesures et je veillerais à t'aider. Personne ne te trouvera chez Lucius.

-Comment ferais-je pour m'alimenter ? questionna l'homme, cependant plus calme.

-Lucius, tu enverras Drago pour lui trouver des proies. Ce garçon est étonnement doué pour convaincre et séduire et n'importe qui le suivrait où il le désire. Quand ton fils ne pourra pas le faire, tu t'en chargeras.

-Bien, Seigneur ; acquiesça Malefoy senior.

Audric se calma pour de bon mais il gardait tout de même une terrible colère envers Dumbledore au fond de lui. Foi de Vampire, ce vieillard ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

-Excellent. Tu diras d'ailleurs à ton fils de venir me voir demain, je dois lui parler de notre invité. Je vous réunirais sûrement bientôt mais vous êtes libres de partir. Severus, reste donc dîner.

-Avec plaisir, Maître.

Les deux autres s'inclinèrent et, après que Lucius eut jeté une poignée de poudre dans le feu, disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Voldemort s'adossa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, fermant brièvement les yeux en soupirant avant de murmurer dans un souffle : 

-Dumbledore me dégoûte… Il a envoyé un cauchemar à Harry. Tu as vu toi-même son état après cela… Il le manipule totalement. Ce pauvre Harry… J'ai la sensation que nous sommes pareils.

Le Lord eut un ricanement amer avant d'ajouter :

-Le problème c'est qu'il l'ignore encore…

-Le vieux fou vous a encore envoyé des cauchemars ? interrogea doucement l'espion tout en se doutant de la réponse et son regard était soucieux.

-Il ne me laisse pas une nuit de répit ! Je suis si las, Severus… Si las… J'ai l'impression que le moindre souffle peut me briser et pourtant je dois tenir, demeurer inflexible, de marbre…

Le Sorcier appuya son front sur ses mains avec un nouveau soupir.

-Courage, Maître ! Un jour tout cela finira. Gardez espoir ! Maintenant que Harry est ici, tout ne sera plus qu'une question de temps.

-Je l'espère ! A ce propos, a t'on découvert sa disparition ?

-Pas encore. Ses Moldus n'ont rien dit à personne et j'ai utilisé un autre Moldu soumis à l'Imperium pour récupérer ses affaires sans déclencher les protections de la maison.

-Tu as fais du bon travail, comme toujours… Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi !

Voldemort eut un sourire à l'adresse de son Mangemort et celui-ci y répondit.

Il était tellement inquiet pour son Lord qu'être à Poudlard était un supplice. Il craignait qu'il ne replonge comme il y avait des années, bien avant la naissance d'Harry… Comme ce jour où il l'avait trouvé, les veines du poignet ouvertes et à demi-mort.

Cela avait été le début de leur relation. Personne ne connaissait Voldemort comme lui et aucun autre n'avait l'entière confiance du Mage. Il savait chacune de ses faiblesses mais faisait tout pour l'aider à s'en dépouiller au lieu de les exploiter.

Jamais il n'oublierait la vision de ce bel homme étendu dans une baignoire d'eau rouge, une expression sereine sur le visage, attendant la mort comme une délivrance.

La voix du Lord le tira de sa rêverie.

-La potion de Sommeil cessera bientôt de faire effet et j'ai promis à Harry que je serais là pour son réveil. Je dois tenir parole si je veux qu'il finisse par avoir confiance en moi. Reste donc, nous mangerons ici tous les trois s'il va mieux.

- J'attendrais ; dit sobrement Severus et son supérieur s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide, pressé de rejoindre le garçon.

* * *

Livia : eeeeet voilàààà! Donnez vos avis par review sinon j'oublie de poster (c'est bête hein!)!

Severus : si vous pouviez en profitez pour nous sauver...TT

Audric : cool, je suis le premier à apparaitre!

Livia : si tu savais ce que je te réserve héhéhé...

Audric : s'enfuis en courant

Harry : ... snif... J'eeeeen aiiiiii maaarre

Voldy : ca y est... il nous refait une crise TT Pleure pas chaton, on t'aime! surtout moi!

Harry :... c'est pas reconfortant!

Livia : moi je veux bien être réconfortée par toi voldychouchou!

Voldy : ... glups... euuuuh, désolé j'ai laissé ma soupe au potiron sur le feu... fuis bravement vers la sortie

Livia : bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! personne y m'aiiiiiime!

Tous les persos en coeur : Noooooooooooon!

Livia : amis revieweurs, si vous ne voulez pas que le prochain chapitre soit une série de meutre, laissez vite une tite review pour me calmer!


	6. chap 6: Comprendre

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël tout le monde! Pour fêter ça; mon cadeau sera ce chapitre! Je suis désolée! deux semaines sans chapitre, j'ai honte! mais j'ai mes partiels tout début janvier alors... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous livrer un chapitre la semaine prochaine, je verrais... Chapitre 6 : C'est là que l'histoire commence vraiment et c'est à partir du sept que dark Harry commencera à pointer le bout de son nez tout comme le lemon d'ailleurs. On n'en sait pas plus sur Audric mais qui sait ce que vous allez apprendre... Aller, je vous fait plein de bisous et à la prochaine! ****Bonne lecture !**

**Read And Review :**

Ishtar205 : merkiii, enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime fusille du regard ses ingrats de persos Huhu, le mauvais camps va changer de camps! Et on en apprend plus dans ce chapitre! bisous!

Onarluca : fait une révérence merci merci! Je continue comme tu le demande!

Zaika : tout à fait d'accord mais sur le à bas Dumby lol!

Feignasse : oh tient, une nouvelle revieweuse! merci! Qui sait si Sevy va pas être sauvé (moi!)... Je crois que beaucoup de monde se mettent à détester Dumby... o.0

Jouzetsuka : Oui, mon tit voldy a des envies suicidaires, c'est un grand torturé! et tortionnaire lol! Pour ce voldy là je le garde mais je peux éventuellement te l'envoyer en colissimo si tu review comme à chaque fois **: P**

Nepheria : je te remercie courbette Tu n'es pas la seule à demander un threesome Harry/voldy/sev mais j'ai quelques idées qui ne feront pas participer sevychou! bah tu peux toujours t'en servir pour toi, il s'ennui en attendant!

Chaya : livia à voix basse audriiic, t'as une touche huhuhu le vampire essais de s'enfuir mais Livia le rattrape et le colle dans les bras de Chaya Jte le prête, joyeux noël (tu me le repasse pour la suite quand t'en aura finit?)

SamaraXX : tient tient, ma collègue auteuse! comment ça va? Moi je vais aller lire le chapitre 14 de ta fic dès que je finit les RAR. Audric est un stratège entre guillemet car tous les mangemorts le sont un peu... Voldy a peur de la mort parce qu'il a justement manqué de mourir tant de fois mais la mort est à la fois pour lui un moment où il sera enfin libre, bre c'est complexe, je dévelloperait cela normalement au chap 7.

Miss Felton Malefoy : Dumbledore est un vieux fou, tu savais pas? et ça se précise encore! Audric est en train de se constituer un fan club... c'est cool! merci et bon noël!

Vilarie : effectivement, c'est un cruel dilemne mais tant mieux si ma fic te permet de choisir! hihi.

Gabriel Palpatine : waou, trois review d'un coup! génial, merci! Pour voldy va falloir te mettre sur liste d'attente, il a du succès! Mais je finit la fic et vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez après niark! Audric et Legolas? euuh, nan o.0 mais c'est pas grave (moi aussi me sent exclue par voldy qui veut pas des homosexuels. TT

estelle01 : T'inquiète je tuerait personne pour le moment! hihi mais c'est pas sûr que je ne le fasse pas si j'ai pas assez de review pour ce chapitre nianiania! Merci pour ta review!

666Naku : merci beaucoup pour cette review! ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs! bisous et la suite est là! (avec du retard )

**Chapitre 6 : Comprendre :**

Harry remua dans son sommeil, la potion s'estompant peu à peu. Il papillonna des paupières et fut surpris par la luminosité de la chambre. Quelqu'un avait allumé les lampes de la pièce, l'éclairant brillamment. Il se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était, son esprit sortant peu à peu des limbes du sommeil.

Il se remémora son rêve, sa crise de nerfs, les paroles de Voldemort et la promesse que lui avait faite ce dernier.

Il se sentait un peu mieux et il réussit à se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

Le Lord choisit ce moment pour entrer et il sourit à la vue d'Harry mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à ce geste. Son aîné ne s'en formalisa aucunement, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du garçon avant de l'interroger avec courtoisie :

-Bonsoir Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux ; déclara sobrement l'adolescent.

-Dans ce cas, allons dîner. Il est près de vingt heures et tu dois avoir faim. Severus mangera avec nous et ainsi nous pourrons te parler et répondre à tes questions.

A la mention du nom de Severus, Harry s'était crispé et avait eut un regard mauvais mais il demeura coi. Il mourrait de faim malgré tout alors il se leva sous le regard calme de son geôlier.

-Je viens.

-Parfait ! Suis-moi !

Harry obéis et sortit à la suite de Voldemort. Il passèrent par de nombreux couloirs et Harry avait beau essayer de se repérer mais la taille du lieu était telle qu'il ne savait plus du tout où ils étaient.

Il observa à la dérobée le sorcier devant lui, admirant inconsciemment sa démarche souple et presque féline. Il avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ceux-ci voltigeaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Il était terriblement séduisant. Harry se demanda comment un être aussi beau pouvait avoir autant de sang sur les mains ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et faillit percuter le Lord qui s'était arrêté à hauteur d'une porte et il le suivit dans une pièce chaude et agréable où une cheminée prenant presque un pan entier de mur, accueillait un grand feu de bois.

Le décor était simple et de bon goût.

Les murs étaient de pierre brute et tendu de tapisseries médiévales animées magiquement. Le mobilier n'était constitué que par une table ronde de bois sombre autours de laquelle étaient disposées de chaises à bras pourvues de coussins confortables de la teinte du bois.

Assit sur l'une d'elles, Severus Rogue dévisageait Harry de son regard impénétrable.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux avec mépris et s'assit à son tour lorsque Voldemort l'en enjoignit.

Les deux hommes étaient côte à côte et Harry surpris l'un des regards qu'ils se lancèrent et y lut un étrange respect mais aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. De la tendresse ? Non, certainement pas !

Le sorcier sombre ne devait même pas connaître ce mot.

Le dîner arriva sur la table de la même manière qu'à Poudlard et cela raviva l'amertume d'Harry qui ne mangeait que par petites bouchées. Le silence était presque total, juste rompu par le cliquetis des couverts et les craquements du feu.

Ce fut Voldemort qui le brisa de sa voix mesurée et tranquille.

-Tu peux maintenant poser tes questions, Harry, et je m'efforcerais d'y répondre.

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un temps de réflexion avant de commencer :

- Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

-Absolument rien. Tu vas rester parmi nous le temps pour toi de comprendre quelques petites choses et aucun mal ne te sera fait.

-Quel genre de choses ? fit le Gryffondor d'une voix anxieuse.

-Que Dumbledore te manipule et que nos actions ne sont pas aussi viles que ce que l'on veut te faire croire.

Harry fronça les sourcils avec scepticisme mais continua :

- Qu'entendez-vous par « Dumbledore me manipule » ?

-Il te dissimule la vérité. De plus, tes cauchemars ne sont pas mon œuvre mais celle de Dumbledore.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t'il d'une voix montant dans les aiguës.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Voldemort mentait pour le duper. Le Sorcier Sombre le fixait dans les yeux avec gravité.

- C'est la vérité. Même à moi, il m'en envoie. Il ne fait que t'utiliser pour mieux se débarrasser de ses opposants, c'est-à-dire nous ! Il te jettera sans pitié après.

-VOUS MENTEZ ! s'écria Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise, défiant le Lord de son regard furieux et flamboyant de haine.

-Tu me poses une question, j'y réponds ! s'agaça Voldemort.

Il avait élevé la voix mais Harry continua de le défier avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

-Vos paroles n'ont aucune valeur !

Ce furent les mots de trop. Voldemort s'était levé de sa chaise avec une telle violence que celle-ci tomba au sol en un grand bruit.

-Reste donc dans l'ignorance ! cracha t'il avec tant de venin dans la voix que Harry en frissonna.

En quelques pas rageurs, le maître des lieux gagna la sortie et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui de toutes ses forces. Le bruit ébranla la pièce et Harry se sentit fier d'avoir cloué le bec de Voldemort tout en étant quand même étrangement gêné.

Le regard scrutateur de Rogue, silencieux depuis le début, ne lâchait pas son élève et Harry en ressentit de l'inconfort. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, ne sachant que faire puis Rogue soupira soudain, l'étonnant.

-On peut dire que vous mettez toujours les pieds dans le plat, Potter. Votre manque de subtilité vous perdra !

Bizarrement, son ton n'était pas désagréable, réprobateur tout au plus. L'adolescent se tortilla un peu plus et le professeur poursuivit :

-Finissez de manger. Je vous raccompagnerais à votre chambre ensuite.

Harry obéis, rendu docile par son état de profonde hébétude. Il était intrigué et ressentait aussi une certaine honte. Les prunelles de l'adulte montraient clairement à quel point il le considérait comme un enfant immature et le rendait plus mal à l'aise encore.

Après tout, Voldemort n'avait pas été cruel avec lui, il l'avait soigné, calmé après son cauchemar…

Cela le poussa à prendre la parole d'une voix légèrement vacillante :

-Euh… Professeur… Pourquoi… Pourquoi a t'il réagit si violemment ?

L'homme appuya sa joue sur sa main et jugea le gamin face à lui de ses prunelles sombres avant répondre :

-Vous l'avez blessé. Cependant, il est assez fatigué ses temps-ci et est donc plus impulsif.

-Blessé ? répéta le garçon à la cicatrice, un peu hébété.

-Vous savez Potter, vous ignorez tout de ce qui peut se passer ici mais aussi de notre Lord. Vous êtes un enfant impulsif et vous agissez trop en suivant vos émotions et pas assez avec votre cerveau. Malgré tout, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous parler un peu du Lord Noir mais il faudra tenir votre langue. En êtes-vous capable ou êtes-vous à ce point dépourvu de jugeote ?

Harry rougit sous les reproches mais promit de ne rien dire, Rogue avait piqué au vif sa curiosité et puis... Il était la seule personne en qui il avait un minimum confiance ici. Son Maître des Potion était un crétin partial aux cheveux gras mais il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois et il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui mentir.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, néanmoins il le sentait.

-Bon garçon ; apprécia l'adulte quand Harry eut acquiescé. Ecoutez maintenant. Vous l'avez blessé parce qu'il voudrait que vous lui fassiez confiance. Voyez-vous, il est quelqu'un de susceptible, parfois très cruel je vous l'accorde, mais il est aussi juste et fidèle à sa parole. Sa vie n'a pas été rose du tout, peut être même plus que la votre. On ne lui a jamais fait de cadeaux alors il a voulu se venger. Il voulait qu'on le craigne car c'était sa seule arme pour ne plus subir la cruauté des autres. Seulement, cela ne l'a pas rendu plus heureux pour autant. Il est devenu un très puissant Mage Noir, dépassant de loin tous les autres mais Dumbledore lui a toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues. C'était normal me diriez-vous. Pas tout à fait car son acharnement à l'empêcher d'être heureux remonte à bien avant qu'il devienne celui que vous connaissez. Je considère Dumbledore comme le premier élément qui l'a poussé à bout au point de le rendre si froid et cruel. Il l'a détruit moralement à un tel point que notre Maître à voulu mourir.

Harry laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise et Rogue regarda le garçon avec une expression inhabituelle : la tristesse faisait briller les yeux si noirs et à cet instant Harry compris que c'était la vérité et cela le toucha beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Rogue émit un nouveau soupir et continua :

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ce jour là, les veines ouvertes. Depuis, je veille sur lui. Comprenez-vous, Potter ?

-Je… Je crois, professeur. Mais… Je voudrais savoir… Il disait faire des cauchemars à cause du professeur Dumbledore…

- C'est l'entière vérité. Tout comme le fait que ce ne soit pas la faute du Maître si vous en faites. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous en faisiez bien avant votre première année alors que le Maître n'était même pas en mesure de revenir parmi nous ? Dumbledore voulait s'assurer que vous lui tombiez dans les bras.

-Non… Non… Pourquoi Dumbledore ferait cela ?

Harry avait un air perdu, incompréhensif et Severus ressentit de la compassion pour ce gosse. La vie ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux non plus, à vrai dire. Il soupira une énième fois et le sérieux et la franchise qu'il mit dans son regard d'ébène convainquirent le jeune homme.

-Parce qu'il a besoin de vous dans son camp. Vous êtes puissant et célèbre, si vous vous alliez au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore perdrait beaucoup de crédibilité. Vous avez un bon potentiel magique en vous et alliés, vous seriez presque invincibles. Alors Dumbledore met tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous garder près de lui. Réfléchissez, en vous faisant faire ces cauchemars et en vous disant que vous en faites par la faute du Maître…

-… Je ne pourrais que haïr la personne qui me fait subir ça… Et si je crois Voldemort coupable…

-Bonne déduction, Potter ; déclara le Mangemort avec sérieux.

Harry se laissa un temps pour digérer cela. Il était encore trop sous le choc pour ressentir une quelconque émotion. Les évènements de ses derniers jours s'enchaînaient un peu trop vite à son goût. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point sur tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, de son enlèvement aux propos du Lord…

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir à ce souvenir. Il restait tant de choses obscures dans ce qu'avait pu lui dire ou lui faire Voldemort. Il regarda son professeur se servir un peu d'eau et se tortilla, gêné.

Il ignorait ce qui le poussait à vouloir se confier à cet homme si froid mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui soufflait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors il commença, balbutiant un peu, trop intimidé pour pouvoir laisser les mots sortir de lui avec plus de fluidité.

-Professeur… Je… J'aimerais vous demander une chose… C'est à propos de Voldemort… Pourquoi… Pourquoi me fait-il des avances ?

Severus haussa un sourcil tandis que son vis à vis rougissait furieusement en regardant la table. Son visage demeura de marbre mais son ton était amusé.

-Vraiment ? Alors il a finit par appliquer mes conseils.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea le brun, sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

-Ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée, Potter ! Il se trouve que notre Lord vous trouve très à son goût et qu'il adorerait vous connaître plus « intimement », si j'ose dire.

-Mais… Mais…

-Mais, quoi ? Etes-vous choqué ? Dégoûté peut-être ?

-Pas dégoûté mais… Oh, Merlin ! Professeur, s'il vous plait, dites-moi que c'est une blague !

-Ais-je vraiment l'air d'être hilare Potter ?

Harry eut un pauvre sourire en avisant le visage glacé et comme figé de Rogue. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de demander avec l'air d'un tout petit chiot maltraité :

-Pourquoi moi ? Beaucoup de femmes seraient prêtes à… flirter avec Voldemort…

-Notre Maître préfère les petits bruns aux yeux verts, voilà tout.

-…

-Potter, si vous tournez de l'œil, je vous fais du bouche à bouche.

Harry frissonna à cette image et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il tremblait légèrement et Severus se demanda s'il ne pleurait pas. Il comprenait les craintes de son jeune compagnon, tant de choses lui arrivaient soudain dessus ! Il était surpris de l'entendre se confier à lui mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était la dernière personne qui lui rappelait sa vie passée.

Harry finit par demander d'une toute petite voix qui sembla se finir dans un sanglot mais le maître des Potions n'en était pas sûr :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai toujours de si « exceptionnel » ?

-Cela ne se contrôle pas. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, après tout. Je ne vais pas trahir mon Maître pour vos beaux yeux ; aussi charmants soient-ils !

-Je ne pourrais jamais ! paniqua Harry en relevant la tête.

Severus nota que ses yeux paraissaient un peu plus rouges que d'habitude.

-Par Merlin, Potter ! Etes-vous un foutu Gryffondor, oui ou non ?

-Le Choipeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard ; plaida le garçon.

-Dieu soit loué, il ne l'a pas fait ! Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre chambre. Vous méditerez sur notre discussion. Sachez aussi deux choses : votre porte n'a jamais été fermée à clé comme toutes celles de ce manoir et que si vous tentez de fuir, le manoir lui-même vous enverra dans une oubliette. Ceci dit, suivez-moi !

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre Rogue.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, dans ce lit chaleureux, Harry s'autorisa à pleurer silencieusement, perdu et impuissant.

Audric était assis avec élégance dans l'un des fauteuils du manoir Malefoy. Le visage fermé, il attendait, ne soufflant mot depuis son arrivée dans les lieux. Lucius était partit sans tarder pour remplir la mission confiée par le Lord Noir et lui était resté, patient et tranquille.

Il savait qu'il viendrait.

Tout à coup, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Drago entra de sa démarche princière. Aussitôt le vampire sembla retrouver toute sa mobilité et il se leva pour s'arrêter face au jeune homme. Celui-ci déclara, d'une voix où ne perçait pas le moindre sentiment.

-Il est dans l'un des cachots, stupéfixé.

-Drago, j'ai beau connaître ton manoir, tu devras me guider si tu ne veux pas que je me perde.

Le garçon prit un air semblant dire que c'était ce qu'il espérait mais Audric ne s'en formalisa pas.

Drago finit par tourner les talons et le Vampire lui emboîta le pas sans un mot de plus.

Au bout d'un moment, Audric finit par s'arrêter de marcher et son guide grogna, sans même se retourner :

-Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Audric…

L'interpellé poussa un soupir et rattrapa son compagnon avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-Drago…

Celui-ci fit un mouvement brusque pour repousser ce geste et cracha avec une hargne non maîtrisée :

-Ne me touches pas !

Le Vampire secoua la tête et on pouvait lire de la douleur sur ses traits fins.

-Alors on en est là… Je ne peux même plus te toucher…

-A qui la faute ?

La voix du Serpentard avait été coupante, cinglante, à la manière d'un fouet mais aussi légèrement tremblante de rage contenue. Audric eut un nouveau soupire et se plaça face au garçon.

- S'il te plait, écoute-moi !

Drago voulut passer son chemin mais il le contra et plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. Le blond le dominait d'une tête mais il s'en moquait. La voix d'Audric tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il murmura comme une supplique :

-Laisse moi te parler…

Le prince des Serpentards avait détourné les yeux et ses cheveux masquaient son regard gris bleu.

-Tu crois que tu peux revenir comme si de rien était ? souffla t'il, tout à coup tremblant. Tu m'as abandonné. Deux ans sans nouvelles de toi… Deux années où j'ai cru devenir fou et toi tu reviens à l'improvise et tu voudrais que tout soit comme avant ? Je te déteste !

Audric demeura silencieux un moment, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules du garçon. Il finit par trouver les mots qu'il cherchait et commença d'une voix très basse.

-Ainsi c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu as tant changé Drago… Tu es presque un homme un homme maintenant. Tu as grandi et ta beauté avec toi. Je n'ai jamais voulut te blesser, je te le jure !

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de le faire pourtant ! ironisa l'adolescent.

-Je n'ai pas eut le choix !

-Des paroles et encore des paroles. Tu es bien comme ça ! Des grandes phrases, des beaux mots pour mieux faire des pirouettes.

Blessé, le beau vampire ôta ses mains du Serpentard, saignant au fond de lui. Il recula de quelques pas et contempla Drago. Celui-ci, toujours tête baissée, ne montrait pas l'expression de son regard.

-Tu… Tu le penses ?

-Oui ! Non… Je ne sais même plus ! Tu m'as trahi mais je n'arrive pas à te haïr !

- S'il te plait, crois-moi ! Les chefs de ma race ne voulaient plus que je t'approche.

-Depuis quand est ce que tu te préoccupe de l'avis de tes semblables ? Ca ne te donne pas d'excuse. Tu m'avais juré que tu serais toujours là… Juré, Audric !

Brusquement le Serpentard leva la tête et le cœur du Vampire fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Des perles salées ruisselaient le long des joues pâles de Drago et ce dernier se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant sur le sol froid.

Alors, Audric prit soudain conscience de quelque chose qu'il avait nié durant ses deux années. Il se précipita pour prendre l'humain dans ses bras, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, le berçant, caressant ses cheveux, son visage tout en murmurant comme une litanie :

-Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi mon petit ange !

Ils restèrent un temps incalculable enlacés, sans faire le moindre geste par crainte de briser ce moment furtif aux parfums depuis longtemps perdus.

Ce fut le Vampire qui rompit le silence en susurrant tout près de l'oreille de son compagnon :

-Je ne voulais pas, Drago ! je te jure ! Cependant on m'a menacé de s'en prendre à toi et ça… je n'ai pas put le supporter… Tu connais les règles de ma race…

-« Ne jamais se lier à un Mortel, quel qu'il soit. » récita Drago d'une voix atone. Mais tu l'as fait…

-Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu n'étais qu'un gosse. Je suis vraiment navré…

-NON ! Je… Je n'ai jamais regretté ça. Audric… j'ai souffert d'être privé de toi chaque jour mais pas parce que nous l'avions fait. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu m'avais dit de ne pas l'être mais je n'ai pas pu…

Le regard acier avait rencontré les deux pâles améthystes de son ancien amant et les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. La créature de nuit soupira puis l'enserra plus étroitement avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Je dois te faire une confidence mon ange…J'ai transgressé le Grand Tabou. Tu n'es pas une passade… je te veux comme compagnon. C'est pour cela que j'ai été puni. Parce que je t'aime, Drago.

* * *

Severus : he mais c'est quoi ce chapitre où j'ai l'air humain?

Livia : c'est pas finit mon chou

Severus : s'il vous plait gentils lecteurs ne nous laissez pas avec elle!

Audric : hihihi

Drago : sniiiif, pourquoi moiiii?

Audric : mais petit ange t'es pas content?

Drago : NAN!

Livia : pfff, jamais content çui là! Si c'est comme ça je te case avec Molly weasley!

Drago s'évanouit

Voldy : j'ai l'air d'un gosse capricieux dans celui là

Harry : moi aussi...

Tous les persos : arrêtez de reviewer ou elle va continuer cette fic!

Livia : tralala, si vous arrêtez, je vous donne pas la suite! hihi Joyeux Noël!


	7. Chap 7 : Si on pouvait tout effacer :

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : Je suis désolée du délais de ce chapitre vraiment mais c'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à poster entre mes partiels alors... Me tapez pas! lol! En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne année, pleine de tout ce que vous voulez! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas! L'histoire commence enfin vraiment, ouf! Dark riry viendra bientôt et le premier vrai bisous... plus tard lol! Sans parler du Lemon qui sera plus tardif mais faut bien faire les choses correctement non, vous n'êtes pas que là pour ça non?**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**RAR :**

Onarluca : et bien voilà la suite tant attendue! J'espère que ça te plaira et merci de reviewer ! Bonne année!

miss Felton/Malfoy : voui pauvre Harry mais il va plus (trop) souffrir... du moins pas tout de suite! Pour le moment je m'acharne sur Tom mouahahha! Bisous et Bonne Année!

SamaraXX : Désolée collégue (loool) j'ai un peu trop trainée mais bon,... il est quand même là ce chapitre!

Ishtar205 : roooh merci pour cette super review! C'est trop gentil! T'as raison, vive les vampire et surtout je voyait bien Audric avec Draco moi aussi! Voui, je connait Fruit Basket mais Harry n'en est pas au point Dark Haru (t'être plus tard...) Le lemon se met doucement en place, ils vont encore se tourner autours ces deux zozios là! Quand à Dray et Audric... Je réfléchit à leur faire un lemon juste à eux mais je ne veux pas me disperser donc peut être que je ferait des chapitres bonus à la fin de la fic avec l'histoire des perso plus secondaires... Bonne année!

666Naku : Voui, il est tout mimi Riry et t'inquiète pas pour Tom, il a la peau dure avec tout ce que je lui reserve! Niark! Mon sevy humain à du succès, tant mieux! C'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup! Bonne année!

Litany Riddle : Tant mieux si je me suis améliorée; le contraire m'aurait embêté! Mais bon, désolée, Tom va continuer à appeller Harry "petit lion" parce que c'est trop gnon même si à mon avi, il va préférer d'autres surnom bientôt... o (PS : pour le rêve, il est pas sous copiright mais je l'aime bien aussi lol! tant mieux si il t'a plu!) Sinon, je ne compte pas mettre tous les persos secondaire en principaux mais le passage Dray/Audric était important pour la suite! Moi je trouve que Déjà Riry est réticent alors si c'était plus... Bon il est tout chamboulé, faut le comprendre lol!

Estelle01 : mes persos boude mais moi je met la suite pour remercier des zentilles reviews! mdr! Merc et bonne année!

Chaya Escanor : Beaucoup de monde à aimé cette phrase de Rogue! décidement... Drago boude parce que tu lui ique son audric! hihihi bonne année!

Jouzetsuka : oh non, vais pas me lancer dans les histoires de Calices ! Trop galère et les deux zigotos sont pas le couple vedette! Mais bon, sont chou tous les deux! Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour la nouvelle année!

Lilou : ah, toi aussi t'es sadique avec les persos? Mouahahaha, les miens sont pas au bout de leurs peines (surtout Tom huhu) (c'est vrai quoi, pas toujours Harry à la fin!) Bonne annéééééée!

Zaika : et bien voilà la suite tant attendue! bonne lecture!

Nepheria : a vos ordres mon capitaine! La voici!

Gabriel Palpatine : oooh, je suis touchée, vraiment! ta review m'a fait super plaisir! Je suis contente que ce soit pas trop Guimauvesque (et j'espère que celui là non plus...) En tout cas Tom et Riry me donnent du fil à retordre (vilain persos! bouh!) Bonne année!

Yumi44 : Salut à toi ô nouvelle revieweuse! hihi merci beaucoup! Je crois que pas grand monde va aimer Dumby dans cette fic! huhu! Bisous et Bonne année!

Vilarie : 8/10 c'est beaucoup, chouette alors! T'inquiète, je suis une pro du martirisage de persos mdr! Bonne lecture et bonne année aussi!

Sahada : c'est vraiment gentil de dire que c'est bien écrit! liv contente merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire! bonne année!

**Chapitre7 : Si on pouvait tout effacer :**

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry lors de son réveil ce matin là furent les derniers mots de Rogue.

« La porte n'a jamais été fermée. »

Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'ouvrir, persuadé qu'il était enfermé. Cependant, une question, encore une, subsistait : pourquoi Voldemort avait-il prit ce risque ?

Il sortit du lit pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il pensa à un bain brûlant et aussitôt son souhait fut exaucé. Il se glissa dans l'eau et la laissa laver sa peau, essayant de se détendre un peu. Il aurait voulut que ses soucis sortent de son corps, toutes ses interrogations, sa peur aussi. Penser à Voldemort lui laissait une impression étrange, de la honte mais aussi de la peine. Il s'immergea sous l'eau jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir, ses poumons menaçant d'éclater et il songea fugacement à ne pas remonter respirer. Cependant, il jugea peu glorieux de mourir ainsi alors il releva la tête, aspirant enfin un peu d'air. Tout ce que lui avait dit son maître des potions la veille le tourmentait. Etait-ce vrai que Voldemort avait voulut mourir ?

Il avait besoin que le Mage lui parle, lui explique alors il sortit de l'eau, sa décision prise.

Il ne s'habilla que d'une sobre robe de sorcier noire mais élégamment coupée. Il revêtit par-dessus une cape légère assortie dont la seule particularité était son col qui s'élevait en une collerette haute. Les deux pans n'étaient retenus que par une fine chaîne au niveau du cou.

Harry soupira en se regardant dans le miroir, tiraillant l'une des mèches rouges composant sa chevelure.

« Sais-tu que le rouge est ma couleur favorite ? »

« Reste donc dans ton ignorance ! »

Poussant un nouveau soupir, le garçon s'arracha du miroir et se dirigea vers la porte, son cœur battant la chamade.

Il appuya lentement sur la poignée ouvragée et la porte pivota doucement sur ses gonds.

Ainsi c'était vrai, il avait le champ libre. Il regarda à gauche et à droite du couloir, ne remarquant rien de suspect.

Inspirant à fond, il fit un pas à l'extérieur, tous ses muscles tendus comme si quelque monstre terrifiant allait se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il n'en fut rien et Harry respira plus librement. Sa décision s'en trouva confortée, il devait trouver Voldemort.

Il prit à droite, croyant se souvenir être passé par-là pour le dîner. Son professeur l'avait mit en garde sur la dangerosité du manoir alors il s'efforça à ne penser qu'à retrouver le Lord et rien d'autre et commença à avancer.

Pour le reste, il aviserait plus tard !

Au bout d'un long moment où il lui sembla s'être perdu des dizaines de fois et d'avoir gagné les entrailles de la terre tant il avait descendu d'escaliers, il se retrouva face à une porte circulaire, entièrement en bronze et dépourvue de poignées.

Une hydre y était sculptée en bas-relief, lovée pour dormir mais ses sept têtes restaient sur le qui-vive. La sculpture avait cette perfection réaliste si puissante qu'on aurait put la croire vivante. Fasciné, Harry tendit un doigt hésitant et effleura légèrement la tête la plus proche.

Aussitôt, il eut un déclic et la porte s'enfonça dans le mur avant de pivoter sur le côté, libérant une large ouverture.

Le Gryffondor s'avança prudemment dans cet espace et resta bouche bée devant la vision sublime qui s'offrit à lui.

La pièce était immense et, elle aussi, circulaire mais des colonnes rompaient la monotonie des murs à intervalles réguliers. Ceux-ci étaient fait de marbre blanc, veiné légèrement de rouge tandis que les colonnes étaient, elles, de marbre complètement rouge.

Le plafond s'élevait haut, en une voûte conique sur laquelle un majestueux dragon rouge était peint. La créature semblait tenir la pièce entre ses ailes largement déployées et ses pattes postérieures aux griffes métalliques. Quelques flammèches semblaient sortir de sa gueule hérissée.

A chaque espace entre les colonnes, une tenture pourpre était tendue au mur et devant, un grand candélabre d'argent massif, comptant sept branches autours desquelles s'enroulaient des serpents, diffusait la lueur de bougies.

Au centre de la pièce, un lit rond aux draps de satin rouge sombre était à demi masqué par de luxueux baldaquins en voile blanc vaporeux.

Totalement éberlué, Harry pivota pour embrasser du regard toute la pièce avant de faire un bond en arrière avec un cri de stupeur.

Assit sur une banquette de tissu lie-de-vin, Severus Rogue l'observait, ses doigts perdus dans la chevelure du Lord Noir qui dormait, la tête posée sur les genoux de son serviteur.

Voldemort remua un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas et Harry perçut le léger soupir de soulagement de son professeur. Puis, avec mille précautions, l'homme remplaça sa cuisse par un coussin et se leva sans faire de bruit, faisant signe à Harry de se taire.

Ce dernier obtempéra, une étrange sensation lui étreignant le cœur sans crier gare. Il ressortit, suivit par Severus dont les traits semblaient tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit.

Lorsque le passage se referma sur eux, l'adulte prit la parole :

-Que cherchiez-vous donc, Potter ?

-Pourquoi Voldemort dort sur vos genoux ? répliqua le Survivant, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir dit cela sur ce ton presque agressif.

-Parce que nous nous côtoyons depuis longtemps. Et puis… Je lui sers de catalyseur.

Le professeur ne s'était pas offusqué du ton du jeune homme et sa voix avait été calme et Harry baissa légèrement la tête, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir été si agressif. Après tout, Rogue était un crétin graisseux à l'école mais ici il était son seul soutient, même si assez relatif. Au moins il lui parlait…

- Qu'est ce qu'un catalyseur, monsieur ? finit-il par oser demander.

-Vous devriez un peu écouter mes cours… Enfin, je vais vous le dire tout de même… Pour ne pas qu'on me reproche de vous laisser mourir idiot ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque sorcier a en lui une magie qui lui est propre, un peu comme ce qu'on appelle l'âme. Cette magie est unique et seul son possesseur peut l'utiliser mais il arrive que cette magie, sous l'effet d'une émotion, devienne totalement incontrôlable et s'échappe du corps du sorcier. A ce moment, elle dévastera tout sur son passage, en fonction de la puissance du sorcier. Lorsqu'un sorcier rencontre son âme sœur et que l'amour est réciproque, c'est comme si les deux magies se complétaient.

-Je ne comprends pas… Se complétaient comment ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

-Schématiquement, le sorcier A est amoureux du sorcier B et réciproquement. La magie du sorcier A va se scinder en deux et la magie de B aussi, chacune de ses moitiés changeant de corps. Celle de A ira dans celui de B et vice versa. Tout ceci est, bien sûr, inconscient. Vous me suivez ?

-Oui, mais quel est le rôle d'un catalyseur dans tout ça ?

- J'y venais. Il existe quelques sorciers qui peuvent contrôler leur magie de façon à la faire se lier temporairement à celle d'un autre sorcier. Dans le cas de Voldemort, il est assez sujet à laisser sa magie s'échapper lors de trop fortes émotions et, vu sa puissance, il pourrait faire exploser tout le manoir en un instant. Je suis chargé d'intervenir quand il fait une crise en liant ma magie à la sienne pour la forcer à retourner dans son corps. Je ne serais plus obligé de le faire quand il rencontrera son âme sœur…

Harry eut la désagréable impression que Rogue parlait de lui mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et l'interrogea, curieux :

-Pourquoi vous n'aurez plus à le faire ?

-Parce que lorsque les magies des deux âmes sœurs s'entremêlent, elles se régulent entre elles naturellement.

Severus se tut et observa le jeune homme.

Celui ci paraissait pensif et il remarqua combien il était adorable avec cet air concentré, ses yeux verts brillants légèrement. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Voldemort le voulait mais il avait renoncé à son Lord et ce, malgré sa tristesse et son amour pour cet homme hors du commun. Il espérait juste que son maître réussisse à conquérir le cœur du jeune Potter. Ses pouvoirs de catalyseur lui faisaient sentir que leurs magies s'attiraient irrésistiblement bien que l'adolescent n'en ait pas encore conscience.

Il pensa avec affliction au sort qui attendait les deux âmes sœurs si elles ne se liaient pas rapidement après s'être rencontrées : une mort lente et déchirante.

Soudain, un cri presque inhumain déchira le silence du couloir où discutaient Severus et Harry. Un hurlement qui provenait de derrière la porte !

Aussitôt, les pensées de Severus s'envolèrent et il ouvrit la porte brusquement, se ruant dans la pièce.

Harry hésita une seule seconde mais il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le glaça d'horreur.

Voldemort était tombé de la banquette, son corps fin s'arquant sur le sol, cherchant l'air, hurlant de douleur. Autours de lui une lueur rouge grandissait de plus en plus. Le lit brûlait, les tentures aussi, les candélabres gisaient au sol. Et au milieu de l'incendie, le plus puissant Sorcier Noir convulsait, ses yeux clos comme pour ne pas voir sa propre souffrance.

Harry était figé, la lueur rouge était devenue éblouissante, immense, emplissant presque toute la pièce. Il se protégea les yeux et entendit vaguement Rogue lui crier de sortir, essayant de couvrir avec sa voix celle de son maître qui criait maintenant presque sans interruption mais Harry ne pouvait faire un geste, les yeux rivés sur son ennemi.

Il se sentait triste. Triste au-delà des mots, au-delà des larmes. Tant de souffrance n'était pas imaginable.

Le Survivant aperçut vaguement Rogue, non loin de lui qui générait une aura verte clair, pour le moment juste comme un léger scintillement autours de son corps.

Harry tourna les yeux vers le Lord et celui ci ouvrit les siens, brusquement, sa poitrine tressautant irrégulièrement, se griffant les bras de ses ongles.

A cet instant précaire et fugace leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se fondant presque. Harry sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Voldemort était son ennemi mais il ne méritait pas une telle horreur, une telle douleur. C'était inhumain.

Non, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un souffre à ce point, pas avec tout ce qu'il savait maintenant ! Il fit un pas en avant, ne lâchant pas les prunelles sanglantes du Seigneur Noir. Ces prunelles qui le fixaient avec tant de détresse tandis que ses muscles ne lui obéissait plus.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le voit ainsi. Il ne le voulait pas !

Près de lui, la banquette s'embrasa brusquement et l'incendie l'éclairait autant que la magie qui s'échappait de lui.

Aucun des deux ne vit Severus sortir sans un bruit de la pièce, un sourire un peu triste sur ses lèvres pâles.

Voldemort n'avait plus de voix à forcer de crier et ses yeux débordaient de larmes à cause de l'enfer où il était plongé. Ses yeux ne se décrochaient pas de ceux d'Harry, aucun des deux ne semblant s'apercevoir que le Gryffondor était entouré d'une douce lumière argentée. Celle-ci semblait se fondre dans le flamboiement de celle de l'homme, couché au sol.

Harry laissait les larmes couler librement, ne contrôlant plus rien. Il savait juste que les tourments subit par le sorcier lui déchirait le cœur et il commença à avancer vers lui, un pas après l'autre, lentement et au fur et à mesure de sa progression, l'aura l'entourant devenait plus étendue, l'argent et le rouge se mêlant presque avec sensualité.

Voldemort semblait se calmer très lentement, convulsant un peu moins mais ses prunelles semblaient supplier la mort de le prendre pour qu'enfin tout s'arrête, cette douleur incontrôlable en lui, des milliers de fois plus puissante que le Doloris. Harry finit par s'agenouiller à côté du meurtrier de ses parents, tendant timidement la main vers ce corps tremblant et meurtrit, de moins en moins conscient de ses actes. Lorsqu'il toucha le front de son aîné, le Survivant eut un léger sursaut. Il était brûlant !

Voldemort tremblait un peu moins et se contentait de dévisager son compagnon, le souffle court et le corps brisé. Lentement, avec d'infinies précautions, Harry suréleva le buste fin du Lord et le cala sur ses genoux, les larmes sur ses joues se tarissant graduellement. Autours d'eux, l'air vibrait presque du mélange de leurs magies qui semblaient maintenant fusionner. Puis, les deux auras colorées se résorbèrent délicatement, comme à regret, pour regagner chacune le corps de son sorcier.

Harry se sentit soulagé que Voldemort paraisse plus conscient, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il le serrait contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras comme pour le protéger.

Le Seigneur Noir reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, se sentant en sécurité, à l'aise. Il voulut demander au jeune homme pourquoi est ce qu'il était venu mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il ne put que le regarder encore et encore.

-Harry… souffla t'il d'une voix enrouée d'avoir trop crié.

-Que… Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? l'interrogea timidement l'interpellé.

-Cauchemar…

Le Gryffondor demeura silencieux, que répondre à cela de toute façon ? Rogue lui avait parlé de cela après le départ du Lord, la veille. A quoi jouait Dumbledore ? Même Voldemort ne méritait pas une chose pareille. Combattre un ennemi en utilisant les mêmes armes que lui n'était pas une solution car on devenait semblable à l'ennemi, aussi cruel.

-Je suis désolé… J'ai parlé avec Rogue, hier et… Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement.

Le Mage Noir resta interdit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ces paroles venant d'Harry et une douce chaleur se propagea en lui. Il songea qu'un jour il devrait faire quelque chose pour son serviteur. Mais pour l'heure, il savoura le moment, enlaçant la taille d'Harry d'une main et collant sa joue à son torse avant de fermer les yeux.

-Alors laisse moi être contre toi pour toujours…

Harry demeura muet, cependant, il ne lâcha le corps du sorcier. Ils semblaient comme deux enfants perdus dans un incendie, au milieu des flammes.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Voldemort ne bouge, remarquant enfin le désordre autours d'eux et il attrapa sa baguette qui était tombée non loin. En quelques sorts, la pièce retrouva sa beauté originelle et le Lord se redressa, s'asseyant mais restant contre son jeune compagnon.

Il l'enlaça adroitement, le serrant, enfouissant son visage contre son cou, embrassant sa peau.

Harry tressaillit et frissonna de peur. Il revenait à la réalité et ces doux baisers l'effrayaient.

Il sentit les lèvres de l'adulte sur sa joue puis dériver vers ses lèvres et eut un violent sursaut.

Lorsque Voldemort déposa avec un délice sans borne sa bouche sur celle de son fantasme, Harry tendit brusquement les bras devant lui, le repoussant de toute sa force.

Le Lord partit légèrement à la renverse et se redressa avant de dévisager son vis à vis. Celui ci tremblait plus fortement et avait détourné la tête, honteux de ce baiser volé. L'héritier de Serpentard soupira, un peu déçut mais comprenant tout de même le geste du Gryffondor. Il le força à tourner la tête vers lui et lui dit gentiment :

- J'attendrais que tu te sentes prêt, ne me craint pas. Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais pas de mal et je respecterais ma parole.

Harry acquiesça, troublé par les iris rouge sombre plongé dans ses prunelles dilatées par la peur qu'il avait ressentit. La main douce de Voldemort glissa sur sa joue en une chaste caresse et le garçon soupira de soulagement. Le sorcier se leva alors sans trop de difficultés même s'il avait mal à chacun de ses muscles et aida le jeune Potter à faire de même. Celui-ci se sentit rougir comme une adolescente en sentant la main chaude de son compagnon dans la sienne.

-Tu veux sûrement prendre ton petit déjeuné… Je ne mange rien le matin mais toi tu dois avoir faim. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler aujourd'hui alors tu resteras avec Severus. Tu pourras sortir un peu prendre l'air si tu le souhaites.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le garçon, soudain heureux de pouvoir respirer un peu hors de ces murs.

-Bien sûr. Viens, je vais t'accompagner à la salle à manger.

La main de Voldemort, qui n'avait pas quitté celle d'Harry, l'entraîna à sa suite et il le suivit docilement.

Il éprouvait une foule de sentiments contradictoires envers l'assassin de ses parents, de la haine bien sûr – ce n'était pas un sentiment facile à oublier – mais, ce qui était nouveau, une certaine admiration et de la peine. La douleur que Voldemort avait ressentit un peu plus tôt lui avait fait profondément mal et il se surprit à ne plus jamais vouloir voir ceci.

Lui qui croyait que ce genre de spectacle le réjouirait au plus au point, voilà que cela l'emplissait de compassion. Il avait encore du mal à tout réaliser, notamment par rapport à Dumbledore mais quelque chose grandissait de plus en plus au fond de son cœur, l'effrayant par ce que cela impliquait.

Tout en marchant, le Mage Noir réfléchissait.

Il était évident qu'Harry était moins effrayé par lui mais pourquoi était-il venu dans ses appartements ce matin là et surtout comment ?

Sa présence à sa porte ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il n'avait cherché qu'à le trouver et pas à s'enfuir sinon le manoir l'aurait envoyé dans un endroit où il n'aurait jamais été retrouvé.

Serais-ce possible que le jeune homme veuille l'écouter ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se retourna vers son compagnon qui le regard avec étonnement.

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu es venu dans mes appartements ce matin ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier parce que je n'ai pas été juste… Rogue m'a dit que vous faisiez des cauchemars, comme moi et que c'est Dumbledore qui nous fait ça… C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu avoir la confirmation…

Harry avait dit la vérité, le Lord en avait la certitude. Il prit un air doux et indulgent que le Gryffondor ne lui avait jamais vu et lui dit avec une voix tranquille et apaisante :

-Dumbledore n'est pas celui que tu crois mais ce n'est plus le moment pour en parler. Je veux que tu passes du temps ici et que tu apprennes un peu la vie de ce manoir. Je veux que tu comprennes de toi-même ce qui se passe vraiment ici puis nous en discuterons. Si jamais tu trouvais toujours que je ne suis qu'un horrible monstre, tu prendras le Poudlard Express et ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici. Seulement je veux que tu saches que si tu choisis cette première solution, quels que soient les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, je ferais tout pour te tuer. Mais si tu finis par découvrir une autre facette de moi-même et que tu souhaites te joindre à moi, je serais toujours là pour toi, même quand tu seras à Poudlard. Je préfèrerais nettement cette option mais maintenant toutes les cartes sont entre tes mains et tu es le seul à pouvoir décider.

Lorsque Voldemort se tut, jamais Harry ne c'était sentit aussi ému mais aussi intrigué. Il pouvait voir que le sorcier était plus sincère que jamais et il eut soudain envie d'essayer, d'apprendre à le connaître et de juger ensuite.

Qui sait s'il n'allait pas finalement préférer son ennemi à Dumbledore ?

-Je suis d'accord… acquiesça t'il, signant son destin par ces trois petits mots.

Désormais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.


	8. Chap 8 : Juste

**rating :** R

Fic dark Harry 

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise…) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'histoire est à moi et peut être des personnages à venir…

**Blabla de l'auteur : Olala, j'ai vraiment prit énormément de retard, j'ai honte! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eut pas mal de problèmes personnels etde boulot mais j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre. Je le poste en vitesse, sans répondre à toutes vos adorables reviews mais comme ça vous l'aurez ce soir et je répondrait pour le prochain, navrée d'être si peu présente! Enfin, assez bavassé, voici un chapitre attendu et long... Et dont je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou non Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez! 1 000 000 000 de bisous pour vous!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Juste parce que c'esttoi :**

Voldemort ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux que lorsque le Gryffondor accepta sa proposition.

Il n'en avait rien montré mais il avait redouté la réaction d'Harry. S'il refusait ?

Il avait beau se dire que si son jeune compagnon faisait cela c'est qu'il n'était pas digne des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Néanmoins, cela aurait été douloureux… Vraiment douloureux !

Car, lui, le grand et redouté Lord Voldemort, au nom imprononçable par la plupart des Sorciers, était tombé amoureux du Survivant.

Complètement, éperdument et irrémédiablement amoureux du seul qui l'ait vaincu.

Cela avait commencé lors de leur affrontement au ministère, à la fin de la cinquième année de Harry. Le Lord avait prit conscience de la beauté du garçon qui avait bien grandi et mûrit depuis une année mais se fut surtout ce qu'il décela en lui qui le bouleversa. Il avait perçu en son âme le même vide, la même désolation que celle qui l'habitait depuis des années.

La mort du parrain de Harry avait créé un gouffre dans le cœur de cet adolescent au regard tourmenté. Il n'avait pourtant pas donné cet ordre, jamais ! Son but était la prophétie et rien d'autre.

Bellatrix avait payé cher ce meurtre, soumise à la torture pendant des journées interminables puis était tombée en disgrâce, ne devenant plus qu'un Mangemort de troisième rang, animée d'une colère furieuse contre Harry Potter qui avait rendu leur Maître fou.

Et Voldemort, hanté par le jeune garçon au point d'en perdre sommeil et appétit, avait, sous les conseils avisés de Severus, décidé de passer à l'action.

Il avait attiré Harry dans un piège, ayant apprit pour son emploi et, maintenant que le garçon était au château, il allait devoir le convaincre de lui laisser accéder à son cœur.

Cependant, cela risquait d'être compliqué mais le mage noir était déterminé et ferait tout pour obtenir ce beau garçon et le faire sien.

Tout en marchant Harry et Tom arrivèrent devant une porte et Voldemort la fit s'ouvrir d'un revers de la main, faisant entrer Harry dans un petit salon pourvu d'une table basse entourée de fauteuils. La pièce était pourvue d'immenses baies vitrées qui prenaient deux pans de murs et était tapissée dans les tons crèmes. Le tissu des fauteuils était de la même teinte et la table, encore ronde, était faite d'ivoire.

Aucun bibelot ou tableau agrémentait le lieu qui avait une sobriété et une élégance simple. Harry en était impressionné. Il aurait imaginé la demeure du Lord comme un endroit lugubre et austère mais c'était tout le contraire et cela ne cessaient de l'étonner et de l'émerveiller.

Soudain, il remarqua, non sans surprise, Drago Malefoy assit sur un fauteuil qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de froideur et de curiosité.

Dans ses bras, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc bleuté, vêtue comme une princesse médiévale. Ses yeux d'un violet pâle étaient dirigés vers Harry et elle lui souriait avec une douceur infinie, son teint de porcelaine semblant miroiter dans la lumière.

-Audric, Drago ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir de si bon matin !

Harry se tourna vers le Lord Noir en fronçant les sourcils. Audric… C'était un prénom masculin… Alors le Gryffondor s'exclama brusquement, avant d'avoir put endiguer ses paroles :

-Mais vous êtes un homme !

Drago eut un rire moqueur et cynique.

-Tu croyais quoi, Potter ? Qu'il était une fille ?

L'interpellé envoya à son ennemi un regard noir mais il fut coupé par Audric qui se leva avec souplesse et grâce. Sa voix joyeuse et presque chantante le surpris.

-Je suis flatté que tu m'ais pris pour une femme ! Tu dois être le fameux Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ? Permets-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Audric, je suis un Vampire.

Harry, choqué, vit la créature s'approcher de lui et lui tendre la main. Il hésita, jetant un regard à Tom qui souriait, l'air amusé, et tendit lentement sa main vers celle du Vampire qu'il serra brièvement avant de reculer un peu, surpris par le contact glacé de la peau de l'Immortel.

Il remarqua que Drago c'était levé aussi et regardait son compagnon avec possessivité tandis que celui-ci étouffait un rire cristallin avant de retourner dans les bras du Prince des Serpentards.

C'est le moment que choisit Severus pour faire son entrée, faisant sursauter Harry qui pivota sur lui-même et soupira presque de soulagement en voyant son professeur. Il avait vraiment de ne plus rien contrôler et se sentait légèrement perdu. Son ennemi de toujours s'avérait ne pas lui vouloir de mal, Drago Malefoy, un autre de ses ennemis était avec un Vampire travestit et son redouté professeur se montrait aimable et compréhensif. Il y avait là matière à être perturbé !

-Severus ! Enfin, te voilà ! s'exclama le Lord Noir. Bien, installons-nous, l'heure n'est pas aux paroles mais plutôt à remplir nos estomacs affamés !

Le Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant Voldemort rire très légèrement et fut troublé par son air détendu et heureux. Si le mage lui-même se mettait à avoir l'air si sympathique, Harry allait finir par croire qu'il avait une hallucination et que tout ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'un rêve pour le moins étrange !

Il alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils confortables et les quatre autres l'imitèrent, Voldemort se plaçant à sa gauche et Severus à sa droite. Drago, face à lui, avait toujours des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs comme s'il ne rêvait que de tuer le Survivant. Audric, lui, regardait autours de lui d'un air insouciant et Harry se demanda si ce Vampire était bien dangereux.

Un petit déjeuné copieux arriva sur la table, sûrement envoyé par les nombreux elfes du manoir. Tous se servirent – à l'exception d'Audric qui regardait les Mortels manger d'un air neutre et Harry attaqua quelques viennoiseries avec gourmandise. Le silence régnait et l'adolescent tourna ses prunelles si vertes vers Voldemort. Ce dernier, bien calé dans le fauteuil, dégustait un thé à petites gorgées, ayant l'air presque extasié par le goût de la chaude boisson. Cependant, il tourna tout de même son regard pourpre en direction de son invité et sourit légèrement derrière la tasse, comme amusé ou tout simplement heureux.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Drago eut un reniflement méprisant et s'adressa à son Maître.

-Est ce donc lui, votre fameux invité mon Lord ?

-Effectivement, Drago. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry serait ici dans le cas contraire.

-Si cela te dérange Malefoy, tu n'as qu'à retourner chez toi ; s'exclama le Survivant avec humeur.

-Navré, Potter, mais JE suis au service du Maître et toi non. De plus, je ne pense pas t'avoir sonné.

Le visage de Drago avait une expression mesquine et méprisante et Harry flamboyait de haine, se redressant, tout en lui exprimant sa profonde antipathie vis à vis du blond.

-De toute façon, tu n'es bon qu'à jouer les lèches bottes !

-Pas que les bottes d'ailleurs…

Les deux ennemis tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé et Drago eut un air choqué en regardant Audric qui pouffait légèrement. Harry n'en était pas moins surpris et le son d'un rire doux lui fit tourner la tête. Voldemort riait doucement en les regardant et ce son incongru fit naître une drôle de sensation au fond du cœur du Gryffondor. Il remarqua les légers plis au coin des yeux et les légères fossettes qui naissaient de ce rire, se surprenant à penser qu'il était incroyablement beau lorsqu'il riait. Drago s'était renfrogné et lançait des regards noirs à tout le monde et Harry se sentit sourire malgré lui. Le comique de la situation lui apparaissait et il avait du mal à ne pas rire à son tour. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas succomber et Voldemort s'arrêta peu à peu de pouffer, imité par Audric.

D'ailleurs le Vampire et le Mage Sombre se regardaient avec une sorte d'ancienne complicité, comme s'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées.

Puis le Lord retrouva un peu de son sérieux et déclara d'une voix tranquille, replongeant dans sa tasse de thé :

-Mon cher Audric, je crois que tu as choqué Drago…

-Ne vous en faite pas Milord, je me ferais pardonner.

-J'y compte bien ! Il serait dommage que mon Serviteur boude durant toute la réunion. A ce propos Drago, ton père est-il rentré ?

-Non, Maître. Il viendra dès son retour.

Harry était totalement stupéfait de cet échange et regarda son Maître des Potions comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement de lui expliquer. Celui-ci lui fit un léger signe de tête et ses lèvres formèrent le mot « plus tard. »

Le silence était revenu sur la tablée et Harry se sentit soudain presque décalé.

Tous ses êtres semblaient unis par des liens qui l'excluaient, partageant des sentiments, de l'affection. Soudain, ce lien affectif lui sauta aux yeux. Tous ceux qui étaient autours de cette table étaient très proche de Voldemort et ils n'étaient pas attachés à lui par de la peur ou une quelconque soif de pouvoir. Ils aimaient tous à leur façon leur Maître et celui-ci avait pour eux tendresse et estime.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les Mangemorts restait sous la tutelle du tyran, bien que cette soudaine révélation le chamboula plus encore que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

La fin du déjeuné fut paisible, Harry plongé dans ses pensées ne vit pas le temps défiler et se fut Voldemort qui se leva le premier, suivit de ses trois compagnons. Harry fit de même, se mettant en retrait, laissant ses yeux errer sur les murs et admirer le parc par les baies vitrées.

La voix du maître des lieux tira le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Je vais avoir une réunion avec quelques Mangemorts, Harry. Tu peux aller te promener dans le parc, comme je te l'ai dit. Severus restera avec toi.

L'interpellé acquiesça d'un signe de tête, toujours pensif et suivit son professeur hors de la pièce.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à atteindre le par cet Harry s'arrêta pour respirer un peu à l'air libre.

C'était si bon d'être dehors après être resté si longtemps enfermé. La caresse du soleil sur son visage le réconforta un peu et il marcha lentement sur la pelouse, Severus toujours à ses côtés, silencieux et calme. Etrangement, sa présence n'était pas désagréable à Harry comme elle l'était à Poudlard, se promener en sa compagnie n'était pas un fardeau. L'homme lui avait parlé, l'avait réconforté à sa façon et par-dessus tout, il lui apportait des réponses à ses interrogations.

Harry leva la tête et regarda avec bonheur le ciel d'un bleu outremer où passaient des nuages moutonneux d'un blanc éclatant.

La paix du jardin était très forte et le jeune homme s'en sentit rassuré. Les graviers des allées crissaient sous ses pas tandis qu'il découvrait peu à peu les lieux, s'extasiant sur les massifs de fleurs colorées et sur les grands ormes et peupliers qui bordaient les chemins serpentant à leurs pieds.

Le paysage était digne d'un tableau de maître par ses couleurs chatoyantes et son côté irréel. Severus marchait un peu en retrait, paisible et silencieux, observant le jeune homme, des pensées invisibles pour quiconque d'autre que lui-même, traversant son esprit.

Harry s'arrêta dans l'une des allées, savourant l'ombre fraîche d'un bosquet s'opposant à la chaleur brûlante de l'astre roi. Il aimait ce lieu tout comme la demeure étrange du Lord, aussi difficile que c'était à s'avouer. Il aurait, put rester des heures à contempler la nature alentours et il ne reprit sa marche qu'au bout d'un moment, attiré par un bruit léger de clapotis.

Il arriva devant une sorte de petit bassin entouré de plantes et de galets, un tube de bambou tapant doucement sur la pierre en un rythme lent et régulier, produisant un petit son clair, animé par l'eau qui coulait des galets.

Tout à sa contemplation, le Gryffondor ne remarqua même pas que Severus s'était éclipsé et que Voldemort l'avait remplacé.

Celui ci restait derrière son invité, contemplant sa silhouette dans la lumière, silencieux.

Harry songeait aux évènements qui c'étaient enchaînés depuis son arrivée au manoir.

Tout était si bizarre, si déroutant. Il voyait son ennemi de bien étrange manière depuis le matin et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

Normalement il aurait pensé que Voldemort jouait la comédie en se montrant doux et gentil mais ce qui le bouleversait le plus c'était qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en était rien et que tous les évènements dont il était témoin étaient réels. Il ne pouvait décemment pas croire que le mage avait feint tout ce qu'il avait vu. On ne simulait pas une telle douleur, une telle souffrance, c'était impossible.

Il soupira, se retournant, s'apercevant enfin que Voldemort avait pris la place de son professeur. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, l'observant. Ses yeux de jade exprimaient son trouble, ses interrogations muettes. Il avait envie de faire confiance à son ennemi, il voulait le comprendre, apprendre toutes les choses qu'il ignorait de lui et cette envie le troubla plus encore. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait peur que son vis à vis l'entende. Il s'en voulait d'être autant fasciné par le meurtrier de ses parents mais il se sentait succomber sans pouvoir résister. Il était si beau en robe de sorcier noire, sobre, ses cheveux longs lâchés sur ses épaules étroites dont la couleur noire s'enrichissait de nuances brunes sous le soleil.

Voldemort fixait Harry sans impatience, avec tendresse, le cœur en émoi d'être avec ce jeune homme si convoité.

Il éprouvait tant d'amour pour son invité que cela en était presque douloureux et il ne cessait de prier de toute son âme pour que Harry daigne un jour le comprendre et l'aimer.

Il avança vers son amour, graduellement, sans gestes brusques, comme pour approcher un animal craintif qui fuirait au moindre signe de danger.

Bientôt, le Lord fut tout près de ce corps mille fois convoité. Il était si beau dans cette lumière d'après-midi, dorant sa peau souple et élastique. Tom tendit la main et ses doigts frais effleurèrent la joue de l'adolescent en une caresse aussi légère qu'un souffle.

Les prunelles rubis du mage noir étaient perdues dans les orbes vertes qui soutenaient les siennes avec un mélange d'innocence et d'interrogation.

Voldemort pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de son cadet, ses doigts jouant avec légèreté sur le visage lui faisant face. Les yeux d'Harry l'émerveillaient. Il se félicita de lui avoir jeté ce sortilège de correction de la vue quand celui ci dormait et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

Harry se sentait incapable de bouger, comme pétrifié, la proximité de son ennemi l'émouvant plus que de raison. En quelques jours, Voldemort était passé d'ennemi honnis à abattre au péril de sa vie, au rang d'hôte amoureux de lui. Il ne saisissait pas bien le désir qu'éprouvait Tom à son égard et ne savait pas bien comment réagir face à cela. Les doigts sur sa joue déclenchèrent un frisson et il garda les yeux fixé sur ceux de Voldemort, émerveillé par leur beauté.

Ils étaient comme deux joyeux sertis dans une statue de marbre blanc, brillants de mille éclats.

Tom sentait son envie de Harry s'accentuer, s'il ne se dominait pas, il se jetterait sur lui sans autre forme de procès. Il le voulait tellement !

Presque malgré lui, son visage se rapprocha de celui du garçon, fasciné par ses lèvres rosées. La main qui n'était pas occupée à découvrir sous toutes les coutures le portrait de Harry alla se nicher dans le creux de ses reins, l'attirant à lui sans brusquerie.

Le jeune homme se crispa légèrement, quand Voldemort l'entraîna contre lui mais ne dit rien, trop absorbé par sa contemplation pour cela.

Le moment était magique, hors du temps, comme si les deux protagonistes avaient été enfermés dans une bulle où ne filtrait que le bruit léger de l'eau et du balancier de bambou.

Il vit les yeux de Tom se réduire à deux fentes quand il fut contre lui, leurs corps s'épousant et son souffle tiède balaya sa joue où il déposa une biser chaste, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

Celui ci s'étonna lui-même en ne se dérobant pas, se troublant plus encore et se maudissant d'aimer ce contact tendre et aimant.

Il enlaça son aîné comme par réflexe, se retenant à sa taille fine comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Parfois, il s'effrayait lui-même. La peur, le dégoût mais aussi la tentation, le désir se mêlaient confusément en lui. Autant il avait envie que Voldemort l'embrasse pour goûter à ces lèvres, poussé par une sorte de curiosité, autant il avait l'impression de trahir le monde entier par cet acte qui lui semblait si contre nature. Mais Harry en avait assez de servir toujours bien gentiment le monde sorcier, en bon petit soldat.

Il aspirait à une vie différente où on le verrait plus comme Harry Potter, le Sauveur, le Survivant mais juste comme un jeune Sorcier banal.

Serais-ce différent avec Voldemort ou allait il lui aussi l'utiliser comme une arme de guerre, sorte de fusil humain ? Il voulait croire que non mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Qu'attendait-il précisément ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Il avait envie de pleurer dans les bras qui le serraient si tendrement et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Voldemort, quelques larmes s'échappant malgré lui.

Tom lui caressa les cheveux, massant sa nuque, compatissant. Il comprenait que tout ce qui arrivait chamboulait le jeune homme et souhaitait pouvoir l'apaiser, transmettant à ses gestes cette volonté.

Il entendit Harry chuchoter, son visage enfouit contre son vêtement et prêta l'oreille, attentif aux paroles de son aimé.

-Que suis-je pour vous ? Une arme ? Un jouet ?

Voldemort demeura interdit. Il comprenait mieux ce qui travaillait Harry et l'entoura de ses bras comme pour mieux le protéger.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre ; Harry. Tu es toi, cela me va. Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme ou de jouet, je ne te veux pas ainsi. Je te veux comme amant, comme amour parce que tu es toi et juste cela.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, frappé par ces mots si compréhensifs, comme si Voldemort était le premier à lire son cœur, à le comprendre et il se serra presque avec désespoir contre lui.

Le ton de sa voix était à la fois tremblant et presque joyeux.

-Pourquoi est ce que la première personne à qui j'ai envie de donner mon cœur est un foutu Mage Noir ?

Tom en eut les larmes aux yeux et il se contenta de souffler avec un petit rire heureux :

-Et pourquoi ais-je des sentiments pour un gosse qui m'a vaincu alors qu'il avait qu'un an et qui se fourre toujours dans les ennuis ?

Cette fois les deux riaient légèrement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, cette étreinte signait le début de tout, le début d'une histoire et le début d'une nouvelle ère où le monde basculait vers l'inconnu.

Le monde devrait se trouver un nouveau Sauveur car Harry ne voulait plus de ce titre imposé.

Il avait choisit.

Il demeurerait avec sa lumière ténébreuse, avec Voldemort et juste parce c'était lui.

Il lui avait abandonné son cœur.

* * *

Voldy : liviaaaa, j'ai finit ta collection arlequin!

Liv : niaaa mes bouquins fait un calin à ses livres

Sevy : c'est quoi ça?

Harry : c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir!

Voldy : Ca? Oh! Hum... Rien du tout

Audric : pique un livre et lit le résumé "Brenda est tombée amoureuse de Patrick au premier regard quand elle l'a croisé à la mer. Elle ne peut oublier la fois où il lui a fait l'amour dans le poste des nageurs sauveteurs et cherche à le retrouver. Son destin croise celui de Chris, mannequin depressif des suite de sa rupture avec son ex et tout deux vont réaprendre la vie et l'amour et les zozios qui chantent..." Voldy t'as fumé un arbre où quoi?

voldy pique un fard

Liv : rends moi mon livre toi!

Audric : et c'est là que tu trouves l'idée de me travestir?

Liv : non, mon chou ça c'est un fantasme personnel!

audric saigne du nez et s'évanouit

Liv : huhu à la prochaine tout le monde


	9. Chap 9 : Severus au chocolat

**Tempus Fugit **

**rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sure qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur :**Meow!(l'auteur est dans sa période chat, excusez la!)J'ai moins de retard que la dernière fois on dirait, chouette ! Vous avez été très nombreux à me reviewer, je vous remercie infiniment ! Au fait, je tenais à dire que je ne lis pas de collection Arlequin. C'était juste un délire de fin de page et aussi le résumé n'était pas réel (mais ça aurait put ) Bref voilà un huitième chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre mais sur lequel je me suis bien amusée. Le titre est plutôt surprenant mais j'assume ma débilité ! C'est mon chapitre préféré, très lemonneux comme vous pourrez le voir mais l'intrigue est définitivement en place et le prochain sera l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard ! Mais chut, je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire ! bisous !

**Read and revieeeeew :**

666Naku : Kikou! Voici le fameux 9eme chapitre (déjà o.0) J'espère avoir été plus vite! Oui riry retourne à poudlard dans le prochain chapitre, ça va bouger Milles bisouuuuuus!

Zaika : un grand merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir!

Cristalsky : Eh, oui, ils se sont décidés (c'était pas trop tôt...) Harry va devenir de plus en plus proche de Voldemort et va s'aigrir en retournant à Poudlard... Mais il faut laisser la nature faire les choses, il ne peut pas devenir mauvais du jour au lendemain non plus...

Ishtar205 : Hug! Bon c'est vrai que Voldy est un chouilla OOC mais on lui pardonne hein? Un lemon dans ce chapitre mais c'est pas celui du couple principal, c'est balot hein? Bah ça viendra pour les deux, déjà le premier vrai bisous est amorcé alors...

Ewilan Potter : Je ne peux que dire : merciiiiiiiiii!

Estelle01 : Désolée d'être si longue dans mes update de chapitre, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois

Pithy : MDR pour la boulette... J'aime les boulettes tous en choeur : On s'en fouuuuut... Liv pleure dans son mouchoir Voilà encore une suite à la suite !

Onarluca : J'écris, j'écris! Promis je me dépéche pour le 10! Merci beaucoup du compliment!

Sahada : Comment t'arrive à mettre tant de compliments dans une seule phrase 0.o Milles merci gente damoiselle Je suis contente quemes délires de fin de page plaisent

SamaraXX : oh! Ma collègue! Liv sautille de partout pour la review Héhé ils sont chou ses deux là ! J'adore les mettre en scène J'espère que ce chapitre comblera ta frustration et désolée de mettre tant de temps à poster en ce moment mais j'accumule les problèmes, c'est pas toujours facile d'écrire. Pour le résumé de mon délire de fin, ce n'est pas un vrai livre, nion mais comme je l'ai dit, ça pourrais

Lilou : oh, une review géante ! Chouette alors! J'adore Audric moi aussi (hihihi le vampire travelot! cours après audric qui boude nooon, revient choupinet, je t'adore!) Ce précédent chapitre était moins bizarre que celui là, tout bien réfléchit... Harry et Dray on pas fnit de se mettre sur la gueule, ça va être poilant! Ca respecte un peu l'esprit du livre de JKR et ça reste fidèle aux personnages, on peut pas tout changer d'un coup... Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur stress

Litany : Mais non, c'est facile d'écrire comme moi, un ptit peu d'herbe et... euh j'ai rien dit! Nion pas le bisous du détraqueur, pitiéééééé! Sinon comment je vais faire la suite moi hein? (Voldy : on s'en fout!) Liv : maiiis euh! Tous des ingrats ses persos, pffff!

Tchaye : Roooh, je vais rougir! Bientôt je vais prendre la grosse tête Nan, je rigole! Merci merci merci !Je suis contente qu'on aime mes délires de fin, ça fait plaisir! Sans oublier ma fic aussi

Alia : Merkiiiiiiiiiiiiii sautille de partout C'est vrai qu'ils passent du rire au larmes mais c'est comme ça la vie, non? Moi aussi j'espère que Tom et Harry seront vraiment officiellement ensemble un jour, c'est difficile à maîtriser un personnage !

Salma Snape : Hum, ça ne m'éttonne pas, je suis bizarre moi même . Mais je suis heureuse que tu ai finit par aimer! J'aime bien le huit clos dans le manoir, c'est presque dommage qu'Harry doivent retourner à Poudlard! Et voilà la suiiiteuuuh!

Kogaiji66 : Voui, ça dégouline un peu mais bon, c'est mon côté romantique, que veux tu Nan, je plaisante! C'est sur que mon Voldy bouscule un chouilla les convention mais il est chou je trouve! Un milliard de merci en tout cas pour les compliments

Keiko : Hug miss nouvelle revieweuse! Que de gentilles review! Je suis comblée! Merci! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer! Voici enfin la suite demandée Bisous!

Youyou : c'est envoyé mamzelle!

**Chapitre9 : Severus au chocolat :**

_Le petit garçon pleurait silencieusement, blottit dans un angle du mur. Une paire d'ailes aux plumes noires sortait de son dos._

Severus croqua dans la tablette de chocolat, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

_Un autre garçon ailé, aux plumes brunes, un garçon au regard doré et au corps si désirable._

Severus avala le chocolat au goût amer. Chocolat noir et écorces d'orange.

_Un baiser étrange, un baiser de deux enfants aux ailes déployées et enlacées._

Le feu dans la cheminée qui éclairait la figure pâle et les cheveux noirs aux yeux comme deux gouffres insondables.

_Un amour enfantin naissant, un baiser et puis l'inévitable déchirure, les pleurs, les cris..._

La tristesse sur le visage de l'homme en noir à qui le temps n'offrait pas l'oubli.

_La douleur insidieuse, perfide, la sensation d'avoir perdu une partie de soi et puis le temps qui passe..._

Le chocolat consommé, aussi amer que les souvenirs. Des souvenirs pourtant chéris comme un trésor précieux.

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis deux jours, il était hanté de cauchemars. Il croyait maintenant que c'était bel et bien là l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Cela ne pouvait pas être la faute de Tom. Il était trop doux avec lui pour être capable de cela et il savait maintenant une partie de la vie de cet être complexe.

Il avait offert son cœur à Voldemort deux semaines auparavant, acceptant de lui faire confiance, ne rejetant plus les sentiments que le mage concevait à son égard. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore été capable de l'embrasser. Dés que Tom tentait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il détournait la tête et le baiser échouait sur sa joue. Cependant le mage ne faisait aucun commentaire et ne cherchait pas à le brusquer ou le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il réussissait néanmoins à l'appeler par son prénom mais ne cessait pas de le vouvoyer, comme une sorte de dernière barrière entre eux.

Harry voyait de plus en plus en Voldemort un être désirable. Il avait peur de ce qui naissait en lui, même si le sorcier lui prouvait pourtant en être digne en le respectant et en veillant à son bien être. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus sous le charme de son ancien ennemi et s'étonnait d'apprécier sa compagnie. Ils parlaient en général de tout et de rien, leurs discutions s'éternisant parfois des heures dans la courte nuit de l'été. Ils s'apprivoisaient, apprenaient à se connaître, rattrapaient des années de haine. Parfois, tard, Severus apparaissait et restait quelques heures à parler avec eux et Harry était souvent content de ces visites nocturnes.

Son Maître des Potions, quoi que peu bavard, était de bon conseil et avait souvent des opinions justes sur les choses.

Parfois, Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en surprenant les regards que se lançaient les deux adultes mais cela passait dès que les yeux de nuit et de feu cessaient d'être perdus les uns dans les autres.

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Il ne gardait pas de souvenirs de son cauchemar mais il ressentait le besoin d'en parler à Tom. Il savait qu'à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit il trouverait Voldemort réveillé et près à l'écouter.

Il ne portait qu'une simple chemise noire et un boxer, marchant pieds nus sur le sol frais du manoir, arpentant en silence les couloirs.

Soudain des voix provenant d'un couloir proche l'arrêtèrent et il s'approcha malgré lui à pas de loup. Il distinguait un homme grand, aux cheveux blond roux qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos mais plus que cette masse scintillante, les ailes sortant du dos de l'inconnu étonnèrent Harry. Ses ailes, repliées, ornées de plumes brunes et or semblaient appartenir à un aigle. Une queue de plumes naissait dans le bas de son dos, rajoutant à l'étrangeté du personnage. Il parlait apparemment avec un autre homme dont Harry ne pouvait voir que la silhouette, mince et sombre.

Il ne pouvait s'éloigner des deux hommes, trop intrigué pour ne pas écouter leur discussion. La voix de l'homme contre le mur n'était pas inconnue à Harry mais il ne réussissait pas à la mettre sur un visage.

-... Depuis quand les gardes-tu en toi ? Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu es !

-Je ne veux pas l'être ! répliqua l'homme en noir d'une voix cependant paniquée. Arrête ! Pourquoi est ce que tu réapparais toujours sans crier gare ?

-Parce que je suis lié à toi, tu te rappelle ?

Le ton de l'homme ailé était amusé, comme si son vis à vis le divertissait au plus haut point.

-Alithe ! Je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi... Tu as laissé tes ailes en toi depuis que j'ai disparu ?

-Non !

Il était évident que l'homme en noir mentait et il détourna la tête pour regarder le sol, l'air bouleversé. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure quand il supplia :

-Laisse-moi...

-Je ne veux pas. Tu devrais avoir honte de rejeter ta nature ainsi. Tu es un Enfant de la Brume ! Sois en fier !

-Je ne veux pas ! Cela m'a gâché la vie !

L'homme ailé prénommé Alithe attira le visage de l'homme d'une main autoritaire, collant sa bouche à la sienne. L'homme essaya de repousser son partenaire mais il était plus fort que lui et ne rompit le baiser que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête !

L'homme avait une voix paniquée, presque implorante. Alithe ne fit qu'un sourire en coin et laissa sa main glisser négligemment sur le torse de son compagnon, descendant au niveau de son entrejambe, le caressant par-dessus le tissu. Il reprit d'un ton moqueur, savourant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'homme :

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps...

Celui ci, le dos collé au mur émit un son entre le sanglot et le gémissement, essayant de repousser cette main baladeuse sans y parvenir. Dans son couloir Harry se mordit les lèvres, se demandant quoi faire pour l'homme dont il ne voyait toujours pas le visage.

-Alithe... Ah... Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu es ma chose, à moi seul ! Tu ne disais pas à ton Mage Noir d'arrêter quand vous faisiez l'amour !

Un drôle de vertige fit trembler le Gryffondor et noua ses entrailles d'une étrange façon, vraiment désagréable. Il avait peur de comprendre à qui le dénommé Alithe faisait référence.

Il entendit à peine la suite de la phrase, les oreilles bourdonnantes, étourdit.

-Je sais que tu as rompu avec lui... Je viens te récupérer mon petit Severus...

Ce fut trop pour Harry qui sentit les larmes couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Il comprenait maintenant la nature des regards que Tom échangeait avec son professeur... La jalousie le brûlait de l'intérieur, incapable de penser rationnellement, chamboulé, dévasté même, par cette nouvelle.

Il partit en courant dans la direction opposée aux deux hommes. Il voulait voir Tom ! Il voulait qu'il lui dise que c'était faux. Ca faisait mal, mal à en hurler. Est-ce que Tom, ce Tom qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, peut être même à aimer, avait joué avec lui ? Etait-il seulement un nom de plus sur une liste ?

Alithe jeta un regard machiavélique par-dessus son épaule mais ramena bien vite son regard sur sa proie en la sentant se débattre. Il attrapa les poignets du professeur, les levant au-dessus de sa tête et se colla à ce corps tremblant, ignorant les plaintes de Severus. Il l'embrassa avec possessivité, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue forçant le passage pour aller jouer avec celle de son partenaire. Celui ci voulu mordre mais l'homme oiseau se retira à temps avec un petit rire.

-Quelle fougue mon Severus ! Tu as toujours ce goût de chocolat… Certaines choses ne changent pas.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu es une brute doublé d'un idiot ! Pourquoi as-tu fait en sorte qu'Harry t'entende ? C'était trop tôt ! Laisse ce gosse tranquille !

Le ton du Maître des potions était furieux, bas et dangereux, il se débattit un peu encore, sachant pourtant que ce serait vain. Alithe avait toujours été plus fort que lui… Et puis… Il n'avait jamais put aller contre sa volonté…

- J'y consens…Mais il faudra être très gentil…

Severus baissa la tête un moment avec résignation, et, lorsqu'il la releva, ses yeux ne laissaient plus transparaître la moindre émotion. Il noua ses bras que son compagnon avaient libérés autours du cou de ce dernier et frotta langoureusement son bas ventre contre celui d'Alithe. Celui ci esquissa un sourire mauvais et vola les lèvres de sa possession sans que le professeur ne proteste. Plaquant plus encore Severus au mur, l'homme fit remonter la robe de sorcier noire, caressant son torse au passage, ses lèvres affamées descendant dans le cou de l'ancien Serpentard, le marquant.

L'une de ses mains avait glissé dans le boxer sombre, effleurant le désir de son partenaire du bout des doigts, jouant avec sans jamais lui donner de satisfaction.

Severus retint à grand peine un halètement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire ce cadeau à Alithe, fermant les yeux très fort pour ne plus voir son bourreau. Il se sentait si sale d'aimer cela, si méprisable…

Depuis l'âge de dix ans, il n'avait jamais put refuser quoi que ce soit à l'homme oiseau, même s'il souffrait par sa faute, même s'il lui faisait du mal…

La langue d'Alithe dans son cou, ses lèvres, ses mains sur son corps… Tout cela il l'aimait mais se haïssait pour cette raison.

Il se sentit soulevé et porté dans une pièce voisine mais resta les yeux obstinément clos, tremblant malgré son contrôle sur lui-même. Son corps fut déposé sur un lit et il dut inspirer profondément pour ne pas crier de terreur.

Alithe regarda son Severus, presque nu, les yeux clos, sa cage thoracique se soulevant irrégulièrement, trahissant sa panique et cela le fit sourire avec un certain amusement. Il ne changeait pas. Il avait l'impression de revoir le petit garçon sauvage d'autrefois…

Il s'allongea sur lui, caressant ses cheveux noirs, les chassant de son front, laissant ses doigts courir sur les paupières crispées, suivre la ligne de la mâchoire, descendre le long de l'œsophage, arrivant au niveau du col de sa robe de sorcier. Son autre main remonta encore le tissu, lentement, dévoilant ce corps maigre, pâle mais qui l'attirait tant. Severus leva de lui-même les bras pour que l'homme puisse lui retirer ce vêtement, faisant sourire une énième fois son compagnon. Sa proie était docile, résignée et il s'en sentit fier. Il apprécia du regard le corps à sa merci, promenant ses mains et ses lèvres sur son torse, s'attardant un peu sur les tétons, sachant que cela ferait inévitablement frissonner et cambrer le professeur.

Il apposa un suçon près de la hanche, faisant sursauter Severus, sachant l'endroit sensible et douloureux mais prenant plaisir à le faire tout de même.

Le désir montait peu à peu en Alithe, ravi de détenir à nouveau son partenaire en son pouvoir.

Il frotta doucement son bassin contre celui de Severus, ses caresses déviant vers le membre de ce dernier, l'effleurant par-dessus le tissu avant de retirer le dernier rempart à la nudité du professeur.

Inconsciemment ses ailes et sa queue d'oiseau disparurent en douceur, se fondant à l'intérieur de son corps qui était maintenant celui de n'importe quel humain.

Il se pencha à son oreille et commanda d'une voix sensuelle :

-Déshabille-moi, Severus…

L'interpellé trembla et se crispa mais savait qu'il devait obéir. Il avait très peur mais ne disait rien. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, évitant ceux d'Alithe, se concentrant sur sa chemise, en défaisant les boutons. Ses mains tremblaient. Venant à bout du vêtement, il le fit glisser sur les épaules de son tortionnaire et l'enleva complètement. Il déglutit péniblement, la gorge obstruée par l'angoisse et s'attaqua à la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de cuir.

Comme il le savait, l'homme ne portait rien en dessous. Inconsciemment, son regard dériva sur ce corps légèrement halé, musclé sans excès.

Alithe avait toujours été beau, beaucoup trop pour le salut de Severus. Il referma les yeux quand il le renversa à nouveau sous lui. Son corps était trop doux, trop chaud pour qu'il y reste indifférent.

Le blond avait souvent dit l'aimait mais il n'y croyait pas. C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il était si farouche. Un homme aussi beau ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il était bien trop laid pour qu'Alithe l'aime… Et il avait peur aussi parce que son compagnon avait pour habitude de prendre ce qu'il voulait… L'idée de faire l'amour avec lui l'attirait et lui faisait peur à la fois. Il était si pathétique…

Alithe lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Severus, sentant enfin sa peau contre la sienne. Il lui avait manqué cet idiot là ! Son désir de lui était à son comble mais il ne pouvait pas encore le prendre, il le sentait beaucoup trop tendu et effrayé. D'habitude Severus résistait mais ne restait pas aussi passif. Même s'il s'en défendait, il se souciait du plaisir du maître des potions et voulait l'entendre gémir plutôt que rester muet. Il caressa gentiment son visage, essayant de le détendre un peu mais cela semblait être encore pire. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres fines…

-Hey… Severus… Calme toi… Ouvre les yeux.

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation, serrant encore plus les paupières, ressemblant de plus en plus à l'enfant qu'avait connu Alithe. Il continua de caresser son visage, l'appelant plusieurs fois dans un chuchotement avant de demander à voix basse :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? La dernière fois tu étais plus coopératif…

S'en était trop pour Severus qui rouvrit les yeux pour fusiller Alithe d'un regard noir et pourtant blessé.

-Justement c'était la dernière fois ! C'était quand, hein ? Il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années !

Il criait presque, perdant son sang froid pourtant légendaire, se retenant de fondre en larmes dans un reste de pudeur.

-Tu es un menteur ; continua t'il rageusement. Tu passe ton temps à disparaître, à me faire du mal ! Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes si c'est pour toujours aller voir ailleurs ! Qui est ce Bréval qui est venu ici avec toi ? Ton amant ? Ton amour ? Ou alors un autre pauvre idiot qui s'est fait avoir par tes airs aimables ?

Alithe demeura un instant sans voix, pour le moins surpris puis… Il éclata de rire.

Severus sentit son cœur voler en éclats, serrant les dents et les poings pour ne pas pleurer devant cette hilarité. Tout à coup, le Maître des Potions se retrouva emprisonné par deux bras puissant et serré fort contre un corps chaud qu'il aimait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

Le blond comprenait tout maintenant. Severus, sa propriété, était jaloux ! Il se sentait soulagé que ce ne soit que cela. Il avait eut peur que son Serpentard ne l'aime pas… Pourtant, il l'aimait, même s'il le fuyait, même s'il était parfois volage. C'était juste son caractère très dominateur qui lui faisait blesser celui qu'il considérait comme sa proie. A lui seul… Il avait eut d'ailleurs une violente dispute avec Voldemort à ce propos. Le Mage Noir lui avait simplement froidement répliqué qu'il était incapable de rendre heureux Severus et qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser en paix…

Mais la preuve était là, Severus avait souffert de son absence.

-Bréval est mon petit frère ; chuchota t'il d'un air amusé.

Severus se sentit tout à coup très bête… Il venait de faire presque une scène de couple à Alithe alors que rien n'était fondé. Très bête mais aussi très heureux. L'homme n'était pas revenu ici pour le narguer.

Au chaud dans ses bras, il se détendit un peu, fermant cette fois les yeux de bien être. Les lèvres de son compagnon vinrent se poser contre les siennes et sa langue quémanda l'accès à sa jumelle, ce qui lui fut aussitôt accordé. Un long baiser qui donna des frissons de désir au professeur.

Alithe sourit avec un air de prédateur et susurra dans le creux de l'oreille de Severus :

-Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ?

Le brun soupira, l'air faussement excédé mais sachant bien au plus profond de lui qu'il en avait envie. Il s'allongea de lui-même, son regard sombre brillant d'une lueur d'attente. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Alithe pour s'allonger sur lui, promenant ses mains sur le corps de Severus, ravi de l'entendre gémir parfois lorsqu'il touchait un point sensible. Son compagnon laissait maintenant ses mains vagabonder sur ce beau corps, faisant frissonner Alithe. L'homme oiseau descendit lentement ses lèvres le long du torse de Severus, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il arriva au niveau du membre dressé du directeur des Serpentard et le fixa d'un regard joueur, sa langue effleurant à peine l'érection, le faisant se cambrer et se tortiller en soupirant.

Il ne lui donna pas satisfaction immédiatement, préférant le faire languir en alternant coups de langues et caresses à peines esquissées. Quand il le jugea incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il le prit complètement en bouche, faisant haleter Severus.

L'ancien Serpentard agrippait les draps en gémissant, ivre de désir, perdu dans la luxure et le plaisir, tout son corps vibrant sous les caresses expertes d'Alithe. Il se cambra brusquement en haletant quand celui ci mit fin à son supplice. Il avait oublié combien c'était bon. C'était totalement différent de Voldemort. Il sentit un doigt mutin forcer son intimité et gémit de plus belle en se tortillant. Il gardait cette fois les yeux ouverts et se retrouva plongé dans l'or en fusion de ceux d'Alithe. Son partenaire était remonté vers son visage et il plongea ses doigts tremblant dans la chevelure à reflets roux, son désir de lui augmentant encore. Un second doigt suivit le premier et Severus gémit de plus belle contre la bouche de son amant, en voulant plus encore.

Alithe estima avoir été assez patient, brûlant de désir pour cet homme qui bougeait lentement sous lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion, mordant ses lèvres et, d'un geste ferme, rapprocha les hanches du Maître des Potions de son sexe et s'insinua progressivement en lui.

Quand il fut entièrement entré, il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, commençant un mouvement lent de va et vient.

Severus enlaça son amant presque avec désespoir, submergé par un désir fou. Il avait oublié comment c'était avec Alithe, cette sensation d'ivresse un peu douloureuse… Le blond n'était plus doux et ses mouvements lui arrachaient des petits cris étouffés de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Severus ne se rendit pas compte qu'il accentuait le mouvement de lui-même, s'empalant un peu plus.

Alithe ne pouvait plus retenir ses mouvements et il accéléra la cadence, faisant gémir Severus chaque fois qu'il butait contre sa prostate. Il le mordit à l'épaule dans un geste dominateur et sentit son compagnon se libérer entre eux, la jouissance ne tardant pas à l'atteindre aussi.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, Alithe serrant fort le corps tremblant contre lui, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, aussi épuisé l'un que l'autre, ne sachant pas trop de quoi le lendemain serait fait mais sachant que cela ne serait plus vraiment pareil.

Voldemort était assit sur le bord de son lit, un livre dans les mains mais ne lisant plus, absorbé dans ses pensées. Bientôt ce serait la rentrée et Harry allait devoir retourner à Poudlard. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si Harry ne revenait pas, Dumbledore essayerait de le retrouver et s'il s'apercevait qu'il avait décidé de se ranger à ses côtés, il tenterait de l'éliminer.

Il valait donc mieux que le beau Gryffondor joue la comédie devant tous pendant que lui-même préparait tout pour organiser une sorte de coup d'état.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Voldemort leva la tête, surpris, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

Harry semblait fou de rage et bouleversé, étonnant encore plus le mage. Il posa son livre et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Que se passe t'il, Harry ?

Le dénommé serra les poings et le foudroya du regard, se rapprochant de lui avec colère.

Harry avait envie de frapper le beau visage de Tom, de le voir saigner comme il pouvait saigner en lui.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été trahit ? Les paroles de l'inconnu en compagnie de son Maître des Potions résonnaient en lui, le blessant bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait crut possible.

Il haïssait le mage noir à cet instant, peut être même plus qu'avant.

Il finit par prendre la parole d'une voix remplie de colère et de ressentiment :

-Vous comptiez me dire quand que je n'étais qu'un nom sur une liste ?

Voldemort le regarda sans comprendre et demanda à nouveau d'une voix calme qui donna à Harry l'envie de le frapper :

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Le Survivant croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air hautain et lâcha avec mépris :

-Alors ? Le grand méchant Sorcier ne devine pas ? C'est bien vous pourtant qui vous étiez tapé Rogue ? Maintenant on essaye Harry Potter, c'est ça ?

Tom eut peur soudain de comprendre. Harry savait pour la liaison qu'il avait eut avec le professeur. D'où tenait-il cette information ? Sûrement pas du principal intéressé, celui ci aurait put le lui dire mais cela ne mettrait pas Harry dans cet état. Il était vraisemblable que le garçon ne savait que l'information en elle-même et pas le pourquoi du comment.

Il essaya de l'apaiser, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu de provocation.

-Je pense que tu ne sais pas tout, tu ne t'énerverais pas ainsi si c'était le cas…

Harry sentit les larmes qu'il retenait couler sur ses joues et il s'écria avec colère :

-Vous ne démentez même pas ! Je vous déteste ! Pourquoi dites-vous que vous m'aimez ? Je suis le nouveau challenge, c'est ça ?

-Ne dis pas des âneries pareilles ! se fâcha Voldemort, agacé malgré lui, se levant pour faire face au garçon. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça ! Ne me fait pas une scène de ménage !

Le jeune homme trembla, blessé par ses mots durs et, dans un moment de rage, ne put retenir sa main qui gifla Voldemort.

Il s'aperçut aussitôt de son erreur, horrifié parce qu'il venait de faire et recula d'un pas sous le regard désormais glacial de son ancien ennemi.

Celui ci lui attrapa vivement les poignets et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, l'air mauvais.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale morveux mal élevé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'efforce d'être patient avec toi !

La voix du Maître des lieux était très basse, menaçante. Tom était à nouveau digne de Voldemort et Harry essaya de se dégager, pleurant doucement mais la poigne du sorcier le maintenait solidement.

Il avait peur, une boule obstruant sa gorge et il cherchait désespérément une trace de gentillesse dans ce Tom là. Ce dernier le fixait avec une rage froide et implacable. Il le jeta sur le lit sans douceur et Harry essaya de s'enfuir mais Tom le rattrapa, à genoux sur le matelas, le forçant à lui faire face, maintenant son visage d'une main, le regard vert débordant de larmes ne le calmant pas.

Il l'embrassa avec violence, mordant les lèvres du garçon qui paniquait maintenant, se débattant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche et il tenta à nouveau de repousser Voldemort. Il n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce baiser forcé qui venait comme une punition, il mourrait de peur à l'idée que Tom, emporté dans sa colère, ne le force. Il sentit la main tiède du mage se glisser sous sa chemise et il sanglota de plus belle.

- S'il vous plait, Tom… Arrêtez ! Pas ça !

-Oh non, mon petit lion… Se serait trop facile ! Tu mérite une punition exemplaire…

Harry chercha une lueur de compassion dans le regard de son vis à vis mais il n'y vit que de la colère.

Il réussit à pousser le sorcier et tenta de se sauver une nouvelle fois mais il fut aussitôt ramené et il eut beau se débattre, cela ne changea rien. Il avait envie de vomir tant il avait peur et il implorait Tom de le laisser aller mais celui ci faisait la sourde oreille.

Sa chemise fut ouverte, dévoilant son torse et Harry se sentit tomber en arrière, la tête sur le matelas et le poids de Tom sur lui.

-Tom ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je suis désolé ! Tom !

Le mage noir regarda le jeune homme secoué de sanglots sous lui et la pitié le prit. Il était si touchant, la chemise ouverte, pleurant qu'il ne put appliquer sa punition. Et puis… Il sentait bien que par cet acte irréversible il n'aurait plus jamais eut la confiance du Gryffondor. La gifle l'avait rendu fou mais sa lucidité revint peu à peu devant la peur de ce garçon qu'il aimait.

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et posa sa main sur sa joue, ses doigts caressant sa peau pour le calmer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas de cette façon.

Harry fixait Tom, apeuré mais il semblait moins fâché et lorsque la main vint se poser sur sa joue, il se sentit un tout petit peu plus calme. Le sorcier se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le lit et fixa un moment son compagnon de son regard de feu. Sa voix finit par s'élever, basse mais de nouveau douce :

- J'ai effectivement eut une liaison avec Severus mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il m'a sauvé la vie et a toujours été présent pour moi. Notre relation était plus une profonde tendresse que de l'amour. Je crois que nous avons eut besoin l'un de l'autre à un moment donné et que cela s'est manifesté ainsi. Ce n'est pas pareil que pour toi… Ne me reproche pas mes amants passés, je suis plus vieux que toi et il est presque logique que d'autres personnes soient passées avant toi. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as déjà aimé toi-même. Te l'ais-je reproché ?

Harry se sentit soulagé quand Tom s'enleva d'au-dessus de lui et il s'assit à son tour, écoutant les explications du mage tout en essayant de se détendre, ce qui était plus facile maintenant que l'ancien Serpentard était redevenu lui-même.

Il hocha la tête, un peu honteux de s'être mis dans tous ses états pour cela mais l'idée que Tom put le remplacer l'avait plongé dans une vraie colère mêlée au chagrin.

-Non… Je suis désolé... Vous avez raison, je suis un morveux… Je… J'ai eut peur que vous ne fassiez que jouer… Et c'était vraiment douloureux. J'ai déjà aimé mais… C'était différent. Je crois que c'était un béguin enfantin. Elle était jolie et plus vieille que moi, c'était plus de l'admiration pour quelque chose d'inconnu… Ce n'était pas pareil. Là quand j'ai entendu pour Rogue et vous… J'ai eut mal parce que j'ai eut l'impression que mon nom ne faisait que s'ajouter à une liste.

Tom se radoucit considérablement. Rêvait-il ou bien Harry lui faisait une sorte de déclaration à sa manière ? Il était maladroit mais touchant de sincérité. Le garçon n'osait pas le regarder mais le sorcier sentait que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, je t'ai fait peur mais je crois que nous avons perdu la tête tous les deux… Tu n'es pas un simple nom de plus, c'est différent avec toi. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que Severus et moi avons décidé de cesser notre relation. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je t'aime, Harry.

Le garçon s'approcha doucement de Tom. Il était encore un peu craintif mais vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, se tenant à lui, montrant qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres encore un peu douloureuses de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée plus tôt, sur les siennes si douces.

Voldemort posa sa main au creux de ses reins et lécha doucement la lèvre abîmée par sa faute, content qu'Harry avait fait cela de sa propre initiative.

La langue de Tom vint quémander la permission de retrouver sa jumelle et son jeune amour la lui accorda, caressant timidement sa langue avec la sienne, trouvant cela un peu incongrue mais pas désagréable. Tom avait un goût de réglisse. Il aimait bien, c'était doux et le mage ne le pressait pas, le laissant être un peu maladroit et hésitant. C'était son premier baiser un peu plus appuyé. Cho n'avait pas été une grande formatrice !

Les yeux fermés, il se laissait aller, prenant un peu d'assurance et ne recula que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Il posa son front contre celui de Tom, un peu essoufflé, le regardant dans les yeux, admirant leur teinte carmine.

Voldemort se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même et cessa de s'en vouloir. Il lui donna un baiser sur le bout du nez et le garda dans ses bras, sachant que maintenant Harry pourrait partir à Poudlard.

Il ne le perdrait pas une fois là bas.

On ne laissait pas tomber quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

* * *

Severus : ...

Harry : ...

Voldemort : ... c'est chou...

Alithe : meuh pourquoi je passe pour un méchant...

Liv : Parce que je t'ai créé comme ça

Audric : sanglotte dans les bras de Drago On nous vois pas dans ce chapitre...

Liv : t'inquiète pas, on te reverra vite! Mais chut faut rien dire!

Audric : ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'on me revoyait avec Drago quand Harry... mouf mouf!

Liv : etouffe son perso avec un muffin

Severus : C'EST QUOI CE TITRE BIDON?

Alithe : il se réveille enfin.

Voldemort : C'est chou...

Harry : ...

Liv : pleure pas Sevy-chan, je le ferais pu, promis!

Voldy : C'est trooooooooooop chouuuuuu!

Harry...

Liv : Allez, à la prochaine les gens!


	10. Chap 10 : Etre et paraitre :

**Tempus Fugit **

**rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP, SS?

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur :** **Encore et toujours du retard, ça devient une habitude et je m'en excuse ! se prosterne Et voilà le fameux chapitre 10 : la rentrée d'Harry à Poudlard ! Enfin ou déjà ? L'intrigue est vraiment en place, on retrouve Ron et Hermione mais aussi Drago. Et Tom dans tout ça me direz vous… et bien il vous suffit de lire !**

**Vous êtes également de plus en plus nombreux à me reviewer et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. Je crois que j'aurais déjà arrêté cette fic si vous n'aviez pas autant laissé de messages ! Alors du fond du cœur : merci ! A la prochaine !**

**Read and review :**

Gaeriel : c'est pas bien d'être en retard pour les cours liv en mode moralisatrice mais c'était pour la bonne cause, fuhuhu! Voui je suis sadique (j'assume!) mais un milion de merci pour cette revieeeew!

Cristalsky : heureusement pour Harry en effet, s'il ne c'était pas arrêté... Enfin, les happy end c'est bien! note de tom : j'ai TOUJOURS raison en tout cas tant mieux si ça plait!

Onarluca : pas de soucis, je continue même si j'ai toujours du retard (pas ma fauuute!) merci et a la prochaine!

Zaika : s'incline merci merci s'en va avant que ses chevilles enflent trop

Tatsu-chan : euh ben Alithe est une bestiole bizarre mais je promet de vous éclairer dans un autre chapitre Pour le titre du précédent chapitre, j'ai regardé "le chocolat" alors ça motive!

666Naku : voui je sais, mes délais sont long mais c'est l'inconvénient de la fac.. Milles excuse! J'aime bien mes commentaires de fin, ça fait une tite transition! (riry et voldy : trop choux? Nous? euh... se regardent oui peut être!)

Chupz : tient une review plus négative, ça change! Mais merci de donner ton avis. Je ne suit pas les livres sur beaucoup de points de vues (où serait l'intéret d'écrire une fic HP si je reprenait tout?) et encore moins le 6eme, que j'écclipse volontairement pour la raison simple que tous ne l'ont pas lu et que ça ne collait pas avec mes idées - Mais après chacun ses goûts!

Ishtar205 : niooon, pas le bazooka! Pitié! Promis on verra Drago et Audric en plein lemon (quelques idées perverses germent dans mon esprit de yaoiste..) alors paaaas tapéééé! Le titre du chapitre précédent est a cause du matage en règle du film "le chocolat"... Ca laisse des sequelles! En tout cas un grand merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours bien rire!

Keiko : Là on vois déjà Ron, hermione et ginny pour les autres on verra... j'avoue que je n'ai absolument aucun projet clair pour chaque chapitre et n'ai qu'une vague idée de la fin.. donc même si je le voulais je ne pourrais rien dire! .

Lilou : oh quelle grande review! liv toute némuse Eheh, je ne dévoile rien! rien du tout! fuhuhu! Ben quoi faut bien que je respecte ma réputation de sadique! Moi aussi j'ai eut peur que tom ne se reprenne pas! lol! Comme je ne sais pas de quoi chaque chapitre sera fait, j'improvise beaucoup et ça suit un peu mon humeur! Chui contente que tu aimes! Je n'allais en tout cas surtout pas changer la rlation Drago/Riry parce que c'est le tit plus humoristique leurs engueulades continuelles! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira!

Nepheria : merci! Voici la suite en espérant quelle te plaira et que je recevrait encore une review enthousiaste

Sahada : quelle jolie gradation rougie c'est trop gentil!

Adenoide : Tant mieux si ce harry te plait... j'espère aussi qu'il trouvera le bonheur XD

Pithy : roooh t'as raison c'est mimi smile j'aime bien mes persos quand ils sont amoureux. (l'amour fait faire n'importe quoi!XD)

Valy : rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux c'est trop gentiiiiiiiil! Hum, hum! Pardon! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux alors ça me va droit au coeur ce genre de compliments! J'espère bien que tom et riry vont continuer à se voir, ce serait dommage (fan de ce couple) mais il faut que je reste cohérente! en tout cas un grand merci pour cette review! Et desolée du retard de la suite "

Alia : C'est vrai que c'est dur de les supporterjette un regard aux persos qui se chamaillent s'ils m'embêtent trop je les poussent d'une falaise! na! Mais je ne vais pas arrêter de les torturer pour autant! C'est vrai quoi, faut bien s'amuser! Et puis le retour a poudlard commence déjà a être explosif alors ca va être sympa à écrire! T'inquiète j'ai fait du bouche à bouche à audric, il va s'en sortir! niarf!

SamaraXX : et c'est toi qui dit que j'ai un don alors que j'adooore tes fics? lol! C'est le monde à l'envers! Mais en tout cas merci beaucouuup! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire! bzuuuu (et écrit tes fics, hein! j'adoore!)

Missmalefoy : oh non, je ne compte pas l'abandonner même si je n'update pas très régullièrement (a mort la fac!) En tout cas c'est super gentil cette review, je suis toujours super émue quand on aime mon boulot (y'en faut des heures pour vous pondre ça! XD) Merci et a la prochaine!

Tchaye : mes délires de fin ont toujours autant de succès, ça fait plaisir! c'est mon tit pétage de plomb après le boulot donné parr un chapitre J'espère que tu continuera à aimer!

Yume-chan : oooh une membre de yaoidreams! J'irais voir ta fic, j'aime bien lire celles des autres Pour t'enregistrer sur il faut enregistrer ta propre adresse mail... mais moi ça fait un bail que je me suis inscrite du coups je ne sais pas trop, désolée...

Roshieru : miow, ô toi nouveau lecteur! Merci beaucoup pour cette critique positive de ma fic, vraiment ça fait plaisir! moi aussi je trouve les bouquins très manichéens avec cette histoire de l'eternelle lutte mal/bien alors que le bien n'est rien sans le mal et vice versa... et ma fic dans le vice versa... ahah...En tout cas je n'ai pas envie de faire un chapitre/un lemoncommej'ai put le voir aussi, c'est plus un film porno qu'une fic après... Mais ne dédaignons pas un ptit lemon!

Rosiel : encore un tit nouveau!Youpi! C'est vraiment chouette!Pour ce qui va se passer... j'en sais rien (véridique en plus), héhé! Il suffit de lire! bisous

Litany Riddle : liv explosée de rire pour la review niooon, pas de bisous du détraqueur, steu plé! Sinon t'auras pas la suite (c'est dur d'écrire à l'état végétatif!) Na! Tom arrête d'embêter le monde sinon t'auras pas le lemon avec riry tom boude et va jouer avec les manchots de "la marche de l'empereur" Sinon et bien tant pis pour le chocolat (moi j'aiiime!) mais tant mieux pour le lemon... T'as une chaise perverse toi? Moi je crois que je réunis toute la perversité de ma maison, hinhinhin!pousse harry vers litany tient, cadeau!

Row666 : merci infiemniement! J'ai vraiment plein de nouveaux lecteurs! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire!

**Chapitre 10 : Etre et paraître :**

Harry poussa un soupir de bien être, s'étirant en bâillant avant de se retourner sur le côté. Il avait bien chaud, lové dans un édredon moelleux, un corps chaud et rassurant plaqué contre son dos. Il soupira encore une fois et se rendormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tom émergea lentement des limbes du sommeil. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi lui semblait-il.

Il alla se nicher contre le corps tout proche, ses bras enserrant doucement la forme endormie. Déposant un baiser sur la nuque proche, il se laissa aller, se relaxant.

Il respira le parfum des cheveux d'Harry, un sourire béat collé sur son visage. Le jeune homme remua et se retourna face à lui, les yeux papillonnant un peu pour s'habituer à la lumière, et lui fit un sourire un peu timide encore. Le mage y répondit, son visage exprimant une douceur infinie qu'Harry n'aurait jamais crut apercevoir un jour sur le visage de Voldemort. Celui ci resserra sa prise et l'embrassa délicatement, caressant son dos par-dessus le coton de son tee-shirt.

Harry, les cheveux en désordre, lui sourit tendrement et murmura :

-Bonjour…

-Je n'aime pas ce jour ; répliqua Tom avec un air sombre.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta d'embrasser son mage noir sur les lèvres, triste aussi même s'il rechignait à montrer à Tom ce chagrin. Il avait bien assez pleuré la veille !

Tom était si beau, si gentil avec lui… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter, surtout pour retourner à Poudlard.

Poudlard… L'endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son foyer et qui lui semblait aujourd'hui plus austère que jamais. C'était dans ce manoir qu'il voulait rester, juste encore un peu s'il vous plait, un tout petit peu… Il ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de Voldemort. Qui aurait crut à un tel changement en un mois ? Pas même le seigneur noir sans doute !

Il avait tellement besoin de ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il éprouvait en étant contre lui, tellement besoin de lui tout simplement.

Depuis une semaine qu'il avait apprit l'ancienne relation entre Tom et Severus, il dormait chaque nuit dans les bras de son amant. Juste endormis tous les deux, se rassurant par leur chaleur mutuelle, échangeant parfois un baiser, parlant toujours beaucoup. Ils se racontaient des bribes de leur passé, tantôt riant, tantôt pleurant… Enfin, Harry pleurait. Tom, lui, avait juste un regard d'une tristesse infinie, ses yeux grenat ne semblant plus savoir pleurer. Sans doute avait-il bien trop pleuré par le passé. Harry comprenait et consolait son aîné, souvent d'un baiser. Celui-ci voulait dire à Tom qu'il n'avait plus à être triste, que le garçon resterait avec lui.

Il aimait le Mage noir, aussi étrange et surprenant que cela puisse être. Le jeune homme avait eut un peu de mal à accepter cette attirance pour son ennemi et un homme de surcroît. Néanmoins, il avait dut se rendre à l'évidence et il réussissait maintenant à accepter ce fait même s'il avait passé de longues nuits blanches à se demander s'il était bien normal. L'homosexualité était quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté mais il se retrouvait soudain face à cela et en était surpris. Il c'était demandé si lui-même aimait les garçons mais il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas gay mais amoureux de Tom. Si celui ci avait été une fille cela aurait été pareil.

Tom murmura un sort qui fit apparaître l'heure en lettres lumineuses et Harry soupira en voyant que son train partait dans trois heures. Un soupir s'échappa aussi des lèvres de Voldemort et il resserra un peu plus ses bras autours de son compagnon.

- N'y a t'il vraiment aucun moyens pour que je reste ?

La voix tremblotante d'Harry était affligée, sachant très bien quelle serait la – douloureuse – réponse.

-Si seulement c'était possible ! Harry, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te savoir là bas mais console-toi, je t'en prie. Tu viendras pour les prochaines vacances, je te le promets ! Pour l'heure, il faut que tu y ailles… Severus veillera sur toi…

-Je ne veux pas de Severus ! Je veux que ce soit toi ; s'entêta le garçon. Les prochaines vacances sont à Noël, Tom !

-Je le sais bien… Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, c'est dur aussi pour moi, tu sais ? Qui sait si tu ne vas pas changer d'avis quand tu seras à poudlard ? Cette fin de phrase avait été chuchotée sur un ton peiné et Harry s'empressa de faire taire son amant d'un baiser.

-Jamais ! J'ai compris maintenant. Je ne serais plus si naïf, c'est toi qui compte pour moi maintenant.

-Puisses-tu dire vrai, Harry… Puisses-tu dire vrai.

Voldemort s'agrippa à ce corps tiède, ses mains posées à plat dans le dos du Gryffondor, le caressant machinalement, son visage vint se perdre dans le cou de son partenaire, y déposant quelques baiser, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il priait de tout son cœur pour que son jeune amant lui revienne, sain, sauf et non corrompu.

Il priait pour lui, il priait pour eux, son cœur menaçant de sombrer mais il devait être fort, tenir et mettre en place ses plans pour pouvoir garder son ange à ses côtés.

Il le serra le plus fort possible, comme si son corps voulait garder à jamais l'empreinte de celui de son compagnon.

Le quai de gare, les panaches de fumée que crachait la locomotive, la foule bruyante amassée sur le quai, tout ceci étourdissait Harry. Il poussa son chariot vers le train, le cœur à l'envers et éprouvant l'envie de se sauver en courant, de rentrer au manoir de Tom. Il remarqua quelques têtes connues qui le saluèrent sur son passage mais de Ron, et d'Hermione, aucune trace. Tant pis… Ou tant mieux ! Le jeune homme se sentait amer. Ron l'avait déçut par sa si courte lettre pour son anniversaire ainsi qu'Hermione et il leur en voulait.

Toutefois, il devait jouer le bon garçon, content de revoir ses amis et en aucun cas mentionner son escapade d'un mois avec son amant… Voldemort…

Qu'est ce que cela ferait s'il criait soudain à tous ses sorciers « Oui, moi Harry Potter, j'aime Voldemort ! Je suis son amant ! Je le soutiendrais toujours à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

Sûrement, une panique se déclencherait et quelques sorciers plus courageux le livreraient directement au ministère et il finirait soit à Azkaban, soit à Sainte Mangouste !

Il soupira, poussant son chariot où somnolait Hedwige, posée sur sa malle. Rogue lui avait donné ses fournitures ainsi quelques conseils de dernière minute avant de le conduire à la gare. L'un d'eux trottait dans la tête du garçon.

« N'oubliez jamais ce mois, Potter, où cela le tueras. »

-Pas de risques ; pensa t'il tristement.

Le professeur lui avait également fait promettre que, s'il se sentait craquer, il viendrait le voir au lieu de faire une chose inconsidérée. Là encore le jeune homme avait accepté parce que Rogue était son seul lien entre Tom et lui. Il était impensable de compter sur Malefoy !

Montant dans le train, hissant péniblement sa malle sur un porte baguages, Harry rejoignit un compartiment, en trouvant un vide tout en bout de train.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, le visage sombre. Le train commença à s'ébranler et il regarda le paysage pour essayer de ne pas penser. Il avait une irrésistible envie de pleurer.

-Tom…

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ginny Weasley dont les yeux s'éclairèrent aussitôt qu'elle reconnut Harry.

-Salut, Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps !

-Salut ; répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre joyeux mais il n'était pas sûr d'y être parvenu.

La rousse entra dans le compartiment, s'asseyant en face de son ami et ancien béguin. Elle lui trouva mauvaise mine. Il avait cet air de profonde tristesse de ceux qui ont perdu ce qu'ils ont de plus cher au monde et cela même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher d'un sourire qui sonnait faux.

La jeune fille sentait bien que quelque chose clochait mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. L'apparence nouvelle d'Harry, associé à ses yeux qu'il ne masquait plus de ses lunettes, tout cela sautait aux yeux de Ginny. Sans compter cette petite chose indéfinissable, cette impression diffuse… Harry avait changé en apparence mais il se dégageait de lui une sorte de sensualité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais trouvée. Son instinct féminin ne la trompait pas là-dessus.

Harry aimait.

Elle en sourit et fixa son regard clair sur son compagnon, un peu amusée malgré elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui avait put rendre Harry amoureux. Elle se promit de mener sa petite enquête.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda t'elle pour engager la conversation.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa, souriante et jolie dans son uniforme qu'elle avait déjà enfilé. Il avait toujours apprécié la sœur de Ron mais aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune envie de la voir. Il eut un geste évasif de la main et répondit d'un ton morne :

-Bof, j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante alors c'était long et surtout pénible.

- J'aurais bien aimé te voir à la maison mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu, pourtant mes parents ont insistés…

Insisté ? Vraiment ? Harry en doutait. Ils étaient bien comme les autres, manipulés par Dumbledore, aux bottes du vieux sorcier. Voldemort lui avait ouvert les yeux et il savait que son amant ne lui mentait pas. Il avait besoin de le croire ! Ses baisers, ses regards, tout cela disait la vérité et il voulait le croire. Oui, il avait décidé de faire confiance à Tom plutôt qu'à ses amis.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger ! répliqua Harry, se forçant à lui sourire avant d'ajouter en lui-même : vous feriez tous une drôle de tête si Tom venait chez vous pour me câliner…

Ginny soupira. Quelque chose clochait dans cet Harry là. Il n'aurait pas réagit ainsi avant cet été. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? En temps normal, il aurait pesté contre la terre entière, passant sa mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde ou alors aurait fugué.

Le Harry qui se trouvait devant elle, ce garçon au regard si fermé, était bien loin de son ami. Harry n'avait pas un regard aussi inexpressif. Elle se jura de percer son secret, devait-elle se le mettre à dos !

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu fugues…

-Pour grimper à ton balcon et te déclarer ma flamme ? Ne rêve pas !

La voix avait été dure, les paroles blessantes lui échappant bien malgré lui. Il ne regretta pas son ton, pensant silencieusement :

-Et voilà Tom, je gaffe déjà. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui dois tous les supporter !

La jeune fille fut interdite de ces paroles si brusques. Non, vraiment, Harry avait changé. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait prit du caractère et s'éloignait de plus en plus de la petite fille timide qui n'osait pas approcher le Survivant. Elle devenait une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé et franche, aussi bien à l'aise avec les garçons que les filles. Son ton se fit ironique et piquant quand elle riposta

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, beau brun !

- C'est toi qui parle de désir ? Qui se pâmait devant moi ? repartit Harry, aiguillonné par le ton de sa compagne, ses yeux verts envoyant des éclairs.

-Tu parles, j'étais une gamine ! De toute façon tu ne peux que faire tourner la tête à des enfants, tu as trop mauvais caractère…

Elle le provoquait, le poussait dans ses retranchements. Elle voulait savoir ce que cachait cet Harry là et elle le saurait ! Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il démarrait toujours au quart de tour et s'en mordait les doigts après.

Evidemment, son jugement se révéla parfaitement vérifié quand le brun haussa le ton.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais !

-Intuition féminine… Ne me dit pas qu'une fille de ton âge t'a séduit… Elle devait être soûle !

Le Gryffondor serra le poings et ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une réplique bien sentie à Ginny quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Sauvé par le gong, Harry… songea la jeune fille.

Harry pâlit soudain en voyant Ron et Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte, leurs mains jointes.

Ces deux là n'avaient pas perdu leur temps, pensa Harry avec une certaine amertume. Il ne dit pas un mot, son regard allant se poser sur le paysage d'un air blessé.

L'atmosphère était soudain lourde dans le compartiment et Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione qui haussa les épaules avant de dire d'une voix forte :

-Bonjour Harry !

- 'Jour, ça va ?

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas relevé le regard, son ton amorphe trahissant sa lassitude. La simple présence de ses amis – ou plutôt anciens amis – l'irritant à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Il avait envie de les frapper, surtout Ron qui se tenait sans rien dire, laissant Hermione parler. Comment allait-il tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ? C'était impossible !

-Tu pourrais être aimable, on ne t'a pas vu depuis longtemps…

C'était de nouveau Hermione qui avait parlé, assez froidement, froissée par la réaction de son ami.

Ce dernier plongea brusquement ses yeux dans les siens et, avec une certaine rage et un ton affreusement faux, répondit avec déférence.

-Oh, je te prie de m'excuser, Hermione… Vraiment ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances avec Ron ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Quel dommage, j'étais cloîtré chez mon oncle et ma tante… Mais je comprends parfaitement que tu n'ais pas écrit… Tu es tellement occupée à être la meilleure…

Là encore, les trois Gryffondors restèrent bouche bée et Ginny plissa les yeux, étudiant l'air furieux d'Harry, sentant encore cette étrange impression. Hermione s'empourpra et le toisa avec colère.

-Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton…

Elle sortit de la pièce, le nez en l'air et Ron lança un regard triste au brun, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais la voix d'Hermione qui l'appela le fit sortir sans un mot.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait se protéger d'un danger et reporta son regard à l'extérieur du train. Loin de lui, loin de Poudlard, là où l'attendrait son amour…

Ginny ne dit plus rien durant tout le voyage, se contentant d'observer de son regard perçant le visage triste d'Harry. Elle réussit enfin à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la choquait le plus. Harry ne semblait être plus qu'une moitié de lui-même, comme si l'une d'elle était restée sur le quai. Elle savait que le garçon ne voudrait jamais le lui confier mais elle allait essayer de deviner le pourquoi du comment et l'aiderait, sa résolution était prise et elle sortit du compartiment en prévenant Harry que le train allait arrivait et qu'il ferait bien de se changer.

Une fois seul, celui ci soupira, ouvrit sa malle et revêtit l'uniforme de l'école, contemplant le blason de Gryffondor sur sa poitrine, l'effleurant du doigt avec mélancolie.

Il n'était même pas à Serpentard pour se consoler. Si seulement il avait sut en première année ce qui se serait passé, il n'aurait pas hésité à aller dans cette maison. S'il avait sut, il n'aurait pas combattu Tom toutes ses années…

Il secoua la tête, se disant que de toutes façons on ne pouvait prévoir l'avenir. Il suffisait de regarder Trelawney…

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, Harry descendit, se retrouvant au milieu de la foule bruyante et joyeuse amassée là. Il repéra des groupes de premières années à l'air apeurés.

-Autant que je devais l'être… pensa t'il, ce constat lui arrachant un sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il avait quitté son amour.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux cherchèrent la silhouette familière d'Hagrid et fut soulagé de le voir lui adresser un petit signe de la main, y répondant aussi.

Son cœur en ressentit un soulagement certain. Hagrid avait toujours été son ami et cela ne changerait pas… A moins qu'il lui dise sa relation avec Voldemort ! Enfin… Peut être que le demi-géant le comprendrait, lui…

Sur cette pensée, il alla s'installer dans une calèche dont il voyait maintenant les chevaux. Mais, à l'opposée de ce qu'il pensait habituellement, il ne blâma pas Voldemort et ne le rendit pas responsable de tous les maux de la terre. Ils avaient parlé aussi de ceci ensemble. Tom avait été franc en lui disant que l'étudiant avait représenté une menace pour lui et qu'il l'avait simplement éliminé. C'était ainsi qu'il faisait et Harry, même s'il n'était pas franchement d'accord avec cette méthode, devait bien reconnaître qu'une guerre sans morts était utopiste. Dumbledore aussi sacrifiait des innocents, lui-même étant bien placé pour le savoir...

Bercé par le roulis de la calèche, Harry regarda au dehors, voyant grandir le château illuminé avec un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse. Poudlard avait toujours été son foyer mais il aurait aimé y être avec son Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vœux de pouvoir y être un jour avec lui.

Harry était assit à la table des Gryffondors, sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée, ses yeux clairs fusillant le vieux sorcier à la table des professeurs. Le jeune homme avait étrangement envie de frapper ce monstre à visage de grand-père débonnaire. Comme il pouvait le détester ! Il s'était toujours moqué de lui et avait continué en lui envoyant un sourire.

Les paroles de Tom tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

« Méfie-toi, Harry, Dumbledore aime paraître mais très peu savent ce qu'il en est vraiment. Il passe pour un sage un peu loufoque mais son âme est peut être même plus noire que la mienne… »

Renfrogné sur sa chaise, le regard haineux et fixé sur Dumbledore, le Gryffondor ne remarquait pas les regards posés sur lui. Celui de Ginny d'abord, cherchant à comprendre. Celui de Severus ensuite qui avait l'air soucieux pour le jeune homme, le voyant à l'instar de la rousse, comme amputé d'une moitié de lui. Celui d'un certain Audric, plus amusé, assit à la table des Serpentards à côté d'un blond qui le couvait des yeux et fronçait les sourcils en le voyant observer le Survivant. Enfin celui doré d'un loup-garou aux cheveux châtains clairs, assit à la table des professeurs et dont les sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il voyait clairement qu'il y avait un problème avec Harry…

Les acteurs étaient en place, près à s'entraider ou s'entretuer dans une représentation où se mêleraient amour, haine, joie fugace et amitié véritable.

Les trois coups allaient être frappés, Dumbledore se levait, près à tout orchestrer, ignorant encore que certains éléments de sa troupe lui échappaient irrémédiablement et que loin, très loin de là, le Sorcier Noir préparait sa revanche pour conserver ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde…

* * *

Liv : ouf 10 chapitres! j'y crois pas!

tom... : pleure à chaudes larmes

harry : euh il a quoi là?

liv : il vient de réaliser qu'on ne le reverra plus autant, c'est un rude coup pour lui...

tom : noooon, c'est paaaas çaaa! T'as plus de Arlequins, je les aient touuuus luuuuu...

sevy : je crois que ta fic à une mauvaise influence sur lui...

audric : chouette moi on va me voir!

Drago : ouais ben te montre pas trop hein! T'es a moi!

Liv : qu'il est possessif... tient ca pourrait être marrant ça, de torturer drago...

drago et audric fuient, severus suit... ah non, il a juste vu alithe au loin... et harry fait de même pendant que tom pleure sur le sol

audric, drago sevy et audric trébuchent et tombent d'une falaise, alithe fait de même pour le fun mais oublie de sortir ses ailes et se fracasse en bas comme tout le monde. Tom saute aussi par dépit

liv passe avec une grue une review sinon je les remontent pas!


	11. Chap 11 : Vérité

**Tempus Fugit **

**Rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation je vous donne mon numéro de compte bancaire…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Cette fois ci je crois qu'on va me décerner la palme de l'auteur la plus en retard ! Franchement, je suis désolée mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels associés à une panne d'internet étrange pendant un temps interminable d'où le délai pour ce chapitre… Mille pardons ! Mais le chapitre est long comme tous ceux qui vont se passer à Poudlard et j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre vu que j'avais une histoire à écrire pour le cadeau d'anniversaire d'une amie… Donc ça a traîné ! Mais j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et que cela vous plait toujours ! L'action va s'accélérer de plus en plus, youpi ! Bisous à tous !

Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire un petit sondage de la cote de popularité des personnages :

Alors, faites-moi tous un petit top 3 entre :

Severus, Harry, Tom, Alithe, Audric, Drago, Lucius, Remus, Ginny, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione.

**Chapitre 11 : Vérité :**

Une ovation bruyante retentie dans la salle – en particulier à la table des Gryffondors – faisant sortir Harry de sa transe. Le Gryffondor sursauta et son regard accrocha soudain la silhouette familière de Remus, debout à la table des professeurs, un air surpris se dessinant sur son visage avant que celui ci se fende d'un sourire de joie profonde, sourires qui devenaient rares depuis qu'il avait quitté son amant. Remus le lui rendit en s'essayant, Dumbledore reprenant son discours de bienvenue qu'Harry n'écoutait pas jusqu'à ce que le Sorcier mentionne le nom de Voldemort. Aussitôt le regard du garçon se fit meurtrier, voulant aller étouffer le vieillard avec sa barbe. Comment osait-il prononcer son nom ? Comment osait-il parler de lui à tout le monde ? Comment osait-il même exister ?

Le Sorcier parlait à cet instant de son amant comme d'un monstre de haine, près à diviser chacun, comme une hydre malsaine qui serait partout à la fois pour s'infiltrer dans les cœurs les plus noires pensées. Harry serra les points sous la table et se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il ne le connaissait pas ! Ce vieux fou ne savait pas qui était Tom, le Tom aux sourires d'une grande douceur, le Tom qui savait rire si joliment, le Tom qui lui susurrait des « je t'aime »…

Severus avait peur. Peur qu'Harry ne craque et ne dévoile tout par dépit. Le jeune homme lui avait maintes fois montré son côté impulsif et entier, fonçant dans les embûches plutôt que de réfléchir. Le professeur craignait vraiment que cela joue des tours au jeune homme et surtout à Voldemort. Un petit pincement au cœur l'étreignit en songeant à son ancien amant. Il espérait que Lucius veillerait suffisamment sur lui. Il ne supportait vraiment pas la période scolaire où il ne pouvait être près de son Maître, se vengeant sur ses élèves. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Alithe, vu que celui ci avait encore disparu il ne savait où... Il soupira d'agacement. L'homme oiseau n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Son regard accrocha soudain l'aigle posé dans l'angle mort d'une poutre, l'animal s'attirant un regard noir de Severus.

-Audric ? Alors, tu ne nous as pas dit d'où tu venais…

La voix aiguë de Pansy s'était élevée à la table des Serpentards tandis qu'elle minaudait devant le frêle nouveau venu. Dumbledore avait depuis longtemps fini son discours et chacun mangeaient plus ou moins tranquillement. Le beau Vampire aux yeux violets était le centre d'attention de toute la table et cela faisait bouillir le blond assit à côté de lui. Mangeant avec grâce, ses mouvements dégageant une incroyable délicatesse, ses membres fins le faisant paraître aux yeux de tous comme une sorte de poupée de porcelaine, Audric s'amusait en réalité comme un petit fou !

-Je viens de Dumstrang, j'étais en cinquième année mais mes parents ont déménagé dans votre beau pays et j'ai donc dû être transféré à Poudlard.

La voix calme, innocente et chantante d'Audric endormait toutes les méfiances et charmait son entourage, lui attirant les coups d'œil de nombreuses jeunes filles et quelques garçons.

-Et tu es célibataire ? minauda encore Pansy.

Drago, ne pouvant se retenir, s'écria d'une voix pleine de colère :

-La ferme, Pansy ! Tu nous ennuie avec tes questions ! Laisse le tranquille !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver parce qu'il te pique ton rang de Prince de notre maison…

Cette fois ci c'était Blaise Zabini qui avait répliqué avec malice et le blond lui jeta un regard acier qui aurait pu le tuer sur place.

-Allons, ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas voler la vedette à Drago…

Audric accompagna sa tirade d'un délicat battement de cil presque féminin, posant son coude sur la table pour fixer quelques-uns un des Serpentards présents, souriant d'un air faussement timide et gêné. Drago grimaça, trouvant que son amant en faisait trop. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le même dortoir, ils pourraient avoir une petite discussion…

Le repas se passa sans heurts, les plats furent nettoyés de leur contenu et, enfin, chacun fut invité à regagner son dortoir. Harry jeta un regard mauvais à Ron et Hermione qui hélaient les premières années, rôle de préfet oblige, et se détourna vers la table des professeurs, cherchant Remus du regard. Dépité, Harry ne le vit nulle part et, les mains dans les poches, l'air fermé, il prit le chemin de son dortoir.

Deux mains qui se posèrent sur ses yeux le firent sursauter violemment et il se dégagea de l'étreinte avec brusquerie, les nerfs à fleur de peau, sortant sa baguette et pivotant pour faire face à l'importun.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnu Audric qui riait doucement, ses cheveux bleutés masquant de temps en temps son regard amusé. Derrière lui, Drago était appuyé au mur, bras croisés et l'air furieux. Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant et l'ignora, rangeant sa baguette.

Le Gryffondor, étonné de la présence du Mangemort au château demanda avec surprise :

-Que faites-vous à Poudlard ?

-Tom veut que je veille sur vous et puis c'était l'occasion d'être avec Drago chéri !

-Tom ? Il… va bien ?

Harry sentit un pincement au cœur lui faire mal au ventre à la pensée de son amant. Ainsi il envoyait l'un de ses fidèles pour veiller sur lui… C'était bien qu'il pensait à lui autant que lui-même. Le vampire continua, le couloir étant désert :

-Autant qu'on peut aller quand la personne qu'on aime nous est arrachée ; répondit simplement le Vampire. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour vous. C'est pour cela que je dois vous donner ceci.

Audric tira de la poche de sa robe de sorcier un simple disque de bronze poli, d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre, pas tout à fait rond et un peu bosselé mais dont la surface réfléchissait assez bien. Il le tendit au jeune homme qui le prit avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateur, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Reprenant la parole, le Vampire expliqua :

-Ceci est une porte dans l'espace temps. C'est un exemplaire très rare, il n'en existe que trois, toutes détenues par des Vampires. Celle ci est la première à être confiée à un Humain. J'en possède une et celle là a appartenu à un vieux Vampire qui a décidé de mourir, il y a peu. Aucune barrière magique ne peut la bloquer, vous pouvez aller n'importe où, même dans le Royaume des Morts… Même dans la chambre de Tom… Elle ne fonctionne que le jour de la pleine lune. A partir de minuit et jusqu'à l'aube, la porte peut être franchie vers l'endroit que vous voulez rejoindre. Mais, c'est très important, si vous restez plus tard qu'une heure à partir du moment où vous la franchissez, vous ne pourrez revenir à votre point de départ. Pour l'utiliser, il vous suffit de penser à l'endroit que vous voulez rejoindre ou même à une personne et le disque s'ouvrira pour vous.

Harry, fixa le petit disque qui luisait doucement sous la lumière des torches dans le couloir avec hébétude mais émerveillement. Un tel cadeau le touchait profondément, lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Le royaume des Morts… Et s'il pouvait aller voir son parrain, ses parents… Et puis il pourrait aussi l'utiliser pour rejoindre Tom… Il faillit se jeter dans les bras du Vampire mais se contint et un sourire rayonnant illumina ses traits, faisant briller ses yeux de jade. Il était si heureux qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Il aurait aimé prouver par une longue tirade à Audric qu'il lui était reconnaissant au-delà de tout, cependant il ne put qu'articuler :

-Merci !

Ce simple mot avait été chargé de tout ce qu'il aurait aimé dire sans en trouver les mots et le Vampire sourit et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une bise sur la joue du Mortel avant de se reculer avec un léger rire, sous le regard courroucé de Drago qui vint aussitôt se poster face au Gryffondor, son regard métallique semblant irradier de colère.

-Je te préviens Potter, c'est bien que notre Maître t'aime sinon je t'aurais tué pour avoir reçu un baiser d'Audric ! Mais si tu t'approche trop, tu le regretteras !

-Pas de soucis, Malefoy, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ta face de fouine furieuse !

-Sale balafré idiot, évite quand même de te faire tuer cette année, il y aurait trop de monde pour te pleurer !

- T'inquiète, serpent visqueux, j'ai la peau dure !

Les paroles étaient violentes et agressives mais seul le Vampire qui les observait pouvait déceler la légère lueur dans leurs deux regards dont la haine n'était plus forcément le seul sentiment présent. Puis Audric prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite après avoir salué Harry.

Celui ci resta quelques instants dans le couloir, serrant le petit disque contre lui avant de monter vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il ne vit personne dans la salle commune et rejoignit son dortoir, remarquant que Ron était déjà dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, mais il salua tout de même Neville et Seamus avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans les draps tièdes, soupirant une fois derrière les rideaux et murmurant très bas, embrassant le disque de bronze :

-Bonne nuit Tom…

Voldemort, assit sur son lit, cherchait le sommeil, ses yeux grenat étaient tristes et il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait amputé d'une partie de lui-même. Harry était parti depuis le matin et, déjà, il lui manquait. Machinalement, sa main caressait le matelas à côté de lui, espérant y sentir la forme familière du Gryffondor mais ne rencontrant que le vide.

La solitude lui pesait cruellement et il soupira en s'allongeant dans les draps de satin, la pensée de son amant ne le quittant pas. Il était tard, il devait déjà dormir ou chercher le sommeil… Pensait-il à lui ? D'en dessous les draps, le sorcier ôta son boxer, savourant le contact du satin sur son corps nu.

Couché sur le dos, le mage observait le dragon peint sur son plafond quand trois coups furent frappé à sa porte. Après un bref ordre, Lucius se tenait près de lui, droit et digne comme toujours. Il portait une superbe tenue, composée d'une veste en velours bleu clair, d'un pantalon de cuir noir et de bottes en peau de dragon. Une chemise à jabot blanche apparaissait sous la veste et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une tresse nouée d'un ruban.

Malefoy senior s'installa sur le bord du lit de son Maître et posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse des doigts du Mangemort. La voix grave et compatissante de Lucius s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce :

-Votre fièvre semble tombée… Maître, pardon si je me montre indiscret mais depuis que Potter était ici, vous ne faisiez plus de crises ?

La voix de Voldemort était douce quand il répondit à son tour, gardant les yeux clos, cherchant inconsciemment l'apaisement.

-Non, Severus avait raison… Harry est bien mon âme sœur. Nos magies se complètent parfaitement même s'il ne semble pas en avoir conscience.

-Alors… Cela veut dire que vous l'aimez réellement ? poursuivit le Mangemort. Il est donc celui de la prophétie.

-Je l'aime, oui. Je crois que pour la première fois je pourrais me sacrifier pour quelqu'un. Quant à la prophétie, je ferais tout pour qu'elle s'accomplisse. Dumbledore à assez nuit à mes projets et… Je veux qu'Harry soit libre.

Lucius hocha gravement la tête, ses yeux gris bleus exprimant la compassion et il baissa le ton, caressant toujours le front de son Maître, jugeant que Severus avait fait un miracle avec sa potion qui avait rendu son apparence volée à Voldemort.

-Vous vous sacrifiez déjà pour nous, Maître…

-Parce que je vous aime tous et tu le sais Lucius. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de doux mais même si parfois je dois te punir, mon beau serviteur, je t'aime tout de même.

-Je vous ai remis ma vie, mon seul souhait est de vous protéger. Même si vous aimez Potter, « nous vous suivrons car nous sommes vos enfants, vos amis et vos amants à la fois, tous autant que nous sommes. »

-« Et je vous dois protection autant que vous me devez loyauté » ; récita Voldemort. Je te reconnais bien là, mon Lucius… Tu as toujours été attaché à ce serment. Les Mangemorts de rang inférieur n'ont pas à réciter cette promesse mais vous, mes plus fidèles, êtes tenus à moi par ces paroles, tout comme moi je suis tenu à vous.

Le mage noir leva une main fine vers le visage de Lucius et le caressa à l'aveugle avant de poursuivre :

-Comment se porte Narcissa ? Elle ne m'en veut pas pour sa sœur ?

-Elle va très bien, Maître, et elle gère nos intérêts avec talent. Pour sa sœur, elle n'a aucun sentiment. Bellatrix a désobéi et déclenché une catastrophe – pire, elle a blessé celui qui vous est cher – alors Narcissa ne veut même plus en entendre parler.

Voldemort laissa retomber sa main et rouvrit légèrement les yeux, esquissant un sourire à l'adresse de son Mangemort.

-Tu as une femme parfaite et ton fils devient de plus en plus beau et intelligent. C'est une bonne famille, Lucius, profites-en bien ! Maintenant je vais essayer de me reposer un peu, cette crise m'a épuisé…

Lucius se leva en silence et s'inclina avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur le front de son mentor et de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui, un sorcier las mais réconforté par la tendresse que lui offraient ses Mangemorts les plus proches. Harry lui manquait au-delà de tout et Severus aussi mais il devait encore un peu supporter d'être séparé de son jeune amant pour tout mettre en place. Un sommeil agité le captura sur ces pensées et il chuchota un dernier :

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

-ESPECE D'IDIOT INCONSCIENT ! VOLATILE SANS CERVELLE !

Alithe éclata de rire en s'étirant dans le lit qu'il occupait, ses muscles jouant sous sa peau. Severus vociférait depuis au moins dix minutes après lui et l'homme oiseau commençait à trouver cela monotone même s'il devait reconnaître que son compagnon connaissait un beau chapelet d'injures.

-Paix, Severus ! déclara t'il en riant. Tu pourras râler autant que tu voudras cela ne changera rien. Je fais ce que je veux ! Chante donc mon beau merle.

Severus, fulminant, serra les dents et lança un regard noir à son amant. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le Maître des potions émit un reniflement dédaigneux et se détourna d'Alithe, allongé nu sur son lit en toute impudeur. Il l'avait d'ailleurs trouvé ainsi, le nez dans l'oreiller et ses ailes dissimulant à peine son corps sculptural.

Depuis le professeur l'abreuvait d'injures en tout genre, parce qu'il avait été surpris et ensuite parce qu'il craignait qu'un autre que lui découvre l'homme – Dumbledore par exemple.

Soudain, Severus lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand un corps chaud vint se coller dans son dos, les mains d'Alithe glissant sur son torse, un souffle léger lui chatouillant le cou.

Severus se retourna et allait répliquer quelque chose de peu aimable quand sa bouche fut soudain capturée par celle d'Alithe en un long baiser exigeant qui laissa le Mangemort haletant et totalement docile.

-Tu es vraiment un démon ; susurra Severus. Un entêté !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime, mon mignon !

Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur les lèvres fines d'Alithe et Severus soupira, à la fois amusé et agacé.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser mon petit Mangemort adoré tout seul dans cette école remplie de garçons en tout genre, mmh ?

-Alithe ! Tu sais que les garçons dont tu parles ont entre onze et dix-sept ans ? Je ne suis pas pédophile ; s'insurgea Severus.

Son compagnon gloussa et fit se balader un peu ses mains dans le creux des reins de Severus.

-Je sais, tu aime trop mon corps viril !

Son vis à vis leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua avec un humour piquant :

-Un corps viril ? Où donc ?

Repoussant les mains qui avaient glissé sur ses fesses, le professeur se recula de quelques pas et lança :

-Tu ne me touche pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu fais ici !

-Tu es sadique, Severus ! Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul. J'ai une intuition… quelque chose va se passer, quelque chose de très différent par rapport à d'habitude. Ce Potter… Il aura besoin d'aide et ton ex aussi ! Et par-dessus tout, le danger est sur toi.

Severus haussa un sourcil, malgré tout ému que l'homme oiseau se soucie de lui mais il riposta tout de même :

-Jusque-là tu ne t'étais jamais préoccupé de mon sort.

Alithe se rapprocha d'un pas de son interlocuteur, le regard triste. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, après avoir dévisagé silencieusement son amant, son ton était mélancolique et étrangement doux :

-Tu ne me pardonneras jamais vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

Severus tourna son regard vers le mur, se taisant mais son regard blessé parlait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais oublié et cela n'aurait jamais lieu.

Ce jour noir inscrit pour toujours en lui.

Ce jour où il avait appelé de toute son âme Alithe à son secours.

Ce jour où son père avait franchi un cap de plus dans sa maltraitance, où il avait appelé l'homme oiseau du plus profond de son cœur.

Ce jour où, jamais, Alithe n'était venu, laissant l'irréparable se produire.

Severus avait été violé.

Et aujourd'hui le sombre professeur n'était pas encore vraiment guéri, surtout depuis le retour intempestif d'Alithe dans sa vie, lui rappelant son appel désespéré, les cris qui avaient jailli de sa gorge en même temps que les larmes, voulant que tout cesse, que vienne son amant. Mais l'aigle n'était jamais apparu et Severus, blessé au plus profond de sa chair, avait renié ses origines. Il avait fait disparaître pour toujours ses ailes et sa queue d'oiseau à l'intérieur de lui. Cette particularité qui avait rendu son père fou de rage à sa naissance au point d'en devenir alcoolique et violent, frappant sa femme pour cette infamie qu'il refusait d'appeler son fils.

Depuis, plus jamais, il n'avait volé comme ses semblables car son essence était à la fois un don précieux et une malédiction.

Severus poussa un soupir et jeta un œil sombre vers son amant, un regard qui trahissait la fêlure de son âme.

Alithe, prit de compassion pour cet homme ni vraiment beau, ni vraiment laid, cet homme qu'il aimait pourtant tendrement, invoqua ses habits qui recouvrirent son cœur dénudé. Puis, faisant disparaître ses attributs d'oiseau, vint enlacer la silhouette filiforme du Maître des Potions, l'attirant contre son épaule, déposant un baiser plein d'amour sur sa tempe. Il aurait tout donné pour rattraper ses erreurs, pour ne pas avoir détruit cet être pourtant chéri plus que tout. La tête posée sur les cheveux sombres de son compagnon, il plaida, les larmes aux yeux, dans un doux murmure :

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais… Je gagnerais ta confiance et ton amour exclusif, tu verras.

Audric se faufila souplement, silencieux comme un chat, dans le lit de Drago, refermant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin avant de murmurer un sort qui ne laisserait filtrer aucun son à l'extérieur de ce havre improvisé. Un ronflement sonore retentit dans la chambre et Audric pouffa légèrement, sous l'œil amusé de son camarade.

Drago observa Audric, dont la silhouette pâle se découpait dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il ne portait qu'un simple boxer, tout comme le blond qui ne pût s'empêcher de détailler avec envie ce corps de jeune homme où logeait un esprit séculaire. Le jeune Malefoy jugea le Vampire de plus en plus séduisant. Cependant, il croisa les bras, l'air sévère et soupira dans un excès d'exaspération :

-Ca t'amuses de me rendre jaloux, hein ?

Audric eut un petit sourire malicieux et alla se caler contre le torse de son amant, lui lançant son sourire le plus désarmant :

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

Drago prit un oreiller et en frappa le Vampire à la tête, faisant rire ce dernier.

-Sadique !

Il était évident que ces deux là étaient complices malgré leurs paroles qui, placées dans un autre contexte, auraient put paraître à consonance très négative. Drago songea que cela avait commencé de cette façon et que tout se terminerait sûrement de la même manière. Ils avaient toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre et c'était pour cela que Drago avait tant souffert quand le Vampire l'avait abandonné derrière lui sans un mot ni un regard.

Certes, c'était réparé mais le jeune Malefoy savait bien qu'il garderait toujours une trace de cette blessure en lui. Un abandon par une personne qui lui était aussi chère était difficile à surmonter. Il se montrait maintenant d'une possessivité maladive. Maintenant, il était plus mature que deux ans auparavant et remuerait ciel et terre pour remettre la main sur le Vampire et lui dire sa façon de penser !

Audric s'était réfugié contre son amant, bien au chaud dans ses bras, songeant qu'auparavant c'était lui qui dépassait le jeune humain. Cela semblait si lointain…

Il soupira de bien être et chassa ses pensées négatives pour se concentrer sur son amant, dardant une langue mutine qui vint effleurer les clavicules de Drago, suivie des lèvres blanches du Vampire. L'odeur de la peau de son compagnon l'enivrait, surtout mêlée à l'odeur de son sang.

Il avait envie de redécouvrir un peu ce corps abandonné trop longtemps. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Drago ne lui avait pas permit d'aller jusqu'au bout, lui refusant formellement toute caresse trop intime, frustrant Audric mais ce dernier se montrait relativement respectueux de cet état d'âme.

Cela ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de tenter sa chance à chaque fois !

Le Vampire leva la tête pour accaparer la bouche de son amant, leurs langues se rencontrant en un ballet sensuel, se caressant. Le baiser, tendre au début, se fit plus fougueux, plus demandeur, devenant presque sauvage comme une tendre lutte. Audric ne pût résister à l'envie de mordiller la lèvre inférieure du garçon, l'égratignant de ses crocs puis lécha langoureusement le sang qui y perlait.

Drago se sentit tomber en arrière, heurtant le matelas, le poids de son amant reposant sur son bas-ventre, donnant de très légers coups de reins, presque imperceptibles.

Il voulu fuir à nouveau ce moment trop intime, craignant que le schéma vieux de deux ans se reproduise encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il avait accordé au Vampire sa virginité…

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain privé de son amant, celui-ci demeurant introuvable. Et cela avait duré deux ans.

Il balbutia quelques propos incohérents, où « les autres », « pas ici », « sommeil » revenaient régulièrement.

Audric le fit taire d'un baiser puis, lorsque Drago rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva plongé dans deux clairs lacs d'améthyste, brûlant d'un désir bien mal contenu.

-Cesse de te dérober !

La voix était sévère, emplie par la frustration, l'attente, l'envie et le blond su que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas filer après quelques caresses et baisers. Il hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, un peu effrayé.

Le Vampire sourit tendrement, ses lèvres allèrent dessiner sur le torse pâle des arabesques hasardeuses, y déposant des baisers brûlants.

Il avait terriblement envie de goûter à nouveau à cette peau pâle et de voir le visage souvent hautain de son amant se métamorphoser sous le plaisir.

Deux ans qu'il était privé de ce corps ! C'était peu pour un Vampire mais long lorsqu'on aime.

Les baisers et caresses se prolongèrent un moment incalculable, allant d'un effleurement à une tendre morsure, attisant le désir dans le corps des deux amants mais ils prenaient leur temps, Audric ayant toujours préféré les préliminaires à l'acte en lui-même et Drago ayant l'impression d'une nouvelle première fois, n'ayant plus été touché depuis longtemps.

Leur alcôve de douceur était emplie de soupirs, de froissements de tissu et de légers chuchotements.

Peu à peu, les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent nus, Drago allongé sous Audric.

Le jeune homme succombait peu à peu à la douceur et l'atmosphère particulière qui régnait dans le lit.

Il était près et Audric le sentait. Alors, avec une infinie douceur, il s'empala lui-même sur l'érection du Mortel, lui offrant son corps, les guidant vers l'extase.

Leur refuge fut bientôt empli de gémissements et de petits cris de plaisir, les voix des deux hommes se mêlant harmonieusement. Puis vint la délivrance, summum du plaisir ressentit et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Drago serrant fort le corps fin et froid contre le sien comme pour le garder pour toujours auprès de lui.

Cette nuit là, quatre personnes dormirent d'un sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps tandis que Remus faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, son instinct de loup-garou l'avertissant que de nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis son départ de Poudlard.

Tout à coup, un grincement léger de porte qui se referme lui fit tourner la tête, ne découvrant que le vide mais sachant très bien ce qui se tramait en réalité.

La tête de Harry apparut près de la porte, suivie du reste de son corps quand l'adolescent eut ôté la cape de son père. Il se tenait droit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire qui puisse justifier sa présence à près de cinq heures du matin dans la chambre de Remus.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas et sourit même à son jeune compagnon, son visage fatigué s'illuminant un peu et il s'approcha pour donner une franche accolade au garçon. Ce faisant, il fronça brièvement les sourcils, décelant avec son odorat de loup-garou, la présence d'une odeur étrangère à celle d'Harry. Une odeur mêlant vaguement quelques effluves de musc et de cannelle, indubitablement masculine. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas étrangère mais dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la provenance.

Il prit le fils de son ami par les épaules, bras tendus, l'observant en plissant les yeux, mettant Harry mal à l'aise et ce dernier se tortilla un peu pour échapper à cet examen, s'éloignant un peu de son ami et professeur.

Remus sourit néanmoins et invita le garçon à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche, s'installant lui-même dans un siège identique. Harry caressa le velours de l'accoudoir d'une main distraite et, relevant les yeux vers son compagnon, commença d'une voix hésitante :

-Je ne pensais pas vous trouver réveillé… Je passais par-là et j'ai vu de la lumière. Je voulais vous saluer mais si je dérange, je peux m'en aller…

Le ton du Gryffondor était un peu hésitant et timide et Remus lui sourit, rassurant.

-Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, je pensais même que tu viendrais me voir plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais raconte-moi plutôt comment c'est passé ton été.

Le loup-garou nota aussitôt l'air de Harry qui passa de la tristesse à une sorte de colère puis à la résignation.

-Rien de très spécial. J'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante et j'ai trouvé un travail comme livreur de pizzas… Rien de plus…

Il avait menti. Le rien de plus incluait en fait tant de choses et son ami le senti avec son instinct surhumain. Il plissa les yeux et répliqua avec un peu de malice :

-C'est étrange… Ton odeur se mélange à une autre… Au dîner tu avais l'air si triste et si en colère à la fois, j'aurais juré qu'il c'était passé bien plus de choses que ce que tu me dis… Mais je me fais vieux, je dois me tromper…

Harry déglutit péniblement et s'agita de plus belle, à la fois incapable de mentir à Remus et de lui dire la vérité.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer ce genre de chose… Le fait qu'il soit amoureux de l'assassin de ses parents, indirectement celui de Sirius et de tant d'autres gens…

Mais au fond qu'y pouvait-il si Tom était le premier à éveiller cela en lui grâce à sa douceur ?

A cet instant, Harry prit pleinement conscience de la difficulté du fait d'être l'amant de Voldemort. Personne ne l'accepterait ou alors juste les partisans du mage noir… Il avait vécu ce mois dans une sorte de monde à part, coupé de la réalité et le retour était si difficile…

Brusquement, il eut envie de pleurer, de pouvoir aller se blottir contre Tom, de retourner près de lui. Il n'arriverait jamais à affronter le monde extérieur, lui semblait-il, et il voulait retourner dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, rejetant ses responsabilités et sa culpabilité.

Se retrouver face à Remus éveillait en lui une sorte de remords. Il ne regrettait pas sa liaison avec le sorcier mais ne l'assumait pas et s'en voulait énormément de trahir Remus, la seule personne qui lui restait vraiment.

Il était donc amené à trahir tout le monde, jusqu'à ses condisciples de dortoirs et tous les innocents qui le considéraient comme leur dernière chance…

Brusquement, Harry sentit des larmes amères couler sur ses joues, se souvenant de son rêve lors de ses premiers jours au manoir de Tom, le rêve où ses parents et Sirius l'accusaient de se rallier et d'être attiré par leur meurtrier. Il avait oublié ce rêve et soudain des bribes lui en revenaient à la vue de Remus, dernier survivant d'une époque révolue.

Il se sentit attiré contre un corps chaud et pleura des larmes de désespoir et d'effroi mais aussi des larmes de regret car il aimait Tom et ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Il était déchiré, livré à ses propres démons, bercé par les bras affectueux de son professeur.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le mieux était peut être de tout raconter à Remus. Il le ferait enfermé à Azkaban et ainsi il n'aurait pas à trahir tant de gens… Ainsi il n'aurait pas à mentir et à choisir entre celui qu'il aimait et le bien être du monde sorcier…

Remus berçait Harry avec une tendresse non feinte, devinant à son air que quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu cet été. Quelque chose qui avait pût changer à ce point le Harry qu'il connaissait.

Il s'attendait au pire mais pas à celui que l'adolescent sanglotant avoua, s'accrochant à sa veste comme pour l'empêcher de le fuir.

-Pardonnez-moi ! Je suis tellement désolé… Je… Je crois que j'ai… fait une bêtise…

Le loup-garou laissa glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de son compagnon, appréhendant la suite mais demandant d'une voix qui demeurait douce malgré l'inquiétude :

-Raconte-moi cela, Harry… Qu'as-tu fait ?

Le jeune homme sanglota de plus belle, tenant toujours la chemise du lycanthrope.

-J'ai… J'ai… Pardon… Je suis… J'ai habité un mois avec… avec Voldemort… Je… Je… Je l'aime !

* * *

Liv : Enfin de retour!!! Vous m'avez manqué!!

Harry : mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a écrit pleins de chapitres et approche de la conclusion!!

Sev : OUF!!

Tom : tralala je suis sûr qu'on va me choisir en masse comme perso favoris

Harry : ça va tes chevilles?

Alithe : non, ce sera moi, je suis le plus beau!

Audric : moi j'men fout tant que Drago m'aime !!

Drago :...

Tom et alithe se battent

Liv : bon et bien... n'oubliez pas la review !


	12. Chap 12 : la douleur de la réalité

**Tempus Fugit **

**Rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation je vous donne mon numéro de compte bancaire…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Cette fois ci, j'ai profité de ma panne d'internet pour m'avancer le plus possible ! Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et celui ci était interminable mais j'en suis venu à bout. Cette fois-ci on apprend comment va réagir Remus aux révélations de Harry… Ca chauffe ! J'ai fait réagir Remus assez violemment parce que le contraire m'aurait paru improbable (mettez-vous à sa place !) Il pouvait difficilement lui dire « mais oui, vas-y, marie toi avec lui en passant et trahit tout le monde, je t'autorise. » (Ca se serait dans un roman arlequin -) J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez, j'avais un sacré blues quand j'ai fait la dernière partie de ce chapitre mais je me suis bien amusée à imaginer Severus préparer un petit déjeuner…XD

Je vous adore tous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Petite-abeille : hum, la réaction de Remus aurait du mal à être positive (mettez-vous à sa place !) mais j'espère qu'il finira par comprendre Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments !

Zaika : merci, voilà la suite bien plus rapidement que la dernière fois.

Adenoide : alala, pauvre petit Harry, c'est sûr qu'il va avoir besoin de Tom ! Pour Remus, je crois que ça ne va pas être de la tarte

Nepheria : merci de la review et j'ai bien noté pour le top 3, comme ça je pourrais faire les stat de mes persos !!

Inferno-Hell : ahah, qui sait comment vont réagir les Weasley, héhé j'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Je garde des surprises pour la suite quand même ! En tout cas moi aussi j'aime mes personnages, ils sont parfois un peu pénibles mais bon…

Garla sama : Roooh, merci de tant de compliment rougit Je suis contente parce que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que les personnages aient des réactions logiques… Sinon c'est pas crédible ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

Lilou : Koukou !! olala, la grande review ! J'adore tes petits dialogue avec Tom ! c'est vrai qu'il est choupinet et Riry aussi ! Je les aiment trop !! Pour Ginny… héhé faut voir comment ça va évoluer, je garde le suspens histoire d'embêter le monde XD ! j'assume aussi ma bêtise !! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre là !

Onarluca : Merci merci merci ! Et ben voilà un nouveau chapitre en cadeau bonus, comme dans les boîtes de lessive !!

Loriane : hello !! ca faisait un bail ! c'est super gentil de mettre la suite sur ton site, d'ailleurs j'arrive plus à y aller en ce moment, c'est normal ? Cette fois ci la suite arrive plus vite, c'est plus facile de ravoir internet, lol !

Ninniane : et ben non, je suis de retour ! Je n'avais plus internet en fait, d'où le délais… Mais je compte bien continuer, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci de ta review !

Ingrid.94 : La suite est là, merci de ta review, c'est super gentil

SamaraXX : hello, ça faisait un bail aussi ! J'ai pu recommencer à te reviewer aussi, chère collègue ! En tout cas merci de continuer à me lire ! PS : t'as raison, Tom c'est le meilleur !

666naku : j'ai pas été si sadique que ça vu que je post bien plus tôt que ce que j'aurais du ! mes toutes les review étaient si mignonnes que j'ai pas pu résister !! Merci beaucoup et voilà quelques réponses à tes question héhé !

LabelleRiddlesanguinaire : tient, une nouvelle !! Merci énormément de tes review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'aime toujours lorsque des nouvelles personnes m'écrivent… Bref, un très grand merci, j'espère que tu aimeras autant !

Harry-gold-child : Et ben si, tu vois l'espoir est important car la suite est bien là ! Et je récidive !!

Crystal d'avalon : Coucou, j'espère que tu aimera la suite, merci de ta review !

Leilan : oooooh, c'est trop gentil rougit fortement que de compliments ! En tout cas, je suis très contente que ça te plaise et que mon écriture soit correcte, je fais de mon mieux ! Merci beaucoup !

Ishtar205 : Meuh, si je le mérite !! la preuve, je met le chapitre suivant un jour avant ! C'est-y pas gentil ça mmh ? Mais bon faut bien couper à un moment parce que vu la longueur des chapitres…. Mais bon, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait languir !

Caromadden : merci merci merci de ta review et j'ai bien prit le vote en compte, je vais fournir les résultat en fin de chapitre dans mes délires habituels.

Lyly : voilà la suite -

Ariane : Héhé ben je sais pas, on va voir si Rémus accepte mais c'est vrai que Harry a du mal à rester discret… Ces jeunes, j'te jure !

Archangel.gaia : euuuh, pour Harry et Drago, je verrait comment ça va évoluer mais je crois que c'est mal barré entre eux…Moi aussi j'aime bien le serment des Mangemorts avec Voldy (je veux bien faire le même) Mais bon, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Estelle01Potter : Merci beaucoup de ton soutient et voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 12 : La douleur de la réalité :**

Au début, Remus n'y crut pas, clignant des yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu mais Harry pleurait toujours, la tête basse et son aveu résonna en lui.

« Je l'aime »

« J'ai vécu un mois avec Voldemort »

L'homme se sentit comme assommé par cette vérité si soudaine, ce retournement de situation.

Si Harry lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Ron ou d'un autre garçon, il l'aurait réconforté, étant loin d'être homophobe mais tout de même… Voldemort…

La première pensée qui lui vint fut de traiter le garçon de menteur mais ses larmes étaient sincères.

La seconde fût de savoir comment une telle chose avait put se produire.

C'était encore trop soudain pour qu'il pense à se mettre en colère.

Il avait surtout besoin de savoir, de comprendre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pût imaginer un seul instant.

-C… Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda t'il d'une voix blanche.

Harry renifla pitoyablement mais ne lâcha pas son ami, craignant que celui-ci le fuit et l'enferme, le frappe. Malgré sa terreur, il expliqua de son mieux à Remus comment il avait été capturé, sa haine d'abord puis la curiosité, les étranges paroles de Voldemort, sa douceur, son rire qui le troublait au-delà de tout. Il expliqua du mieux qu'il put ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant son ennemi se tordre de douleur, torturé par Dumbledore puis il raconta la tendresse de Tom, ses caresses, ses baisers, son respect.

Il parla du lien unissant les Mangemorts à leur Maître, de sa vraie nature…

Il parla, parla, se confiant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, voulant tellement que Remus le comprenne, qu'il lui dise qu'il comprenait, qu'il n'était pas qu'un traître.

Les mots venaient aussi facilement que les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, mettant tout son cœur dans cette explication.

Il voulait tellement que l'ami de ses parents comprenne, le comprenne.

Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait vraiment, au fond, en avouant tout à Remus. Voulait-il que ce dernier le ramène à la réalité en le blâmant ou bien cherchait-il quelqu'un qui comprendrait cet amour contre nature : le Survivant et le Mage Noir ?

Il mit tout son cœur dans ces confessions, peignant le portrait du Tom qu'il aimait, un Tom bien différent de Voldemort, un Tom qui savait rire et aimer.

Lorsque Harry se tût, Remus resta silencieux, incapable de faire un geste ou de prononcer un mot.

Son visage était blême.

Harry aimait l'assassin de ses propres parents et, pire encore, le comprenait.

Il eut envie de rire soudain, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une immense blague. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, presque dément et le jeune homme se leva, reculant par crainte mais Remus ne se calma pas.

Il riait de toutes ses forces mais des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creuses.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Mais il savait que c'était réel, cruellement réel…

Le parfum qui entourait Harry, le regard de jade qui le fixait depuis le mur, la précision de l'explication…

C'était réel.

Le rire mourut dans la gorge du professeur, laissant place à un terrible désespoir, à une profonde incompréhension en même temps qu'une certaine compassion enfouie quelque part sous les autres émotions.

Son regard azur se leva sur la silhouette tremblante adossée au mur et il se leva avec vivacité, son visage se fermant et en quelques enjambées, il fut face à Harry.

Celui ci osa un regard vers lui et une gifle d'une violence rare s'abattit sur sa joue, le jetant au sol tant le choc était fort, une marque d'un rouge vif, apparut sur le visage baigné de larmes.

Le jeune homme accusa le coup, restant prostré au sol, des larmes s'échappant toujours de ses yeux clairs, ses épaules tressautant sous les sanglots.

Pourtant, il ne fît aucun geste pour se dérober, ne laissant aucune plainte franchir ses lèvres, sachant qu'il méritait cette colère.

Remus, fou de rage, saisit le garçon par les cheveux, lui relevant la tête de force, vociférant d'une voix sourde et dangereuse :

-Alors tu as décidé de devenir la pute de Voldemort ? C'est ça ton ambition ? Je croyais que tu aurais plus de considération pour ta vie… ta mère ta sauvé… Elle aurait mieux fait de te laisser crever ! Je n'aurais pas à entendre ce genre d'horreurs !

Harry ne bougea pas, ne se déroba pas, ses larmes coulant mais sa voix était douce et triste quand elle s'éleva enfin :

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à avouer cela… Mais je veux être n'importe quoi pour lui – même sa pute – si cela signifie revivre ce que j'ai vécu ce mois-ci….

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur le visage du jeune homme qui se contenta de rester immobile, les yeux baissés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par les deux coups. La première gifle bleuissait déjà sa pommette gauche mais Harry s'en moquait. Remus avait raison de le frapper.

Etrangement, l'adolescent se sentait totalement indifférent aux coups et aux reproches.

Il savait inconsciemment le prix à payer pour avoir osé transgresser un tel tabou.

Il savait combien Remus devait haïr le mage noir.

Il savait qu'il devait payer la faute qu'il commettait en aimant un assassin.

La voix de Remus s'éleva à nouveau, terrifiante :

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu me déçois… Dumbledore a raison, tu n'es qu'un gamin égoïste et ingrat !

Harry leva soudain la tête, bouleversé, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Vous saviez ! Pour les cauchemars… Vous saviez qu'il ne me voit que comme une arme ! Vous le pensez aussi… Non ! Non !

Le jeune homme sentit ses larmes redoubler en même temps qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice, une violente douleur le frappant au cœur comme un coup de poignard. La scène lui laissait un sentiment d'irréalité et soudain, il sentit grandir en lui quelque chose d'indéfinissable, quelque chose qui semblait se nourrir de toutes ses peurs, son désarrois et sa souffrance. Quelque chose qui grandissait, grandissait, un peu à la manière d'une plante.

Brusquement, un long tentacule de lumière argentée sortit de son corps au niveau du cœur, se développant à la manière d'une jeune pousse sous le regard incrédule d'Harry. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et le garçon vit l'étrange tentacule avancer vers Remus qui demeurait immobile, figé. Effrayé, il essaya de l'attraper à mains nues mais sa main passa au travers, un vague scintillement passant un instant tout du long de la chose. Une lumière argentée illuminait la pièce, naissant du filin lumineux.

Soudain, le tentacule toucha Remus au cœur et, en l'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal.

Il y eut un aveuglant éclair d'argent et Remus s'arqua avec un bref cri, le tentacule disparaissant dans son corps.

Harry poussa un exclamation d'effroi en voyant son professeur s'effondrer à genoux puis sur le flanc, les yeux clos, allongé sur le sol froid.

La pièce retrouvant sa pénombre sembla rétrécir autours des deux Sorciers et Harry enfouit son visage entre ses mains, de lourds sanglots le secouant.

Ca ne pouvait pas être réel…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry sursauta, tournant son visage blessé et ruisselant vers le bruit, découvrant Severus Rogue dans l'embrasure de la porte, un aigle majestueux posé sur son épaule.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent à la vue du Mangemort qui s'empressa de fermer la porte en étouffant un juron entre ses dents serrées.

Il avait les traits brouillés par la fatigue, les cheveux en bataille, tiré visiblement de son sommeil.

En quelques enjambées, il fût près de Remus et du Gryffondor, envoyant quelques ondes vertes du bout de sa baguette qui allèrent toucher le corps inerte avant de disparaître.

Puis Severus s'accroupit au niveau de Harry et celui ci se mit à trembler avant de sangloter plus fortement. Le Maître des Potions attrapa entre ses longs doigts fins le menton du jeune Potter et lui releva la tête, examinant d'un œil critique les marques abîmant son beau visage.

-Par Merlin… Ne me dites pas que vous lui avez tout raconté…

Harry demeura silencieux, détournant la tête pour échapper au contact de la main de son professeur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé… J'ai… J'ai tué… Tué Remus…

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Il n'est pas mort, vous avez utilisé une magie ancestrale.

Le jeune homme enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains et Severus fit signe à l'aigle de faire quelque chose.

Celui ci s'envola de son perchoir et Alithe se matérialisa dans la pièce, portant un simple pantalon de cuir noir, restant torse nu.

Le garçon leva un œil intrigué et étouffa une exclamation apeurée quand l'homme oiseau le souleva dans ses bras. Severus lui fît un bref signe de tête, son regard sombre rivé sur Remus et Alithe chuchota au garçon :

-N'ai pas peur, je t'emmène dans le bureau de Severus… Il a besoin d'être seul pour utiliser son pouvoir.

Trop interloqué et en état de choc, Harry ne pu que hocher la tête vaguement tandis que l'amant du Mangemort l'emportait rapidement vers les cachots.

Harry se retrouva installé dans un canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud se matérialisant au passage entre ses doigts et Alithe se laissant tomber à côté de lui, repoussant en arrière son abondante chevelure et laissant de nouveau ses attributs d'oiseau disparaître en lui. Harry se tassait le plus loin possible de lui, apeuré par l'homme étrange qu'il avait déjà entrevu au manoir de Voldemort. Alithe jeta un coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme et lui sourit.

-Tu devrais boire ça… Tu iras mieux après. N'ai pas peur, je suis inoffensif pour toi. Je m'appelle Alithe.

Le Gryffondor répondit par politesse, balbutiant un peu :

-Merci et enchanté… Moi c'est Harry…

-Je sais. Tends ta joue vers moi, tu as un bleu.

Le garçon, trop choqué par tous les évènements pour protester, obéit docilement. Alithe tendis son index vers lui et effleura le visage de son cadet.

Aussitôt, la marque disparût et la joue de Harry retrouva sa teinte habituelle et la douleur s'évanouie. Le garçon toucha sa joue, un peu intrigué mais ne souffla qu'un mot de remerciement, se replongeant dans son mutisme inquiet.

Il bût une gorgée de chocolat pour se donner une contenance et le liquide chaud et sucré lui fit du bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas si Severus te passe un savon, il est toujours comme ça mais il c'est inquiété quand ta magie l'a appelé tout à l'heure.

-Ma magie ?

-Tu n'en avais pas conscience ? s'étonna l'homme oiseau. Pourtant ta magie a appelé la sienne comme si tu étais dans la pièce et que tu criais…

Ce fût le moment que choisit Severus pour revenir, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Il vint se planter devant Harry, mains sur les hanches, son regard noir ayant retrouvé toute sa sévérité de professeur redouté et le garçon se tassa un peu, craignant le pire.

-Vous avez vraiment du pudding à la place de la cervelle, Potter ! Aller tout raconter à Lupin… C'était l'acte le plus stupide et immature que je n'ai jamais vu ! Rappelez-moi de vous flanquer en retenue pour un mois ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pût vous passer par la tête, au nom de Merlin !

Le jeune homme dont les larmes s'étaient un peu taries auparavant étouffa quelques sanglots douloureux, posant la tasse sur la table attenante au canapé.

Il voulût disparaître dans un trou de souris tant il se sentait mal. Il en avait la nausée, complètement paniqué par toute cette histoire.

Pourtant, il essaya d'expliquer aux deux hommes ce qu'il avait ressentit devant Remus, bégayant un peu, cherchant les mots justes. Quand il se tût, Severus secoua la tête en soupirant et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé entre Alithe et Harry, fixant maintenant le mur face à eux où se trouvait une cheminée éteinte.

Le professeur se sentait prit de compassion pour le garçon. Après tout, il n'avait pas pensé à mal et Lupin était sa dernière famille…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et dit d'une voix plus douce :

-Harry, vous devez comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller comme ça et tout raconter pour alléger votre conscience. Vous avez fait le choix d'aimer le Maître et devez en assumer un peu les conséquences…

-Je sais ! Mais Remus est ma famille ! Je… J'ai l'impression de le trahir…

-De toute façon le mal est fait, Severus ; s'en mêla Alithe. Ca ne sert à rien de lui faire la morale.

Harry releva les yeux vers le blond qui prenait sa défense avec un peu de gratitude. Severus reprit, après un bref coup d'œil vers son amant :

-Soit… Mais j'insiste tout de même que vous appreniez à garder vos pensées pour vous car vous n'avez sûrement pas réfléchit que votre inconscience pourrait risquer la vie du Maître…

Harry resta presque bouche bée devant l'évidence. Il se sentit encore plus idiot soudain et ne put que bafouiller, honteux :

-Je… n'y avait pas pensé… Mais pourquoi ce… cette chose de lumière est arrivée…

Cela le travaillait. Qu'avait-il fait à Remus, qu'était cette chose qui était sortie de son corps et qui semblait presque _vivante _?

Il avait besoin de comprendre cela et surtout ce qui était arrivé au loup-garou.

Severus considéra un instant le jeune homme avec gravité puis expira presque avec résignation.

-Cette chose comme vous dites est de la magie ancestrale. C'est juste votre propre magie qui a prit forme pendant quelques secondes pour venir déposer dans le cœur de Lupin une sorte de… graine. Inconsciemment, vous m'avez aussi envoyé votre magie pour me prévenir, étant catalyseur, je peux la percevoir d'autant plus facilement mais même Alithe l'a sentie...

Le jeune homme releva vers son vis à vis un regard émeraude totalement perdu, se demandant ce que Rogue entendait par une graine… Ce dernier, voyant que le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas, continua :

-Je suppose que vous auriez voulu que Lupin comprenne vos sentiments, qu'il ne vous batte pas comme il l'a fait et vous avez eu sûrement peur, ce qui a déclenché ce phénomène. Vous avez tout simplement glissé dans son cœur une graine de compréhension et de pardon. Inconsciemment vous avez un peu rattrapé votre folie.

-Mais… Quels effets y aura-t-il ? Et pourquoi Remus est-il inconscient ?

-Il va dormir une heure tout au plus. Quand aux effets… et bien… soit il laissera ce que vous avez semé croître et comprendra et pardonnera… soit… il racontera tout.

Le jeune fils des Potter demeura silencieux, trop choqué pour parler. Il était perdu et ne comprenait plus rien. Surtout, il avait peur. Terriblement peur que sa bêtise attire des ennuis à son amant.

Il avait simplement pensé que si cela se savait, on l'enfermerait simplement ou le tuerait mais pas qu'on s'en prendrait à Tom.

Il s'en voulu de toujours n'être qu'un gamin écervelé. Il avait agit avec égoïsme et risquait d'attirer l'attention sur son amant ou pire, de le faire tuer…

Epuisé, n'ayant dormi que quelques petites heures cette nuit là, le jeune homme dodelina de la tête quelques instants, luttant contre le sommeil mais celui-ci le happa brusquement et sa tête heurta une épaule proche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Severus regardait sa Némésis dormir profondément, la tête calée sur son épaule, la main crispée sur sa manche, l'empêchant de se décaler sans réveiller le garçon.

Alithe s'était éclipsé pour prendre une douche, voulant se sentir moins mal réveillé et avait laissé son amant aux prises avec un cruel dilemme : rester assit en attendant que le gamin finisse sa nuit ou s'arracher à sa prise au risque de le réveiller…

Il passa sa main libre sur son visage, soupirant de fatigue, songeur.

Se pouvait-il que Harry lui fasse un peu confiance et l'apprécie légèrement plus pour ainsi se raccrocher à lui ? Le professeur n'était pas sans savoir que c'était dans le sommeil que les personnes étaient les plus vraies.

Si Harry avait été dégoûté par sa présence, il se serait tourné de l'autre côté, vers l'accoudoir pour y dormir et pas du côté où se trouvait son ennemi.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien un tel changement mais après tout, le Survivant était bien amoureux de Voldemort alors qu'était la haine viscérale qu'il lui vouait contre un changement aussi profond ?

Bien peu de choses en réalité…

Bizarrement, le Mangemort n'avait pas envie de refuser ce contact physique.

Il en resta perplexe. Depuis quand avait-il renoncé à sa haine ? Depuis quand avait-il pardonné à Harry d'être un Potter, le fils de son persécuteur ? Depuis quand laissait-il quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort ou Alithe se montrer si familier ?

Cela l'effraya un peu d'une certaine façon d'avoir put changer en si peu de temps.

Il regarda de nouveau Harry, sa joue toute proche de sa tignasse brune et méchée de rouge. Les cheveux de Harry sentaient l'amande douce et il songea à lui-même et aux sortilèges qu'il jetait à ses cheveux pour les graisser, à toutes sortes de parties de son visage pour se rendre le plus repoussant possible… Tout ça pour éviter le plus possible d'être de nouveau violé… Violé par ce père haït ou par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'était enlaidi, souffrant de devoir se donner ce physique et s'attirer les brimades continuelles alors qu'il aurait eu, normalement, un physique relativement passe partout.

Ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne le souhaiterait pas même à son pire ennemi.

Jamais encore il n'avait enlevé les sorts… Pourtant Alithe était revenu, Voldemort l'avait aimé, Alithe était près de lui, Lucius était devenu son ami – l'homme avait toujours admiré en silence le beau Prince des Serpentards, rêvant de pouvoir le fréquenter – et Harry Potter lui-même était à cet instant endormi sur son épaule.

Alors Severus eut un petit sourire en coin, attrapant sa baguette dans sa poche et murmura quelques brèves formules.

Ses cheveux, jusque là gras et plaqué sur son crâne reprirent leur douceur et leur légèreté, les pointes effleurant souplement la ligne de ses épaules, son teint habituellement cireux redevint pâle et sa peau retrouva sa texture agréable, son nez retrouva son aspect originel, légèrement crochu mais bien peu comparé à ce que le Mangemort en avait fait. Il n'était pas spécialement beau mais plus aussi laid et cela le fit sourire très légèrement. C'était bon de se retrouver.

Alithe choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et resta un instant figé de surprise.

-Severus… Tu as…

Le dénommé hocha doucement la tête avant de dire sobrement :

-C'était le moment.

Alithe sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant, sa main venant caresser sa joue et y déposant un baiser d'une étrange douceur quand on connaissait l'homme oiseau.

Severus tourna le visage, se retrouvant face à son amant, les yeux d'or et de nuit se mêlant.

Bien que le professeur ne pardonnerait jamais vraiment à Alithe certaines erreurs, il l'aimait si profondément et depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait ne pas souffrir de son absence.

Tendrement, leurs lèvres se joignirent, oubliant le monde extérieur pour quelques instants puis Alithe caressa du pouce les lèvres fines de son compagnon, lui susurrant un tendre :

-Je t'aime…

-Seuls ceux qui en doute veulent entendre ces mots…

Un petit sourire en coin jouait sur les lèvres de Severus et Harry choisit de s'extirper des bras de Morphée à cet instant, relevant la tête pour découvrir son professeur jadis haïs en plein échange romantique…

Il écarquilla les yeux, s'apercevant soudain qu'il agrippait toujours la manche du Mangemort et cela le fit rougir instantanément plus encore que de voir le froid et insensible Severus Rogue se faire cajoler par son amant.

Il s'écarta un peu, gêné, les pommettes cramoisies tandis que son oreiller improvisé se retournait.

Un nouveau choc ébranla le Gryffondor en voyant l'apparence de Severus. Il se demanda ce qui avait put changer à ce point le visage ingrat de l'homme.

Severus observa l'expression surprise et mal à l'aise du garçon et se retint de sourire même si ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement.

-Je… Hum… Désolé ; balbutia Harry, le visage en feu.

-Ce n'est rien. Je crois que nous sommes tous un peu épuisés… Il n'est que six heures du matin ! Lupin ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à lui.

Le souvenir de sa bêtise plongea Harry plus avant dans le désespoir et il se passa une main sur le visage.

Alithe observait l'échange avec un sourire, occupé à lier ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'y aller, ainsi nous pourrons l'empêcher de courir droit chez le vieux…

Severus démentit cela d'un signe de tête et expliqua :

-Cela ne ferait que le braquer dans le sens contraire. Il aime Harry donc il vaut mieux qu'il s'imagine avoir perdu à jamais son affection, il réfléchira d'autant plus avant d'aller chez Dumbledore que si nous lui donnons l'impression de le menacer.

-C'est un bon point de vue ; approuva l'homme oiseau avec un petit hochement de tête.

Harry approuva lui aussi ce raisonnement qui lui plaisait plus que l'idée de forcer Remus ou de le menacer…

Severus avait raison, si le loup-garou tenait à lui, il réfléchirait avant de le dénoncer.

Le jeune homme se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger à cette idée. La voix du professeur le tira de ses pensées.

-Quelqu'un veut un petit déjeuner ?

-Excellente idée, Severus, je suis affamé ! s'exclama Alithe avec entrain.

-Je… Si ça ne vous dérange pas ; osa timidement Harry, un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude de son ancien ennemi.

Severus se leva souplement et se rendit dans une pièce attenante, une petite cuisine personnelle qui lui servait parfois quand il n'avait pas le temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle ou quand il n'en ressentait pas l'envie.

Harry hésita quelques secondes puis suivit le Maître des Potions dans cet espace incongru et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans les appartements de Rogue. Il se tordit les mains, hésitant avant d'oser enfin demander :

-Euh… Professeur ? Que… qu'avez-vous fait à votre visage ? Je veux dire… enfin… Ca change beaucoup…

Severus se retint de rire et attrapa une bouilloire dans un placard et répondit simplement :

-C'est simplement mon vrai visage, je ressemble à cela en réalité…

Harry se demanda si c'était un effet de son imagination ou si Rogue avait eut l'air un peu triste en avouant cela ? Il ne fît pas de commentaires même s'il brûlait de poser un peu plus de questions et ce fut le professeur lui-même qui lui expliqua d'une voix étrangement douce :

-Je m'étais imposé cette apparence depuis l'âge de dix ans parce que… disons simplement que je ne voulais pas revivre certaines expériences et que la laideur rebute facilement quiconque ne sait pas voir au-delà des apparences. Vous voulez du café, du thé ou du lait ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe qu'il comprenait mieux et se décida pour un café puis, n'y tenant plus, il interrogea de nouveau :

-Cet homme… Alithe c'est ça ? Est votre petit ami, n'est ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui ; répliqua tranquillement Severus en glissant des toasts dans le grille pain magique.

-Mais vous étiez l'amant de Tom !

-Pas exactement, je suis le plus fidèle allié du Maître parce qu'il existe entre nous une réelle tendresse mais nous n'étions pas ensemble au sens ou vous l'entendez. Je suis la propriété d'Alithe depuis mes dix ans.

Harry tiqua légèrement au mot « propriété » mais le fait de savoir que le Mangemort n'avait jamais eu le statut de petit ami de Tom le réconforta étrangement et il disposa sur la petite table les bols qu'avait posé son professeur ainsi que les couverts.

L'incongruité de la situation lui apparut soudain et il réprima un rire. Il était en train d'aider Rogue, la terreur du château, à préparer le petit déjeuner dans sa cuisine…

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avec un léger froncement de sourcils, comme si le sorcier avait intercepté ses pensées et Harry laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

Ca faisait du bien de rire un peu avec tous ces évènements et il se sentit bizarre à l'idée que ce n'étaient pas Ron ou ses autres amis qui amélioraient son humeur mais un Mangemort réputé insensible. Alithe entra dans la cuisine en fredonnant, attirant la cafetière dans sa main par magie et remplissant les bols avant de la renvoyer dans l'évier. Severus donna un coup de baguette et tous les toasts s'envolèrent vers une assiette posée sur la table.

Puis Severus et Alithe s'installaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry face à eux.

Le jeune homme appréciait cette petite cuisine qui sentait bon le café, le sentiment de solitude s'atténuant un peu, de même que la culpabilité et l'appréhension. Il tartina distraitement un toast d'un peu de beurre, silencieux, et en grignota un morceau.

Il espérait vraiment que Remus comprendrait et lui pardonnerait et que sa première journée de cours ne se déroulerait pas trop mal. L'idée de devoir affronter Hermione et Ron et tous les autres ne le réjouissait guère et il aurait bien plus apprécié, à sa grande surprise, la compagnie du Maître des Potions ou même, pourquoi pas, celle d'un groupe de Serpentards qui auraient peut-être été plus proches de sa nouvelle façon de voir les choses. A cet instant il ne se sentait plus Gryffondor mais pas non plus Serpentard.

Remus se redressa avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il était allongé sur son canapé et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé la venue de Harry et sa révélation. Cela paraissait tellement improbable, tellement fou… Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, son odorat de loup-garou percevant encore l'odeur de Harry dans la pièce. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, essayant de faire le point.

Il avait frappé le garçon et il s'était sentit étrange avant de perdre connaissance. Il était près à parier que Harry avait dû faire de la magie sans baguette.

Maintenant l'adolescent avait disparu et il hésitait entre aller tout raconter à Dumbledore pour essayer de sauver Harry malgré lui – car il était évident pour lui que Voldemort ne pouvait qu'utiliser l'adolescent – ou réfléchir à tout cela.

Il choisit, pour le moment, cette solution.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir battu le jeune homme, le fils de ses amis mais il ne savait plus comment réagir. Harry lui était cher mais tout de même… tomber amoureux de Voldemort…

Pourtant cette manière qu'il avait d'en parler… Cette sincérité dans son regard, cet amour…

Les yeux d'émeraudes l'avaient transpercé pendant ce discours par la foi qu'il y régnait. Harry avait apparemment une totale confiance en Voldemort, il l'avait dit lui-même.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, n'arrivant pas à imaginer le mage noir capable d'amour, de douceur et surtout capable de rire.

C'était tellement irréaliste ! Le plus grand Mage Noir de ce siècle amoureux de celui qui l'avait détruit alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé !

Se pouvait-il que le sort qui les liait l'un à l'autre depuis le début avait fini par les unir au lieu de les diviser ? A force de partager les pensées de Voldemort, Harry s'était-il laissé convaincre ?

Et que signifiait sa phrase « vous saviez pour les cauchemars ? »

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne savait plus comment agir. S'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui ne se serait jamais allié à Voldemort, c'était bien Harry ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi cela arrivait-il ?

Où était maintenant le jeune homme ?

Il se sentit coupable soudain de sa violence alors qu'il avait vu dans le regard perdu de Harry que ce qu'il cherchait était juste un peu de compréhension.

Avait-il le droit de le punir pour ses choix ?

L'Ordre du Phénix traquait les Mangemorts, soit, mais pourquoi ne pas compter désormais Harry comme faisant partit d'entre eux ? Pourquoi l'empêcher de choisir son camp ?

Remus soupira, trop de questions demeuraient sans réponses. Il se leva, nota qu'il était plus de six heures du matin et se concentra sur ses pouvoirs de loup-garou afin de localiser l'odeur du garçon.

Il sortit de la pièce et suivit la piste odorante, surpris de voir qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Rogue et fronça les sourcils.

Que diable faisait Harry chez le professeur qu'il haïssait plus que quiconque ? Se pouvait-il que cela aussi ait changé ?

Il prit sa respiration et frappa au panneau de bois.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un Rogue physiquement bien différent et Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de s'exclamer presque malgré lui :

-Severus ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu viens voir Harry, je suppose ? Tu as suivit sa piste comme un brave toutou…

-Laisse moi entrer.

-Si c'est pour encore lui mettre une raclée, je ne préfère pas ; trancha froidement Severus

Remus soupira, perdu face à ce comportement inhabituel chez le maître des Potions – depuis quand se souciait-il de Harry ?

-Je voudrais lui parler.

-Très bien… Mais je te préviens, au moindre problème, je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer rejoindre tes petits camarades…

Remus ne releva pas l'allusion et entra dans la pièce, le professeur ayant libéré l'espace. Celui-ci referma derrière le loup-garou et ce dernier avisa Harry, sur le seuil d'une autre pièce.

Le regard du fils des Potter était triste et un peu effrayé.

Derrière lui apparut un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux blond-roux et dont les yeux d'or le fixaient avec une sorte de curiosité mêlée à l'hostilité.

Alithe posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon dos à lui pour l'encourager et traversa la pièce, silencieux, mais son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Remus et le loup-garou entendit clairement la voix de l'homme dans sa tête.

-Je te préviens, touche à un seul cheveu de Severus, cause le moindre problème à Voldemort et je te tue. Je sais ce que toi et tes amis faisaient à Severus…

Puis il disparut dans la pièce attenante, laissant un Lupin médusé derrière lui. Severus ne tarda pas à prendre le même chemin, prévenant d'abord d'une voix chargée de haine :

-Au moindre bruit suspect, tu le regretteras.

Puis la porte se referma sur les deux amants.

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, sur ses gardes et Remus décida de faire le premier pas. Il s'avança légèrement vers le brun qui eut un petit mouvement de recul.

-Et si nous nous asseyions ? Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler…

Ceci dit, le professeur s'installa sur le canapé et Harry s'approcha en silence, allant s'asseoir à l'autre bout du sofa, demeurant sur ses gardes et son regard exprimait une profonde tristesse.

Remus reprit d'une voix douce, cherchant ses mots quelques instants.

-Tu sais, j'ai un peu perdu l'esprit tout à l'heure mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'apprends ? Je ne peux, malgré toute mon affection, ne pas réagir et te donner une bénédiction !

-Vous allez tout raconter à Dumbledore ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry… C'est ce que je devrais faire mais… Je ne sais pas. Tant de choses m'échappent. Comme la raison de ta présence ici…

Le dénommé baissa la tête, appuyant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, inspirant profondément.

-Le professeur Rogue est une sorte… d'ami, maintenant… Il m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Mais… Tu le détestais !

-Oui mais il s'est montré sous un jour différent. Il est de bon conseil et il m'écoute tout en m'aidant à y voir plus clair… Vous imaginez peut-être que j'ai sauté dans les bras de Tom dès le début mais vous vous trompez.

-Tom ?

-Voldemort.

-Oh… Je vois… Tu l'appelle même par son prénom.

-Evidemment, il préfère que je le fasse ; répondit posément l'adolescent comme si c'était une évidence. Je n'allais pas l'appeler « maître ! »

Remus eut un haussement de sourcil sceptique, songeant que les Mangemorts le faisaient bien, eux, et il voyait bien Voldemort apprécier cette marque de soumission chez le jeune homme qui lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre… Mais il ne s'attarda pas là dessus et soupira en regardant la fine silhouette de Harry dont le visage était baissé. Il voulait essayer de comprendre pour se forger sa propre opinion.

La voix douce et teintée de tristesse de son compagnon le coupa dans ses pensées.

-Vous savez… Il n'est pas comme je l'ai toujours vu. Il a parfois des positions extrêmes mais il garde une logique dans ce qu'il fait… Il n'est pas responsable de la mort de Sirius…

Remus pinça les lèvres, blessé de penser à son ami tué il y avait si peu de temps mais Harry continua tout de même.

-C'est Bellatrix qui en a prit l'initiative et elle a été cruellement punie. Depuis… Je n'ai plus envie de me venger…

Le professeur eut un rire narquois, l'air de nouveau irrité.

-Et pour tes parents, quelle excuse a-t-il invoqué ? Pour ce garçon pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Pour toutes les fois où il a essayé de te tuer ?

Remus croyait déstabiliser le garçon, que celui ci se mettrait à pleurer, disant qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé mais Harry demeura toujours aussi calme, presque détaché.

-Aucune. Je lui en ai parlé. Il m'a simplement répliqué qu'il ne tuait que ceux qui se dressaient contre lui ouvertement et menaçaient ses plans. Pour Cédric, il était un obstacle au moment de sa renaissance, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le garder en vie. Au fond, vous faites pareil dans l'Ordre sauf que Tom, lui, ne promet pas une chose utopique : une guerre sans victimes.

-Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas ! Tu ignores tout des jeux de pouvoirs et de politique !

Le sorcier blond s'emportait de nouveau, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs et Harry soupira tristement, levant des yeux froids vers l'ami de ses parents. Il était profondément peiné par cette réaction qui donnait encore plus raison au meurtrier de ses parents.

-Voilà exactement ce que je vous reproche, à vous, à Dumbledore et à tous les adultes qui m'entouraient jusque là. Vous êtes incapable de comprendre que je ne suis plus l'enfant de onze ans qui ne connaissait rien à la magie. D'accord, je suis têtu, borné, je me fiche toujours dans des situations périlleuses sans réfléchir mais, répondez franchement, combien de fois aurais-je put éviter de me retrouver dans un piège si Dumbledore m'avait tout dit depuis le début et pas seulement après que le danger soit passé ?

A cet instant, le jeune homme laissait entrevoir une grande clairvoyance et une maturité surprenante, comme si son côté gamin et fonceur n'était qu'un leurre pour cacher sa véritable personnalité.

Comme si Harry avait depuis toujours sut toutes ses choses au fond de lui.

Remus ne sut que répondre, frappé par la justesse de l'argument. Alors Harry, toujours de cette voix douce et basse, teinté de tristesse, poursuivit :

-J'ai commencé à cesser de considérer Tom comme un ennemi quand j'ai vu qu'il ne me traitait pas comme un môme attardé. Il expose la vérité, souvent crûment, tout comme Rogue. C'est parfois dur de l'entendre mais une fois dit, je peux y méditer et en tirer des conclusions. Quant à la politique… Je ne suis pas très calé mais j'ai surtout eu connaissance du but de Tom, son but réel, pas celui que tous veulent croire. Je sais peut-être plus de choses que vous, Remus… Une loi est passée au Ministère… Une loi qui ordonne le fichage de tous les marginaux, hybrides et loups-garous compris. Peut être Dumbledore avait-il l'intention de vous le dire, puisqu'il a défendu cette loi… ?

Le professeur ouvrit des yeux ronds, incrédule quelques secondes mais l'air triste de Harry et ses yeux verts ne mentaient pas.

Il n'était pas au courant. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit alors qu'il était pourtant l'un des concernés. C'était une loi barbare et injuste à ses yeux, qui ne se justifiait pas. Il se sentit perdu soudain. Harry changeait de camp, Dumbledore les manipulaient… Cela faisait beaucoup à accepter en une seule fois.

-Je ne mens pas, Remus, vous le savez. Je ne cherche pas à ce que vous approuviez que j'aime Tom mais à ce que vous compreniez ma position et que vous me pardonniez de vous trahir. Nous sommes dans des camps opposés désormais, pourtant, j'ai eu l'espoir un peu fou que vous garderiez le silence…

Le loup-garou fixa le jeune homme intensément avant de répondre dans un souffle :

-Comprendre et pardonner… Tu m'en demande beaucoup… Je peux éventuellement tenter de comprendre mais pour te pardonner, il faudra du temps. Quant à ne rien dire… J'ai l'impression de trahir tout le monde ainsi mais je garderais le silence ! Par contre, tiens-toi éloigné de moi pendant un moment, je vais avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

-C'est plus que j'en espérais… Merci.

Harry se leva doucement et alla frapper à la porte où avaient disparu Alithe et Severus tandis que Remus sortait sans un mot de plus de la pièce, songeur. Alors, seulement, le garçon sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il ignorait s'il devait se réjouir ou pleurer mais Severus posa une main sur son épaule et il se sentit moins seul, soudain.

Il ne quittait pas un monde pour basculer dans l'inconnu, il avait gagné de biens étranges amis même s'il venait d'être confronté à la vive et cruelle douleur du retour à la réalité.

* * *

Livia : merci d'abord d'avoir voté! les résultats sont... roulement de tambour...

premier : Tom Elvis Jedusor !

voldy : YEEEEEEEES!!!! Je suis le meilleur!

second et ça me surprendspas : Audric

Audric : normal, je suis le plus beau, le meilleur, le... merci public je vous aime, mouah mouah!

drago : (baillonne ce crétin) ...

Troisièmes à égalité : severus et harry!

sev... o.0

harry : rougit ...

Liv : Bref, voilàles trois premiers, les autres gagneront un lot de consolation : un stylo bic bleu!

On les applaudit bien fort et on n'oublie pas la review!! Merci public!!


	13. Chap 13 : le goût de la solitude

**Tempus Fugit **

**Rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation je vous donne mon numéro de compte bancaire…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Encore un chapitre, le 13 en plus, chiffre qui j'espère ne me portera pas trop malheur (mais pour les persos rien n'est moins sûr… hihihi !) Je me rends compte que j'aime énormément cette histoire et que, même si je ne suis pas prête de la finir, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Surtout maintenant que tous sont bien en place, l'action va vraiment s'installer. Mon moral remonte et je suis de nouveau capable d'écrire car cet hiver j'avais bien du mal pour fournir les chapitres et mon rythme c'était ralenti… j'ai honte ! Un nouveau personnage fait une apparition dans ce chapitre : Nady. J'adore cette gamine même si son rôle est restreint ! Ne vous fiez pas à son air enfantin, elle est très mature, c'est une vraie peste ! Aller, j'arrête de bavarder, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant !

Réponses aux reviews :

Je suis désolée, je n'ai à nouveau pa du tout de temps devant moi, pardonnez moi courbette mais je vous promet de faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre. Je lis tous vos message et je vous remercie de m'envoyer autant de commentaires! J'espère que que vous serez encore aussi nombreux à m'écrire! Merci pour tout !

**Chapitre 13 : Le goût de la solitude :**

-Oh non ! Regardes-moi cet emploi du temps ! Deux heures de potions le lundi soir suivies par deux heures le mardi matin ! C'est comme si on avait tout ça d'affilé, l'horreur…

Harry jeta un œil vers Ron qui gémissait non loin en parlant à Hermione tout en sirotant son jus d'orange, essayant de compenser par de la vitamine son sommeil manquant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard, exaspéré par la bêtise du roux. Si seulement son ancien ami pouvait être moins bête !

D'humeur plus douce que la veille, il n'en restait pas moins à l'écart des autres, s'attirant des regards oscillant entre l'admiration, l'envie et la crainte de la part des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les premières années en particulier le fixaient avec des regards apeurés.

Il fallait bien dire que sa mine renfrognée ne motivait pas grand monde pour venir lui parler, ce qui lui plaisait bien, au fond, pouvant tranquillement déjeuner et consulter son emploi du temps.

Ginny bavardait au milieu d'un groupe de filles et le Survivant fût soulagé qu'elle le laisse en paix.

Il appréciait vraiment cette solitude et cette tranquillité.

Ses yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards où Audric et Drago discutaient au milieu des autres puis vers la table des professeurs où Rogue finissait un énième café.

Il avait quitté ce dernier un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre son dortoir tandis que tous dormaient encore et afin de se réveiller sous une douche bienfaisante.

La journée s'annonçait mieux que la précédente malgré l'épisode avec Remus…

Il espérait que bientôt tout s'arrangerait entre eux.

Ron soupira discrètement en regardant le jeune homme brun à l'écart. Il avait tellement envie d'aller lui parler, de s'excuser de l'avoir laissé durant l'été…

Pourtant, il demeurait près de sa petite amie, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer à Hermione son envie de rejoindre son ami où il lui en cuirait.

En réalité Ron était déchiré entre son amour pour la brune et son amitié avec Harry, incapable de renoncer à l'un pour l'autre. Car Hermione avait en ce moment d'étranges idées…

Cela avait commencé durant les vacances de la brunette au Terrier. Ron avait décidé de trouver un moyen de délivrer Harry de chez son oncle et sa tante, quitte à se mettre encore dans une situation inconfortable avec ses parents – Dumbledore avait formellement insisté auprès d'eux pour que Harry resta seul cet été là. Il avait bien sûr fait part de ce souhait à Hermione, comptant sur la jeune fille pour être la première à vouloir aider Harry.

Ce qui se passa ce jour là, Ron ne le comprenait toujours pas mais ce souvenir le remplissait de malaise et d'une étrange sensation douce-amère.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Ron et celui-ci exposait quelques idées qu'il avait eu pour rapatrier Harry chez lui. Alors qu'il parlait, Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui comme pour mieux écouter et il s'était troublé de la voir si proche. La jeune fille avait passé un peu de maquillage transparent sur ses lèvres, les dessinant joliment, les mettant en valeur, et le roux avait dégluti, la gorge sèche.

Il était de notoriété publique que Ron était amoureux de Hermione depuis longtemps mais jamais encore il n'avait osé se déclaré, bien trop timide pour cela et ne voulant pas ennuyer son amie avec ses sentiments et ainsi gâcher leur amitié. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Harry se sente trop mis à l'écart.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme avait senti un index se poser sur ses lèvres et il avait sursauté, écarquillant les yeux, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Hermione, la belle et studieuse Hermione qu'il admirait secrètement.

Celle-ci avait eu un très léger sourire, ses joues se teintant adorablement de rose et elle susurra :

-Tu parles trop, Ron…

Le roux, trop choqué pour répondre et trop sous le charme aussi, vit les lèvres brillantes franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient des siennes et reçût le premier baiser de sa vie, troublé au-delà de tout.

Les lèvres de la brune avaient un goût sucré de pêche et il répondit finalement au baiser, affamé d'elle, de son goût, ivre de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau.

Par jeu, il lécha le maquillage parfumé qui couvrait la bouche bien faite de sa compagne et celle-ci lui sourit, ses dents de nacre apparaissant.

Etrangement, Ronald Weasley avait totalement oublié Harry Potter…

Et plus jamais avant la rentrée il n'y pensa et maintenant, il se troublait de revoir son ami de toujours.

Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il ne lui parle pas, racontant des choses bizarres, des choses mauvaises sur leur ami. Elle disait que Harry n'était qu'un faible, qu'il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse, qu'il arrête de toujours compter sur tout le monde pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Que c'étaient toujours eux qui l'aidaient et lui qui en tirait toute la gloire.

Ron n'arrivait pas à contredire sa petite amie, luttant pourtant parfois pour donner son opinion mais pas une seule parole ne franchissait ses cordes vocales et s'il essayait trop, Hermione le faisait taire d'un baiser.

La jeune brune regarda Ron et jura intérieurement en voyant le regard que celui-ci envoyait vers Harry.

Cela devenait risqué et elle craignait que son petit ami ne lui obéisse plus assez. Elle eut un air mauvais durant quelques secondes et se remit un peu de son rouge à lèvre transparent, attirant Ron pour un long baiser qui lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elle…

Harry sortit en soupirant de son cours de métamorphose. Il avait été incapable de transformer son lézard en sac à main et avait passé le cours à jouer avec le reptile, le faisant passer entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne le pince au pouce.

Le cri de douleur du Gryffondor avait amusé toute la classe et Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Sans compter que McGonagal lui avait donné ordre de s'exercer pour le prochain cours, ainsi que ceux qui n'avaient pas réussit. Neville en faisait partit comme c'était prévisible et le garçon rondouillard avait essayé de consoler un peu son camarade avec ce fait.

Le brun redoutait surtout le cours du lendemain après-midi, la défense contre les forces du mal qui aurait lieu avec Remus… Il soupira une énième fois et, son sac sur l'épaule, sortit s'aérer quelques instants dans le parc avant de retourner en cours. Il n'avait divination que dans une heure et accueillit avec soulagement ce répit entre deux cours.

D'ailleurs son emploi du temps était un vrai gruyère ! Il avait de nombreux trous dans la journée mais terminait tard ou commençait tôt et cela avait rajouté à son humeur orageuse.

Il se laissa tomber seul sous un arbre et ouvrit machinalement un livre sur le Quidditch. Le sport était d'ailleurs le seul point positif de son retour à Poudlard et il avait follement hâte d'enfourcher son balai.

Il remarqua que les sixièmes années de Serpentard n'avaient pas cours et il observa leurs petits groupes, les enviant inconsciemment. Audric et Drago étaient assis sous un arbre proche et riaient ensemble, chahutant parfois, s'affalant pêle-mêle sur l'herbe. Cela fit bizarre au Gryffondor de voir son ennemi rire aussi joyeusement et sans retenue. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy rire ainsi.

La présence du Vampire était sans doute pour beaucoup dans ce changement et Harry en voulu à son ennemi d'être heureux alors que lui avait l'impression de s'étioler sans Tom près de lui.

Son amant lui manquait cruellement et il se sentait désespérément seul.

La solitude avait un goût amer, songea-t-il, tristement…

Nady se dépêcha de rejoindre le parc, la besace lui servant de sac de cours pesant sur son épaule. Elle se sentait tout excitée. C'était sa première année à Poudlard et c'était difficile pour elle de tout retenir et de ne pas se perdre dans le château. Par chance, elle avait enfin pu rencontrer son oncle et brûlait d'impatience d'assister à l'un de ses cours. Par contre, il était un peu effrayant avec sa manie de sonder son regard sans un mot mais il s'était montré agréable. Il était bien éloigné du portrait qu'en avait fait sa mère !

Elle ne trouvait pas qu'il ressemblait tant à une chauve-souris, en plus il avait un aigle superbe au lieu d'une chouette, comme la sienne, pour le courrier !

Nady regarda ses aînés de Serpentard installés dans le parc, et elle se sentit un peu seule, n'ayant pas encore trouvé le temps de se faire des amis.

Son regard noir, presque insondable se posa sur un garçon adossé à un arbre et elle le regarda avec étonnement.

Il était beau et une aura de tristesse semblait se propager autours de lui.

La petite fille avait toujours été très sensible aux sentiments des autres, réussissant à voir l'humeur des gens avec une extraordinaire facilité et ce, depuis toute petite, de plus elle adorait les beaux garçons…

Ce garçon là avait l'air profondément malheureux et seul alors elle s'approcha doucement, s'arrêtant à un pas de lui, le dévisageant en silence. Elle remarqua, malgré la mèche qui couvrait son front, une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair et sut aussitôt qui il était. Sa mère lui avait raconté qui était ce jeune homme.

Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Elle sourit et annonça d'une voix joyeuse, voyant que son aîné ne l'avait pas remarquée :

-Salut ! Tu es Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ? Ma mère m'a parlé de toi. Tu as l'air triste, qu'est ce que tu as ? Au fait, moi c'est Nadynaëlle mais on m'appelle Nady, c'est plus court.

Nady lui fit un sourire étincelant, n'ayant presque pas reprit son souffle pour cette tirade et le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard étonné.

Sur le coup, Harry ne sût que répondre et regarda la jeune fille avec stupéfaction.

-Hein ? Ah… Enchanté…

Il se demandait ce que lui voulait cette gamine et la détailla rapidement.

Elle était petite, potelée et mignonne, avec un visage harmonieux et un joli sourire. Ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir, coupés au carré, et ses yeux entièrement noirs comme deux gouffres où brûlaient pourtant une étincelle de vie lui rappelait quelqu'un… De même que sa peau pâle et la forme de son visage…

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de savoir à qui lui faisait penser l'enfant mais Nady interrompit ses réflexions.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry soupira. C'était trop demander un peu de paix ? Mais, après tout, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

Il songea amèrement qu'elle pourrait ainsi se vanter devant ses camarades d'avoir parlé au grand Harry Potter !

-Si tu veux ; répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et s'assit en tailleur face au Gryffondor, la tête légèrement penchée comme si elle réfléchissait. Harry se demanda encore qui avait cette manie là et soudain, il lui sembla trouver… mais c'était trop improbable…

Cependant, il osa tout de même demander :

-Dis moi… Tu ne serais pas apparenté à Rogue ? Tu sais, le professeur de potions…

Nady eut un léger rire en secouant ses mèches brunes.

-C'est le frère de ma mère, mais chut ! Il dit qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Tu ne diras rien ? Il m'a dit que si je l'appelais « Tonton Sev » il me ferait bouillir pour une potion ! Je ne pense pas qu'il était sérieux mais on ne sait jamais !

Un nouvel éclat de rire clair s'éleva de la gorge de la nièce de Rogue et Harry demeura interdit.

Il y avait décidément bien des choses qu'il ignorait de son professeur de potions !

-Je ne savais pas que Rogue avait une sœur…

Nady prit un air contrit et baissa la tête.

-Ils ne sont plus parlés depuis plus de vingt ans… surtout quand ma mère a épousé un Moldu. Ils sont jumeaux en fait.

Harry écouta attentivement la fillette raconter son histoire, curieux et surpris par ce qu'il apprenait. Inconsciemment, cela l'intéressait. Il avait envie de mieux connaître le Maître des Potions, de mieux le comprendre aussi. Il devinait en lui une personnalité complexe et torturée, la preuve était son apparence réelle et celle qu'il s'était fabriquée.

Il ne fallait pas être très équilibré ou avoir une vie sans histoire pour faire ce genre de choses.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se parlent plus ?

Ravie d'avoir obtenu l'attention du brun, Nady continua :

-Et bien… D'après ce que j'ai compris, Severus est un ancien Mangemort…

Harry se retint d'hocher la tête, il n'était pas censé savoir cela et surtout dévoiler que l'espion de Dumbledore n'avait jamais quitté Tom.

Comment pourrait-on tourner le dos à Tom quand on s'était laissé ensorcelé par lui ?

Harry savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible. Lui-même avait vu son cœur être volé par le mage… Et il n'avait pas envie de lutter contre cela, plus maintenant.

-Oh, je comprends, ta mère n'est pas du côté de Voldemort…

La jeune fille grimaça à ce nom mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Harry trouva étrange de donner à Tom son sobriquet de Mage Noir.

Mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue que Voldemort et Tom n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne…

Ce constat lui fit bizarre et il reporta son attention sur Nady.

-Non, elle le déteste. Tant mieux si oncle Severus s'est racheté.

-Mais alors pourquoi ta mère ne lui parle-t-elle toujours pas ?

-Parce que Severus ne veut pas la voir ; gémit la jeune fille, un peu peinée et Harry s'excusa de son indiscrétion.

Le Gryffondor regarda sa montre et nota qu'il était presque l'heure de son cours. Il prit congé de la nièce de Severus, trouvant que, finalement, le temps lui avait parut moins long.

Et puis… Il venait de trouver une occupation : en savoir plus sur son nouvel allié !

Les anneaux du reptile ondoyaient sur le dallage du manoir, les écailles vertes et jaunes glissant sans bruit vers la chambre du maître des lieux. La créature émit un sifflement et sa langue bifide passa hors de sa bouche pour sentir les vibrations de l'air.

Tout était calme et personne n'approchait.

Bientôt, elle se trouva devant la porte circulaire fermant la chambre et tendit une main blanche, se hissant sur ses anneaux pour atteindre la tête la plus proche de l'hydre sculptée. Aussitôt, le passage lui céda la place et elle entra dans la pièce avec un long sifflement.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, sa vision en noir et blanc faisant ressortir la silhouette du mage comme une tâche lumineuse.

Une nouvelle fois elle darda une langue prudente.

Oui, c'était son odeur.

Elle s'approcha en ondulant et l'homme fixa sur elle son regard pénétrant. Elle le sentit sourire plus qu'elle ne le vit et siffla doucement, paisiblement.

Tout allait bien.

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Les yeux jaunes, nuancés de vert, à la pupille reptilienne se fermèrent un instant comme pour acquiescer.

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est parfait. Tu as ma gratitude, noble Amara. »

Le sorcier s'inclina et la créature sourit, sifflant de nouveau avant de sortir aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée tandis que Tom observait pensivement le feu de cheminée.

Harry ouvrit son livre « Les Potions pour les Nuls » demandé par Rogue sur la liste des fournitures.

Le titre lui plût – il espérait que se serait expliqué suffisamment clairement pour réussir un peu mieux dans cette matière. Pourtant le contenu semblait tout aussi compliqué que d'habitude, si ce n'était pire…

-Potter ! Pouvez-vous relire la ligne vingt-trois ?

Harry baissa la tête, jetant un œil vers son chaudron qui sifflait comme une bouilloire et dont la potion était rouge au lieu d'être « d'un orangé délicat. »

Aïe…

-« Incorporez les yeux de crapauds, puis attendez une minute avant d'ajouter les lamelles de gingembre… »

-Au moins vous savez lire… Mais alors POURQUOI avez-vous mis directement le gingembre ?

Fatigué, fatigué…

Severus soupira en faisant s'évaporer la potion de Harry et ainsi faire cesser l'horrible sifflement qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Harry regarda son chaudron vide avec un air abattu puis leva les yeux vers Rogue. Tiens ? Ca lui avait presque manqué de se faire ainsi rabaisser…

Presque !

-Oh non… Professeur…

La voix était suppliante et les yeux émeraude semblaient sincèrement désolés pour une fois. Un vrai chien battu ! Mais il en fallait plus pour faire plier le froid Severus Rogue, même si Harry était maintenant sous la protection de Voldemort et qu'il avait prit son petit déjeuner dans sa cuisine le matin même…

-Vous aurez un zéro Potter, pour votre incompétence innée.

-Mais, ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en voyant que la potion de Neville était pire que la sienne, même si elle ne sifflait pas.

-Quelque chose à redire, Potter ? fit Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry ne répondit pas et se renfrogna tandis que le reste de la classe notait que Rogue avait peut-être un physique légèrement différent, il n'en gardait pas moins un sale caractère.

Les Serpentards ricanaient, Drago le premier même si Audric semblait un peu désolé pour le Mortel.

Sa potion à lui était parfaite.

Harry fit semblant de ramasser l'un de ses ustensiles pour être le dernier dans la classe – tout le monde se dépêchait toujours pour quitter celle de Rogue le plus vite possible. Une fois resté seul avec son professeur, il vint se poster face au bureau de ce dernier et plaida :

-Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès de la rater…

Severus regarda l'adolescent tout en rangeant quelques papiers dans son bureau et remettant de l'ordre sur le dessus. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le visage de Harry et il répondit simplement avec sobriété.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous me l'avez fait disparaître ?

-A votre avis ?

Harry eut un air peiné en remarquant l'air exaspéré du directeur des Serpentards.

-Vous me détestez…

Ce n'était pas une question et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais finir par vous proposer une greffe de matière grise…

-Mais alors pourquoi ? Vous me rabaissez toujours, vous me tournez en ridicule. Je… Je croyais que se serrait différent maintenant !

Le Mangemort regarda son élève avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cela. En réalité, cela lui fit plaisir car il s'apercevait que Harry avait peut-être changé sa vision. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment triste de cette constatation et en souffrir.

-Harry, réfléchissez ! J'ai toujours agi ainsi avec vous. Imaginez que je change d'apparence mais qu'en plus je ne vous persécute plus… Beaucoup vont se poser des questions ! Mais c'est effectivement différent entre nous maintenant… Hum, ne me forcez pas à répéter mais… Je vous apprécie beaucoup plus.

Harry demeura pantois et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres, soulagé par ces mots. Il avait craint que Rogue soit demeuré un crétin graisseux.

-Professeur ?

-Quoi ? soupira Severus, faussement agacé.

-Je vais finir par vous adorer !

-Tant que vous ne tombez pas amoureux de moi… ironisa le Mangemort mais il était touché.

-Non, ça c'est pour Tom.

-Me voilà rassuré… Maintenant filez.

Harry hocha la tête avec un large sourire collé au visage. Il récupéra ses affaires et allait sortir de la classe quand la voix de Severus le retint.

-Vous êtes en retenue ce soir, vers dix-huit heures. Si vous avez des préférences en matière de thé…

En sortant de la salle de classe, Harry afficha une mine lugubre au cas où quelqu'un le regarderait mais intérieurement, il était ravi.

L'amère saveur de la solitude serait facilement balayée grâce au professeur et, pour la première fois, le jeune homme fût heureux d'être en retenue.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec les autres Gryffondor, rien d'autre non plus avec les Serpentards mais ce soir là il s'en moquait.

Et dans le cœur d'un loup-garou croissait doucement une petite graine semée par hasard…

* * *

liv : ouf, ça avance bien là!

tom : voui mais on ne me voit plus !

harry à voix basse : ça c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle

sev : moi j'veux voir mon Maître !

Drago et audric : nous on s'en fout, on est ensemble ...

liv : hu hu vous inquiétez pas mes chéris, vous aurez votre lot de difficultés

drago et audric brandissent une pancarte HELP !

Harry : n'empêche que j'ai lair de plus en plus c...

Tom : pas grave, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime!

liv : pour consoler tom, laissez moi une petite review! et vous aurez droit à un bisous du seigneur des ténèbres !

tom : veux pas!


	14. Chap 14 : petites morts

**Tempus Fugit **

**Rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation je vous donne mon numéro de compte bancaire…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Youplà ! J'avais super hâte d'arriver à ce chapitre. Enfin écrire l'histoire d'Audric et de Drago… J'avoue que je les adore ces deux là ! Audric est parfois un peu bête malgré ses deux siècles, il est imparfait et c'est ce qui le rend attachant… Enfin à mes yeux ! Je déteste les personnages héroïques, forts, beaux et intelligents ! Crevez tous ! (Liv grille tout le monde au lance-flammes et épargne ses chéris) J'aime bien aussi l'amitié entre Severus et Harry… même si Severus me souffle à l'oreille qu'il déteste ce morveux… Ne le croyez pas, c'est son côté ténébreux qui ressort. J'aime aussi Alithe ! Dans toutes mes histoires, il y a un électron libre et ici c'est Alithe. Il est totalement imprévisible, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il va faire ! Au secours, mon personnage m'échappe (il devait avoir un rôle très secondaire mais je l'adore… mais ne lui dite pas où il va prendre la grosse tête !) Bonne lecture, tous !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Leilan : Coucou, j'espère que ta curiosité sera satisfaite avec ce chapitre un peu « hors histoire » mais qui permet de mieux comprendre les personnages.

Onarluca : comme d'habitude : merci beaucoup

SamaraXX : pousse Tom aller, on avait dit une review contre un bisous Tom s'enfuit en hurlant Bah sorry, t'as qu'à essayer de le rattraper ! Mais rassures toi, il revient au prochain chapitre !

Ariane : Roooh, c'est gentil, merci !

Zaika : Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Lilou : la nièce de Rogue ? Oui elle aura un rôle mais dans longtemps huhu ! et pour Ron, je ne sais pas, faut voir… avec les chapitres ! (moi cruelle ?) Merci et bonne lecture !

Adenoïde : Que de questions ! Mais tu as bien compris pour Hermione… Quant à ses attentions… C'est un secret, hihi ! Tu es bien sévère avec Ginny ! Mais ne la juge pas trop vite… chut, j'en ai trop dit ! Bonne lecture !

Harry-gold-child : Bah, Tom revient au prochain chapitre, faut pas s'en faire comme ça ! et oui, severus à une sœur jumelle, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée elle aussi mais ça m'a inspiré (rire) Merci de ta review !

Ishtar205 : Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir ! Tellement qu'en voilà un autre huhuuuu !!)

Ninniane : j'espère aussi pour Ron, lol mais je ne dévoile rien, tout est plus ou moins planifié mais ça risque d'être compliqué. Pourquoi ça etonne tout le monde que j'ai mit une sœur à Severus ?? o.0

Lily : Merci de ta review et voilà la suite !

666naku : moi aussi j'aime bien Nady, elle m'éclate ! Quand au reste, je ne sais pas, il faut que je consulte ma boule de cristal « hahooooom » … Marrant c'est tout flou XD ! bah il faudra lire les chapitres alors ! Bisous !

caromadden : severus est aussi disponible en stock pousse sev Aller, hop, amuse toi bien avec. passe une muselière à alithe comme ça tu seras tranquille ! Merci de ta review, bonne lecture !

Kelly Snape Potter : Pour voir l'évolution de la relation entre sev et harry, tu vas être servie avec ce chapitre ! Merci de me lire !

Loriane : c'est trop gentil je suis contente que tu aime et c'est super sympa que tu mettes ma fic direct sur ton site ! (d'ailleurs j'ai réussit à y retourner, je ne sait pas pourquoi le lien dans mes favoris était périmé TT) J'espère que tu aimeras encore ce chapitre !

Sahada : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà le suivant, bonne lecture !

Riddle-sanguinaire : meuh, pas un endoloris sinon t'auras jamais la fin ! Na ! Mais t'inquiète, c'est pas Tom qui risque de souffrir le plus dans cette histoire… quoi que !! M'enfin, merci de ta review !

Nepheria : merci beaucoup, bonne lecture.

Black Siri : oh, une nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup de me lire ! je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise et surtout que tu aimes mes personnages, j'avoue que je m'amuse bien avec eux ! Noie pas ton ordi, tu ne pourra plus lire les chapitres, lol ! Bonne lecture !

Zelda-sama : encore une nouvelle ? Chouette alors ! Pour ron, faut voir, lol, je ne sais pas (en fait si mais chut, je ne sais rien !!) Je ne veux pas gâcher mon suspens ! merci beaucoup de ta review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Petite mort :**

Drago sentit une main froide caresser son ventre en petits cercles hasardeux, glissant, descendant, montant… Il ouvrit un œil paresseux et découvrit Audric, allongé sur le flanc, un bras soutenant sa tête et sa main libre pianotant sur son corps.

Le Vampire souriait légèrement, se délectant de la peau douce, chaude et surtout merveilleusement vivante de son amant Mortel. A cet instant, il se dit qu'être banni de sa caste avait du bon s'il était avec Drago…

Audric commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait être séparé de son jeune compagnon. Ces deux années avaient été insupportables et il avait souffert bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il aurait préféré endurer mille morts plutôt que de recommencer cette folie.

Et puis… Il se souviendrait toujours de l'expression paisible du jeune homme dont il avait volé la virginité.

Au début, tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu mutuel entre le jeune homme blond et le Vampire séculaire, un jeu ambiguë fait de sous-entendus voilés et de regards qui en disaient long.

Un jeu qui avait commencé à prendre de l'ampleur. Drago était jeune alors, très jeune, juste quatorze ans.

L'age où commencent les questions sur le corps, la sexualité…

Le Vampire avait été obligé de se cacher pendant les vacances de Noël et il avait demandé assistance à Tom qui lui avait trouvé une cachette sûre dans le manoir de Lucius. C'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance du fils de la famille et commencé à discuter avec lui, à se connaître et à devenir ami en un drôle de jeu qui ressemblait à celui de la séduction…

Audric savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser prendre au jeu, surtout pas.

Tous deux en riaient quand le Vampire tentait de mettre en garde sur le danger des sentiments car Drago trouvait risible qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Ces choses là ne se faisaient pas entre hommes, voyons ! Et ce qui faisait rire Drago faisait rire Audric, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Drago… Si beau, très mature – sans doute trop vite grandi – et dont le corps qui commençait à se former était si tentant…

Un jour, « pour voir si tu es froid là aussi » avait-il dit, le jeune Malefoy avait embrassé Audric sur les lèvres.

D'abord rien ne se passa mais peu à peu le souvenir de ce baiser commença à hanter le Vampire.

Il savait que l'humain était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Lui avait deux cents ans bientôt malgré son corps d'éternel adolescent androgyne alors il fît comme si de rien n'était.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Drago obsédait Audric…

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas réessayer une fois ? Une toute petite fois… Cela ne faisait de mal à personne et nul ne le saurait…

Drago finit par retourner à Poudlard, se séparant à grand regret de son premier véritable ami.

Au lieu d'être difficile, cette séparation fût insoutenable et le Vampire et le Mortel pleuraient chacun l'absence de l'autre.

Ce fut par une nuit froide et pluvieuse que Audric commit la plus grande erreur de sa non-vie.

Voulant échapper à cette sensation de vide et de manque, l'immortel insista auprès de Lucius qui réussit à l'introduire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard par la forêt interdite.

Puis Audric rejoignit Drago dans son dortoir.

L'ange blond dormait et son aîné dût se faire violence pour ne pas le toucher, s'asseyant silencieusement au bord du lit en essayant de se persuader que c'était juste leurs discussions qui lui manquaient.

Drago s'était réveillé et, surpris par la présence d'Audric à ses côtés, s'était spontanément jeté dans ses bras, trop heureux pour se soucier des convenances.

Tout s'était alors inexorablement engrangé.

Pour pouvoir parler en paix, ils s'étaient isolés entre les baldaquins, le Vampire les insonorisant.

Il avait longuement parlé, leur complicité se tissant de plus en plus et leurs gestes devenaient inconsciemment de très légères caresses.

Chaque nuit durant une semaine furent semblables avant la nuit fatidique.

Ils étaient allongés sur le flanc, face à face, devisant à voix basse puis la discussion s'orienta vers un sujet plus instable : Drago demanda à Audric de lui expliquer comment on embrassait parce que son amie Pansy tenait absolument à le faire avec lui et il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser.

Le Vampire commit l'erreur de se laisser tenter, intérieurement un peu jaloux.

Expliquant cela, il joignit le geste à la parole et rapprocha son visage de celui de Drago, scellant leurs lèvres.

A cet instant, c'était déjà trop tard pour reculer et l'immortel le comprit.

Il ne pouvait plus résister alors qu'il surplombait le jeune corps et les bras du blond qui vinrent se nouer autours de son cou fut l'une des dernières choses dont il se souvenait avec exactitude.

Il avait succombé.

Le jeune Mortel n'aurait jamais dût être touché mais le Vampire et lui ne firent rien pour résister.

Ce qui suivit fut étrange.

Ils parlaient, se disaient en riant un peu nerveusement qu'ils étaient fous, se demandaient l'un l'autre ce qu'ils faisaient mais leurs mains partaient à la découverte malgré leur esprit. Ils se caressèrent longtemps, les habits tombant progressivement, chaque centimètre de peau vierge étant embrassé, touché…

Tout semblait normal, comme une suite logique et, malgré qu'ils parlaient toujours, leur amitié glissait vers quelque chose de plus troublant.

Ils furent finalement nus face à l'autre, étroitement enlacés, leurs corps sachant parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Drago enlaçait étroitement son ami qui lui faisait découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés et recherchait le contact, frottant leurs érections, leurs jambes emmêlées. Leurs doigts fébriles et tremblants se caressaient, leurs bouches se dévoraient…

Et leurs chuchotements continuaient, se demandant s'ils aimaient.

Regretteras-tu ?

Non, non…

Aucun regret des deux côtés mais une impétueuse folie qui brouillait leur esprit…

Drago était jeune, bien trop jeune ne cessait de répéter le Vampire mais celui-ci rétorquait alors que s'il était si jeune, Audric n'avait qu'à arrêter.

Le jeu devint provocation.

Chiche, on le fait ?

Non, non… pas d'amour, c'est juste pour essayer…

Aller, vas-y !

Bon d'accord… mais tu l'auras cherché !

Et les mains s'attardèrent sur leurs membres dressés, les lèvres froides du Vampire glissèrent le long du ventre pour venir rencontrer l'objet du désir, amenant le plaisir dans le corps souple du blond dont les paroles devinrent gémissements et halètements jusqu'à la délicieuse délivrance.

C'était bon…

C'est malin, j'ai envie de toi maintenant !

Ca marche aussi chez un Vampire ?

On n'a pas le droit !

Oh, aller, Audric…

Puis vint la possession du corps pâle et tremblant du jeune garçon, le sexe érigé s'enfonçant délicatement dans le fourreau de chair, les soupirs, les gémissements plus aiguës…

Douleur et plaisir qui se fondent. Les mouvements qui se saccadent, le besoin ardent l'un de l'autre, du corps de l'autre, de l'âme de l'autre…

Le plaisir par-dessus tout, brûlant, impétueux… Les corps qui s'arquent, les cris de jouissance pure, les prénoms balbutiés, les lèvres qui se cherchent… La sueur rougeâtre sur le corps du Vampire et les battements du cœur affolé du Mortel. Le cœur qui ne serait jamais plus à aucun autre malgré l'ordre et le Tabou.

La folie des dernières secondes avant l'orgasme… Le monde qui s'estompe pour ne laisser plus que l'autre. Les perles grises et les améthystes noyées, indissociables, les corps unis, tendus vers la même quête du plaisir ultime.

Audric !

Drago !

Les corps en sueur qui s'écroulent pêle-mêle, les membres qui se nouent… Puis le sommeil, lourd, implacable. L'oubli.

Le réveil fût dur. Audric avait retrouvé ses esprits et il se souvint soudain de sa folie, du Tabou transgressé. Logiquement, il aurait dû mordre Drago et le faire aussitôt Vampire. Mais il était trop jeune, si jeune… Aucune chance de pouvoir demeurer près de lui, il allait attirer sur le frêle jeune homme tous les chefs Vampires alors il se rhabilla en silence et contempla une dernière fois le visage aux lèvres rosées légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux clos aux paupières délicates, les cheveux blonds en désordre, le grain fin de la peau blanche…

Un portrait qu'on grave au plus profond de soi, dans le secret de son cœur.

Puis qu'on fuit en silence dans la prime aube sans savoir si on ne va jamais pouvoir à nouveau contempler telle vision…

Et le blond s'était réveillé seul et seul il demeura, attendant chaque nuit son amant, sursautant au moindre souffle. Le manque, le besoin, la tristesse, la colère, les suppliques dans le secret de la nuit… Nul ne les connaissaient mieux que lui.

Puis les jours qui se transforment en semaines, en mois, en années…

Une petite mort pour une vie volée… un cœur.

Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'au panneau d'affichage de la tour des Gryffondors au milieu des élèves surexcités. Une feuille indiquant la date des sorties à Pré-au-lard avait été affichée et indiquait que la première aurait lieu dans une semaine.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en s'éloignant, indifférent à cette nouvelle.

Certes cela lui permettrait de sortir un peu du château mais à quoi bon y aller tout seul ?

Il ne pourrait pas y aller avec Rogue de toute façon…

L'élève et le professeur passaient beaucoup de leur temps libre ensemble, surtout depuis que Alithe avait encore disparu il ne savait où... Harry se souvint d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eut à propos de l'homme oiseau.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans la petite cuisine tandis que Severus faisait cuire des œufs au bacon pour leur dîner mutuel et l'adolescent avait fini par s'étonner de l'absence de l'amant du professeur.

-Alithe n'est pas là ?

-Non… Il a filé. Je ne sais pas si je vais le revoir demain ou dans dix ans.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Il est comme ça. La dernière fois, nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant plus de dix ans.

Harry était demeuré bouche-bée. La relation entre les deux hommes était extrêmement complexe ! Surtout cette histoire de « propriété » qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-Dites… Lorsque vous dites que vous êtes sa propriété… qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Je… Ne comprends pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas la propriété de Tom par exemple…

Harry rougit à cette pensée et s'étonna que l'idée d'appartenir à Tom ne lui semble pas si dérangeante.

-C'est simple. Il part, je l'attends, il revient, je l'accueille dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas le droit de le chasser, de l'empêcher d'être près de moi ou de me lier à quelqu'un d'autre… Il a été furieux pour le Maître d'ailleurs…

-Alors c'est juste ça ? Vous ne l'aimez pas ? s'étonna Harry.

Severus l'avait regardé avec un regard un peu mélancolique puis avait soupiré légèrement.

-Si… J'aime cet imbécile. Malgré tout, je l'aime et je n'arrive jamais à lui en vouloir vraiment… S'il mourait, j'en mourrais, s'il me quittait pour un autre, je me jetterais de la tour la plus proche et s'il décide de me tuer, j'accepterais cela sans broncher.

Le jeune homme avait répliqué, catastrophé :

-Non ! D'autres auraient besoin de vous, vous ne pourriez pas vous suicider pour lui !

Severus avait déposé les œufs dans les assiettes puis était demeuré silencieux un long moment avant de répondre :

-Malheureusement, si, je ferais n'importe quoi. Nous appartenons au même peuple lui et moi et je ne peux me soustraire à mon Promis car cela me rendrait complètement fou. Nous ne sommes pas soumis aux même lois que le commun des Mortels.

-Mais… Vous n'êtes pas humain alors ?

-Non et ce fut la plus dure des choses que de l'accepter.

-Pourtant vous… Vous ressemblez à n'importe qui !

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Mes ailes et attributs d'oiseaux sont cachés en moi depuis mes dix ans. Allons, mangez, je n'ai pas empoisonné les œufs…

La discussion s'était arrêtée là. Depuis Harry évitait le sujet, alarmé par l'air triste de son professeur qui semblait dépérir sans l'homme oiseau et le jeune homme en voulu à ce dernier pour cela. La veille, pourtant, Alithe avait réapparu sans un mot d'explication et Harry les avaient laissés seuls, pressentant que ce genre de retrouvailles devait s'épancher sans témoins.

Plongé dans ses pensées, installé à la table des Gryffondor encore une fois à l'écart, Harry ne remarqua pas immédiatement la lettre que vint déposer Hedwige près de son assiette – bien peu remplie depuis que le jeune homme avait perdu tout appétit à force de ruminer l'absence de son mage noir. Il dormait mal ses temps-ci. La rentrée remontait à une semaine et il se languissait de plus en plus, compensant cela par un travail acharné dans les différentes matières. Les cauchemars recommençaient…

Remus ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et être avec lui en cours n'avait finalement pas été si difficile même si le lycanthrope l'ignorait complètement, ce qui était quelque peu déprimant mais moins dangereux qu'une nouvelle explosion de colère.

Il leva un œil vers Dumbledore, attablé au centre de la table des professeurs et eut envie de frapper le vieil homme. Il souffrait tellement à cause de lui. Un démon à visage de grand-père débonnaire…

Il fallût que sa chouette lui mordille le doigt pour qu'il s'aperçoive enfin de sa présence et de l'enveloppe parcheminée déposée à côté de lui. Il tendît un morceau de viande à l'oiseau, caressant les plumes douces et Hedwige émit un petit hululement ravi.

Un peu étonné, Harry se saisit de la missive où son nom s'étalait à l'encre noire en une calligraphie soignée et inconnue. Il admira l'écriture un peu anguleuse, aux jambages élégants et réguliers puis tourna l'enveloppe crème, admirant le cachet de cire brune. Il déchira finalement le papier fin et déplia le parchemin soigneusement plié.

« A quatorze heures, dimanche, Pré-au-lard, prends la montée sud et rejoins-moi au niveau de la grotte. Fais attention à toi petit lion… »

Harry sût immédiatement qui avait écrit ces quelques lignes. Le « T » ornementé ne faisait que confirmer une certitude. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi. C'était d'ailleurs bien vu de la part de son amant. Nul n'aurait put falsifier la lettre car personne ne savait que le mage le surnommait ainsi

Il attrapa un parchemin neuf dans son sac et poussa son assiette pour écrire rapidement de son écriture un peu brouillonne :

« J'y serais. Fais plutôt attention à toi. Tu m'expliqueras comment tu fais pour tout savoir comme ça ? »

Puis il confia le parchemin rapidement plié à sa chouette qui prit son envol, l'emportant vers le manoir de son amant et le cœur de Harry semblait s'être envolé en même temps que l'oiseau de neige.

Il avait hâte d'être enfin là-bas et il lui semblait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

-C'est affreusement long… Vous n'auriez pas une potion pour accélérer le temps ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin, faisant doucement teinter les glaçons dans son verre de cognac, reportant son attention vers la liqueur ambrée avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

-Votre principal défaut a toujours été votre manque de patience… Le temps n'a pas à pâtir de nos états d'âme et de nos caprices. Le temps doit demeurer immuable, il se venge toujours lorsqu'on l'utilise de manière abusive.

Harry eut un petit rire en regardant le Maître des Potions.

-Vous semblez si sage aujourd'hui…

-Pas comme certains ; ironisa gentiment le professeur.

-Au fait… Pour le devoir de demain matin…

-Ne comptez même pas sur un seul mot de ma part à ce sujet !

Harry bouda et Severus tourna vers lui un regard noir où brûlait une légère étincelle de malice malgré son air délibérément réprobateur.

-Vous ne l'avez même pas commencé et allez copier sur quelqu'un, je suppose ?

-Je ne l'ai pas commencé mais je ne peux copier sur personne, je vous rappelle…

L'homme en noir soupira et eut un regard rempli de compassion pour l'adolescent solitaire que devenait Harry.

-Pourquoi ne tentez-vous pas de vous lier avec quelques élèves de ma maison ? Drago Malefoy serait…

-Tout mais pas lui ! coupa le jeune homme avec colère. Je veux bien changer de point de vue sur beaucoup, mais pas sur lui ! Nous nous détestons comme vous avez pu détester les Maraudeurs en votre temps…

Severus ne répondit rien, happé soudain par ses pensées et il hocha la tête, comprenant l'inimitié des deux rivaux. Lui avait haï plus que quiconque le groupe de garçons pour leurs brimades perpétuelles sur son physique… Alors qu'il souffrait déjà bien assez de se l'infliger ! Ces quatre là ne l'avaient jamais compris, n'avaient jamais même essayé. Ou, au moins, laissé en paix…

-Je comprends ; souffla-t-il avec douleur.

Harry regarda son interlocuteur, assit d'un côté du canapé et il se rapprocha de l'adulte, osant poser une main hésitante sur la sienne, fine et élégante. Severus sursauta et fixa un regard ahuri sur son étudiant dont les yeux verts étaient baissés, ses cils sombres ombrant ses joues. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et avoua d'une voix assourdie et gênée :

-J'aurais aimé que vous soyez mon père… Avant, j'idolâtrais le mien et plus je grandis, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il était un crétin. Je… Je ne veux pas tenir de lui…

Un ange passa, le professeur ouvrant des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle révélation, rendu muet par son état d'hébétude. Il secoua doucement la tête pour se reprendre et, presque malgré lui, caressa du pouce la main près de la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il eut un léger sourire et chercha les mots pour répondre à cela.

-Le sang ne fait pas tout. Vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout. Il était toujours… sûr de lui, assuré d'être le meilleur. Jamais il ne se remettait en question et aimait s'amuser au détriment des autres. Il aimait cela parce que… cela lui donnait un semblant de pouvoir. Il ne respectait ni les règlements, ni les autres et tout était prétexte pour parfaire sa réputation de rebelle. Pourtant… J'ai toujours eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été parfaitement heureux et qu'il se vengeait ainsi de quelque chose qu'il aurait pu subir. Il est normal que vous idolâtriez votre père plus jeune. J'ai aimé le mien aussi malgré qu'il n'ait vu en moi qu'un monstre…

Les paroles chuchotées réconfortaient le jeune homme qui garda sa main liée à celle de son ancien ennemi. Il avait été sincère.

Il aimait de plus en plus la présence de Severus, ses paroles parfois sarcastiques mais souvent pleines de bon sens, son air sévère qui cachait beaucoup de douleur. Oui, il aurait aimé que cet homme soit son père.

Son cœur se contracta alors qu'il osait se rapprocher un peu, son bras collé à celui de son professeur, ayant envie de se serrer contre lui, en sécurité.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant, sentant le parfum subtil du Mangemort, écoutant sa respiration lente et profonde, sentant la chaleur de sa peau contre sa paume.

Severus sourit légèrement, les yeux mi-clos, ne faisant rien pour repousser le fils de sa Némésis. Il sentit ses cheveux désordonnés lui chatouiller le cou et déposa un baiser dans la brune chevelure.

Un baiser qui sonnait comme une promesse.

Alithe rentra silencieusement dans la chambre de son amant, souriant, attendri. Ces deux là pensaient leurs plaies entre eux et il fût heureux que Harry soit si proche de Severus. Lui ne pourrait jamais apporter à son Promis cette douceur, cette tendresse que donnait spontanément l'adolescent.

Severus avait besoin de Harry pour réparer les fêlures de son âme.

Plus tard, quand l'adolescent fut parti, l'homme oiseau accueillit son amant dans ses bras, lui faisant l'amour avec une tendresse nouvelle, voulant lui prouver qu'il ne le laisserait pas cette fois.

Une petite mort qui soigne et guérit un cœur meurtrit…

* * *

Liv : kikouuuu, voilà j'ai fini ce chapitre, heureusement que je me suis bien avancée pendant ma panne d'internet comme ça j'ai pu vous livrer mes chapitres en temps et en heure...

sev : Tu vas me faire passer pour un gaga !

alithe : c'est pas grave sevynouchet, je veille sur toi, moi !

sev : bah c'est rassurant --'

tom : chouette, je serais là pour le prochain chapitre!

Liv : c'est d'ailleurs l'un de mes préféré... chaud chaud chaud !!

Tom : moui boaf... --

harry : je passe vraiment pour un môme dans ces chapitres. 0.0

Liv : te plaint pas, ça s'arrange au chapitre 17, faut bien que tu mûrisse à ton rythme.

Harry : moui...

Liv : Allez, si vous voulez des chapitres, il faut mettre du carburant dans l'imagination de l'auteur en revievant !! Pas de review, pas de chapitre !! Mouahahahahahahahahahah disparait dans un nuage de fumée et laisse une forte odeur de souffre

Tous les persos : Elle est possédée! Vite une review pour la clamer !!


	15. Chap 15 : Une lionne aux airs de serpent

**Tempus Fugit **

**Rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation je vous donne mon numéro de compte bancaire…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur : **J'ai vraiment adoré écrire le chapitre précédent et j'ai eu envie de me surpasser encore plus ! Cette fois-ci Tom retrouve Harry mais tout ne se fera pas sans heurts… En tout cas ils sont trop mignons tous les deux soupir Cette panne d'internet à finalement eu du bon vu que j'ai avancé de tant de chapitres. En plus j'étais vraiment lancée, j'en ai écrit trois d'affilée, je travaille presque jour et nuits ! Vous avez remarqué que je fais très attention à la conjugaison car je me suis aperçue que j'avais pas mal de lacune là dedans alors j'ai amélioré ce point… enfin je crois ! Pleins de nouveautés se greffent à mes idées initiales quand je fais un chapitre ce qui fait qu'ils sont si long… Merci de me suivre ! PS : yaaaa, j'ai enfin trouvé une fin pour cette fic !! XD

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : et voilà la suite un peu à la bourre mais elle est là ! merci de ta review !

nepheria : moi aussi je l'adore XD !! Non, je rigole ! Merci à toi !

Zaika : Voilà enfin la suite, bonne lecture !

Gally-chan : Le grand retour de Tom, tadaaaa! Tu devrais être servie pour le tom/harry ! Pas très rapidement certes mais le chapitre est là et c'est le principal, non ?

SamaraXX : Hello ! je suis contente qu'on aime mes persos, mais chut, ils sont en trains de prendre la grosse tête ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Adenoide : effectivement, Severus et Harry peuvent se soutenir mutuellement, tant mieux pour leur moral. Cartains personnages vont descendre au 36eme dessous... Mais bon, harry devra aller un peu mieux. Remus a du mal à digérer l'info mais je ne peux pas faire plus joyeux pour l'instant ! Bonne lecture !

Elodie : rooooh, merci c'est gentil

Zelda-sama : Folle ? Oui on me le dit souvent XD ! J'aime bien l'histoire de Drago et Audric mais le principal est qu'ils soient réunis même s'ils se disputent ! En tout cas voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Leilan : et un Tommychou tout chaud, un !! Revoilà le méchant mage noir !! Et les chapitres ne peuvent qu'être bizarre vu que je le suis... m'enfin, tant que ça plait ...

Jully-Reed : Tout choupi ? hum, ça rien n'est sûr mais bon, en tout cas personne ne se tape dessus donc cest que ça va XD ! Merci beaucoup de me lire !

Yume-chan : Ca c'est gentil !! Merci gente damoiselle !! Et la fic continue, bonne lecture !

Petite-abeille : Roooh, que de compliments, je suis flattée !! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !! Merci beaucoup !

Lylye : Voilà la suite un peu en retard mais elle est là quand même !

ElamRogue : Oui chef !! lol ! Je suis au service de mes lecteurs alors voilà la suite tant attendue !

Sahada : oh, c'est gentil, merci ! Avec tout ça je vais pouvoir faire le paris dakar sans faire le plein XD !

Loriane : merci merci merci !! . Pour drago et harry, j'ai des doutes mais bon... on verra

666Naku : merci beaucoup de ta review, la suite est toute prête

Ninniane : Qui te dit qu'ils vont se réconcilier ? Mouhahaha !! Quand à ce que tout le monde aille de mieux en mieux... Le calme avant la tempête.

Ishtar205 : Aaaah, honte sur moi ! Quelle erreur (d'inatention, si, si c'est vrai) impardonable ! Pardon madame la prof, me mettez pas un 0 !!! XD Plus sérieusement, je suis nulle d'avoir laissé une faute pareille " mais bon j'assume ! Pour le Tom/Harry, juste un petit avant goût dans ce chapitre !! Merci de ta review!

Estelle01Potter : Voilà la suite sur un plateau !! Bonne lecture !

carromadden : Les révélations sont pas encore finies et ça va s'accélérer ! Merci beaucoup de me lire ! Bisous!

Black Siri : Merci à toi d'avoir reviewer ! bonne lecture.

Karmila malefoy : Baaah, fais pas cette tête, voilà la suite, toute fraîchement postée !

Rafphael : Lol, c'est le genre de question où j'aurais du mal à répondre autre chose que "pourquoi pas ?" Pourquoi certains personnages ne seraient pas attirés par les hommes ? Quand au pourquoi du comment, je dirais que j'écris cela en satisfaction de phantasme personnel (non, non, je ne suis pas une boutonneuse frustrée à lunettes XD) C'est juste plaisant à imaginer. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'explication autre que celle là, juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer de beaux garçons se papouillants ! Désolée de ne peut-être pas tellement t'éclairer !!

**Chapitre 15 : Une lionne aux airs de serpent :**

Ginny regarda avec circonspection le jeune homme assit dans le parc, attendant l'heure d'aller à Pré-au-lard.

Il portait une élégante cape noire, légèrement cintrée à la taille qui couvrait une chemise vert bouteille et un pantalon de toile noire qui s'évasait très légèrement au niveau des genoux et couvrait ses chevilles. De simples chaussures noires finissaient sa tenue et il s'était impeccablement coiffé.

Il semblait fébrile, impatient et il n'en fallût pas plus à la rousse pour deviner que Harry allait rejoindre la personne mystère grâce à la sortie au village.

Elle sourit, un plan se dessinant dans son esprit et un bruit de pas lui fît se cacher derrière un arbre proche. Severus Rogue venait d'arriver dans le parc, d'un pas vif, sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage et il rejoignit Harry.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

Encore un mystère de plus.

La nouvelle apparence de Rogue avait fait beaucoup jaser et nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient qu'il avait eut recours à la chirurgie esthétique ou bien qu'une femme était derrière tout ça.

Sans compter les disparitions quasi perpétuelles de Harry de la tour des Gryffondor…

Elle avait fini par le suivre pour découvrir qu'il se rendait tous les jours dans les appartements de Rogue, presque à chaque temps libre et elle les avait aperçus, dans un couloir proche de la salle de potions il n'y avait pas deux jours. Harry se tenait tout près de son professeur et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille puis le Maître des Potions avait légèrement souri et avait ébouriffé les cheveux du garçon, faisant rire ce dernier qui était ensuite reparti vers la salle de cours et Ginny avait rapidement filé pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit, quelque peu perplexe.

Elle avait même songé à une relation amoureuse entre les deux garçons mais elle s'était ravisée en croisant Harry entre deux cours. Son regard était toujours aussi vide et malheureux.

L'impression que le Survivant avait été comme amputé avait de nouveau frappé Ginny.

Donc Rogue n'était pas la personne qu'aimait Harry même si leur soudaine proximité devait venir de là.

La dernière des Weasley secoua la tête, revenant au présent. Rogue avait quitté les lieux et Harry s'était levé et avait rejoint les bords du lac. Une brise froide plaqua sa cape à son corps et l'adolescente soupira.

Elle avait l'intuition qu'elle saurait tout en suivant son ami.

Harry laissa son regard errer sur l'étendue d'eau qui se ridait sous l'effet du vent

Il croisa les bras pour se réchauffer et frissonna. Plus qu'une demi-heure, était venu lui annoncer Severus. C'était lui qui devait vérifier les autorisations pour aller au village avec Rusard et il avait cherché son protégé pour le prévenir, comprenant son impatience et sa fébrilité.

Les collines boisées se fondaient dans la grisaille ambiante et les nuages étaient plombés. Il risquait de pleuvoir mais le jeune homme s'en moquait.

L'eau avait une teinte ardoise et la verdure semblait assombrie par la lumière moribonde du ciel.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et fit briller son regard assombri par le mauvais temps. Il allait voir Tom !

Deux semaines sans lui c'était comme une éternité. Il avait tant besoin de le voir, de retrouver son étreinte apaisante, sa voix mélodieuse et basse, de se noyer dans son regard d'ombre et de feu mélangé.

Ici, il se sentait si seul quand son professeur de potions n'était pas là…

Il avait l'impression qu'une nuée de papillon s'envolait dans son estomac et son cœur battait à toute allure, comme s'il avait couru.

Il abandonna son observation et rentra dans le vaste hall, encombré par les premiers élèves impatients d'aller au village.

Il se faufila dans un coin pas trop bondé et remarqua Cho Chang, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était de retour.

En réalité il l'avait presque oublié. Sa vision le laissa indifférent et il remarqua comme il avait changé en si peu de temps. Un phénomène l'avait marqué durant ses deux semaines. Il avait beau trouver certaines filles jolies, elles avaient perdu leur côté attirant. Il n'avait même pas envie d'elles ou même d'être touché.

Il avait de plus en plus peur que cela ne soit pas lié qu'au fait qu'il aime Tom…

Si le mage l'avait fait virer gay, il allait l'entendre !

Severus fît semblant d'examiner sous toutes les coutures l'autorisation de sortie que possédait Harry, comme s'il avait rêvé de l'empêcher d'aller à Prés-au-lard. Il finit par la lui rendre avec un rictus de dégoût mais Harry fût le seul à intercepter son regard de connivence qu'il lui rendit, gardant un air neutre.

Le jeune homme consulta sa montre et son cœur cogna de plus belle. Il lui restait une demi-heure pour grimper la colline pour rejoindre la grotte où, jadis, Sirius s'était caché et où il allait retrouver son amant.

Il s'autorisa quelques minutes pour acheter quelques sucreries, voulant faire comme si de rien n'était, puis glissa son sac dans sa poche et rejoignit discrètement le chemin dérobé, regardant un instant autours de lui.

Personne n'était en vue et il sortit de son sac à dos la cape d'invisibilité, la passa sur ses épaules et commença à grimper, ignorant qu'une jeune rousse lui emboîtait le pas.

L'ascension parut horriblement longue à Harry et quelques bourrasques le gelèrent. Cependant, il avait hâte d'arriver au point de rendez-vous et se hâtait en conséquence.

Enfin, il atteignit la grotte et s'avança sous l'abri naturel.

Tom était là.

Le sorcier noir était assis sur un rocher, faisant jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il ne portait qu'une simple robe de sorcier noire à nuances rouges et un manteau à manches longues, de coupe droite, qui tombait jusqu'à ses mollets et dont le col légèrement montant laissait voir sa gorge nue.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés, encadrant souplement son visage impassible.

Dès que le pas de Harry se fît entendre, le mage releva la tête et son amant ôta la cape d'invisibilité, se figeant à quelques pas de Tom.

Il n'osait pas s'avancer, trop ému pour pouvoir faire un geste et il restèrent un moment à se dévisager, se dévorant du regard et c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier.

Puis Tom sourit et pencha la tête, ses yeux se plissant et Harry n'y tint plus.

Presque aussitôt, il fût tout contre le sorcier qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avec bonheur.

Le Gryffondor noua ses bras autours de la taille de Tom qui s'était levé pour mieux l'étreindre et enfouit son visage dans la chaleur de son cou, des larmes glissant presque malgré lui le long de ses joues, mouillant le col de son compagnon.

Ce dernier l'enserra plus fortement, déposant des baisers sur son front et sa chevelure, ivre de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

Un long moment passa ainsi et l'adulte finit par relever délicatement le menton de son amant, plongeant son regard dans le sien et penchant la tête pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur la paire jumelle.

Le baiser fût long et affamé, les langues jouant ensemble, les souffles s'emmêlant et leurs mains caressaient le visage de l'autre avec une fébrilité exacerbée par l'absence.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, et gardèrent leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards se mêlant.

La main de Harry vint se poser sur la joue du mage noir, la caressant du bout des doigts et celui-ci sourit, embrassant avec légèreté le bout du nez du garçon.

-Je t'aime, Tom…

-Je t'aime aussi, mon Harry.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement, complices, et Harry enfouit de nouveau son nez dans le cou de son compagnon, respirant son odeur.

Il était bien, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et il avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait se briser de tant d'amour. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester toujours ainsi, enlacé dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait follement et avec la violence du premier véritable amour.

Tom était devenu son havre de paix.

-Tom ?

La voix les fît sursauter tous les deux et Harry se retourna violemment, et son partenaire était déjà prêt à jeter un sort quand son regard s'écarquilla sous la surprise.

-Ginny ?

Les yeux de Harry passèrent de l'un à l'autre, de la rousse interdite à l'entrée de la grotte à son petit ami tout aussi surpris.

-Alors c'est toi qui est l'amant de Harry…

-Tu es toujours aussi fouineuse !

Une minute… Depuis quand Ginny tutoyait-elle Tom ? Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils ?

-Moins que toi, Tom. Je n'aurais quand même jamais cru que vous deux…

-Moi non plus, mais ça ne se commande pas.

-Ca fait un bail !

Harry explosa soudainement et lança un regard venimeux aux deux protagonistes, exaspéré par leur attitude de vieux amis en pleines retrouvailles.

-STOP ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? Vous vous connaissez ?

Tom se tourna vers Harry avec un regard surpris en même temps que Ginny et ils s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens plus ?

Cela les fît rire et le jeune homme se hérissa, répondant avec agressivité, jaloux de la soudaine connivence entre eux :

-De quoi faudrait-il que je me souvienne ?

Tom réfléchit un instant et compta sur ses doigts quelques secondes avant de repartir, amusé, riant à moitié :

-C'était à ma troisième tentative de meurtre sur ta personne…

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Tom ; se vexa Harry qui s'éloigna d'un pas, les bras croisés.

Celui-ci se calma et toussota légèrement pour reprendre une contenance.

-Pardon. C'était en deuxième année, dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Ginny regarda les deux garçons avec un air amusé, surtout de voir Tom se faire ainsi rabrouer par son compagnon et poursuivit pour lui :

-Tu te souviens du journal, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, moins perdu et Tom alla s'asseoir sur un rocher et il fit de même, se plaçant près de lui par réflexe, leurs bras se touchant. Après tout, maintenant que Ginny savait…

D'ailleurs pourquoi la rousse n'avait-elle pas encore couru tout raconter ? Le mage noir et la Gryffondor semblaient presque… amis ? Complices ?

-Je crois qu'on devrait t'expliquer ; commença la jeune fille en s'asseyant à son tour sur le roc, en face d'eux.

Voldemort hocha la tête et poursuivit d'une voix calme :

-Je pensais que tu savais, d'ailleurs et je ne t'ai pas prévenu pour cette raison. J'ai toujours cru que tu te méfiais d'elle depuis l'épisode du journal.

-J'aurais dû ? Tu ne l'avais donc pas utilisé contre son gré ?

-Pas du tout ; réfuta le mage avec une sincérité qui laissa Harry perplexe.

-Harry, il faut que tu saches que j'ai écris dans ce journal pendant des mois. J'ai partagé avec Tom tous mes secrets, les plus intimes aussi et ce n'était pas à sens unique…

-J'ai décelé très tôt en elle une âme de Mangemort et j'ai souhaité gagner sa confiance alors j'ai partagé mes secrets avec Ginny… C'était une sorte d'échange. Elle a vite compris que je n'étais pas ce que tous voyaient habituellement, comme tu l'as appris à ton tour.

-Le résultat a été de me rallier corps et âme à sa cause. Je n'ai jamais agi sous le pouvoir du journal mais de mon propre gré. Cela faisait partie de notre pacte, à Tom et moi. Si jamais nos plans tournaient mal, Tom devrait me permettre d'être lavée de tous soupçons pour que je puisse continuer à œuvrer pour lui.

-Là-dessus tu as récupéré mon journal et tu connais la suite… Moi je voulais te tuer mais il fallait que Ginny récupère le cahier pour cela.

-J'ai fouillé partout et je l'ai déniché dans ta valise. J'ai pu continuer à oeuvrer pour la renaissance de Tom.

Harry eut soudain un air triste en regardant la jeune fille et regarda ses mains, qu'il avait posées sur ses genoux. Il avait envie de se remettre à pleurer, une profonde déception inondant son cœur.

En plus, il n'aimait pas entendre Tom parler des fois où il avait tenté de le tuer. La gorge comprimée par son chagrin, il réussit à murmurer faiblement :

-Alors tu as menti tout du long… Quand tu étais amoureuse de moi… Quand tu étais presque morte… Puis tout le reste. Tu faisais semblant d'être mon amie pour mieux me livrer sans pitié à Voldemort…

Le nom lui avait échappé et le mage tressaillit, ses yeux se fermant brièvement comme sous l'effet d'une douleur subite.

Il se leva brusquement et lança un regard à la fois venimeux et triste à son amant. Sa voix était froide et sifflante, comme celle du sorcier noir qu'il était lorsqu'il cracha froidement :

-Je SUIS Voldemort au cas où tu l'oubliais !

Harry baissa la tête, frissonnant de ce subit changement et avoua doucement :

-Je sais, excuse-moi.

-Hum… Je vais mettre cela sur une réminiscence de notre passé…

Tom se rassit avec un soupir et le jeune homme s'appuya un peu plus contre lui pour se faire pardonner et son compagnon finit par l'enlacer au bout d'un moment.

Ginny était demeurée silencieuse tout au long de l'échange et elle remarqua l'amour véritable que se portaient les deux sorciers. Jamais Tom n'aurait agi ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les questions de Harry lui firent un peu mal et elle réussit à rencontrer son regard blessé, essayant de faire passer toute sa sincérité dans le sien.

-J'ai vraiment été amoureuse de toi, Harry mais cela a duré peu de temps et… oh, ça me gêne de l'avouer… mais j'ai eu pour Tom un sacré béguin.

Le sorcier se permit un léger sourire en coin et confirma :

-Heureusement, elle s'est vite rendu compte de mon orientation plus masculine.

-Quel gâchis d'ailleurs… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! J'ai vraiment été ton amie, Harry, je te le jure ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu m'as retrouvée presque morte. Tom et moi nous sommes brouillés sur le sujet et il a voulu m'utiliser pour te supprimer malgré moi.

-C'est tout à fait vrai. Nous sommes d'ailleurs brouillés depuis ce jour, sinon Ginny serait déjà un Mangemort de Premier Ordre.

La jeune fille eut un regard surpris puis presque tendre.

-C'est une proposition ?

-Tu as suffisamment fait tes preuves pour moi…

La rousse inclina la tête avec un sourire gêné sous le regard d'un Harry médusé mais quelque part un peu rassuré de savoir que la dernière des Weasley n'avait pas voulu sa mort. D'un autre côté, le fait que Ginny soit du côté de son amant lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait trouvé en elle une alliée. Quelqu'un qui n'allait pas hurler à la trahison et avait l'air de ne pas être choquée par leur relation.

Ginny se leva prudemment et regarda quelques secondes Tom avant de dire avec un grand respect :

-Si tu veux bien encore de moi dans ton camp, ce sera un honneur. Ma position n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps.

-Alors ton initiation aura lieu bientôt, si tu le désire. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts tu auras bientôt quinze ans… Cela ne pourra avoir lieu qu'après cette date.

-Je les aurais le trois décembre.

-Alors tu seras initiée durant les vacances de Noël.

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement en signe d'assentiment et, sans même se retourner, repartit par où elle était venue.

Tom tourna son visage élégant vers son compagnon et son air se fit légèrement grave.

Il avait souffert d'être appelé par son surnom par Harry et surtout avec tant de dégoût dans la voix. Il contempla le regard émeraude, les lèvres un peu charnues, bien dessinées, les longs cils noirs et recourbés, la ligne droite du nez… Il aimait décidément ce gamin. Et c'était ce qui était le plus douloureux. Entendre son surnom sur ce ton ne le dérangeait pas sauf dans cette bouche qui lui appartenait.

A lui seul !

Si quelqu'un – fille ou garçon – avait le malheur de toucher à son Harry, il l'écraserait sous son talon comme un insecte nuisible.

Ce bel oiseau n'était qu'à lui et il serait capable de l'enfermer à jamais pour le garder près de lui. Ses bras deviendraient une cage dorée et son amour la plus douce des prisons.

Depuis toujours, il avait été jaloux de ceux qui touchaient le garçon. Lui seul avait le droit de le persécuter, d'attenter à sa vie ou bien de le réconforter et de sécher ses larmes.

Il avait voulu posséder sa terreur, sa haine entière et farouche et il avait maintenant son cœur.

Ses sourires étaient à lui, son rire et surtout son corps encore pur.

Il serait l'unique responsable de ses joies et de ses peines.

Juste à lui.

L'adolescent soupira de bien être quand les doigts fins massèrent sa nuque, jouant avec quelques mèches brunes et rouges. C'était si bon d'être de nouveau contre lui, d'entendre sa voix…

Il s'en voulu un peu d'oublier parfois que Tom était Voldemort et vice versa.

Penser à cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était si facile d'oublier Voldemort grâce à l'apparence retrouvée du Mage Noir… Comment réagirait-il s'il voyait son amant s'adonner au meurtre, aux tueries et à la torture ? Il l'ignorait et cela lui faisait peur.

Il aimait profondément Tom et sa seule certitude était que si tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque mascarade, il préfèrerait que Tom l'achève rapidement. S'il s'apercevait que tout avait été simulé, il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec une blessure si intense. Il voulait avoir confiance en lui.

Le visage de son compagnon était fermé, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées et ce visage impassible et froid l'effraya.

La peur transparut sur son visage et il appela d'une voix tremblante :

-Tom ?

Le dénommé sembla sortir de son monde et fixa le garçon avec gentillesse.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne me mens pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'essaye pas encore de me tuer ? Si c'était le cas, je…

-Encore une bêtise de ce genre, Harry Potter et je te tue vraiment ! coupa l'adulte.

Malgré le ton incisif, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune amant. Sa main fine suivit la courbe de la joue du garçon et il souffla avec plus de gentillesse et une douceur retrouvée :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime… Crois-tu que si j'avais encore envie de te tuer, j'aurais attendu si longtemps et t'accorderais de dormir dans mon lit ?

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, jouant machinalement avec le bord de la manche de Tom, caressant du bout des doigts le dos de sa main gauche. La peau douce était tiède et souple, vivante. Le garçon poussa un soupir à peine perceptible et finit par répondre avec mélancolie :

-Plus on est proche du danger, plus on est en sécurité…

Le mage sourit avec indulgence mais sa voix ne laissait pas de place au doute.

-C'est bien que tu en sois conscient… Je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais dit en temps normal mais là, je dois bien avouer que cela me peine. Tu te poses toujours trop de questions. Me faire confiance ne t'effleure pas ?

-Je te fais confiance mais… Parfois, j'ai un peu peur de tout ça.

Tom laissa retomber sa main sur son genou et son regard grenat sembla sonder les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient tristement.

-Tu as peut-être peur mais tu as ce que tu voulais, non ? Ce que tu as choisit ! Ne l'oublie pas. Je ne t'ai forcé en rien.

-Tu m'as dragué !

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, excédé :

-Mais bien sûr qu'oui ! Et alors ? C'est normal. Je te voulais alors je t'ai séduit, c'est comme ça que ça marche et pas seulement pour moi. Si un jour quelqu'un tombe amoureux de toi, il fera pareil et toi aussi ! D'ailleurs, je me permets de te faire remarquer que je n'ai pas été le seul à faire des avances. Tu répondais aux miennes !

-Quoi ?! Je ne t'ai jamais dragué ! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Le mage leva les yeux au ciel et pointa un index accusateur vers son amant, répliquant d'une voix à la fois amusée et agacée :

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'en as même pas conscience. Tes gestes, tes mimiques, ta façon de bouger ou tes intonations n'étaient plus du tout les mêmes qu'avant. Tu m'invitais clairement à continuer ce jeu de séduction. Je t'ai vu plus d'une fois me reluquer du coin de l'œil même quand j'étais pour toi que le grand méchant sorcier !

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rougir mais il soutint le regard de son amant et répliqua un peu plus timidement :

-Je ne te reluquais pas vraiment… Je… te regardais juste.

-Et tu rougissais comme une adolescente dès que je t'effleurais ; continua le sorcier. Et ta manière de te mordiller les lèvres dès que je m'approchais, tu aurais presque plus vite fait de me dire de t'embrasser. Ah, oui ! Et la fois où nous étions dans le parc, ce n'est pas moi qui trouvais mille prétexte pour t'effleurer. Je continue ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit, confirmant inconsciemment les paroles de Tom puis il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, attrapant sa main dans la sienne et avoua piteusement :

-C'est bon… Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu… m'attires beaucoup.

Tom eut un léger sourire victorieux et son air se fît presque diabolique tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Alors, si je fais cela, tu aimes ?

Là-dessus, son aîné mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille puis glissa vers la jugulaire qu'il mordilla avant de souffler doucement sur la peau frémissante. L'adolescent eut un hoquet de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Il voulut un instant repousser son amant mais c'était bien trop agréable et puis…

Oui, les lèvres de Tom sur sa peau le comblaient, lui faisant éprouver un désir trouble et imprécis.

Les mains de Tom glissèrent sur son torse, par-dessus ses vêtements mais c'était déjà suffisant pour déclencher en lui cette envie diffuse. Il s'étonna un instant du pouvoir que le sorcier détenait sur lui. Cela en était presque effrayant par son intensité.

Son corps réagissait peu à peu aux caresses et baisers qui s'égaraient maintenant le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, revenant ensuite dans son cou.

Brusquement, il regrettât de ne pas être dans le manoir de Tom, dans son lit, dans la douillette intimité de l'endroit et soumis à ce traitement.

L'absence avait avivé le désir qu'il avait de lui et une chose qui était presque inconcevable auparavant – faire l'amour avec Tom – lui sembla soudain attirante.

Il sentit la main droite de son amant glisser sous son haut, caressant son flanc puis passant sur les tétons qui se raidirent instantanément sous l'effet du plaisir et Harry poussa un halètement étranglé, se collant instantanément contre son partenaire.

Inconsciemment, il noua ses bras autours du cou du mage noir et chercha ses lèvres. Ce dernier les lui accorda de bon cœur et le jeune homme remarqua la respiration un peu plus rapide de son vis à vis. Il s'en troubla, prenant soudain conscience que le désir qui croissait en lui était partagé et une pensée l'effleura. Il se revît tandis qu'il commençait à entrer dans le jeu de séduction avec son ancien ennemi – bien qu'il se défendait d'avoir répondu aux avances du sorcier, il l'avait pourtant fait – et se rendit compte que Tom avait dû mourir d'envie plus d'une fois d'aller plus loin.

Et il avait toujours été correct là-dessus sauf le soir où ils s'étaient disputés à cause de l'ancienne relation entre Rogue et son amant.

Une profonde gratitude l'étreignit et il se lova de plus belle contre le beau brun qui lui faisait face, faisant sourire ce dernier.

Tom continuait d'explorer le torse de Harry de ses mains et son compagnon gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il pinça légèrement les petites pointes de chair et ce son sonna délicieusement. Il regretta soudain l'inconfort de l'endroit. Harry semblait mûr pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait et il sentit une érection traîtresse grandir dans son pantalon.

Surtout que son jeune partenaire ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, collé ainsi à lui et l'embrassant partout sur le visage. La respiration chaotique de Harry lui chatouillait la peau et il frissonna très légèrement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux quand ce dernier se positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour être plus proche de lui.

S'il ne se contenait pas, il allait vraiment lui sauter dessus !

Harry rougit légèrement quand un gémissement lui échappa malgré lui mais les caresses de Tom avaient décidément bien trop d'effet sur lui pour qu'il puisse se retenir. Au bout d'un moment, il jugea la position inconfortable et enjamba tout simplement les jambes de son amant, s'y installant à califourchon le plus naturellement du monde. La pénombre de la petite grotte due au ciel sombre rajoutait à l'ambiance particulière. La pluie commença à tomber à l'extérieur, une odeur d'herbe mouillée emplissant l'espace couvert et le bruit de l'eau tombant sur les rochers donnant l'impression aux deux hommes d'être seuls au monde.

Personne ne viendrait ici et la pluie formait un écran aqueux qui se refermait sur eux.

Harry se troubla quand Tom caressa son ventre tandis que l'une de ses mains remontait à l'extérieur du tissu. Un bouton de la chemise verte fût défait et les lèvres de Tom s'engouffrèrent dans cet interstice pour embrasser la peau découverte.

L'adolescent se cambra par réflexe et s'accrocha un peu plus au cou de son mage noir, allant enfouir son visage dans son cou comme il aimait le faire, respirant son odeur familière. Une chaleur brûlante naissait dans ses reins et son estomac se contracta un peu. L'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus, le prenant lui aussi au piège dans cet endroit éloigné et solitaire.

Il colla son bas ventre contre celui de son compagnon, cherchant un contact que réclamaient chaque fibres de son être. Il n'y avait plus en lui que le plaisir et la recherche de l'assouvissement.

Plus de questions, plus de doutes. La peur et la tristesse n'avaient plus cours non plus.

Tom se cambra machinalement lorsque leurs bas ventre au supplice entrèrent en contact et il poussa un soupir de désir.

Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien, autant l'un que l'autre, la Nature reprenait pour eux des schémas connus par cœur.

Ils ne surent jamais lequel d'entre eux ondula le premier, Harry ou peut être Tom, mais ils frottaient leurs érections prisonnières de leurs vêtements, s'embrassant, se caressant, recherchant le plaisir mutuel.

Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, trahissant leur excitation. Les gestes étaient de plus en plus fiévreux, empressés, les seuls sons étaient ceux de la pluie crépitant sur le sol sec, les froissements de tissu et leurs souffles de plus en plus rauques.

-Grouilles-toi ! On va être trempé !

Harry et Tom relevèrent la tête d'un même élan, la même stupeur paniquée se lisant sur leurs visages.

Le mage noir fût le premier à réagir et il agrippa la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qui traînait au sol, se relevant en synchronisation avec son amant et jeta sur eux le tissu. Il fit signe au jeune homme de ne pas faire de bruit et ils se plaquèrent dans un recoin de la grotte – malheureusement de petite taille. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour éviter de trop dépasser de la paroi, Harry le dos collé au torse de l'ancien Serpentard, les bras de ce dernier l'enserrant comme pour le protéger. Dans le silence, il lui sembla que sa respiration résonnait et il s'efforça de faire le moins de bruit possible, la bloquant parfois.

Un bruit de course précipitée se fît entendre et les deux amants retinrent leur souffle, Harry le cœur battant la chamade et Tom demeurant d'un calme impressionnant.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers son compagnon, l'interrogeant du regard sur qui risquait d'apparaître mais le sorcier lui signifia son ignorance d'un haussement d'épaule.

Tout à coup, Ron et Hermione émergèrent du rideau de pluie, la brune protégée par la cape de son petit ami.

Harry retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise et Tom fronça les sourcils mais son instinct lui disait que cette mésaventure pourrait s'avérer instructive… s'ils réussissaient à ne pas se faire remarquer ! Deux meurtres ne seraient pas très discrets.

-Ouf, c'est vraiment la douche dehors ! Heureusement qu'on connaissait cette grotte grâce à Sirius ; s'exclama Ron en brossant d'une main sa chevelure pour en chasser l'eau.

Hermione approuva de la tête, retirant la cape de sa tête et l'essorant un peu avant de marmonner un sortilège de séchage et de la rendre à son légitime propriétaire.

-On a perdu sa trace du coup ; fît Hermione d'un air contrarié. Il a pût aller n'importe où. Mais je pensais qu'il viendrait ici pour se recueillir dans un endroit où avait été Sirius… C'est pathétique !

Harry sursauta à ses paroles et leva les yeux vers Tom, contrit, ses lèvres formant le mot « désolé » et son compagnon lui fit un léger signe évasif de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur les deux nouveaux venus, Harry ayant envie de connaître la suite de la discussion, intrigué et choqué par les paroles de son ancienne amie.

Ron tiqua légèrement au ton de sa compagne et voulu protester mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il ne pût que lui jeter un regard désapprobateur que remarqua la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? Il est toujours en train de pleurnicher sur son sort sans rien faire.

-Il a l'air tellement triste, Mione…

-C'est normal ! Il est trop habitué à ce qu'on soit toujours derrière lui. Tu as remarqué comme il est tout seul sans nous ? Ca fera dégonfler sa grosse tête !

Le ton de la jeune fille était agressif et mauvais et cela fit frissonner le roux qui voulut lui dire que c'était faux, que Harry n'avait pas la grosse tête et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que leur ancien ami se mettait à l'écart de lui-même. Pourtant, là encore, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres et il se contenta de soupirer tristement tandis que Hermione continuait de fulminer.

-Ah, si Ginny ne nous avait pas tenu la jambe pendant un moment, nous aurions pu mettre la main dessus… Nous devons regagner sa confiance, Ron ! Il le faut pour le surveiller. Il est bizarre en ce moment mais bon, ça doit être le choc de la mort de son parrain…

Le roux soupira une nouvelle fois et se rapprocha de l'entrée de la petite grotte, ses yeux bleus semblant vouloir sonder l'écran de pluie et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait froid. Il essaya de nouveau de protester mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il sentit ses yeux le picoter. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, emmuré dans son propre corps.

Il avait comprit, enfin, que Hermione l'avait ensorcelé, le soumettant à sa volonté sans espoir de s'y opposer. Il ne pouvait même pas parler à Harry ni se faire comprendre du Gryffondor.

Pourtant, il devait le prévenir, le mettre en garde contre Dumbledore et Hermione. Il savait tout maintenant, ayant suivi sa petite amie à son insu et découvert le secret de la brune.

Il devait prévenir Harry !

Hermione fixait le dos du roux d'un air froid et méprisant, se disant que cet imbécile était décidément facile à berner. Ron avait toujours été bête et le manipuler était presque trop facile. Elle se demanda combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir embrasser cette sangsue répugnante et elle se résigna en songeant à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

Harry était bien trop faible pour être utile. Le garder de leur côté n'avait plus qu'une seule utilité : garder l'opinion publique pour eux car si le Survivant les abandonnait, ils risquaient de faire face à des revirements de camp en série…

La jeune fille s'approcha de Ron et posa sa tête contre ses omoplates mais le garçon eut un mouvement pour se dégager qui lui fît froncer les sourcils et elle s'empressa de sortir le petit tube de maquillage et d'en enduire ses lèvres. Elle se mit face à Ron et l'embrassa, puis, voyant que la pluie s'était calmée, elle dit d'une voix froide :

-Bon, il a dû retourner au château, en plus il est déjà tard… Rentrons.

Ron la suivit sans un mot, silencieux et triste mais plus aussi docile.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres, grelottant comme sous l'effet du froid et il sentit des larmes naître au coin de ses paupières. Il serra les dents et agrippa les bras qui l'enserraient, s'y raccrochant comme un dernier espoir, une bouée de sauvetage.

Il avait l'impression de perdre pieds, de se noyer, de suffoquer. A cet instant, il haïssait le monde entier.

Tom ôta la cape d'invisibilité et lâcha doucement le corps chaud de son amant, se rapprochant de la sortie de la grotte, contemplant la pluie.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de lui à cet instant. Il savait que l'explosion de fureur serait terrible.

Il savait tout ce que ressentait Harry.

Il l'avait vécu lui aussi à une période de sa vie, cette trahison qui vous arrache le cœur et vous meurtrit l'âme. Son ancien meilleur ami l'avait abandonné en découvrant qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Un prétexte si futile… mais en ce temps-là, l'homosexualité était encore une maladie pour ceux qui se disaient médecins, même chez les Sorciers.

Cet ami qu'il adorait, il l'avait tué un peu plus tard par dépit. On aurait pu appeler cela un crime passionnel ; songea distraitement le mage noir.

Harry avait l'impression de sombrer. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait-elle penser cela ? Pourquoi Ron ne disait rien ? Ils étaient donc vraiment aussi cruels ? Comment pouvaient-ils penser cela de lui ? Pourquoi ? Etait-il tel qu'on le dépeignait pour que même ceux qui avaient été ses amis lui tournent le dos ?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol irrégulier, se meurtrissant les jambes mais il s'en moquait. Il sentit des larmes amères couler sur ses joues comme deux fleuves impossibles à endiguer. Il étouffa un sanglot de rage et abattit son poing sur le sol de toutes ses forces, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il ne savait même plus où il était, qui il était. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Comment la terre pouvait-elle tourner comme si de rien n'était ?

Pourquoi le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de vivre alors qu'il souffrait autant ?

Qu'était-il, au fond, dans cette masse humaine ? Un simple grain de sable, un petit rien inutile et si futile que même ses amis l'abandonnaient.

Un minuscule événement à l'échelle du monde mais un cataclysme pour lui…

Il gémit douloureusement, sanglotant bruyamment, prostré au sol, la main blessée par les coups assénés sur le roc.

Un long moment passa ainsi, Tom toujours de dos, laissant Harry pleurer seul. Dans ses moments là, on n'avait pas besoin de belles paroles et de réconfort, c'était comme un poison qu'il fallait faire sortir de soi.

Face à la douleur, on était toujours seul et la compassion des autres ne résolvait en rien le problème.

Quand il remarqua que les sanglots de son amant s'espaçaient, il ordonna d'une voix douce :

-Lèves-toi.

Harry renifla piteusement, passant sa manche sur ses yeux rougis, et releva la tête vers la silhouette fine qui se découpait devant le monde extérieur. Tom n'avait pas tourné la tête mais Harry lui obéit, mû par une impulsion et se releva en grimaçant sous la douleur, les jointures abîmées.

Il alla se placer à côté de Tom, tournant son regard intrigué vers le sorcier.

Celui-ci ne le regarda même pas, ses yeux grenat perdus dans leur contemplation des alentours.

Puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, calme, presque détachée, apaisante :

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois, là, dehors…

Harry regarda le petit sentier qui l'avait mené ici, les pierres, l'herbe qui poussait entre, par touffes vertes, les arbres au tronc épais, le ciel bas et obscurcit, l'eau qui dégouttait de partout et creusait de petites rigoles dans la terre en s'écoulant. Alors il répondit tristement :

-Des arbres, de la terre, des pierres, des plantes… de la foutue flotte aussi… Ah, un oiseau là-bas…

Tom hocha la tête et répliqua tranquillement.

-Exactement et tout ceci sera toujours là, à peu près identique… Peu importe que tu sois triste, heureux ou furieux, le ciel sera ce qu'il sera et les oiseaux chanteront toujours sans se préoccuper de toi. Tu n'as aucune importance, moi non plus. Alors les drames qui ébranlent ta vie sont finalement bien peu de choses. C'est important pour toi et ceux qui t'aiment, juste ça. Ceux qui ne te connaissent pas s'en fichent pas mal de savoir si tu souffres ou pas. Ceux qui te détestent seront ravis. Ne leur fais pas ce plaisir.

L'adolescent hocha sommairement la tête, rassemblant les pans de sa cape autours de lui, frissonnant. Il resta immobile, l'épaule à quelques centimètres de celle de son compagnon mais sans se serrer contre lui. Il n'en ressentait pas l'envie, sa simple présence lui suffisait pour le moment. Ses paroles étaient pleines de bon sens et d'une expérience qui trahissait l'âge réel du sorcier.

Un long temps s'écoula sans que les deux protagonistes ne parlent ou ne bougent puis le Survivant demanda avec lassitude :

-Comment ont-ils pu changer à ce point-là ?

-Ils n'ont pas changé, ils ne font que révéler leur nature profonde. Je suis désolé de te prouver sans le vouloir que j'avais raison. Mais il y a quelque chose avec le garçon roux… Il est étrange. Il n'approuve pas ce que disait cette fille, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Harry soupira et sentit de nouveau des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux clairs et tourmentés. Il balbutia entre ses sanglots, profondément blessé, bien plus même qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

-Il ne fait rien pour me défendre pourtant… C'était pourtant mon meilleur ami, Tom ! Mon meilleur ami ! On partageait tout, je lui ai confié toutes sortes de choses et je croyais qu'il était l'un des rares à me comprendre vraiment… Je… Je… Je me sens tellement seul au château… Il y a bien Rogue et heureusement mais… je suis tout seul… A l'écart… Je croyais… Que Ron serrait resté celui qu'il était… Sa famille était presque la mienne… Lui… c'était… Un frère… Même Remus… Tous… Ils sont tous contre moi maintenant ! Je ne suis pas comme ils disent… Ou peut être que si et c'est pour cela qu'ils me laissent tomber…

Tom était resté silencieux, laissant le jeune homme se confier sans rien dire. Puis, un très léger souffle franchit ses lèvres et il tourna son visage impassible vers son amant. Les émeraudes et les deux rubis se rencontrèrent une énième fois.

-Qui suis-je Harry ? demanda doucement Tom.

-Tom Jedusor ?

-Oui, mais encore ?

-Voldemort ?

-Bien. Crois-tu que Voldemort s'entoure d'incapables ? De bons à riens ? Crois-tu que Lord Voldemort laisserait en vie quelqu'un qui serait pathétique, inutile ? Voldemort ne s'entoure que de ceux qui le méritent et TU le mérites, Harry. Rappelles-toi que jamais tu n'aurais pu me côtoyer de manière si… intime si tu n'étais qu'un gamin à la tête enflée.

Le jeune homme resta un instant stupéfait. Entendre celui qui avait été son ennemi acharné lui faire des compliments de ce genre était troublant. Il eut un pâle sourire, un peu comme un froid rayon de soleil passant entre les nuages et répondit dans un souffle :

-Voldemort tue les incapables… Je sais.

-Alors ne pleure pas pour ces imbéciles. Tu es au-dessus d'eux en tout : en beauté et en magie. Regardes-les Harry, regardes-les bien. Ils sont vulgaires, enterrés dans leur médiocrité. Toi tu as su comprendre où étaient tes intérêts… Tu m'as rejoint, tu me donnes ton amour et je réponds au tient. Je ne m'afficherais pas avec un minable à mon bras, compris ?

-Oui…

Tom eut un sourire satisfait et captura un instant les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

-Je dois m'en aller, Harry. Médite tout cela et surtout souviens-toi que si l'envie de vengeance étreint ton cœur, tu peux désormais l'assouvir… Songes-y pour la prochaine fois, tu pourrais devenir mon bras droit en plus de mon amant…

Sur ses mots troublants, le mage noir transplana avec un bruit de détonation caractéristique.

Harry resta encore seul quelques instants dans cette froide grotte qui avait déjà abrité deux êtres chers…

Drago resserra sa cape fourrée autours du corps fin et frêle, sachant très bien que ce geste n'avait aucune utilité mais il savait aussi que le Vampire adorait ces petites attentions.

Audric lui offrit un sourire charmant, ses cheveux blanc bleuté laissés lâches sur ses épaules volaient avec les bourrasques. Il ressemblait à une fille à cet instant, si beau, si fragile avec ses yeux mauves, ourlés de longs cils clairs. Il portait un pantalon violet pâle et un tee-shirt de la même teinte où était stylisé un dragon prune. Sa cape était noire, fourrée chaudement et pourvue d'un capuchon bordé de fourrure anthracite et sa couleur sombre soulignait la blancheur de nacre du teint de Audric.

Drago sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir à la vue de son amant marchant tout près de lui. Il eut envie de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser, là, en pleine rue, aux vues et aux sus de tous.

Il n'osa pas, cependant, et conduisit son compagnon jusque dans la boutique d'un marchand de confiserie réputé. Comme il était prévisible, l'endroit était bondé et le Prince des Serpentards eut une moue dédaigneuse et hautaine avant de s'avancer parmi ce qu'il considérait comme de la populace vulgaire. Audric, lui, regardait les étagères avec curiosité et remarqua des sucettes au sang sur un rayon. Il s'en approcha aussitôt, le Vampire revenant à la surface.

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il devait faire très attention pour se nourrir, cherchant ses victimes assez loin du château et se contentant souvent de sang d'animaux. C'était parfois difficile pour lui d'évoluer parmi des centaines de Mortels au sang chaud et qui sentait si bon…

Pourtant, jamais l'envie de mordre Drago ne l'avait envahi, il aimait bien trop son compagnon et il savait au fond de lui qu'un jour le blond deviendrait un Vampire. La vieillesse menacerait son aimé et il ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Si son amant le voulait, il le ferait semblable à lui-même.

Il attrapa les sucreries, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds et Drago le regarda faire avec un léger sourire.

-Tu te mets aux bonbons, maintenant ?

-Je voudrais goûter ça, par curiosité… se justifia Audric, un air un peu gêné se peignant sur ses traits délicats.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien et attendit patiemment que son vis à vis paye les quelques sucettes au sang avant de rejoindre la rue.

Là, ils rejoignirent le pub des Trois Balais, s'attablant dans un coin tranquille, devant une Bieraubeurre bien tiède.

Audric goûta avec un air prudent une sucette au sang et fit la moue.

-Du sang synthétique, dommage ! Mais ce n'est pas trop mauvais… Tu veux goûter ?

-Euh… sans façon, je ne suis pas fan de sang.

-Tout le monde à ses défauts ! plaisanta l'Immortel.

Drago rit légèrement et avala une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Tu sais que ça jase beaucoup derrière notre dos ? Je veux dire… j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs sur nous deux.

Drago sembla soudain plus grave et sérieux en disant cela, un pli soucieux barrant son front et Audric hocha doucement la tête, calme et détaché.

-C'est fondé, non ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je… enfin… l'autre jour Blaise m'a demandé si nous étions ensemble.

-Tu as démenti.

Ce n'était pas une question et le Vampire plissa les yeux avant de poursuivre :

-Qu'est ce que ça te coûterais de dire qu'oui ? Ca les feraient taire une fois pour toutes et puis ce ne sont que des Mortels.

-Non ! Je… Je suis aussi un Mortel et ils nous détesteraient, nous aurions des ennuis si ça se savait. Dumbledore…

-Oh, la paix avec ce fichu vieux ! coupa Audric avec humeur, ses yeux clairs exprimant pour la première fois une nuance d'agacement. Je pourrais le mordre et le tuer en un rien de temps mais j'ai promis au Lord de ne rien en faire. Il veut le faire lui-même alors soit… Mais je n'accepterais pas que tu me le serves comme excuse à ta lâcheté.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, ne trouvant rien à y redire, la referma et se renfrogna, s'adossant un peu mieux à sa chaise, jetant un regard agacé à son interlocuteur.

C'était si simple pour un Vampire mais pas pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas lâche ; marmonna le jeune homme blond.

-Tu l'es. Tu ne prends aucun risque, même pour moi.

-Pitié, ne me fait pas une scène !

Audric sentit une rage sourde gronder en lui, violente et presque animale. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son amant et lui ouvrir la gorge sur-le-champ ! Lorsqu'il rétorqua enfin, son ton était glacial mais néanmoins bas :

-Ecoutes-moi bien, maintenant ! J'ai dû endurer toutes sortes de tortures durant des mois, infligées par mes semblables, j'ai été chassé comme un paria de mon clan. J'ai renoncé aux miens, à une situation acquise depuis presque deux siècles et j'ai affronté la colère des autres… Tout ça pour un Mortel, un petit Mortel insignifiant pour nous autres mais important pour moi ! Je ne t'ai même pas mordu une seule fois ! Alors si je veux te faire une scène, je la ferais ! Je me moque complètement de ta foutue réputation et de tes peurs minables pour ne pas perdre ton rang imaginaire.

Puis le Vampire se leva avec raideur et sortit du pub, la tête haute et laissant derrière lui un jeune homme groggy et anéantit, déchiré entre son cœur et l'opinion des autres.

Audric marchait d'un pas vif, se moquant totalement de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber fortement quand il avait été dans le pub et faillît se cogner à un garçon qui passait en sens inverse.

Retenant un mouvement de surprise, il reconnût Blaise Zabini, le fameux ami de Drago qui lui avait demandé s'ils étaient ensemble.

Celui-ci le fixa un instant, surpris et demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien ne va, le monde ne tourne pas rond et j'ai une araignée au plafond ; répliqua Audric avec humeur, usant de son expression favorite pour dire qu'il avait le cafard.

Le Serpentard demeura un instant bouche-bée et réprima un rire sous le regard furibond du Vampire.

-Hum, désolé… Ton expression… Tu veux venir, j'allais voir la poste, je viens de réaliser que je ne l'ai jamais vue ?

Son compagnon sembla hésiter puis il haussa les épaules avec un léger soupir, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches en un geste mécanique qui trahissait sa mauvaise humeur – il ne faisait jamais cela en temps normal.

- D'accord.

Blaise lui sourit et l'immortel lui emboîta le pas, renfrogné.

Au bout d'un moment à marcher dans les rues ventées, l'humain osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu… Tu t'es disputé avec Drago ?

Aussitôt, Audric aboya avec une certaine agressivité :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Ben… Tu as l'air… abattu et furieux et puis, il n'est pas avec toi, tout simplement.

Ils s'étaient machinalement arrêtés près d'un muret, abrité de la pluie par le toit d'une maison toute proche et Blaise s'y assit, sentant que le nouvel élève et compagnon inséparable de Drago Malefoy avait peut-être envie de parler.

Il connaissait Drago depuis sa onzième année et sentait plus qu'il ne savait que quelque chose de très particulier liait le blond au mystérieux Audric. Il avait vu le Serpentard dépérir pendant deux années avant de renaître. Cette renaissance correspondait que trop bien à l'arrivée du séduisant garçon et Blaise était loin d'être idiot.

Audric eut un regard en coin en direction du garçon, le jaugeant du regard. Il avait bien défini son humeur alors le Vampire soupira et s'assit à son tour non loin de son nouveau compagnon.

-Oui… On peut dire ça…

-Aah… Les histoires de couples… soupira exagérément Blaise avec un regard rusé.

-Tu l'as dit…

Soudain, Audric se rendit compte de sa gaffe et il se troubla aussitôt presque inconsciemment, balbutiant maladroitement :

-Oh… euh, non ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple… Pas du tout.

Sur ses derniers mots, le Vampire avait eut l'air soudain plus triste. Il songea douloureusement que Drago et lui n'étaient effectivement pas un couple. Pas au sens traditionnel en tout cas. Un couple était quelque chose d'officiel mais personne n'était au courant pour eux à l'exception du Lord, de Severus bien entendu et désormais de Harry. Lucius ne savait même pas… A vrai dire Audric redoutait un peu sa réaction car Malefoy père avait beau le savoir homosexuel, c'était autre chose que de le savoir avec son propre fils… Et il avait entendu plusieurs fois l'homme parler avec enthousiasme des héritiers à la famille… Héritiers donnés par Drago, évidemment…

Et le Vampire savait très bien que jamais il ne permettrait à son amant Mortel de fonder une famille.

Eux ne pourraient assurer une descendance… à moins d'adopter mais c'était dire adieu au sang Malefoy…

Un soupir triste, presque désespéré lui échappa et il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta légèrement, se tournant vers Blaise.

Celui-ci avait un léger sourire en coin qui fît comprendre au Vampire que cet Humain comprenait que trop bien ce qui était tût.

-Pas la peine de t'affoler, je m'en doute depuis un moment, tu sais ?

-Et tu n'es pas… choqué ? Dégoûté ? Répugné ?

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Non… Personnellement ça ne me fait rien. Drago est mon ami, je l'ai vu perdre complètement le goût de vivre et là, il semble renaître, c'est le plus important. Mais quelque chose me dit que toute cette histoire est compliquée et douloureuse…

-Elle l'est… J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Drago par le passé et je l'ai payé chèrement. Cependant, elle est comme toutes les histoires, au fond. Faite de douleur et de larmes, d'un peu de secret et d'amour aussi… Rien de très novateur, en somme.

-A part que tu es un Vampire…

Audric regarda le Mortel avec des yeux ronds avant de les plisser, scrutant le visage calme qui lui faisait face, cherchant à y déceler une mauvaise intention mais il ne découvrit rien que de la curiosité et de la lucidité.

Blaise se laissa sonder, souriant toujours. Il avait deviné depuis un moment que le nouvel élève n'était pas Humain. Même si Audric jouait très bien son rôle, il restait des traits récurrents…

-Tu es surprenant comme Mortel… souffla le Vampire, confirmant ainsi les paroles du jeune homme.

-Oh, tu joues bien la comédie, je te rassure mais j'ai un oncle Vampire et donc c'était simple de m'en douter.

-Je vois… Hum, évite de dire à un Vampire que tu me connais… Je… Je ne suis plus trop apprécié…

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Si tu connais les Vampires, tu devrais le savoir.

-Non, je… Non, attends ! Ca a un rapport avec Drago, n'est ce pas ? Il est Mortel encore… Mais ça voudrait dire que vous avez déjà… enfin, tu vois…

-J'ai volé la virginité de Drago et ne l'ai pas mordu… Il n'avait que quatorze ans…

Audric avait dit cela avec une profonde tristesse, ses joues rosissant légèrement de honte. A vrai dire, il s'en voulait toujours beaucoup de ne pas avoir été capable de résister.

Blaise hocha la tête lentement, songeur.

-Cela explique beaucoup de choses… Et la dispute portait sur quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Une broutille… Drago ne veut surtout pas s'afficher avec moi, il se conduit en lâche.

Blaise expira fortement, dodelinant de la tête avec un air réprobateur avant de répondre sur un ton un peu triste :

-Tu es bien un Vampire… Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur la réalité mortelle, comme mon oncle. Pour toi t'afficher avec un homme n'est pas important mais pour nous… C'est mal accepté, Drago s'attirerait toutes sortes de brimades et en souffrirait énormément. La tolérance est un tout petit peu plus élevée qu'avant mais cela reste quelque chose qui dérange. Drago le sait et je le suppose partagé. Il voudrait bien, à mon avis, pouvoir t'embrasser devant tout le monde mais les conséquences seraient très dures. Beaucoup se détourneraient de lui et il souffrirait de l'homophobie des autres. Les soutiens se compteraient sur les doigts d'une main. En plus il y a cette nouvelle loi…

-Tu es au courant pour la loi ? s'étonna Audric.

-Oui, je… En fait, je rêve d'être un jour avocat et j'essais de me tenir au courant… Quand j'ai apprit ça, ça m'a retourné les tripes. Mon oncle est concerné, comme tu le sais maintenant et puis tous ces gens…

Le Vampire hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant et il s'en voulu de sa réaction envers Drago. Il n'avait pas été juste en le traitant de lâche. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il ignorait de la société Mortelle, réalisât-il.

Les yeux rivés au sol, il gratta légèrement la terre détrempée du bout de sa chaussure, se plongeant dans une rêverie pensive sur comment se réconcilier avec son amant.

A côté, Blaise observa le beau mais mortel jeune homme, ses cheveux ondulés bouclaient bien plus avec le mauvais temps et cela l'amusa. Il se garda bien de troubler ses pensées, connaissant les réactions imprévisibles des créatures de la nuit mais il espérait que Drago se réconcilierait vite avec son amant. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dépression dont avait longtemps souffert son ami.

Drago s'assit sur la barrière bouchant l'accès au chemin dérobé qui conduisait – bien qu'il l'ignorât – vers la grotte où devisaient Harry et Voldemort. L'endroit était calme et isolé, exactement ce dont il avait eu envie.

Il sentit des larmes se mêler à la pluie, glissant vers son col, le dos rond, perdant son maintient habituel et son élégance à toute épreuve. Il était déchiré, incapable de donner à Audric ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il ne rêvait que de pouvoir l'aimer au grand jour…

Son cœur se serra et il étouffa un sanglot de son poing serré.

Il aimait tellement Audric que cela en était douloureux.

Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur battait la chamade et se comprimait, si brutalement qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Quand ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, il avait l'impression de mourir d'amour, tremblant d'émotion contenue. Lorsque Audric le touchait, l'effleurait, des bouffées de chaleur menaçaient de le faire suffoquer.

Il l'aimait tellement…

Malgré cela, il était incapable de s'afficher avec lui. L'idée de l'embrasser devant tout le monde le tétanisait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir de la cruauté des autres et craignait, par-dessus tout, la réaction de son père. Il était le fils Malefoy et se devait d'assurer une descendance à sa famille.

Comment leur annoncer à tous qu'il ne pouvait pas accomplir ce pourquoi il avait été conçu vu qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une fille le touche ?

Et impossible de faire passer Audric pour une fille, son père connaissant le Vampire.

Le jeune Malefoy prît sa tête entre ses mains avec un gémissement d'impuissance et de douleur.

Etre l'amant de Audric signifiait donc se mettre tout le monde contre lui ?

Il eut un profond soupir et essuya ses larmes d'un point rageur.

Il était un Malefoy.

Et un Malefoy ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, il agissait !

Drago se laissa glisser au sol, indifférent à ses chaussures crottées de boue et sa cape détrempée, et se dirigea vers la ville, cherchant son amant.

Lorsqu'il le vit, assit avec Blaise, il prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant un courage typiquement gryffondoresque et s'avança vers les deux garçons, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, terrifié mais résolu. L'eau gouttait de ses cheveux trempés et décoiffés et, sous le regard stupéfait du Vampire et de son ami, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son petit-ami et lui prit les mains, baissant la tête.

Puis, faisant fi du Serpentard à côté d'eux, annonça d'une voix tremblante et étranglée :

-Je t'aime…

Là dessus, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, frissonnant presque convulsivement. Blaise allait tout raconter aux autres et ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole et cela lui faisait mal. Mais ce qui était des centaines de fois plus douloureux était de perdre Audric à cause des autres. Il l'embrassa longuement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, déchiré mais conscient de devoir choisir entre un statut et un amour.

Harry remontait la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, avançant lentement vers Poudlard. Il se sentait déprimé et heureux tout à la fois. Heureux parce qu'il avait pu voir Tom et déprimé parce que ses deux anciens meilleurs amis se révélaient terriblement antipathiques et hostiles.

Soudain, une tornade rousse se jeta presque sur lui et il reconnu à grand peine Ginny dans cette fille.

-Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de les retenir mais si j'insistais trop ils auraient eu des soupçons. Je suis vraiment navrée ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, morte d'inquiétude et Harry la rassura d'une voix lasse :

-C'est bon, on a pu se cacher sous la cape… Merci.

Voyant la mine de son ami, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pressentant que Harry avait entendu la même chose qu'elle un peu plus tôt.

-Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à croire que Hermione soit si cruelle avec toi…

Le garçon eut un geste évasif de la main et répliqua avec une certaine apathie :

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sûr que si, ça en a. Il suffit de te regarder pour le savoir ! Si seulement j'avais pu les retenir… Je vous avais déjà dérangés en plus…

-Qu'est ce que tu penses exactement ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Et bien… Tu sais, ce genre de choses…

-Quoi ?! Tu crois que Tom et moi allions…

Il s'interrompit, se souvenant soudain que Tom et lui auraient sûrement fini ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas arrivés. Ce souvenir le fît rougir fortement et il secoua la tête pour dissimuler son trouble.

-Désolée, c'est juste une chose qui se fait entre amants, non ?

-Tu pourrais éviter d'insister sur le sujet ?

-Pardon…

Ginny baissa légèrement la tête et, voyant que Harry retournait vers le château, lui emboîta le pas, courant quelques foulées pour le rattraper. Au bout d'un moment, son compagnon finit par demander d'un ton anxieux :

-Dis, Ginny… Tu ne trouves pas ça… Choquant ?

La jeune fille eut un fin sourire et fit d'une voix surexcitée et plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire :

-Je trouve ça trop mignon ! Deux mecs ensemble c'est… Kya !

Harry haussa un sourcil, songeant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles et demanda, stupéfait :

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Personnellement je dois avouer que je trouve ça craquant mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup partage mon point de vue… Et ce qui me fait encore plus craquer c'est que ce soit Tom et toi ! Deux beaux garçons comme vous… C'est encore mieux ! Et surtout avec votre histoire commune. Digne d'un roman, non ?

-Euh… Si tu le dis…

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais homosexuel…

Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela et se troubla instantanément, bégayant avec une panique certaine :

-Pas… Pas du tout ! Je… Je ne suis pas homo… homosexuel !

-Harry… Tom est un garçon, tu sais ?

-Oui mais… je n'aime pas les autres hommes !

-Si tu le dis ; répondit évasivement la rousse avec une petite moue dubitative.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de songer que Harry le découvrirait bien assez tôt par lui-même. Ses attitudes envers les autres garçons – comme Rogue – ne mentaient pas, elles !

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Ginny le rompe.

-Au fait… Je suis désolée de l'attitude de Ron. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Il agit comme un somnambule depuis l'arrivée de Hermione à la maison cet été.

Aussitôt le brun se renfrogna et répondit âprement :

-C'est un imbécile. En plus il est amoureux d'elle alors il se comporte en bon toutou.

-Non, il y a autre chose, j'en suis certaine… Des fois, on dirait qu'il veut hurler mais ses lèvres sont comme scellées. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se trame.

-Amuses-toi bien ! Moi je m'en moque !

-Menteur, tu es en colère, c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis fou de rage. Ils m'ont laissé tomber, _tous les deux_ ! Tout comme Remus…

Ginny haussa les épaules, fataliste.

-Au lieu de compter tes ennemis, compte plutôt tes amis. Je suis là, Harry et sûrement Rogue à ce que j'ai vu et peut-être même d'autres que tu ne vois pas encore. Surtout tu as Tom, c'est très important. Nombreux sont ceux qui payeraient et vendraient tous leurs proches pour être dans ta situation.

-Hum… Je sais… Je ne pensait pas dire cela un jour en parlant de Voldemort mais… Je suis heureux qu'il soit là.

La jeune Gryffondor eut un sourire et Harry songea distraitement que cette lionne là avait décidément des airs de serpent…

* * *

liv : chapitre 15... enfin le retour de Tom

tom : tout a fait ! J'ai tellement manqué aux fans !!

Harry : mais pas à moi ! Liv, ce que disais le reviewer est vrai : pourquoi tu fais de moi un homo ?

liv : fantasme personnel, chéri... et puis pourquoi pas !

Tom : gay is good ! "brandit une canette d'oasis"

sev : Tout à fait d'accord avec cet apollon moua

Audric et drago : nous on va en chier !

Liv : et en plus je suis sadique !! J'ai décidément tous les vices huhuuuuu !! Aller, on review les amis, parske sinon, bah je vais créer un séisme qui engloutit poudlard et tout le monde mouhahahahahha !

tous les persos en coeur : ne revieweeeeeeeeeeer paaaaas !! TT


	16. Chap 16 : Les joueurs sous la douche

**Tempus Fugit **

**Rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation je vous donne mon numéro de compte bancaire…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Hello ! Je continue mon histoire mais cette fois-ci j'ai un but précis : ma fin ! Je suis fière de mon idée et j'ai hâte de vous la livrer. J'ai liquidé une canette d'oasis et je me suis attelée à ma tâche : écrire ce chapitre ! Le titre peut vous sembler farfelu mais je m'y retrouve et ça correspond à un moment que je veux faire apparaître absolument dans mon chapitre. Sinon, Ginny est enfin du côté de nos héros – ça me semblait plus plausible que le contraire – et elle a hérité de mon caractère de fan du lemon ! Quant à Harry, il se découvre des tendances gay… et ça risque de le bouleverser un peu plus… il est trop émotif ! Drago et Audric… et bien je vais voir… Ils risquent d'avoir leur lot de difficultés (quel amour se passe sans histoires ? Pas les miens en tout cas, je ne fais que refléter un peu la réalité.) Bon aller, je m'y mets et vous laisse lire, bonne lecture et encore merci à vous tous !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Désolée, comme je ne suis plus au chômage, je manque énormément de temps pour poster déjà alors répondre aux reviews va être difficile… En tout cas je vous lis tous, merci beaucoup de tous ses commentaires ! J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer !!

**Chapitre 16 : Les joueurs sous la douche :**

On ne parlait plus que de cela dans le château depuis trois jours : la saison de Quidditch avait recommencé et le prochain match aurait lieu dans deux semaines, opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle.

Une journée plus tard, la nouvelle information était que Drago Malefoy et Audric Vonan, Serpentards de leur état, étaient amants. Et il n'y eut rien d'autre pour éclipser cette nouvelle qui fit en une journée le tour de l'école.

Les deux garçons avaient été vus dans le parc en train de s'embrasser derrière un arbre d'après l'un. Ils étaient en train de se livrer à des activités peu catholiques selon d'autres, plus fantaisistes et avides de détails croustillants.

Quant aux deux intéressés, ils ne répondaient à aucune question et n'avaient plus été vus en compagnie l'un de l'autre depuis que la nouvelle circulait, il y avait maintenant deux jours. Et cela commençait à sérieusement agacer Audric qui s'était vu refuser l'accès au lit de son amant par un Drago tremblant et apeuré.

L'envie de s'approcher du Serpentard et de lui rouler le patin du siècle devant toute la Grande Salle commençait à sérieusement le tenter.

Lorsque Drago l'avait embrassé devant Blaise, ce dernier lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire cela, qu'il le savait et qu'il ne dirait rien. Audric avait gentiment dit que pour officialiser, rien ne pressait et qu'il avait une bonne éternité devant lui.

Drago avait parût profondément soulagé… jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de Poufsouffles ne les surprennent en train de s'embrasser.

Les attitudes avaient été partagées, certains affichant dégoût et mépris, d'autres – bien moins nombreux – compassion et compréhension. On descendait le couple ou l'élevait si on était soi-même gay ou juste tolérant.

Drago qui avait dit être presque prêt à officialiser à Pré-au-lard avait pris peur et évitait soigneusement le Vampire.

Audric serra les dents en voyant le blond passer dans le même couloir que lui, suivi par un Blaise à l'air navré, le nez en l'air, regardant partout sauf vers son amant et retint une subite envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Dire que cela ne faisait que deux jours…

Harry entendit comme tout le monde la rumeur lorsque Ginny la lui annonça en sautillant presque et agrémentant son discours de nombreux « C'est trop mignon ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit une vague sympathie pour le Serpentard blond mais surtout pour le beau Vampire. Il avait croisé celui-ci plusieurs fois et il semblait bien moins enjoué qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait aussi noté qu'il ne portait plus que des jeans informes et des tee-shirts amples, comme s'il s'en moquait maintenant que Drago ne le regardait plus.

Plus d'une fois il avait eut envie de coincer son ennemi et de lui casser la figure pour avoir délaissé son compagnon à cause de l'opinion des autres. Pourtant, il s'était raisonné lorsque Ginny lui avait rétorqué que lui n'assumait même pas son homosexualité. Et lui devait penser au match de Quidditch, s'entraînant dans son coin, dédaignant Ron qui était le nouveau Capitaine et Gardien de l'équipe des rouge et or.

Drago se laissa tomber dans le parc, profondément malheureux. Il soupçonnait Audric de l'avoir embrassé exprès lorsque les Poufsouffles étaient passés. Il se sentait trahi, vu que le Vampire lui avait promis d'attendre et ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Blaise avait bien tenté de le dissuader de réagir ainsi et avait plaidé la cause de Audric, le jeune homme avait fait la sourde oreille.

Depuis leur ami commun naviguait de l'un à l'autre, tentant désespérément de les réconcilier mais les deux avaient le même mauvais caractère et la même fierté démesurée…

Malefoy junior soupira tristement, regroupant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud pour que beaucoup d'élèves sortent, préférant rester au frais dans le château et il pouvait ainsi être un peu en paix, sans une horde interrogative pendue à ses basques… Ou sans être raillé non plus.

En cours de potion, il s'était retrouvé tout seul à une table et on l'avait bombardé d'œufs de crapauds jusqu'à ce que Rogue intervienne et colle les coupables : des Serpentards.

Audric aussi subissait cela mais Drago lui en voulait trop pour le remarquer.

Il songea amèrement qu'il venait de tout perdre : son amour et son statut. La vie n'était jamais simple, pensa-t-il et jamais complètement manichéenne.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

Lorsqu'il voyait Audric, il éprouvait l'envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser à la fois. Le Vampire lui manquait cruellement et il se sentait idiot de le fuir et de le repousser mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Une voix tremblotante le tira de ses sombres pensées :

-Ex… excusez-moi…

Relevant la tête qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux, Drago se retrouva face à un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et longs, à la peau mate, chétif, au regard timide. Celui-ci rougit jusqu'au oreilles quand Drago croisa son regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? interrogea le blond avec humeur mais intrigué malgré tout.

Le jeune garçon, dont la cape portait le blason des Serpentards, eut l'air apeuré mais il réussit tout de même à dire d'une voix un peu hésitante :

-Je… Je voulais vous dire… Courage… Pour affronter les autres…

Drago cligna des paupières, sidéré.

-Merci…

Le garçon rougit de nouveau et s'en fût sans un mot de plus vers le château, laissant un Drago perplexe derrière lui.

Harry se dit que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas rendu de visite à Rogue en dehors de ses cours, depuis qu'il restait avec Ginny et s'entraînait au Quidditch et il prit la direction des cachots. Il n'était pas tard, à peine vingt heures et la nuit tombait doucement, apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Après quelques fortes pluies, le temps était devenu chaud, presque caniculaire.

Harry frappa doucement à la porte des appartements de son professeur et ami. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et sourit lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

-Tient, cela faisait longtemps, Harry…

Pas de reproches dans la voix, juste une constatation. L'homme retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, derrière une pile de copies.

-Désolé de ne pas être venu avant, avec le Quidditch j'ai moins de temps libre.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai cru voir que vous étiez ami avec la jeune Weasley… Une personne brillante, quoiqu'un peu trop fille dans son comportement.

Harry sourit à cette remarque et s'installa dans le siège face au bureau du directeur des Serpentards, essayant de lire à l'envers ce qu'il écrivait à l'encre rouge sur une énième copie.

-« Travail satisfaisant, quoique trop scolaire. » Comment ça « trop scolaire », ça existe quelqu'un qui apprend trop ses leçons ?

Severus leva le nez de la copie et relût son annotation avec un froncement de sourcil avant de hocher la tête en signe de négation.

-Ce n'est pas une question de trop apprendre, il ne s'agit pas de me ressortir mon cours, je le connais déjà par cœur. Non, il faut aussi être un peu plus personnel, montrer qu'on a recherché quelque chose, une vision légèrement différente… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Je crois. Ce sont nos copies de l'autre jour ?

-Hm…

-J'ai eu quelle note ?

-Sûrement un T ; plaisanta le professeur et Harry se renfrogna. Je n'ai pas encore vu votre copie.

Le jeune homme se sentit rassuré et il laissa son regard errer sur les étagères à bocaux, remplies de substances étranges ou de créatures dans du formol. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit :

-Vous savez pour Malefoy et Audric ?

-Oui, hélas pour eux. J'ai discuté avec Audric hier, je croyais qu'il avait fait exprès de déclencher ce mini scandale pour s'approprier Drago. Il n'en est rien. Il en souffre énormément, lui aussi subit des brimades. Le problème est que cela commence à jaser aussi parmi les professeurs…

-Que disent-ils ?

-C'est très mitigé. Certains s'en moquent, d'autres soutiennent le couple et d'autres risquent d'être influencés par cela, je le crains. Surtout Dumbledore… Si jamais il les convoque…

-Mais il ne peut rien faire ! s'exclama Harry avec surprise. Ce n'est pas un manquement au règlement.

-Dumbledore déteste les homosexuels, il les hait. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore mais le fait est là. Il pourra les convoquer pour mauvaise tenue et risque de peser sur leurs résultats scolaires et leurs privilèges. Drago est Préfet de ma maison, ne l'oublions pas. Mais justement, je suis son directeur de maison et c'est mon avis qui prévaudra.

Harry demeura pensif, songeant à tous les ennuis que le Vampire et son amant s'étaient attirés et il espéra que jamais personne n'apprendrait son flirt avec Voldemort… Ou en tout cas surtout pas Dumbledore. Remus ne lui adressait pas la parole mais semblait tenir sa langue, ce qui était plutôt réconfortant en un sens. Heureusement qu'il y avait Ginny… Ginny qui était de son côté actuel – enfin celui de Tom surtout – et qui se montrait si ouverte. Il fût reconnaissant à la jeune fille de ne pas le juger et le dénigrer comme beaucoup l'auraient fait.

-Espérons que ça se tassera… Au fait, vous saviez que Ginny était de notre côté et qu'elle connaissait Tom vraiment très personnellement ?

-Le Maître l'a mentionné, oui. Et puis, le journal qu'elle avait eu lui a permit de Le rencontrer et de le connaître. Mais le Maître ne m'en parle pas spécialement.

-Il a dit qu'il la ferait Mangemort de Premier Ordre à Noël… C'est une distinction spéciale ?

-Bien sûr. Nous sommes très peu à être de Premier Ordre – j'en fais parti – et nous sommes les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un très grand honneur qu'il lui fait car il a toute confiance en nous.

-Qui sont les autres ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr…

-Et bien il y a Lucius, Drago, Narcissa, Audric, Bréval, Tahra et Hannaé, Fragan et moi-même… Je crois que c'est tout… Ah, il y a Amara et Collen, mais je crois qu'ils sont hors catégorie…

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup… pourquoi les deux autres sont hors catégorie ?

-Vous comprendrez si vous les rencontrez. Ah, votre copie…

Harry fît la moue et garda le silence, laissant Rogue lire sa rédaction. Il espérait décrocher une bonne note, il avait veillé tard pour étudier. Il faisait des efforts en potion depuis que son professeur et lui étaient proches et cela portait un peu plus ses fruits. Même si l'homme continuait à se montrer glacial et cruel en cours et à lui faire collectionner les zéros, cela ne le touchait plus et il recevait des meilleures notes aux devoirs.

Au bout d'un moment de silence palpable, troublé parfois par le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, Severus rendit sa copie au jeune homme, passant à une autre.

Un E avait été tracé dans la marge suivi par un commentaire rédigé de l'écriture étroite et anguleuse du maître des Potions : « en très net progrès ! »

Harry eut un sourire radieux et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-Merci !

Severus lui fit un signe de tête assortit d'un mince sourire et Harry eut envie de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier. Un jour, se promit-il, il oserait se serrer dans les bras du professeur, comme un enfant se blottirait contre son père mais, pour l'instant, il se contenta de garder son air radieux.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque de Severus, coincée entre deux étagères à bocaux et il lu un moment les titres sur la tranche, caressant parfois du doigt un grimoire ancien et usé avant de trouver un vieux livre recouvert d'un velours lie-de-vin élimé par endroits. Le titre l'attira (« Hybrides et Créatures Rares du monde Sorcier ») et il le saisit, s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol pour commencer sa lecture.

-Harry ?

L'interpellé sursauta et leva le nez du livre, se retrouvant face à Severus qui s'était accroupi à sa hauteur. Le professeur dit d'une voix douce et presque affectueuse :

-Il est plus de minuit, vous feriez mieux de dormir un peu…

Harry cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri et émergea un peu plus de sa lecture.

-Plus de minuit ? Je lis depuis si longtemps ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai moi-même lu et relu cet ouvrage…

-Dites, je peux vous l'emprunter ?

-Si vous veillez à ce qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, oui.

Harry se leva tant bien que mal, un peu sonné et remercia son vis à vis avant de sortir discrètement, espérant ne pas se faire prendre par le concierge.

Le retour à la tour des Gryffondor se fît sans dommage et il pénétra tranquillement dans la salle commune qu'il pensait déserte à cette heure mais Ginny était installée dans un fauteuil et lisait un roman.

A son entrée, la rousse leva la tête et eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Je me demandais où tu étais, je me suis un peu inquiétée.

-Désolé, j'étais avec Rogue.

-Je m'en suis doutée. Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas mal, je pense. Nous avons un peu discuté. De Tom… Et de la distinction qu'il te fera à Noël.

Ginny sourit à cette mention tandis que son ami se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil tout proche, disposé à discuter.

-C'est un honneur qu'il me fait. On appelle les Premiers Ordres « les âmes de Voldemort. » C'est un statut très particulier où la subordination est très peu présente. Les Mangemorts des rangs inférieurs ne sont que de l'utilitaire et une sorte d'armée personnelle tandis que les Premiers Ordres sont presque des amis.

Harry effleura distraitement de ses doigts la couverture de son livre et murmura :

-C'est sacrément organisé ! Tu sais, Tom m'a proposé d'être son bras droit en plus de son amant… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

-Réfléchis bien. Tu es trop gentil, Harry, c'est ta faiblesse. Depuis toujours j'aspire à changer certaines choses alors je n'hésite pas à faire des sacrifices. Ma famille… Jamais je ne la toucherais et Tom le sait et il comprend. Même si je vais les trahir, en cela elle deviendra intouchable. Je les protége d'une certaine façon.

-Je suis un peu rassuré… Je te croyais un instant vraiment cruelle.

-Je le suis peut-être mais je respecte certaines valeurs.

Ils se sourirent, Harry rassuré sur les intentions de sa compagne et cette dernière ravie de savoir Harry de son côté. Le garçon reprit la parole au bout d'un silence palpable, sa voix douce s'élevant dans la pièce :

-Je voulais te remercier… De ne pas me juger pour Tom et aussi d'être si tolérante…

Ginny eut un regard tendre et expliqua :

-C'est facile pour moi… Je suis confronter à l'homosexualité depuis que j'ai huit ans. Un jour j'ai vu sans le vouloir Fred et George faire l'amour. Je n'en ai jamais parlé mais c'est resté gravé en moi et j'ai essayé de comprendre. Ensuite, à onze ans, il y a eu le journal de Tom. J'ai eu le béguin pour lui mais mon intuition me disait qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Il l'a confirmée peu après en me montrant un passage de son adolescence… Donc ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me rebute ou me dégoûte vu que je connais très bien cela. Je suis moi-même bisexuelle.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds devant toutes ses informations. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Fred et George auraient pu avoir une aventure ! En un sens cela le réconfortait, il se sentait moins seul dans son cas, moins décalé. Les jumeaux avaient même été jusqu'à l'inceste alors, finalement, aimer un Mage Noir redouté, ce n'était pas si grave… Et Ginny était donc bi ? Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses là aussi. Il soupira et se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil avant d'interroger son amie :

-Je comprends mieux… Mais… J'aimerais bien connaître le souvenir que t'a montré Tom…

-Cela, Harry, il te le dira lui-même ou bien tu n'en sauras rien. Je ne vais pas divulguer un seul de ses secrets, même pour toi.

_Le jeune homme tourna à un angle du couloir sans remarquer l'ombre qui le suivait silencieusement. Un instant, il se sentit épié et se retourna, les sourcils froncés mais il ne vit rien de suspect. Il haussa simplement les épaules et continua sa route. L'ombre sortit de derrière une armure et s'avança dans le halo de lumière diffusé par les torches. C'était un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, fin, élégant, aux longs cheveux bruns coupés aux épaules et aux yeux grenat brillants dans la lumière. Il était plutôt petit, n'ayant pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance et cela renforçait son aspect chétif. Sa peau blanche, veinée de bleu, son maintient et ses gestes délicats, gracieux, tout laissait croire qu'il était un prince en exil de quelque royaume._

_En réalité, Tom était orphelin, avait grandit dans un strict orphelinat de la banlieue sud de Londres. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui, un peu élimés et ses livres avaient déjà servi à des générations d'élèves avant lui. Il était souvent la cible de brimades, de remarques blessantes et on le mettait à l'écart. On le jugeait bizarre et malsain à cause de son goût pour le morbide et de ses crises de nerfs parfois violentes si on l'attaquait sur des terrains trop sensibles. Dans ces moments là, le frêle Serpentard était capable du pire…_

_Tom soupira tristement en regardant le garçon qu'il suivait s'éloigner dans le couloir. Tête basse, il repoussa une fine mèche de cheveux et cala le reste derrière ses oreilles._

_La Saint Valentin était dans deux jours…_

_Brusquement, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il tourna les talons, partant à l'opposée._

_Il aurait bien aimé demander à Roger Berthier s'il voulait venir avec lui au bal de Saint Valentin mais il savait que non seulement le superbe gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ne voudrait pas mais qu'en plus – dans l'hypothèse improbable où il dirait oui – il faudrait qu'il affronte toute l'école._

_Car Tom Elvis Jedusor était homosexuel et si cela s'ébruitait, sa côte de popularité, déjà très basse, baisserait d'autant plus et il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis. On pouvait l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste pour état mental défectueux._

_Un lourd et douloureux soupir lui échappa et il commença à courir pour rejoindre son dortoir. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux mais il ne fît rien pour les ôter._

_Il finit par ralentir quand, soudain, il se sentit tomber en arrière, heurtant un obstacle sur sa route._

_L'obstacle en question chût aussi, le derrière sur les dalles froides, et les deux garçons se regardèrent avec surprise. _

_Des yeux gris contre des yeux rouges._

_Un rire échappa au jeune homme que Tom avait bousculé et celui-ci reconnu Marvin Grey, Préfet de Serpentard de deux ans son aîné. Marvin avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, de magnifiques yeux gris et un teint doré, dépourvu du moindre défaut. Tom se sentit rougir de honte devant ce rire qu'il croyait moqueur et il baissa la tête de plus belle, ses cheveux raides masquant son visage._

_Le Préfet se releva souplement et Tom ne remarqua pas tout de suite la main tendue par l'autre garçon._

_Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il sursauta et leva vers son aîné un visage rougissant et frappé de surprise. Tremblant, timidement, il osa lever une main vers celle du Serpentard qui le hissa sans effort sur ses pieds, lâchant de ce fait la main fragile de son vis à vis. Là, Tom chancela un instant mais se reprit, regardant ses pieds avec timidité, incapable de dire un mot. Marvin le dominait largement en taille et en carrure et il se sentait horriblement intimidé. _

_Si seulement il était plus courageux, il serait ainsi plus respecté._

_-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda gentiment son compagnon._

_Tom crût mourir, craignant que le bel homme ne veuille savoir son nom que pour raconter à tout le monde que le misérable gamin l'avait bousculé cependant il balbutia, assez piteusement, relevant légèrement la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur car on lui avait apprit à coups de taloches que c'était impoli de parler sans regarder._

_-T… Tom… Jedusor…_

_Marvin eut un fin sourire et prit délicatement entre ses doigts le menton du Serpentard tremblant, ôtant de sa main libre les mèches de cheveux qui dissimulaient toujours en partie son visage et le scruta quelques instants._

_-Tu es mignon…_

_Tom voulut répondre, bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, rougit encore plus et son aîné sourit plus largement devant le trouble du jeune homme. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, il se pencha et embrassa sur les lèvres le jeune Tom, lui offrant le tout premier baiser de sa vie avant de s'éloigner avec un « Ciao » qui cloua là le futur Voldemort, la tête bourdonnante et le corps chancelant._

Tom se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ce rêve idiot était-il revenu ? Enfin, ce souvenir pour être plus précis…

Il détestait rêver de lui jusqu'à sa sixième année, ce n'étaient jamais de bons souvenirs.

Bon, peut être à part ce baiser volé… Mais sur le coup, il en avait énormément souffert, craignant que le Préfet ait fait cela pour le raconter à tous, s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios improbables. En plus il avait passé une énième Saint Valentin tout seul, s'enfuyant du bal en voyant Roger Berthier embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie. Cependant, jamais le Préfet n'avait dit quoi que ce soit et il n'accorda plus aucune importance à Tom.

Voldemort secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de replonger. Sans doute cette réminiscence était due à ses retrouvailles avec la plus jeune des Weasley. Il lui avait montré ce souvenir.

Il sourit en pensant à la jeune fille. Elle lui était chère et lui avait manqué.

Il avait trouvé en Ginny une personne de confiance et surtout infiniment compréhensive. Et par-dessus tout, elle lui ressemblait un peu, surtout en première année. Elle était à cette époque très proche du fragile garçon timide qu'il avait été.

Mais leur rencontre l'avait sacrément changée, songea-t-il, elle avait prit du caractère et s'assumait parfaitement. Elle était très mature malgré son jeune âge – normalement trop jeune pour devenir Mangemort de Premier Ordre – mais elle avait été une alliée précieuse et une amie fidèle.

Le mage noir s'étira en baillant et s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain, se moquant bien d'être entièrement nu, tapotant une pierre du mur qui lui fournit un passage. La salle de bain était tout en marbre blanc et noir, ornée de mosaïques, un vrai chef d'œuvre, et il songea à un bain qui apparût aussitôt dans la baignoire.

Il s'y glissa avec un délice évident et ferma les yeux, renversant la tête sur le rebord dallé.

Il avait bien fait de voir Harry…

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres en songeant à la manière dont avaient finalement glissé leurs retrouvailles. L'innocent Gryffondor devenait intéressé par d'autres jeux et il ne pût s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur cet agneau-là !

Harry devenait sensuel, câlin et c'était loin de lui déplaire, il s'était déjà bien trop retenu de le posséder lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. A ce moment là, Harry était loin d'être près et il aurait risqué de tout faire tomber à l'eau pour assouvir son envie.

Le sorcier soupira de bien-être et se savonna avant de sortir de l'eau, enveloppé dans un grand peignoir. En se jetant un coup d'œil dans la glace, il avisa qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent d'autrefois, le garçon timide et apeuré. Maintenant au moins, on le vénérait et le craignait. Il avait ce qu'il voulait : la richesse, les amants qu'il désirait, le pouvoir, l'influence, la presque immortalité…Tout à part la tête de Dumbledore montée au bout d'une pique !

Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

De bien meilleure humeur, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, se préparant à une réunion spéciale avec certains de ses Mangemorts.

Severus regarda sa pendule. Minuit. Il attrapa un petit flacon dans sa poche intérieure et avala une gorgée de son contenu, patientant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher d'un miroir dans la salle de bain.

Aucun reflet.

Il sourit, c'était parfait. Il sortit sans un bruit de ses appartements, marchant en silence dans les couloirs sombres. Il atteignit le grand hall et franchit la porte aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Dans le parc, seul un observateur attentif aurait pu voir l'herbe plier légèrement sous des pieds invisibles mais il n'y avait âme qui vive. A peine une chouette dont le cri fantomatique s'éleva dans la nuit noire. Le ciel était dégagé, constellé d'étoiles et la lune n'était encore qu'un fin croissant, une odeur de végétation chaude montait dans l'air immobile.

Severus franchit les grilles sans encombre et transplana aussitôt.

Il atterrit devant une ferme en ruine, entourée de champs de blé moissonnés, regarda à gauche puis à droite et s'avança sur la petite route goudronnée. Il consultât sa montre à gousset qui indiquait minuit dix et il pressa le pas, toujours invisible.

Bientôt, un vaste mur d'enceinte se profila sur sa gauche, dépassé par de nombreuses essences d'arbres. Il le longea d'un pas vif et arriva devant la lourde grille de fer forgé qui s'ouvrit sur son passage et il emprunta l'allée sableuse qui menait au vaste et imposant manoir.

Il remarqua qu'il venait de redevenir visible. Il arriva devant la porte à deux battants de chêne massif et frappa un seul coup.

Aussitôt, Lucius lui ouvrit et, avisant le visage de son ami, resta une seconde figé de surprise.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait…

-A mon visage ? Je suis redevenu moi-même, mon cher, tout simplement. Je t'expliquerais cela à l'occasion. Les autres sont là ?

-Tu es le premier… après moi !

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se donnèrent une brève accolade amicale avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du vaste bâtiment.

Il montèrent le vaste escalier de pierre brute et prirent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver dans une petite pièce chaleureuse dont la baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur la nuit chaude.

Voldemort était debout, sa silhouette presque blafarde se découpant sur la nuit. Il portait un pantalon de lin blanc et une tunique assortie, brodée d'arabesques vertes au niveau du col en V et des manches étroites.

Severus le contempla quelques instant, demeurant silencieux, frappé même après tant d'années, de la beauté du Lord. Lucius s'était éclipsé et ils étaient seuls encore pour quelques instants dans la pièce.

Tom se retourna avec un sourire et s'approcha de son serviteur avec un air d'enfant innocent.

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit… J'étais bien plus jeune… Toi tu sembles avoir rajeuni aujourd'hui… Tu t'es décidé enfin à retrouver ton apparence. Tu es beau, mon Severus.

Le professeur inclina délicatement la tête en signe de remerciement et le mage noir alla se coller contre le torse de son ancien amant.

-Ce soir, reste avec moi. Tu me manques et j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras.

-Est-ce vraiment raisonnable, Maître ?

-Je me sens nostalgique, Severus. Mais c'est vrai que tu as retrouvé ton Promis…

Une lueur de jalousie dansa dans le regard rougeoyant du sorcier et il eut une moue un peu boudeuse. Il se comportait toujours avec Severus comme un gamin gâté, sachant très bien que le Mangemort ne lui refusait rien.

Severus tiqua légèrement et répondit sobrement :

-Vous savez très bien mon opinion sur mon Promis… Mais je pensais surtout à votre amant.

-Oh, Severus, mon prince, tu sais également mon opinion sur mon amant. Puisque nous savons cela tous les deux…

Voldemort eut un sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que son compagnon poussait un soupir de renoncement et posait ses mains sur la taille délicate. Le mage noua ses bras autours du cou de son serviteur et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser sur ses lèvres un doux baiser papillon, éphémère et délicat.

Puis il le lâcha avec un léger rire et s'écarta légèrement pour aller s'asseoir sur une banquette crème, tapotant la place près de lui.

Severus s'y asseyait au moment où Lucius revint, accompagné de deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle était grande, dégingandée, les cheveux roux coupés aux épaules, un teint criblé de tâches de rousseur et des yeux verts pénétrants. Elle avait un aspect famélique et un peu effrayant avec ses yeux trop grands et son corps sinueux. La seconde était petite et replète, son visage poupon encadré de cheveux grisonnants et son regard bleu métallique était presque toujours rieur. Elle était la figure type de la maman gâteau et dégageait un parfum de cannelle et de tarte aux pommes. Pourtant, mariée trois fois et ayant cinq enfants, elle avait à chaque fois dévoré son mari à une pleine lune.

Car cette typique ménagère anglaise était aussi un loup-garou…

Tout comme la première femme d'ailleurs qui, sous ses airs de folie douce et de naïveté, était en réalité une créature mortelle.

Elles se nommaient respectivement Tahra et Hannaé.

Voldemort les accueillit d'un signe de tête aimable et, notant l'embonpoint de Hannaé, demanda d'une voix douce :

-Tu es de nouveau enceinte ?

La femme répondit d'une voix d'éternelle petite fille, joyeuse et agréable :

-Oui, c'est prévu pour le mois de novembre. Mais j'ai perdu un nouveau mari… Dommage, il était sympathique, un peu trouillard mais attentionné. Ce ne fût que dans la tombe qu'il cessa d'être trop curieux...

Tom répondit au sourire de Hannaé et les deux femmes s'assirent dans des fauteuils proches car malgré leurs apparences dissemblables, elles étaient amies depuis l'enfance.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un nouveau venu apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il avait une apparence des plus étrange. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs entièrement blancs, des yeux rouges et une peau pâle, étant albinos. Une queue de dragon balayait ses pas, ses avants bras et ses mollets étaient écailleux, terminés par des mains griffues et deux ailes membraneuses sortaient de son dos. Ses écailles de reptiles étaient d'un blanc pur et irisé de mille reflets. Il avait un visage long et émacié, ses joues couvertes d'écailles et son nez réduit à deux fentes lui donnaient un air faussement dangereux.

Le nouveau venu salua l'assemblée d'une légère révérence et alla se caler dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart. Il se tenait tête baissée, timidement et sa longue queue de dragon oscillait légèrement.

Tom laissa courir son regard de l'un à l'autre et dit au bout d'un moment :

-Si je vous ai fait venir me trouver, c'est que les temps évoluent. Je crois avoir aujourd'hui les moyens de vaincre un jour Dumbledore mais, vous qui me servez fidèlement depuis toutes ses années, je ne puis me passer de vos services. Chacun d'entre vous aura un rôle à jouer dans mon projet, je vous l'ai promit par le passé et le temps est enfin venu. Etes-vous toujours près à honorer le serment que vous avez prêté ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et Voldemort sembla satisfait. Il reprit d'une voix toujours calme et paisible :

-Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'est désormais plus contre moi et sert nos intérêts. Ce garçon possède des pouvoirs hors du commun dont il a à peine conscience et il cessera de se dresser contre nous comme un mur protégeant Dumbledore. A nous de le protéger et de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive. Je suis lié à lui par la magie, le tuer reviendrais à me priver d'une grande force. Vous devez le protéger coûte que coûte ! Désormais, Dumbledore à une faille dans sa muraille humaine dont il n'a absolument pas conscience. A nous d'utiliser cet avantage judicieusement. Hannaé, Tahra… Vous êtes mes amies depuis de très nombreuses années et j'aurais sûrement besoin de vous et de ce qui se terre dans vos corps…

Les deux femmes hochèrent simplement la tête, répondant en cœur :

-Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas.

-Merci. Toi, mon cher Fragan… Tes dons seront-ils encore une fois à mon service ?

L'homme dragon eut un fin sourire et promit :

-Ils le seront et moi avec…

-Parfait. Maintenant écoutez attentivement : Tahra, Hannaé, je veux que vous preniez vos formes animales et vous rendiez dans la Forêt Interdite pour surveiller Poudlard et surtout les éventuelles allées et venues des serviteurs de Dumbledore. Fragan, tu resteras à mes côtés, essaye de te diriger tes songes vers le futur et de prévoir les mouvements de l'ennemi. Lucius, quant à toi, tu surveilleras le Ministère. J'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle loi sur les marginaux risquait de passer, veille à l'empêcher, soudoie, menace ou fait ce qu'il te plaira mais ne les laisse pas faire. Severus, tu continueras de veiller sur Harry.

Chacun hocha la tête et, sentant que la réunion était terminée, sortirent chacun leur tour. Severus allait se lever quand le maître des lieux le retint par la main.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné, voyant son compagnon avec un air d'une infinie tristesse bien lisible sur son beau visage.

-Veille sur lui… Qu'il soit heureux pendant qu'il le peut encore… La fin est proche, mon Severus…

Le Mangemort sourit avec indulgence et caressa les cheveux bruns si doux avant de murmurer :

-N'ayez crainte. Tout se déroulera comme vous le prévoyez.

Tom soupira légèrement et caressa la main qu'il retenait avant de la libérer comme à contrecœur.

Puis le Maître des Potions se leva et disparût à son tour, laissant derrière lui un Mage Noir pensif.

Drago mangeait sans appétit à la table des Serpentards. Il était un peu à l'écart, souffrant du dédain et du mépris des autres comme jamais auparavant. Il leva légèrement la tête de son repas à peine entamé et vit Audric, assit avec Blaise. Tous deux parlaient avec animation et riaient parfois de concert.

Son cœur se serra violemment devant cette scène. Une intense jalousie lui remua les entrailles et il dût se contenir pour ne pas hurler.

Ecœuré, il sortit de la pièce à grands pas, abandonnant son déjeuner et courût jusqu'à la volière, récupérant au passage son sac dans son dortoir.

Essoufflé, il repéra son hibou grand duc et appela rageusement son familier qui vint se poser sur son épaule avec un calme hululement qui n'apaisa nullement la fureur du blond.

Il sortit une plume et son encrier et un rouleau de parchemin neuf de son sac et prît appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, rédigeant d'une écriture bâclée et nerveuse.

« Cher Père et Mère,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que, malgré toutes vos préparations d'unions et vos désirs d'obtenir un héritier, je ne puis m'y résoudre.

En effet, je ne suis absolument pas attiré par les femmes et, si je dois me marier un jour, ce sera avec Audric et uniquement lui. Je l'aime et refuserais catégoriquement toute autre union.

Avec toute mon affection,

Drago. »

Le jeune homme relût rapidement la missive, la trouvant ridicule mais il se dépêcha de la confier à son oiseau avant de la déchirer.

Il regarda le volatile emporter son destin au loin et soupira tristement.

Il était foutu.

Et quitte à l'être, autant donner à jaser à tous ces idiots !

Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches en sens inverse, courut dans les couloirs et arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle où il lui sembla que tous les yeux se fixaient sur lui.

Il repéra Blaise qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Audric.

Son Vampire.

A lui seul !

Il serra les poings, marchant d'un pas raide et digne, se plaçant juste derrière eux.

Lorsque Blaise leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, il lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage et, dans le silence soudain, murmura d'une voix venimeuse :

-Ne le touche pas !

Puis il pivota, attrapa Audric par le col et l'embrassa furieusement.

Le baiser claqua comme un coup de feu. Comme une déclaration de guerre au monde entier.

Enfin, il tourna les talons avec un air digne et sortit de la salle, le dos raide et l'air hautain, dans le silence assourdissant.

Audric resta figé quelques minutes, bouche-bée ainsi que l'équipe professorale au grand complet, – Dumbledore virant au violet et semblant au bord de la l'apoplexie – l'ensemble des élèves toutes Maisons confondues et même les hiboux semblaient s'être arrêtés d'aller et venir.

Puis un brouhaha énorme s'éleva brusquement lorsque Audric retrouva finalement assez ses esprits pour se précipiter à lui suite de son amant. Blaise, malgré le sang qui coulait de son nez, eut un sourire victorieux.

Harry continua de mâchonner sans grand enthousiasme ses haricots, Ginny faisait des bonds sur sa chaise, folle de joie, Severus faillit éclater de rire, Remus resta la bouche ouverte et Hermione manqua de s'évanouir tandis Ron affichait un petit sourire en coin.

Et quelque part dans un manoir abritant la riche et célèbre famille Malefoy, un père s'arrachait les cheveux sous l'œil très calme d'une mère attentive au bonheur de son fils.

Une heure seulement après la très inattendue réaction de Drago, les deux fautifs furent convoqués dans le bureau du directeur, suivis d'un Severus inquiet.

Harry avala une gorgée de thé au citron en observant son professeur par-dessus sa tasse. Il avait l'air fatigué et las de toutes les histoires qu'avait déclenché la révélation en direct de la liaison entre les deux Serpentards. Surtout que cela avait fait l'effet d'une mini révolution au sein du château : les quelques couples gays qui existaient en secret avaient cessés de se cacher. Autant pour les homophobes…

Harry finit par reposer sa tasse et fit d'un ton malicieux :

-C'est un vrai bazar toute cette histoire, non ?

Le professeur hocha la tête et se massa les tempes, un mal de crâne ne le quittant pas.

-Et c'est moi qui dois gérer cette galère…

-Dumbledore vous a posé problème ?

-Pas qu'un peu ! Mais j'ai réussit tant bien que mal à lui faire entendre raison. Il ne peut pas renvoyer tous les homosexuels… malgré qu'il l'ai affirmé.

-Cet homme est un monstre !

-Heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'une majorité de l'école et de laisser faire. Mais je suis surpris que Drago, un garçon si raisonnable, fasse preuve d'aussi peu de sang-froid… Je vais avoir son père sur le dos d'ici peu…

Harry retint à grand peine un gloussement et fit d'une voix amusée :

-Quand je vous dis que Malefoy est un nerveux ! C'était à hurler de rire mais j'ai trouvé ça courageux et mignon. C'est un espoir pour beaucoup de gens ici, je crois.

Severus dévisagea son compagnon avec stupeur.

-Vous, vous allez vraiment devenir gay… si vous ne l'êtes pas déjà.

Le garçon s'empourpra et se troubla aussitôt.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part…

-C'est la vérité !

-Oh non, c'est ce que vous croyez, pas ce qui est vrai.

Un long silence succéda à cette déclaration puis le jeune homme brun finit par demander avec une certaine curiosité intimidée :

-Comment avez-vous su que vous étiez… attiré par les hommes ?

-Tout simplement lorsque j'ai pris conscience que je fantasmais plus sur les joueurs de Quidditch sous la douche que sur leurs groupies…

Harry demeura béat et Severus avala une gorgée de thé, ses yeux se plissant, ses prunelles sombres animées par un éclair de malice. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact – c'était surtout à cause d'Alithe – mais c'était vrai que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient souvent… bavant !

Le Gryffondor mît un bon moment avant de réagir presque brutalement :

-MAIS JE SUIS UN JOUEUR DE QUIDDITCH !

Severus se retint de rire et haussa simplement un sourcil :

-Ah oui… Tiens… Ca doit être pour ça…

-Pour ça quoi ? fit un Harry blême de terreur.

-Oh rien… mentit le professeur, décidé à mener en bateau son élève.

-P… professeur… Ne me dites pas que vous…

-Non mais qu'est ce que vous imaginez encore ?

-Oh ! Euh… Non, rien du tout…

-Je pensais au Maître.

L'adolescent se sentit tout à coup très bête, sous le regard d'un Maître des Potions intérieurement hilare. Ce dernier ajouta, assénant le coup de grâce :

-Surveillez vos arrières quand vous vous doucherez, Harry. On dit que l'esprit d'équipe et la camaraderie favorise l'apparition de ce genre de relations et avec cette histoire… Beaucoup vont vouloir se déclarer !

Harry déglutit, une sueur froide coulant le long de son épine dorsale. Finalement, l'idée du prochain match ne le remplissait plus autant de joie…

Lucius faisait les cent pas sous le regard presque détaché de son ami.

-Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? COMMENT ? fulminait le blond depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes.

Severus croisa les jambes avec un air las et fixa son regard de nuit vers son interlocuteur.

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave…

-PAS SI GRAVE ? Tu te fiche de moi ! C'est une véritable catastrophe ! Mon propre fils ! tempêta Lucius, le visage empourpré par la colère.

Il se sentait frustré, blessé dans son amour propre. Son fils unique, héritier de la famille, était lié à Audric, le plus insupportable Vampire que la Terre avait engendré. Le plus loufoque aussi. Un travestit, un déchu…

Pouvait-il imaginer pire parti que celui-ci ? Drago aurait du se marier à la jeune Parkinson et pas avec une créature non seulement immortelle mais en plus sans aucune position sociale correcte – même s'il était un Mangemort de Premier Ordre, cela ne faisait pas tout !

Cette situation hors contrôle lui faisait perdre la tête et il était proche de renier ce fils pourtant aimé. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire et le calme olympien de son ami d'enfance ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Ce dernier soupira et répliqua tranquillement :

-Quelle importance qu'il l'aime ? C'est ton enfant, après tout et il est assez grand pour choisir les personnes qu'il veut fréquenter… intimement, si j'ose dire.

-C'est facile pour toi ! On voit que ce n'est pas ton fils ! Une tantouse, un pédé… MON FILS !

Le regard du Maître des Potions n'eut soudain plus rien de tranquille et, d'un geste vif, il dégaina sa baguette, envoyant Lucius s'incruster dans un mur proche.

Le blond eut le souffle coupé par l'impact et chût à genoux sur le dallage, demeurant dans cette positions quelques minutes, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu semble oublier à qui tu parles… La folie te guette.

La voix avait été tranchante et glaciale, le professeur souffrant en réalité d'entendre son ami d'enfance proférer de tels mots, si blessants. Il aurait cru que Lucius aurait pris la chose avec philosophie mais il n'en était rien et la déception avait un goût âcre.

Severus détourna le regard de l'homme agenouillé et se leva avec raideur, s'approchant d'une tapisserie médiévale tendue sur le mur, tournant le dos au blond pour observer les entrelacs compliqués sur le tissu.

Son compagnon secoua la tête et se redressa péniblement, contemplant la sombre silhouette quelques instant, réalisant la cruauté de ses mots, prononcés devant quelqu'un qui était lui-même concerné.

Il se rappela le jour où le Mangemort lui avait fait ses aveux sur sa sexualité, alors qu'ils étaient adolescents. Il avait deux ans de plus que lui et était alors en septième année. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle sur demande, complotant comme souvent contre les Maraudeurs. Un plan machiavélique avait fini par germer dans leurs esprits rusés et ils riaient d'avance de leur mauvaise blague. Ils étaient à plat ventre sur un monticule de coussins et ils avaient commencé à chahuter à grands coups de traversins apparus grâce à la salle. Au bout d'un moment, Lucius avait plaqué le jeune Severus sous lui pour le bloquer et son cadet lui avait semblé étrange, troublé.

Son aîné avait alors vu pour la première fois le Serpentard rougir fortement et il avait soudain pris conscience de la réaction impromptue du corps de son ami.

Il s'était écarté, trop étonné pour être choqué et Severus avait alors balbutié en tremblant qu'il devait s'en aller mais il l'avait retenu par le poignet, demandant implicitement une explication. Alors, son ami s'était timidement confié à lui, lui parlant d'Alithe, son amant depuis l'âge de dix ans et son attirance pour les hommes. Mille fois dans son récit, il s'était excusé de la réaction de son corps et répété qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui. Un demi-mensonge, car Severus avait toujours trouvé Lucius exceptionnellement beau mais c'était d'Alithe qu'il était amoureux. Le blond avait simplement donné une douce accolade à son compagnon, sans dire un mot car cela n'était pas utile et ils étaient demeurés des amis, encore plus proches depuis que ce secret les liaient.

Lucius soupira et se rapprocha du Maître des Potions, passant un bras autours des épaules de son cadet mais celui-ci se dégagea dans un mouvement d'humeur et fixa des yeux noirs et méprisants dans les deux perles grises. Le blond finit par craquer et souffla :

-D'accord… Je m'excuse, tu es content ?

-Non, Lucius. C'est trop simple ! Tu t'es trahi… Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je te croyais de notre côté, de celui du Maître, du mien et de celui de ton fils.

-Severus… J'étais furieux, je regrette ce que j'ai dit mais cette nouvelle m'a surpris et…

-Elle ne t'a pas surprise ; coupa presque violemment le brun. Tu n'accepte pas que quelqu'un de ta si prestigieuse famille soit homosexuel, voilà tout ! Je connais tes discours sur Drago, tu veux une bonne épouse qui lui fera des héritiers, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Tu avais tout planifié et maintenant tout t'échappe !

-Severus…

-Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à croire que tu peux tout maîtriser de la vie de ton fils ? continua Severus comme si son ami n'avait rien dit. Tu avais oublié de compter sur le fait qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un auquel tu ne t'attendais pas ! Drago n'est pas une poupée avec laquelle tu peux tout faire.

-Ce n'est pas ça… enfin si ! rectifia Lucius sous le regard coléreux de son compagnon. Mais je… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Drago ne m'a jamais rien dit, comment une chose pareille a pu se produire…

Les deux Mangemorts se jaugèrent un moment du regard puis Severus alla se rasseoir sur le canapé, bras croisés et commença avec plus de douceur :

-Drago m'a tout raconté. Il est tombé amoureux d'Audric lorsque celui-ci est venu ici il y a deux ans, à Noël. Ils ont continué à se voir à Poudlard pendant des semaines avant que cet excentrique de Vampire et lui ne fassent l'amour… Oh, tu peux être furieux mais j'ai déjà sermonné Audric pour cela. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que c'est à cause de cet acte que Audric a tout perdu. Son statut, sa place parmi les Vampires, tout… Et cela parce qu'il n'a pas voulu faire de Drago l'un de ses semblables. Il l'aime profondément, sais-tu ? Depuis deux ans, Drago nous cachait à tous ce secret, il s'enfonçait dans la dépression sans que nul ne le sache parce qu'Audric avait disparu en voulant que ton fils l'oublie. Tu ne l'avais pas vu non plus.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le canapé, aux côtés de Severus, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, balayant d'une main fatiguée les mèches qui masquaient son visage fin et élégant. Un long moment s'écoula en silence avant que Malefoy père se redresse légèrement et demande d'une voix atone :

-Il a gardé cela pour lui tout ce temps ?

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête.

-Je croyais que Drago me faisait confiance… Je croyais être un bon père en cherchant ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son avenir…

-Rien n'est jamais simple. Tu as eu la chance de rencontrer Narcissa car tes parents auraient pu te trouver un parti bien pire alors que c'est une femme remarquable. Imagine ce que serait votre mariage aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas pu vous supporter ! Drago aime Audric et il serait capable de se dresser contre toi ou de s'enfuir avec lui si tu lui imposais quelqu'un dont il ne veut pas…

-Mais Audric est tellement…

-Imprévisible ? Loufoque ? Oui, je sais. Cependant, Drago s'en moque. Tu sais, ils traversent une période très difficile à Poudlard depuis qu'ils se sont fait surprendre et si tu le laissais tomber, ton fils ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Quoiqu'il en dise, il a besoin de toi. Tu es son modèle, presque son idole et il fait tout pour te faire honneur depuis tout jeune. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre son amour pour toi et celui qu'il porte à son amant. Ils s'accordent parfaitement, leurs magies sont étroitement liées et impeccablement complémentaires ; je l'ai vu. Et puis… vu comment cela va tourner, tôt ou tard, Drago deviendra un Vampire. Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir.

Lucius hocha lentement la tête. Après tout, un Vampire séculaire, proche de Voldemort, ce n'était pas si mal malgré l'absence de fortune et le fait que l'idée d'un Audric en robe de mariée lui donnait des haut-le-cœur… Il allait avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée ; songea-t-il, fataliste. Au moins il n'aurait pas besoin d'héritiers pour perpétuer le sang puisque Drago serait immortel… Il se demanda un instant si un Vampire mâle pouvait être enceinte mais refoula aussitôt cette pensée répugnante !

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Severus se fut éclipsé, Lucius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son épouse et lui apprit sa décision de ne pas tenter de séparer les deux amants et d'aller voir Drago à l'occasion du prochain match de Quidditch.

Dans son dortoir, un certain Gryffondor cherchait désespérément le sommeil entre plusieurs rêves troublés par des visions de joueurs sous la douche.

* * *

Liv : ouf, je tiens à peine debout... Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance car même taper à l'ordi est dur !

Harry : elle a trouvé un job en usine... j'avoue que je compatis...

Tom : mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'imaginer plein de tortures morales... héhéhé

Severus : J'ai vraiment l'air de plus en plus humain...

Audric : et nous on s'en prends plein la tête...

Liv : et oui, lorsque je suis épuisée, mon seul plaisir est de vous torturer...

tous les persos : abandonne ce joooob!!!

liv : d'accord, si l'un des reviewer est près à me faire un virement... il me faut une voiture moi... XD


	17. Chap 17 : Miracles !

**Tempus Fugit **

**Rating :** R

**Fic dark Harry**

**Yaoi :** LV/SS puis LV/HP

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR (et je suis sûre qu'elle me tuera si elle me croise...) Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (mais si vous voulez me faire une donation je vous donne mon numéro de compte bancaire…). L'histoire est à moi et surtout quelques personnages hauts en couleurs…

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas encore d'idée très précise pour ce chapitre au moment où j'écris cette introduction, juste une vague idée de ce qu'il doit contenir. Le dernier était très long et devait normalement contenir le match de Quidditch mais j'ai préféré le couper vu sa taille donc se sera pour le dix-septième chapitre ! Je souhaite de tout cœur que mon inspiration ne s'essouffle pas et que ça vous plait encore. J'ai mis un p'tit lemon bonus dans ce chapitre, hihi, ça faisait longtemps mais je garde le meilleur pour après : celui Tom/Harry !! Tout commence à sérieusement s'engranger et je peux mettre des allusions de ma fin un peu partout, cherchez bien, le premier qui trouve, il gagne une moto… en porte-clé !(désolée, mon budget d'auteur est un vrai gruyère et comme je ne suis pas payée à la ligne comme les pigistes, je ne touche pas de millions… Parce que vu la longueur j'aurais bien gagné ça !!) J'ai de plus en plus d'idées, j'en profite. J'aime bien le titre aussi, faut bien un peu d'optimisme là dedans sinon vous allez déprimer, lol et je dois être gravement atteinte par la magie de Noël ! Bon aller, je retourne taper ! Bonne lecture !!

**Réponses aux reviews : **là encore je manque cruellement de temps, j'aimerais sincèrement pourvoir le faire mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors sachez que je lis toujours vos commentaires, j'ai vu que le cap des 300 reviews avait été franchit, c'est un cadeau de Noël génial !! Merci à vous !! Passez de bonne fêtes !!

**Chapitre 17 : Miracles :**

Le jeune homme s'installa sous un arbre, profitant du temps clément pour un mois de septembre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu uniforme et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le ciel…

Est-ce qu'il le contemplait lui aussi ? Faisait-il beau au manoir ou bien pleuvait-il ?

Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sortit un parchemin qu'il cala sur un livre de Métamorphose, débouchant d'une main un flacon d'encre noire. Il y trempa la pointe d'une plume et traça un premier trait, puis un autre et encore un autre…

Remus observa Harry assit dans l'herbe et hésita. Il finit par se remettre en marche et s'assit aux côtés de l'adolescent, qui tourna vers lui des prunelles à la fois effrayées et tristes. Le lycanthrope baissa la tête et vit enfin le dessin à l'encre qui s'étalait sur le parchemin à la couleur du miel. Un visage fin, aristocratique, d'une grande beauté et au regard paisible, de souples cheveux longs qui l'encadraient…

-C'est lui, n'est ce pas ?

Harry regarda l'ami de ses parents et hocha simplement la tête, passant un doigt sur le dessin, comme s'il pouvait atteindre ainsi celui qu'il aimait.

Le silence était palpable, chargé de gêne et Remus le brisa une seconde fois, mit mal à l'aise par la situation.

-Pourrais-tu me jurer qu'il ne te fait pas de mal ou de chantage ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et son compagnon soupira.

-Il aurait pourtant l'âge d'être ton grand-père ou ton arrière-grand-père…

-Il a retrouvé son apparence et… il est presque immortel alors cela ne change pas grand chose ; répondit pour la première fois le jeune brun.

Un long silence se fit avant que Remus ne finisse par dire d'une voix résignée :

-Je voudrais le voir et lui parler.

Harry eut un fin sourire, très doux, et répondit simplement :

-Demain soir, pour la pleine lune, même si vous êtes sous votre forme de loup-garou, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre votre potion tue-loup. Rejoignez-moi ici.

Puis le garçon reprit sa plume, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close et Remus se leva avec un soupir résigné. Il avait la sensation de trahir tous ses défunts amis, cependant, il avait laissé la fleur de pardon croître en lui et ne pouvait ignorer le souhait d'un vivant contre celui des morts.

Les deux louves s'éloignèrent légèrement de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite de leur pas souple et élastique.

-Je ne le trouve pas si bien que ça, moi…

S'était la plus grosse des deux qui avait parlé. Son pelage était d'un gris vieilli, tirant parfois vers le blanc et le cercle bleu de ses prunelles brillait dans la pénombre des sous-bois.

-Qui donc ? s'étonna la seconde, l'air perplexe – si tant est qu'une louve puisse avoir cette expression.

Elle avait une fourrure grisée, à légers reflets fauves, un peu miteuse et de grands yeux verts, expressifs.

-Et bien, ce gamin là, Harry. Je l'imaginais bien plus beau.

-Peut-être… Il est quand même assez mignon.

-Je pensais quand même qu'il serait proche du sublime pour plaire à Tu-Sais-Qui. Là, il risque de faire tâche à côté !

-Hannaé, je t'en prie…Comment pourrait-il trouver quelqu'un à sa mesure ? N'importe qui ferait tâche aussi.

Les deux louves se jetèrent un regard de connivence et gloussèrent légèrement avant de retourner se tapir dans les fourrés humides de la forêt.

Fragan, allongé sur le ventre, sa longue queue reptilienne oscillant légèrement dans l'air brûlant, laissa son esprit revenir au présent. Lentement, doucement pour ne pas se perdre dans les rouages de la croisée des temps. Ne pas laisser son esprit être assailli par les époques et les pensées, fixer son attention sur le plaid violet sur lequel il reposait. Ses ailes frémirent, caressées par l'air chaud de la salle. Les jets de flammes qui s'étaient échappées de sa bouche durant sa transe avaient brûlé une tenture et étaient la cause de la température environnante.

Petit à petit, sa vision revint et il tourna très légèrement la tête vers son supérieur qui l'observait sans haine, assit sur une chaise à bras, non loin de lui. La main de l'hybride était encore recouverte par celle du Lord et Fragan lui signifia d'un mouvement de tête qu'il était de retour dans le présent et Voldemort rompit le contact entre leurs deux épidermes.

-Tes pouvoirs augmentent…

La voix, quoique basse, avait résonné dans le silence et le jeune albinos eut pour réflexe de se boucher les oreilles. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et il attendit quelques secondes avant de reposer ses mains sur le matelas qui supportait son poids.

-Je sais… J'ai vu… ce que vous voulez faire ; haleta Fragan d'une voix enrouée. Vous réussirez… mais je ne sais… lequel des deux succombera.

L'hybride s'accorda une pause pour essayer de récupérer sa respiration, devenue erratique et douloureuse. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il continua très doucement :

-Vos plans… seront une réussite, hélas…

Le Lord Noir se leva, le regard triomphant et se rapprocha de la porte, ignorant le dernier mot soufflé par Fragan.

-Parfait. Repose-toi ; ordonna-t-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Il n'entendit même pas les derniers mots du fragile homme dragon avant que celui-ci ne bascule dans un sommeil profond qui lui fera oublier tous les récents évènements.

-Mais vous souffrirez comme jamais.

Une main baladeuse glissa langoureusement sur le ventre du Maître des Potions, effleurant son nombril, lui arrachant un léger frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule. Alithe laissa courir ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, effleurant parfois du bout de la langue la peau fraîche.

Severus poussa un soupir, tira la couverture sur lui et se retourna, tournant le dos à son compagnon qui revint instantanément le tourmenter de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

Les doigts d'Alithe suivirent la forme de la cuise, remontèrent vers la taille, légèrement plus fine que les hanches, caressèrent le torse plat, la gorge vulnérable, l'arrondi des épaules et la ligne étroite de la mâchoire. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de jais puis sur le front du dormeur, dégageant délicatement la tempe des mèches qui la masquait. Appuyé sur un coude, il admirait le visage neutre et tranquille de son Promis dont le front se barrait parfois d'un pli soucieux au hasard du sommeil.

Il aimait le voir dormir, observer les émotions passer sur ce visage d'habitude si impassible. Il aimait aussi le réveiller, être le premier à être vu par les deux onyx encore lourds de sommeil. Il aimait savoir que l'homme était à lui, qu'il était sa propriété, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui alors que lui-même était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

Savoir qu'un certain mage avait eu droit au regard voilé de plaisir de son amant, à ses sourires qui savaient parfois se faire tendres, cela le rendait fou de jalousie.

Cet oiseau là était à lui, son brave petit oiseau soumis à ses moindres désirs… Et qu'il aimait, oh oui ! Qu'il aimait à devenir fou mais qu'il adorait tant tourmenter pour mieux le récupérer, tremblant et apeuré, dans le giron sécurisant de ses bras. La souffrance, l'absence, la douleur… Tout cela poussait inexorablement Severus vers lui, vers celui qui lui faisait tant de mal et tant de bien.

Alithe était persuadé que le professeur ne pouvait désormais plus se passer de lui et que plus jamais il n'irait dans les bras d'aucun autre.

Audric et Drago étaient assis côte à côte, dans le calme feutré de la bibliothèque, lisant chacun un livre et prenant des notes. Leurs bras se frôlaient parfois légèrement au hasard de leur travail, les faisant lever la tête et se sourire amoureusement avant de se replonger dans leur tache.

Trop absorbés l'un l'autre, ni le Vampire, ni le jeune homme ne virent les cinq garçons de la table derrière eux faire léviter un encrier qui vint se placer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La bibliothécaire leva la tête depuis le rayon où elle replaçait des livres et n'eut rien le temps de dire, déjà l'encre se répandait sur les deux Serpentards, les tâchant de la tête aux pieds, recouvrant leurs parchemins mais épargnant les livres, heureusement protégés par un sortilège.

Drago et Audric poussèrent le même cri surpris, et se levèrent précipitamment, se retournant vers les auteurs de la farce qui riaient et se moquaient d'eux. Audric sentit son sang bouillir en lui, ses yeux habituellement pâles devinrent d'un violet orageux, signe d'une terrible colère. Il repoussa un peu d'encre de son visage et se sentit encore plus furieux.

Une haine implacable et farouche l'animait et les cinq garçons lui firent penser à une troupe de babouins criant et gesticulant. Il sera les poings et voulu se ruer sur leurs ennemis, les vider de leur sang mais soudain, la main de Drago agrippa son poignet et il tourna les yeux vers son amant, croisant ses prunelles couleur tempête qui n'exprimaient que de la tristesse.

-Ooh, regardez, Malefoy à peur que son chéri se fasse casser la gueule… Comme c'est mignon !

-La ferme, vous êtes vraiment pitoyables ! riposta avec agressivité le jeune homme blond.

-Qui t'a demandé de répondre, espèce de tarlouse ? s'écria un garçon brun aux yeux mauvais.

S'en fut trop pour Drago qui brandit sa baguette et hurla :

-SERPENSORTIA !

Aussitôt, un long reptile glissa hors de la baguette magique, avançant vers le groupe d'élèves apeurés qui reculèrent prudemment.

-M… Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Arrête ça !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se contenta de ricaner froidement tandis que son serpent se dressait face à ses adversaires. Audric jeta un œil étonné vers son amant et l'animal et allait dire quelque chose quand la bibliothécaire se précipita vers le groupe, faisant disparaître le serpent d'une formule. Son visage ridé était rouge de colère et Drago recula d'un pas par prudence, craignant que la vieille femme n'explose tant elle semblait hors d'elle.

Audric se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils tandis que ceux qui les avaient provoqués reculaient aussi en déglutissant. Il y eut une seconde de silence palpable avant que la femme n'explose.

-NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? VOUS ETES TOUS FOUS ? VOUS… VOUS… CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR, TOUS !

-Mais, madame… commença courageusement Drago mais l'air furibond de la vieille femme le fit taire et il suivit silencieusement Audric qui obéissait à l'injonction.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous en dehors de la bibliothèque, les cinq garçons s'éloignèrent avec des regards mauvais, laissant les deux amants traîner en arrière, ne leur accordant même une parole.

Le Vampire remarqua aussitôt que Drago était sur le point de pleurer et il se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété. Toute cette histoire commençait à sérieusement dégénérer et il se demandait parfois s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il disparaisse de nouveau de la vie de son amant mais une petite voix en lui, lui soufflait parfois que maintenant, qu'il soit là ou non, Drago serait tout de même catalogué. Autant épauler son compagnon car mis à part Blaise qui était resté leur ami, ils étaient désormais seuls.

Audric soupira et glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon. Ils étaient toujours couverts d'encre mais ils s'en moquaient pas mal. Dumbledore leur donnerait tord et ils espéraient que Severus serait de nouveau là pour les sauver de l'homophobie du directeur.

-On va se faire renvoyer… gémit Drago.

Un air désespéré était inscrit sur ses traits et Audric pressa un peu plus la main dans la sienne.

-Tant pis, si cela arrive…

-Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller, je suis sûr que mon père ne veut plus me voir… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui.

Le Vampire s'arrêta, surprenant Drago qui fit de même, se retrouvant face à son bien-aimé qui leva vers lui un regard brillant de sincérité.

-Je ne te laisserais pas si cela arrivait. Nous trouverons une solution. A deux. Je suis là, Drago et, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, j'ai tant vécu que je saurais nous tirer d'affaire.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête, rassuré par ces paroles et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour une très brève étreinte avant de passer leur chemin, leurs mains jointes.

-Monsieur Vonan, restez polis où vous aurez de plus sérieux ennuis que maintenant.

Le ton était doucereux, dangereux. Celui d'un prédateur conscient de sa supériorité. Un gros chat face à deux souris qui se pourlècherait les babines de son futur festin.

Audric se renfrogna devant cette remarque et garda pour lui les diverses insultes qu'il destinait au directeur de Poudlard. Drago, lui, gardait les yeux rivés au sol, ne les levant pas, incapable de rétorquer trop car il se savait en position précaire. Audric, lui, ne voyait pas du tout de bon goût qu'un Vampire séculaire comme lui s'aplatisse devant un vieillard qu'il aurait pu chatouiller de ses crocs sans difficulté et faisait front face à l'adversité.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous laisserais user et abuser de votre pouvoir sur nous alors que nous sommes les victimes de cette histoire ; répliqua-t-il avec une fausse diplomatie, sur le ton d'un adulte parlant à un enfant borné.

-Rappelez-moi qui a lancé un serpent sur ses camarades ; répartit Dumbledore avec froideur.

-Rappelez-moi qui nous a renversé un encrier dessus ; fit le Vampire sur le même ton, se dressant de toute sa taille face à l'homme pourtant bien plus grand que lui.

-ASSEZ ! Vous êtes insolent et mal élevé, vous êtes une nuisance pour cette école ! Je devrais vous renvoyer…

-Vous ne le ferez pas ; défia le Serpentard sous le regard soudain horrifié de son amant.

-Et pourquoi donc me priverais-je d'un tel plaisir ?

La voix du directeur était onctueuse, doucereuse et surtout extrêmement dangereuse, teintée de dégoût mais le Vampire arborait un fin sourire excessivement mauvais et il répondit avec une infinie douceur, le regard brûlant d'une haine et d'une détermination farouche :

-Parce que je vous ferais une très mauvaise publicité… Imaginez les gros titres des journaux de demain… Oh, je vois ça d'ici : « Albus Dumbledore expulse deux élèves en raison de leur orientation sexuelle » ou encore « Le directeur de Poudlard coupable d'homophobie. » Je peux même vous lire l'article par avance… Ca parlerait de destitution…

Dumbledore pâlit brusquement, de colère et de crainte et tonna d'une voix menaçante :

-Vous n'oseriez pas.

Le rictus d'Audric ne présageait que le contraire et le séduisant Vampire se pencha en avant, appuyant ses paumes sur le bois du bureau avant de susurrer de son air le plus enjôleur, ses yeux d'un violet soutenu semblant éclairé de l'intérieur, animés d'une vie propre et ses longs cheveux, jusque là noués en catogan se délièrent à cet instant comme par magie pour cascader sur ses épaules.

-On parie ?

Les yeux bleus derrière les lunettes en demi-lune affrontèrent les deux améthystes durant un temps qui parût interminable au dernier des Malefoy puis le directeur répondit enfin d'un ton mauvais, comme si chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche :

-Très bien… Restez donc mais je vous ai à l'œil et à la moindre incartade vous serez exclus de l'école tous les deux. Est-ce clair ?

-Parfaitement monsieur, ironisa un Audric satisfait.

Le Serpentard attrapa le bras de son compagnon qui semblait encore trop sous le choc pour bouger, exécuta une ravissante révérence et sortit de la pièce, un rire muet inscrit sur son visage.

Une fois séparés de leur ennemi par la lourde porte, Audric éclata de rire et, tirant toujours Drago par le poignet, retourna vers leur dortoir pour se changer et se débarrasser de l'encre.

Le jeune Malefoy ne retrouva ses esprits qu'une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux.

Il observa son amant se débarrasser de ses vêtements un à un et une légère rougeur colora ses pommettes devant ce corps parfait dévoilé dans la clarté du dortoir. Il sentit son corps réagir à cette vue, une troublante chaleur embrasant son bas-ventre et il hésita quelques secondes avant de retirer ses affaires souillées, dévoilant son torse pâle et il intercepta le regard en coin de son Vampire qui s'était rapproché mine de rien, restant tout de même à une vingtaine de centimètres de son amant Mortel. Aucune parole ne vint troubler ce moment intime mais seule une lueur complice dans leurs deux regards les renseigna sur l'envie mutuelle.

Le désir.

Ils étaient tous deux torse nu, le bas de leur corps couvert par un pantalon, l'un blanc, l'autre noir et ils s'en débarrassèrent d'un même mouvement fiévreux. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, en boxer, une érection bien visible sous le maigre rempart de tissu.

Audric se rapprocha tout doucement, ses mains d'albâtre attrapant délicatement le visage baissé de Drago, ses pouces caressant la peau blanche et il laissa le Mortel poser ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirant plus près. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent sans se toucher, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, jouèrent ensemble avant que Drago dépose doucement sa bouche sur celle de son amant. De tendre, le moment se fit plus intense, plus demandeur. Leurs langues se caressaient, leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps familier, parcourant les zones qu'ils savaient sensibles.

Audric laissa glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant, appuyant le bas de son corps contre celui de l'être aimé, ondulant avec suggestivité tandis que Drago pétrissait ses fesses d'une main, l'autre étant perdue dans la chevelure du Vampire. Leurs sexes dressés étaient mis au supplice par le frottement du tissu qui les séparaient encore, la frustration de cette barrière commençait à poindre et à s'intensifier, jusqu'au moment où ils se débarrassèrent mutuellement de cette barrière encombrante sans cesser de s'embrasser.

Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre.

Ils se caressaient partout où ils le pouvaient, laissaient leurs lèvres goûter à la peau de l'autre.

Audric poussa un profond gémissement et se cambra quand son compagnon effleura ses testicules puis son sexe et il chuchota d'une voix hachée par le plaisir :

-Viens.

Collés l'un à l'autre, s'arrêtant souvent en chemin pour se caresser ou s'embrasser, ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusque dans la salle de bain, tournant d'une main fébrile les robinets avant de se glisser tous deux dans l'eau chaude, ivres de désir. Drago fût poussé contre le rebord, se retrouvant allongé, la tête hors de l'eau, la main de son Vampire exactement là où il la voulait.

Celui-ci caressa la hampe de chair de haut en bas, amorçant un léger va et vient, langoureux au début, puis de plus en plus rapide, arrachant à son partenaire des soupirs et de légers gémissements dont le son faillit lui faire perdre toute retenue. Bientôt, Drago l'empoigna fermement par la taille et écarta les jambes, faisant comprendre à Audric son envie de plus de sensations, de ne faire plus qu'un.

Le Vampire ne se fit pas prier et pénétra lentement son amant, caressant son torse, l'embrassant même si cela était difficile pour respirer, voulant lui faire oublier la douleur de l'intrusion mais bien vite le jeune homme se détendit et ondula sous lui. Soudés l'un à l'autre, ils accélèrent leurs mouvements, s'embrassant, se mordant, leurs mains appuyant le mouvement de leurs bassins, recherchant le plaisir ultime, la délivrance qui apaiserait ce feu qui courait dans leurs veines. Ils étaient un, envers et contre tous. Brusquement, Drago s'arqua dans un petit cri, déversant son plaisir entre eux, tous ses muscles tendus, la tête bourdonnante et Audric le rejoignit dans la jouissance, l'image des deux yeux gris voilés par le désir s'imprimant en lui. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale puis Audric finit par dire d'une voix douce :

-On devrait se laver, le match de Quidditch commence dans peu de temps et j'aimerais voir ça.

Drago acquiesça avec un sourire et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se redresser et d'empoigner le savon.

-Tu as été impressionnant tout à l'heure, contre le vieux fou.

-Merci ; répondit simplement Audric avec un haussement d'épaule modeste mais son visage trahissait sa fierté.

Ils se lavèrent rapidement, enfilant chacun une robe de sorcier propre et se hâtèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-Harry, tu devrais manger un peu…

-Merci, Ginny, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim ; répondit sombrement l'adolescent, faisant soupirer son amie.

-C'est ce simple match qui te met dans cet état ?

-Pas seulement, mais principalement, oui. Les Serdaigle ont un nouvel attrapeur, je ne sais pas qui sait mais on le dit très doué et nous avons une équipe très moyenne… Si je n'attrape pas le Vif cette fois-ci…

-Tes relations avec les autres ne seront pas pires que ce qu'elles sont ; compléta la rousse. Mais je comprends. Mange quand même.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et avala sans grande conviction une bouchée de gratin avant de repousser son assiette.

-Non, ça ne passe pas.

-Si tu t'imagine que Tom aura envie de toi si tu es tout maigre…

-Ginny ! s'offusqua le garçon, rougissant aussitôt jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui eut pour seul effet que de faire rire sa compagne.

-Aller, j'essayais de te détendre un peu !

-Ben c'est raté ; répliqua sombrement le jeune homme sous l'air exaspéré de sa compagne.

-Quel caractère ! Vraiment, Harry, méfie-toi, je ne m'étonne pas que tu ais des ennuis avec ton comportement. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes ici !

Là dessus, la jolie rousse se leva, rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière avec une moue dédaigneuse et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Elle n'en voulait pas trop à Harry mais elle avait envie de lui donner une leçon. S'il continuait à se poser en victime, il risquait d'agacer tout le monde. Surtout Tom qui n'était pas très habile en diplomatie et risquait de ne pas prendre de gants pour le signaler à son amant.

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant coupable mais encore trop anxieux et énervé pour l'avouer. Il se leva à son tour avec un regard noir et se dirigea vers les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, son Eclair de Feu semblant peser des tonnes. Il était le premier et il en profita pour se changer rapidement, toujours perturbé par les paroles de son professeur de potions sur les joueurs de Quidditch.

Il s'assit sur un banc en attendant et frotta ses yeux cernés de bleu. Il n'avait plus fait une nuit correcte depuis des lustres et il étouffa un bâillement. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, il devait attraper rapidement le Vif d'Or pour en finir au plus vite avec ce match. Il craignait de se retrouver face à toute l'école et en compagnie des membres de son équipe qui ne lui parlaient plus depuis qu'il avait envoyé promener tout le monde après qu'on lui eut reproché de s'entraîner à l'écart.

« Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec ton comportement. »

Ginny n'avait pas tord, il se montrait peu aimable et beaucoup de gens qui l'avaient abordé sans méchanceté ne lui adressaient plus la parole.

-Mais comment changer ? se dit-il tout haut. Je me sens si mal, ici, sans Tom… Je voulais tout quitter et demeurer près de lui mais je serais une gêne… Je ne sers à rien du tout, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors je ne ferais que ralentir leurs plans… Comme je regrette de ne pas être meilleur !

Le jeune homme regarda ses mains d'un air triste. Il ne pensait même pas être capable de tuer ou de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il ne pourrait jamais tuer, même si la vie de Tom était en danger alors à quoi pourrait-il servir dans les rangs de son amant à part être une potiche ? Le bras droit de Voldemort… Tom le lui avait proposé mais il ne savait que faire. Il se faisait l'impression d'être comme une sorte de prince qu'on ne sortirait que pour faire joli dans les dîners et réunions. Etait-ce cela qu'attendait Tom ? Non, sûrement pas… Le mage voudrait qu'il combatte à ses côtés mais il avait peur et il craignait tant de ne pas survivre plus de deux minutes…

Soudain, les voix de Katie Bell et de Ron Weasley résonnèrent dans le couloir attenant aux vestiaires et les deux joueurs entrèrent. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation mais finalement personne n'osa parler et les deux nouveaux venus s'habillèrent en silence.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû au moins les saluer, peut-être s'excuser mais il n'en eu pas le courage.

-Je deviens de moins en moins digne de Gryffondor ; songea-t-il amèrement.

-SERDAIGLE MENE PAR TRENTE A ZERO ! hurla Lee Jordan sous les acclamations du public. CA DEMARRE SOUS DES CHAPEAUX DE ROUE ! MAIS JE SUIS SÛR QU'ON VA LES ECRASER…

-JORDAN ! s'offusqua une McGonagall surveillant de près l'exubérant élève.

Harry tournoyait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant partout, espérant voir la petite balle dorée voler mais à part l'attrapeur adverse à l'autre bout du terrain, il n'y avait rien. Les lions se faisaient écraser pour le moment mais Ron finit par arrêter enfin le Souafle avant qu'il ne passe ses buts et, suite à un jeu de passes astucieuses, le premier point fût enfin marqué sous les bravos d'une foule rouge et or.

Harry sentit un mal de crâne se réveiller mais il essaya de ne pas y accorder d'importance.

Soudain, un scintillement doré attira l'attention du Survivant et il fondit en piqué vers les buts adverses mais un Cognard fonçant droit sur lui le força à virer au dernier moment et il perdit la trace du Vif d'Or. Il reprit de l'altitude en jurant entre ses dents et s'aperçut brusquement de la présence de l'attrapeur adverse juste à côté de lui. La surprise le fit sursauter et il faillit faire une embardée mais redressa son balai juste à temps.

Le garçon devait avoir un an de plus que lui tout au plus, son visage était long et émacié, taillé comme une lame. Ses étroits yeux gris lui donnaient l'air d'un rapace et des cheveux châtains clairs encadraient son visage, balayant ses joues creuses. Il était presque trop grand pour un attrapeur mais très fin, osseux.

Harry ne sût dire s'il le trouvait beau ou laid. Il émanait de ce garçon quelque chose d'étrange et de malsain qui donnait l'impression d'un chasseur à l'affût. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry frissonna et s'éloigna, reprenant ses tours de terrains mais l'autre le suivait toujours comme une ombre, silencieux et inquiétant. Il sentait la brûlure des yeux clairs, posés sur lui et une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne. Il exécuta quelques figures mais son rival le talonnait toujours sans efforts. Une boule monta dans sa gorge et il entendit à peine Lee Jordan annoncer le nouveau score : cinquante points pour les Serdaigles.

-Il faut que je trouve le Vif, et vite ! se conseilla Harry, de plus en plus nerveux.

Il lui semblait que le Serdaigle le suivait depuis des siècles quand il repéra enfin la balle dorée qui volait quelques mètres sous lui. Il plongea à toute allure, se couchant sur son balai pour donner toute sa puissance, fonçant vers le sol à toute allure, fit un brusque rétablissement et un virage serré à gauche quand le Vif se décala, fonça à l'horizontal du sol, remonta en chandelle, tandis la main, le frôla enfin et…

… Sa tête sembla exploser, sa cicatrice chauffée à blanc, et il perdit l'équilibre, passant derrière son balai.

Il regarda quelques secondes stupidement l'engin qui filait sans lui, remarqua soudain l'Attrapeur des Serdaigle qui fonçait vers la victoire avec un rictus et agrippait le Vif dans une main en forme de serre. Alors seulement, il comprit qu'il tombait à une vitesse folle vers le terrain et il ferma les yeux, un hurlement de terreur montant dans sa gorge.

Sa dernière pensée fût qu'il allait mourir et qu'il aurait bien aimé revoir Tom, Ginny et même Severus. Il se promit que s'il s'en sortait, par un quelconque miracle, il essayerait d'être plus fort et mature puis ce fût le noir complet, juste troublé par l'insoutenable douleur.

Drago et Audric revenaient vers le château, commentant le match et surtout la chute de Harry. Audric semblait désolé pour lui mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation. Cette fois-ci, le génial Survivant avait raté le Vif, faisant perdre son équipe et il avait en plus fait une chute d'une trentaine de mètres, malheureusement amortie par les sorts des professeurs et du directeur.

L'héritier des Malefoy était donc d'excellente humeur.

Brusquement, au détour du bâtiment, le jeune homme se figea, reconnaissant une silhouette plus que familière. Audric s'arrêta également, se mordant la lèvre avec anxiété en voyant le père de son amant s'avancer inexorablement vers eux. Il remarqua le tremblement irrépressible des mains de son compagnon et aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer mais l'homme était juste devant eux désormais, les toisant de son air indéchiffrable. Drago trembla de plus belle lorsque son paternel lui fit signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, ses yeux gris n'exprimant rien de positif. Lucius ne regarda même pas le Vampire qui n'osait rien dire tandis que Drago emboîtait le pas de son géniteur, s'éloignant de son amant la peur au ventre.

Bientôt, ils furent un peu à l'écart et Lucius s'arrêta, son regard de glace plongé dans celui de son fils qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise et baissa la tête avant de souffler :

-Père, je…

L'interpellé leva une main qui fit taire l'adolescent et commença d'un ton égal mais froid :

-Tu nous as beaucoup déçu, ta mère et moi.

Drago regarda ses pieds et tenta d'une voix misérable :

-Je… je suis désolé…

-C'est déjà bien de l'être. Te rends-tu compte que tu interromps notre lignée, vieille de centaines d'années ?

-Je… je sais, père… balbutia le jeune homme sans relever la tête.

-De plus, tu n'as que seize ans alors que Audric en a deux cents. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas se lasser de toi ? Qu'auras-tu gagné alors ?

Drago trembla devant cette hypothèse, les larmes lui montant aux yeux mais il répliqua tout de même, utilisant le peu de courage qui lui venait devant ce père qu'il vénérait plus que quiconque :

-Audric m'aime… Et si cela arrive un jour et bien… se sera à moi de faire mon deuil.

Lucius soupira légèrement et reprit doucement :

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais dans ce cas. Ce que j'étais venu te dire c'est que… Et bien, tu restes notre fils malgré tout, nous espérons juste que tu ne souffriras plus par la faute de ce Vampire.

Drago releva la tête, n'osant y croire. C'était si simple, peut-être trop, mais une telle chance devait être saisie. Il n'allait donc pas être déshérité ou renié, son père ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir et c'était presque un miracle pour le jeune homme. Il murmura enfin, osant poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

-Comment sais-tu… ?

-Severus m'a tout dit. Il a su aussi trouver les bons arguments en votre faveur. Si… Et bien, si tu veux, aux vacances de Noël, tu pourrais l'inviter…

-Qui ?

-Audric.

-C'est vrai ? demanda le jeune Malefoy, son visage se fendant d'un sourire impossible à réprimer.

-Oui. Aller, je dois retourner au ministère. Je compte sur toi pour continuer à nous faire honneur et surtout, si on trouve à redire sur vous deux, préviens-moi.

Lucius laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres pâles et posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son fils qui lui lança un regard éperdu de reconnaissance, chuchotant un remerciement puis son père le quitta, rejoignant Prés-au-Lard où il pourrait transplaner.

Audric, anxieux, rejoignit son amant mais le sourire de ce dernier le rassura instantanément.

A cet instant, les deux garçons crûrent réellement aux miracles.

Harry se réveilla des heures plus tard, un goût pâteux dans la bouche, la douleur lancinante dans sa cicatrice semblant vouloir déchirer son crâne. Il gémit faiblement, essayant de se souvenir où il était, ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui semblait sortir d'un très long rêve, tout était flou, brouillé. Il sentait un matelas sous son dos et une couverture sur lui. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé avant ?

Il se souvint vaguement d'une très longue chute et se demanda si tous les os de son corps étaient brisés.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et y réussit après quelques tentatives, ses paupières semblant de plomb. Il était à l'infirmerie, il reconnaissait l'endroit pour y avoir fait d'innombrables séjours.

-Harry ?

La tête hirsute de Ron Weasley apparût soudain dans son champ de vision et Harry cligna des yeux, surpris et essaya de se redresser.

-Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu…

-Chut, repose-toi, le coupa son ancien ami, l'air inquiet. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se recoucha, soulagé car bouger avait déclenché une terrible douleur dans tout son corps.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu as fait une chute de ton balai, on a tous cru que tu allais te tuer mais les professeurs et Dumbledore ont jeté des sorts pour amortir ta chute. Tu avais la jambe cassé, c'est tout, tu as eu de la chance. Pomfresh t'a ressoudé ça en un tour de main.

Harry essaya de bouger ses jambes et y parvint mais non sans douleur. Rassuré, il soupira de soulagement, les évènements revenant à sa mémoire.

La terrible douleur dans sa tête, la chute, sa terreur…

Ron soupira et regarda autours de lui avant de se pencher un peu plus vers son ami, chuchotant tout bas :

-Ecoute, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu saches, Hermione m'a ensorcelée avec une sorte de potion et elle pourra recommencer mais Ginny cherche un antidote. C'est pour ça que je ne te parlais plus, j'étais… comme prisonnier dans mon corps. Tu dois me croire, Harry. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton ami, jamais !

L'adolescent fixa ses yeux verts dans les prunelles bleutées de son ami, n'y lisant que la franchise et il hocha doucement la tête avant de souffler :

-Je te crois.

Ron sembla profondément soulagé et il eut un sourire réconfortant.

-J'espère pouvoir vite résoudre tout ça. Dumbledore doit venir, méfie-toi de lui. Mais nous parlerons de tout ça très vite, je dois y aller où tout ce que nous avons fait sera inutile.

Là dessus, le Gryffondor se leva et disparût hors du champ de vision de Harry qui ne pu retenir un sourire tandis qu'une douce chaleur se propageait en lui.

Tout s'éclairait maintenant et il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau retrouver son meilleur ami car il lui avait cruellement manqué malgré qu'il affirmât le contraire. L'idée de voir Dumbledore ne le réjouissait pas du tout mais il devrait s'y plier. Pour Tom, pour tous ceux qui l'épaulaient et le soutenaient. Il devrait faire croire au vieux fou qu'il était toujours soumis pour pouvoir mieux le trahir quand le jour viendrait.

Il l'avait promis, il devait être fort.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le tira de ses pensées et il ferma aussitôt les yeux, feignant de dormir mais gardant un interstice entre ses cils pour voir qui approchait. Son cœur se mit à battre lorsqu'il reconnut la robe de sorcier de Dumbledore qui s'asseyait à son chevet. Il se força à ne penser à rien, craignant que le vieil homme n'essaye de lire en lui et ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières comme si la lumière l'agressait et il tourna faiblement la tête avec un air perdu.

Le jeune homme se découvrait des talents de comédien et il prit un peu plus d'assurance. Il regarda Dumbledore avec une surprise feinte puis articula dans un souffle :

-Que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Dumbledore se pencha vers lui avec un regard bienveillant qui pétillait derrière ses lunettes et Harry sût que le vieillard était encore meilleur à ce jeu là que lui. La voix affable s'éleva enfin dans le silence :

-Tu es tombé de ton balai, j'ai pu amortir ta chute juste à temps. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, Harry.

Le dénommé porta la main à son front, esquissant une légère grimace de douleur avant d'articuler faiblement :

-J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser…

-Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Oui, c'est Voldemort… Il est de plus en plus puissant, malheureusement J'ai bien peur que le jour où tu devras l'affronter n'approche. Je suis tellement désolé, Harry…

Le Gryffondor poussa un triste soupir.

-Je le sens, il grandit en force, des cauchemars me réveillent tout le temps, je rêve presque toujours de lui… mentit-il en sanglotant à moitié, tout en songeant que la dernière affirmation n'était pas si fausse, c'était juste la nature des rêves qui différaient. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

L'air de compassion de Dumbledore semblait tellement sincère à cet instant que si Harry n'avait pas été amoureux de Tom, il aurait pu se laisser prendre. Il eut envie de faire ravaler son air à l'adulte, de le frapper mais il se contenta de le fixer de son regard le plus angoissé.

-Tu connais la prophétie maintenant, mon garçon… L'affrontement sera inévitable. Tu es si jeune, pourtant tant de responsabilités reposent sur tes épaules. Tu as l'air si seul, si perdu mais sache que nous seront tous derrière toi. Ta mère veille sur toi, ainsi que ton père.

-Parlons-en de mes parents ; songea amèrement le garçon. Ils doivent me haïr de là où ils sont maintenant.

-Je sais que la mort de Sirius a été une terrible épreuve ; poursuivit Dumbledore. Sois sûr que nous sommes tous là pour t'épauler, Harry. Quand le moment sera venu, nous serons derrière toi. Reposes-toi maintenant, tu en as besoin.

Là dessus, le sorcier se leva et partit à son tour, faisant soupirer de soulagement le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien remarqué, c'était miraculeux et inespéré, mais il avait réveillé en lui la nostalgie de la perte de son parrain. Il expira bruyamment. Il lui semblait que sa vie passée était une autre existence et il se sentit brusquement mélancolique. Tout était si simple quand il était du côté de Dumbledore, facile. Il était aimé, tout lui réussissait mais désormais il devait se battre pour avoir sa place au soleil. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas ce choix. Avant il était un pantin docile et sans âme. Etre aux cotés de Tom lui semblait presque normal, naturel, comme une évidence qu'il aurait niée toute sa vie. Son choix était fait et peu importait au fond qu'il meure. Si cela arrivait, il mourrait libre mais il espérait tout de même un miracle.

Remus avança dans le parc, anxieux. La pleine lune luisait au-dessus des arbres comme un œil qui le regardait fixement et il réprima une envie de hurler à la mort.

La fourrure couvrait son corps devenu celui du loup-garou et il se rassura en songeant que pour la confrontation, il aurait cette apparence plus intimidante et surtout bien plus puissante. Il espérait que le fils de ses amis ne le trahirait pas en le conduisant dans la retraite de Voldemort en personne. Harry lui avait confirmé le soir même que son amant acceptait de le rencontrer et il ne préférait pas savoir ce que le Mage Noir et l'adolescent avaient convenu et surtout par quel moyen ce dernier avait persuadé son compagnon.

Il sentit l'odeur de Harry en lisière de la forêt et s'approcha silencieusement, découvrant le jeune homme assit en tailleur dans l'herbe mouillée, penché sur un disque de bronze qui brillait doucement, semblant palpiter à la manière d'un cœur.

Harry leva la tête, remarquant le loup-garou, un peu intimidé par l'apparence de son professeur mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, murmurant juste comme pour lui-même :

-Il est presque minuit. Il ne reste que quelques secondes.

Il se leva et brandit le disque à bout de bras, l'élevant vers le ciel, faisant jouer les rayons lunaires sur sa surface irrégulière, puis l'objet se mit à rayonner de plus en plus fort, si fort que Harry crut le lâcher mais il ferma les yeux et continua courageusement à songer à Tom, uniquement à lui, se le représentant mentalement. Bientôt, le rayonnement s'atténua mais le disque commença à brûler et Harry serra les dents, essayant de tenir bon.

Il y parvint finalement, malgré la douleur et le disque lui sauta des mains, tombant sur l'herbe, semblant s'agrandir de plus en plus. Quand il eut un mètre de diamètre, l'objet cessa de briller et, sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescent, apparut dans l'herbe un trou montrant l'intérieur de l'un des salons du manoir de Voldemort.

Heureux, il se redressa et fixa des yeux de jade sur son compagnon éberlué.

-Nous avons une heure dès que nous aurons franchi la porte… Vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

Remus acquiesça gravement, ses yeux de loup fixés sur le passage. Il se rapprocha du garçon qui arborait un léger sourire et ils sautèrent en parfaite synchronisation dans la faille.

* * *

Tous les personnages complètements saoûl sur le sol : gneuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuheuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!

Liv : arrive avec une boite de chocolats à la liqueur : Oups, je crois qu'ils en ont abusé... chomp, pas mauvais ces p'tits chocolats...

Tom : aiiiiiiiieuuuuuuuuuuuuh mal au crâneuuuuh, parle pas trop, Liv...

Liv : jette des seaux d'eau froide sur tout le monde : allez!! les lecteurs attendent leur suite!!

les persos trempés: gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Sev : sadique même le jour de Noël...

Liv : y'a pas de repos pour les braves!! Et pas non plus pour les reviewers!! Allez, allez, on review sinon plus de suite et plus de persos non plus...

les persos : se rendorment pêle mêle : zzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!


	18. coupable !

**_Coupable!_**

**_Je plaide coupable, ô lecteurs! Je n'ai pas été digne de cette histoire que j'ai fait naître, que j'ai choyée, élevée et fait grandir avant de la laisser soudainement tombé. Tempus Fugit est un enfant orphelin. Et moi la mère indigne qui l'abandonne._**

**_Je dois avouer avoir longuement hésité, pensé que je pourrais continuer après un peu de repos et un trou dans l'écriture. Mais il se trouve que non. Pourquoi? La réponse est simple: mon style a tellement changé que je suis incapable de la reprendre. Ca ne colle plus. Comme si l'enfant avait évolué sans moi. J'ai évolué sans lui. C'est triste. Et j'ai honte par rapport à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et soutenus sur cette fic. Ceux qui espéraient une suite qui ne viendra sûrement pas._**

**_Je m'en veux aussi de vous dire ça si tard mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage et le temps. Mon travail me prend mes journées entières et me laisse épuisée et sur les genoux. Je viens à peine d'apprivoiser le temps inexorable qui fuit, fuit, fuit…_**

**_Voilà. C'est ainsi que tout ça se termine. Je ne veux pas vous laisser l'espoir d'un futur chapitre sur cette fiction. Sachez aussi que j'ai tout de même recommencé à écrire, dans un tout autre style. Très sombre, presque glauque. Allez donc jeter un œil à ma liste de fic, vous y découvrirez «Stigmates.»_**

**_Un enfant que j'espère cette fois ne pas laisser orphelin._**

**_En vous remerciant tous._**

**_Livia._**


	19. TEMPUS FUGIT REBOOT

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de créer un reboot de mon ancienne fanfiction inachevée Tempus Fugit. Devant le nombre de favs, de vues et reviews, j'ai eu envie de faire un cadeau à tous les gens qui apprécient cette histoire.

Cependant je préfère ,vous avertir qu'il s'agit d'une réécriture complète : si l'intrigue et la base d'histoire restent les même, la forme, les protagonistes et les relations entre les personnages sont très différentes.

Je n'ai pas la capacité de réécrire comme à l'époque, mon style est trop différent et cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Réécrire Tempus Fugit est pour moi une manière de remercier ceux qui ont aimé et qui continuent à aimer mes histoires. Mais je ne veux pas en faire la même chose.

Je vais garder l'idée principale mais ne vous attendez pas à lire des Yaoiseries à l'eau de rose, ce n'est pas ce que j'aime. Le sucre et la guimauve sont passés pour moi. J'espère néanmoins que vous prendrez du plaisir à découvrir ce nouveau regard sur Tempus Fugit, que vous apprendrez peut-être à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est : une ré-interprétation. Voldemort n'y est presque plus OOC, Harry y est plus mâture, les différents personnages originaux ne sont plus aussi kékés des plages. J'avoue être vraiment très curieuse de vos réactions, de votre ressentit vis à vis d'une histoire que vous connaissiez peut-être dans une forme aussi radicalement différente.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Sachez aussi que pendant toutes ces années je n'ai cessé de lire vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'émotion pour certains. Alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé ma fanfiction et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Le lien vers Tempus Fugit Reboot : s/9607848/1/Tempus-Fugit-Reboot

Livia666


End file.
